Sonic meets lyoko
by SXR123
Summary: The very first sonic x lyoko fanfic! Sonic and Shadow were duking it out when their fight causes them, along with Tails, Amy and Knuckles, to be sent to Earth!There they meet Five teenagers, Odd, Yumi, Jeremy, Ulrich and Aelita. Will Sonic and his friends be able to trust them to get them home? and what's a XANA? -Completed-
1. The arrival

Lights were flashing, blows being exchanged. The black and blue figures were at each other's neck. A pink, yellow, and Red figure stood by watching.

"They're really going at it this time." Said the red figure, otherwise known as knuckles the echidna, the hot head of the group. Knuckles is the groups strongest fighter, although he isn't as fast as the blue figure when his punches land you want to make sure they don't hit you!

"Yeah… I hope they don't hurt each other… who knows when Robotnik will attack again…" Said the two tailed, yellow fox, His name was tails. The genius of the group, tails manufactured a plane for the blue figure and without him the blue figure wouldn't be making much headway against his evil nemesis Robotnik.

"Don't worry, sonic will be fine! When was the last time they REALLY hurt each other during a fight huh? He's so great at fighting… shadow doesn't stand a chance!" The pink hedgehog reassured, her name was Amy, although she is a close friend to sonic, tails and knuckles she mostly stands in the sidelines and watches, if she see's trouble she does her best to jump in and help.

"What's wrong shadow? Got nothing left?" The blue hedgehog smirked, positive he had the fight won. "If you wanna take five, you know go home and charge your batteries that'd be just fine. I've always got time to kick your butt some more!" He punched his palm and squeezed his fist, smirking once more.

The Black hedgehog lowly growled, "I'm not finished yet hedgehog…" A bright light emitted from his hand, and even though none of them knew it, an unexpected event is about to occur. Shadow zoomed up to sonic, the light in his hand becoming green. "CHAOS—"

Sonic gasped, and always having an emerald on him, used it as well, "—CONTROL!" He shouted as their arms slammed into each other, a white, blinding light arose from the center of their arms consuming those around it. Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Sonic, and Shadow all being sucked into the white light, along with the seven powerful chaos emeralds, and as soon as it came, it disappeared.

Meanwhile….

"Odd, two blocks coming your way!" Shouted a voice into a microphone, "Aelita, jump onto the overwing with Yumi while Odd and Ulrich cover you.

"Ok Jeremy, come on Yumi!" The two jumped onto the newly virtualized vehicle and were soon off to the tower. "Jeremy, are there any monster headed our way?" Asked the girl with the pink hair, looking left and right to make sure there

Jeremy began typing in some keys, "It doesn't seem like it… you two might be in the clear!" But he spoke to soon, for as he just announced they might be ok, an alarm went off and two red dots appeared on the screen. "Looks like I was wrong Aelita. There's two hornets on your tail!"

She looked back, and to her dismay Jeremy was right. "Jeremy, you were right! Here they come!" She opened up her palms and two pink spheres' appeared. "Energy field!" She shouted throwing one, but it missed, she threw the other and it made contact! One of the hornets exploded but the other shot a laser at Aelita, it hit her leg. "aah!" She shouted.

"Aelita, you're down 20 life points!" Jeremy shouted, "Yumi try and go a bit faster!" Jeremy went back to odd, who was dodging lasers from the Block with legs. "Odd, how're you holding up?" He asked, Getting ready to materialize his overboard.

"Getting kinda crowded around here! Jeremy mind giving me my overbo— oh! Never mind here it is!" The board virtualized just as two more blocks were arriving, "Laser arrow!" He shouted, shooting an arrow into the eye of one of the blocks as he was jumping on his board. "Hah! Take that, no ones the match for me!" He flexed his virtual muscles when a laser hit his arm. "Hey! Don't you blocks know not to shoot when someone's showing off?" He shouted as they continued to fire.

"Well, no need to worry odd, Yumi and Aelita are almost at the tower, looks like we'll be done here in no time!" Jeremy sighed and put his hands behind his back, relaxing, his eyes closed. Although he wouldn't have long because the elevator was opening up and Ulrich stepped out.

"Jeremy, am I too late?" He asked, "I just got away from sissi and Jim." He walked over to Jeremy, who was trying to relax.

"Sorry Ulrich, Aelita and Yumi are almost at the tower. There shouldn't be anything to worry about."

Aelita jumped off the Overwing and walked into the tower, "Whelp, looks like things are done here." Jeremy said into the microphone.

"really?" Odd asked, "Then… Geronimo!" Odd jumped off his overboard and towards the blocks. They fired and devirtualized him.

Aelita placed her hand onto the floating screen, the words came across: Aelita, Code L.Y.O.K.O "Tower… deactivated. Jeremy, should we do a return to the past?" She asked, the towers screens that surrounded her falling to the bottom.

"Naah, we're fine, XANA didn't even attack this time. We should just leave, we'll be fine for a while… I'll devirtualize you all." He said typing a bit and aelita and Yumi turned into wireframes, then disappeared and into the scanners.

"I've always wanted to do that." Odd said as aelita and yumi walked out of their scanners.

"Well come on guys, Lets head home." Jeremy smiled as they appeared in the elevator. He walked in with them and pressed the up button.

They opened up the manhole that led to the sewers and Ulrich stepped out. "man, that was easier than I thought!" Jeremy said happily, "XANA's slipping up!" He smiled at Aelita, who blushed as she was stepping out.

"I'm probably just going to head back to the dorm and work on some things, I shouldn't be up to long" Jeremy said closing the manhole.

"Well thanks to XANA I missed dinner so I'm going to go see if I can sneak some food from the lunch room—" Suddenly A bright light consumed the sky, The group looked up as lightning was striking everything. The tree's, the ground even their manhole.

"What's going on?" Ulrich shouted, "There wasn't anything about a storm today!" He looked at Jeremy, "Could XANA be doing this? Already?" He shouted.

"No! It can't be! XANA's never launched an attack as soon as we deactivated a tower!"

Another flash of light consumed the sky as the figures appeared and were falling. "AAAAAAHHHH!" They all shouted, except for sonic, who hadn't appeared yet.

"Jeremy! What's that?"! Yumi shouted, pointing to the sky, noticing the creatures descending from the sky.

The four hit the ground, a small cloud of dust consumed them, and they were all unconscious.

The group of five ran towards them and gasped, "What… are they?" Odd asked, getting ready to poke one.

His hand was smacked by Jeremy, "I wouldn't do that if I were you odd, who knows what these animals are, or what they could carry…" He examined them closer.

One more flash of light consumed the sky, and the blue blur finally appeared, But falling faster than his friends did. "WATCH OOUUT! GANG WAAAYYY!" Sonic shouted and landed behind them, also creating a cloud of dust.

"Did you guys hear that? It spoke before it hit the ground!" Ulrich pointed out.

"Yes… it did. Something tells me this isn't the handy work of XANA… let's take them into the factory and wait for them to wake up." Jeremy said.

"Hey Jeremy, what're these?" Odd asked, holding an emerald. "It's green and sort of looks like rock candy…" He said, about to lick it.

Ulrich slapped odd, "are you dumb? It's obviously a diamond, hey yumi, want a diamond?" He asked nervously. She just laughed.

"Look! There's six more of them

Hours passed, the group was at the super computer, waiting for them to wake up, when Sonic's hand twitched. "Uughh… ohh my head…" He clutched his head rubbing it. "Where… am I?" He asked, looking around, suddenly noticing Jeremy and his friends. "Wha?" He looked back to his friends, who were still unconscious. He gasped and quickly jumped to his feet, In front of his friends. Yumi, Ulrich and the rest all gasped taking a step back.

Sonic's fists were clenched and he was still standing in front of his friends, ready to defend them with his life. He lowly growled, untrusting of the five who brought them here.

There was an awkward silence, no one was doing anything, and sonic never moved a muscle. He continued to scan them, trying to see if there was any sign of danger.

Jeremy, afraid something was going to happen, finally spoke up. "U-Um…" Sonic's eyes directed to Jeremy's. "H-Hi… U-Um, Nice t-to meet you." He said nervously.

Sonic raised his eyebrow, noticing fright in his voice. "M-My name is J-Je…Jeremy." He finally spoke out. "it's um… Nice… to meet you… um…" He noticed he had repeated what he just said. "C-Can you speak our language?" He asked nervously again.

Sonic relaxed a bit, but still had his fists clenched. He put his arms down to his side and looked around once more, just in case he need to fight. "Of course I can…" He sighed, they all gasped. _I thought I was done with other dimensions the LAST time this happened…UGH…_

"So… what's your name? and… what exactly are you?" Yumi asked, nervous, but not as nervous as Jeremy.

"My name?" He smirked, "I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog!" He smiled while giving them a thumbs up, feeling confident they won't do anything to harm him.

OK! So this is my first CROSSOVER story, I don't know how long this will be sooo… I hope you all liked it! Stay tuned for more!


	2. Explanation and distrustful feelings

_**WOW! I'm so glad you all liked my story! It means a lot to me! The reason the first one was so short was because I wanted to make sure that it got some attention, and if it didn't get any at all I would have just stopped it. But I can very well see that it did! So here's chapter two! MUCH longer then the first one. By about five or six pages! Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

"So now that you all know my name… what about yours?" He asked, raising an eye brow.

They all looked at each other, "Well, like I said before… I'm Jeremy." He smiled nervously.

"Well… I'm odd! Odd Della Robbia! It's great to meet you… err… sonic." He scratched his head, it sounded weird coming from his mouth.

"I'm Ulrich Stern." He said. _There's nothing else really to say, _He thought.

"Hi!" she smiled, "I'm Yumi Ishiyama. It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hedgehog." She bowed.

"Please, call me sonic. I'm not one who likes all that formal stuff… Mr., Mrs. Why not call someone by their name? Am I right?" He said smiling. His eyes opened a bit wide when he saw the super computer. In the blink of an eye he appeared next to it, all of them gasped in surprise. "What's this doohickey?" he poked the monitor.

"H-Hey, Don't touch that!" Jeremy shouted, Sonic stepped back with his hands up.

"Sorry… this just looks like something tails would have up back in his workshop." He examined it, but then stood up, turning to the pink haired girl. "Heeyy… you never told me your name." He said with a smile, "don't worry, I don't bite." He held his hand out for her to shake.

Aelita, coming from lyoko, was a bit less trusting then everyone else and as much as she wanted to trust him, she refused to shake his hand. "I-I'm sorry… but how can everyone be so calm about this?" She asked them, "Look at it! It's walking, it's talking, and blue!"

Sonic looked at his feet and body, he looked at her blinking his eyes a bit.

"How can we be so trusting of this… thing?" She motioned towards it.

Sonic was smelling his pits when they all looked, he nervously smiled. "Was it something I said?" he asked.

"Jeremy, you know XANA, he's pulled things like this before! Remember when he posed as my father? He acted as if he was there to help us, but he ended up putting us in more danger then ever! Surely you believe this could be a trick! Check the super scan, maybe a tower's been activated!" She said a bit frightened.

"Ok Aelita… just calm down…" Jeremy pressed the button, allowing a super scan to take place.

Everyone looking at the screen and back to sonic, who was sitting on the ground with a pouted look on his face, bored. "Talk about being prejudice… you see a blue hedgehog and all of the sudden you think he's a threat… oh hey! A rock!" He grabbed it and tossed it into the air and caught it as it fell. "Now what can I do with a rock…" He pondered, as he continued to lightly toss it. "I know!" He jumped to his feet. Lightly tossing it in the air once more, and once again but then hitting it with the side of his foot, he began to play 'hacky sack' with the rock.

"Yeah! Alright!" He did a few fancy moves, a few times behind him jumping up and down and switching feet. He smiled as he kicked it over to Odd, "hey umm.. Odd! Give it a shot!" He smiled, Odd, caught off guard saw the rock and tried to copy the hedgehog.

"Um, like this?" Odd said, hitting it with the side of his foot.

"Yeah, don't let it hit the ground! Try a few moves to keep it difficult!" Said the blue blur, smiling as Odd tried to copy Sonic's movies.

A few moments later the scan picked up no activated tower, Jeremy looked to Aelita, with a sad look. "Sorry Aelita, but there's no activated tower, this isn't XANA's doing…" He said sadly, he hated to see her so scared.

"Th-Then maybe he's found a way to create spectre's without activating a tower! Because there's no way that… thing can be a normal animal!"

"Hey, I take offense to that, listen there's no need to be afraid of me" Sonic said with a frown.

"No need to be afraid? If we weren't so experienced with lyoko we would have informed the police about you… Things! What kind of animal wear's socks and gloves? And speaks English?" She said with an angry tone.

He looked at her confused. "Umm… well.. Where I'm from, everyone." He smiled nervously. "Look, I can see we're causing a disturbance here… and if you REALLY don't want me or my friends to be here, when they wake up I'll tell them we need to go." He sighed, "And here I thought you would be so open hearted to a poor, homeless hedgehog…" He went to his knees and crawled over to Aelita. "Can't you see we have nowhere else to go?" He crawled to her feet and looked her in the face. "We've nowhere else to go! Have a heart Aelita… give us a chance… we're all house broken!"

She rolled her eyes, as the others began to laugh and giggle. "Come on Aelita, XANA doesn't know comedy like this, there's no way this is his doing." Jeremy said, struggling not to laugh.

"Please Aelita! I promise we won't be no botha." He said with an accent. He began to kiss her feet. "Oh please!" His head hit the ground and he began to fake cry.

She sighed, "Fine… but if you even show the SLIGHTEST sign of being a spectre of XANA then you're out of here? Got that?" She said.

"Oh thank yah! Thank yah Aelita! Your kindness knows no bounds!" He hugged her, then let go and began to laugh.

They all joined him, except for Aelita, who was untrusting of the blue hedgehog.

An hour passed, Yumi was asleep, along with Ulrich. Sonic and Odd on the other hand were playing Go Fish. Where did they get the cards? Don't ask me, I don't know.

"Heh heh heh…" Sonic snickered, "so… Odd… got any fours?" He smiled, confidently.

"What? How… you must be cheating…" Odd said defeated, handing him the card.

"How could I be cheating? You've had your eyes on your cards this whole time! I couldn't POSSIBLY be cheating…" Sonic smiled, snatching the card, them not knowing about his sonic speed at least gave him this advantage. "Ok Odd… have any two's?"

"Hah! Not this time hedgehog! Go fish!" He smiled triumphantly. "So Sonic… have any king's?" Odd asked smiling.

Sonic put on a cute face with big eyes. "Oops… sorry Odd, Don't have any fives here… you're gonna have to go fish…" He smiled when the yellow fox's tails began to move.

"uughh… What… what's…" His blurred vision soon turned to normal when he saw his friends unconscious. "Oh… Something must have happened between sonic and shadow…" He sighed, turning around. "Wha?" Tails gasped, seeing the group of teens and sonic playing Go Fish with a purple wearing teen.

"S-Sonic? What's going on?" He asked, scarred, "Why're Amy, Knuckles, and Shadow all unconscious?"

"Hmm?" Sonic looked to his right, seeing tails awake and scared he shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea. We'll try and sort this out when everyone's awake, for the moment why not get to know everyone… well… the three who are awake." He said taking another card from odd. "Whelp look at that, we're out of cards… you have four pairs and I've got… twenty three pairs. I think I won."

"Aaah! I can't believe you beat me! You must've been cheating!" He sighed, defeated.

"Sorry, I'm just that good at Go Fish… I'm the champ!" Sonic stretched.

Tails walked around nervously, first to Aelita, who ignored him. She didn't hate him, she just didn't trust him. He sighed.

"Hi. Are you tails?" Asked Jeremy. Tails jumped up, noticing Jeremy. "U-Um… Y-Yeah, who-who are you?" He asked nervously.

"I'm Jeremy, it's nice to meet you Tails." He held out his hand to shake, like sonic did with Aelita. Tails smiled, and confidently grasped Jeremy's hand, shaking it.

"I'm Miles 'tails' prower, but my friends call me tails… It's nice to meet you Jeremy." He smiled.

"So tails, you're friends with sonic, and are they friends with him to?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, well everyone except for shadow…" Tails said, pointing to the black hedgehog.

Jeremy looked surprise, "Wait, are they enemy's? should we tie him up?" Jeremy looked at the passed out group.

"Oh no, he won't hurt anyone. He's not an enemy, just rivals." Tails smiled, but his smile soon faded when he saw the super computer, and his expression turned into a fascinated one. "Whoa!" He dashed towards it, admiring it. "This is amazing!" Tails jumped into the seat, and began to press keys.

Jeremy looked in fear, "Hey wait! Don't touch anything!" Jeremy ran over to him.

"Don't worry, I'm no amateur in programming." He said, "I know a lot about it!"

Sonic walked over to Jeremy, "Don't worry bud, he's not gonna screw anything up, tails' the smartest guy I know." Sonic reassured.

"Yeah, YOU know, but compared to me he must be—"

"A genius? Trust me, unless you know how to build radars or giant flyable vehicles on your own then you can't beat tails." Sonic laughed, "Tails has the IQ of almost 300, close to that of our nemesis, Robotnik."

Jeremy's eyes widened, "Th-Three hundred?" He looked at the yellow fox. "Bu-But how does he know so much?" Jeremy asked in disbelief.

"I don't know how, I was just born this way." He continued to hit the buttons but looked at Jeremy, then stopped. "Ahh… heh heh… sorry about that…" He jumped out of the seat. And scratched the back of his head. "I sort of like to mess around with technology… Sorry if I scared you…" He said in a sad tone.

"Oh… it's no problem, maybe you could even help me with these programs I'm trying to finish, when everyone wakes up at first…" Jeremy smiled, as did Tails, finally finding someone he can have a conversation with.

A few hours passed, the group was talking and having a bit of fun waiting for Shadow, Amy and Knuckles to wake up, but time passed, they got tired and all fell asleep on the factory floor.

The next morning…

* * *

The blue hedgehog yawned, "aaaahh…" He scratched his back and looked around. Yumi was lying on Ulrich's shoulder, Aelita sleeping next to Jeremy and tails snuggled next to his friends. Sonic looked around, _Why am I always the first to wake up?_ He thought to himself.

He climbed the ladder and walked out of the sewers, to take a peak of the new world he was in. "seems it looks just like last time… at least this time I'm not as lost as last time…" he sighed. He jumped down and climbed back down the ladder.

He looked at the group, an odd looking one at that. _Hmm… I wonder how this'll work. They're just teenagers… so they must go to school, plus… what's this XANA thing they were talking about? That Aelita girl sure seemed to be afraid of it… maybe there's some way I can help! _He smiled with confidence, as soon he explained how they got here he'll ask them about XANA.

An hour or so passed, everyone was awake, and Amy, Knuckles and Shadow began to awake as well. They all stood still, questions everyone wanted to ask, but was too afraid to ask them. Sonic sighed, "OK OK… this is getting boring… So I'll start… Amy, Knuckles, Shadow? This is, Jeremy, He pointed to Jeremy. Yumi, He pointed to her, Ulrich, He pointed to him. Odd, he pointed to him. And finally Aeli…ta…" She turned away from him. "She's not very fond of us…" He sighed, "so anyway… you five ask the question first… even though I probably already know what it's going to—"

"How did you five get here?" They all asked, except for Aelita.

"Be…" He sighed, "Ok, well… the thing is… it started like a normal day for us… But then Mr. Hot pants over there," he pointed to shadow, " wanted to fight, and being the kind of guy who likes action I had no choice but to accept." He smiled and got into a boxers position. "So there we were… Neck and neck! Duking it out like two boxers in a boxing match!" He motioned boxing moves and throwing punches left and right into the air.

"Boom! He kicked me in the gut… BAM! I punched'em right in the kisser!" Sonic said doing upper cuts and kicks. "Finally it looked like I had won, but shadow pulled a fast one…" Sonic grabbed the green emerald and held it between his fingers. "He pulled out this little number and began to use its energy of chaos control! He ran up to me, about to use it when I pulled out an emerald to match! I was hoping to beat him to it but we activated it at the same time causing us to be… umm… Transported! From our dimension… to yours…" He said, breathing in. "MAN that was a mouthful." He sighed.

"OK… so explain a few more things to me." Jeremy said, what is… Chaos control?" He asked, intrigued.

"Oh that, well when one of us gets ahold of one of these emeralds and we can use chaos energy—DON'T ask about that either…" Sonic said.

Odd put his hand down, sighing.

"we can activate the ability, chaos control, which allows us to stop time… now if TWO people use it there are two possibilities. One: if we both had the same idea, a certain date, and year, we can go back in time. And Two: If both of us use it simultaneously withOUT the same idea we could well… do what we did to send us here…" he said.

"So what you're saying is you guys were sent here by accident?" Yumi asked.

Sonic sat down. "Pretty much."

Odd looked at them, "Ok… my question… what animal are you guys? Any of you a dog?" He asked excited.

"Mmmnope… sorry… I'm a hedgehog, she's a hedgehog… tails is a fox, Knuckles is an… ant eater…" sonic paused.

"Hey you blue rodent! I'm an echidna! Get it right!" He shouted.

Sonic chuckled, "Oh yes, an echidna, how could I be so STUPID?" He laughed, "And Shadow's a hedgehog to." He said looking.

"Ok… question two." Ulrich began. "Why are you all wearing clothing?" He asked.

"Well I'm a girl, I've got to hide what's precious" She smiled, Ulrich blushed embarrassed.

"and… well I'd feel weird without my good ole shoe's on." Sonic said. "Sides, would you want to walk around the earth without any protection on?" He asked.

"Well… no…" Ulrich said.

"Exactly. Now… I've got some questions for you all…" Sonic said standing up. "What is… XANA?" He asked, Aelita's eyes opened wide and she turned around.

"That's none of your business!" She said walking up to him. "What XANA is, is our business! Not yours!" She shouted. "You'll just stay out of it!" She said angrily to the blue hedgehog.

He blinked, everyone was surprised, including Jeremy. "Aelita… what's gotten into you?" He asked her.

She turned to him. "How can you all be falling for XANA's tricks?" She shouted some more, "XANA's obviously found a way to create spectres without activating a tower! And you're all playing right into his trap! Next one of them will attack me! Virtualize me and… I don't even know what he's planning! Jeremy Please! You have to believe me!" She looked at him, her eyes tearing up.

Amy looked at her, "Are we causing trouble here sonic?" She whispered.

"I don't know… but if she really doesn't trust us then maybe we shouldn't stay." He whispered back.

"Hmph…" Shadow walked past the pink and blue hedgehog. He walked up to the pink haired girl. "your name is Aelita, correct?" He asked, a look of serious on his face.

She nodded.

"What are the signs of being a… Spectre?" He asked.

"Well… there's the alteration of the voice… not really showing any emotion… and… the XANA symbol in your eyes." She said.

"Look into our eyes then. Do we have the so called symbol?" He asked, an eye brow raised.

She looked deeply into his eyes and the others. "N…No… But—"

"Then that's that… we're not the so called spectre, we're from another dimension and that is that." He walked back to the group of four and stood next to Knuckles.

"Yes… well… that was a more direct approach… but we could have just gotten her to trust us… instead of scaring her half to death shadow…" sonic sighed.

"if anything I saved us some time… the less she trusts us the more work there is to be done… now she knows we aren't this spectre and we can get to work on getting us home." He sighed.

"Well… just like last time we don't know how long that could take, weeks, months, year's maybe." Sonic said. "soo… like I said… can you tell us what XANA is? Maybe we could help you out with whatever it is that XANA is." Sonic smiled, hoping they could help.

Jeremy looked at Ulrich, Yumi and Odd. His eyebrow raised, asking the question "Should we tell them?" Without actually saying it. They all nodded, Aelita paid no attention, and she still didn't trust them. Jeremy sighed and walked over to them. "XANA is a rouge program that lives inside of the super computer, or… who has recently escaped from it."

"When he activates a tower," Ulrich chimed in. "He can cause damage to our world, he can cause hectic weather problems, possesses humans to do his dirty work."

"He can also produce, what Aelita believes you are, spectres. Not only that, he can create these polymorphic clones… which he can use to take the form of anything he pleases, even us." Jeremy added, "At first XANA lived on the super computer, causing trouble with us and our school. The only way to destroy him then was to shut down the super computer."

"Then.. why didn't you?" The blue blur asked, "if he was causing so much trouble why not shut it down?" He pondered.

"Well we wanted to, but Aelita also lived in the super computer, and if we turned off the super computer, bye bye XANA but.. Aelita to." Jeremy sighed.

"Huh…" Sonic tapped his foot. "Well it's settled then." He smiled, looking back to his friends, who knew what he was going to say. A smile crossed their faces as well, except for shadow who just nodded. "We're going to help deal with this… XANA, and we're not gonna take no for an answer." He grinned, knowing that this he wasn't going to be so bored in this dimension.

"Excuse me for asking.." Yumi said stepping forward. "Not that we don't appreciate your wanting to help but… what exactly can you do? I mean… I know you got here using that… Control thing you were talking about earlier, but what else can you do? Like without those?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"Well…" Sonic smiled, as he loved to show off. He zipped next to Yumi, "My name isn't just a name! It speaks the truth! I can run faster than the speed of sound! One second, I'm here—" He zipped to one side of the factory, "The next, I'm over here!" He shouted as he appeared on the other side of the factory, then running back. He grinned.

Everyone was impressed but something seemed off to Odd. "Hey wait a minute!" He said a bit angry.

Sonic's ear twitched to this, "Hmm?" "That means you were cheating! You looked at my cards so fast I didn't notice!" He accused.

"I have NO idea what you're talking about…" Sonic said innocently .

"Any… Am—" He was pushed out of the way as Amy burst forward.

"I can tell them what I can do without your help sonic! But thanks a lot for caring." She winked as sonic stood up after falling. "I'm Amy rose," She curtseyed. "I may look cute, but when I get mad…" She pulled out a giant red and yellow hammer. "Prepare for a bashing!" She said with a devious look in her eyes.

They all took a step back, Odd whispered to Ulrich, "Remind me not to get on her bad side."

"Same goes for me." Ulrich added.

"The red guy, as hot headed and as gullible as he is—"

"Hey!" Knuckles shouted.

"He is actually, probably one of the strongest in our group, why not show'em what you can do knuckles?" Sonic smiled, suddenly disappearing from the group.

"Hmm? Where'd he go?" Odd asked, looking around.

"Look over there," Amy said, not surprised at all.

Over in the distance there was a giant rock that was rolling towards them, behind it sonic, struggling to push it. "Hurgh! Aaghh!" You could hear him grunt. "Come on you hunk of earth!" The boulder slowed down, soon to a stop and he patted it, breathing. "I always hate doing that… Do your stuff knuckles… I'm gonna chill over here…" He walked over and fell on his face, tired.

"With pleasure!" Knuckles walked over, stretching his arm. "Hurraah!" His fist plowed through the boulder, which shattered into pieces.

Everyone gaped in surprised, even Aelita. "Th-That's amazing!" Jeremy said. "But… this also makes our situation worse…" He said in disappointment.

"Why's that? You've got a group of super powered beings! XANA doesn't stand a chance!" Sonic grinned.

"That's the problem, he could possess one of you! Then we'd be in real trouble!" Yumi said, "As much as we want your help we're afraid of the consequences."

Sonic scoffed, "Psshh… don't worry about it. Whatever he does can't possibly be worse then what Robotnik does. Oh, by the way… don't ask about that either since he isn't… well… SHOULDN'T be here there's no need to explain him." He yawned. "So… now that we've explained everything… what now?" He asked, sitting down.

"Well… WE have to get to school, Jim's going to be on us all day, wondering where we were all last night and this morning!" Aelita pointed out. "if we don't get back we could all be suspended!" She said.

"Yeah… she's right, why don't you all just stick here, if there's a XANA attack We'll let you guys know." Jeremy said as they began to leave.

"Wait, you're just leaving us here? What do we do the whole time you're gone?" Tails asked.

"Figure something out! If we don't get back we'll be in serious trouble!" Ulrich said.

* * *

_**Well that's chapter two guys! I hope you enjoy it! I'll try and get chapter three up tomorrow! Enjoy!**_


	3. Their first tower

The group of five teenagers left, leaving the group of five animals at the factory. They all sat there, not even twiddling their thumbs. Amy had her hammer out, looking at it and polishing it. Knuckles was on his back sleeping. Tails was looking at the super computer, Shadow and Sonic were in a group.

"Hey shadow…" Sonic smiled, "Wanna play I spy?" He asked smiling.

The black hedgehog sighed, "Fine…" as much as he hated the game there was literally nothing else to do. They weren't allowed to touch the super computer except for tails.

"OK… I spy… umm…. Something red and white." Sonic smiled.

"Hmm… oh I don't know.. how about your shoes?" He said, expecting that to be the answer.

"Nope!" He smiled.

Shadow opened his eyes wider, surprised. "um.. Amy's dress?" He asked, a bit more intrigued.

"Nope!" Sonic gave a big smile. "Give up?"

Shadow nodded.

"YOUR shoes!" He smiled.

His eyes drooped again, "of… course…" Shadow sighed, "I'm warning you blue boy… if you get on my nerves I won't be responsible for what happens to you…"

Sonic frowned, "Well then…" Sonic crawled over to knuckles, "Hey knuckles… wanna hear a REAALLY funny joke?"

Knuckles awoke, seeing the blue hedgehog in front of him, He yawned. "Not now sonic… I'm trying to sleep… and before then I was thinking about the master emerald… it's back in our dimension and Robotnik could—"

"Knock Knock!" Sonic began, cutting him off.

Knuckles sighed, "Uggh… fine… Who's there?" He sat up and looked at the blue hedgehog.

Sonic snickered with a big smile on his face. "Meee!" the smile grew bigger.

Knuckles stared at him. A punch was thrown into Sonic's face that then slid across the floor.

"Hey!" sonic jumped up, a bruise on his face. "what was that for?" Sonic shouted.

"Whatever do you mean sonic?" Knuckles asked playing innocent.

"Don't play dumb with me! You punched me in the face!" He accused.

"I never hit you…" Knuckles yawned, closing his eyes.

"Wh- What? Tails! Didn't knuckles punch me in the face?" He asked the yellow fox.

"Huh? What? Oh sorry sonic I wasn't paying attention, I'm too busy checking out this super computer… it's amazing!" Said the yellow fox, studying the machine.

Sonic's jaw opened in amazement. "D-Did anyone see him do it?" He asked.

"Nope" Shadow said.

"Nu-uh." Amy said, not taking her eyes off her hammer.

"Sorry." Tails was too busy looking at the super computer.

"Wh…Wha?" Sonic groaned and looked angrily at knuckles. He took two fingers and pointed them to his own eyes, then to knuckles, signaling an "I'm watching you". Sonic sat on the floor and pouted. "I wonder what those other guys are doing…"

Ulrich sat in class, his elbow on the desk and his eyes on his paper, a test was sitting in front of him. It happened to be one he didn't study for. Jeremy sat next to him, his pencil racing on the paper.

_Hey, Hey Jeremy… Can you help me out with number five?_ He whispered as quietly as he could.

_Sorry Ulrich, I can't help you. Just do your best, you did study right? _Jeremy's eyes moved to the left, his eyes on Ulrich's paper, which was blank. Then to Ulrich.

Ulrich shook his head no.

_Oh… well sorry I can't help. We'll get caught—_

"Jeremy Belpois! Ulrich Stern!" The teacher shouted.

Ulrich and Jeremy Jumped up. "Y-Yes?" They answered in unison.

"Are you two cheating? Telling each other answers?" He said with an angry look in his eyes.

"N-No sir." They said with their heads down.

"If I catch you both talking again I'll be forced to give you both zeros! Now back in your seat and finish."

"Yes sir!" They said sitting down. Although Jeremy didn't stay sitting for long, he stood up after he was finished and announced he was finished, handing his paper to the teacher and leaving.

_Man… _Ulrich sighed, _I'm so going to bomb this…_

An hour passed, all the tests were handed in and it was time for lunch.

Ulrich, Jeremy, Odd and Aelita all had their lunches and were at their usual table, waiting for Yumi and talking about the visitors that currently reside in the factory.

"I don't trust them…" Aelita spoke out, "I don't know why but it just seems like one of XANA's tricks." She continued.

"Aelita, that black one that sort of looks like sonic already explain they weren't, and proved it. Did you see the XANA symbol in their eyes?" Asked Odd.

"No… but… I just… I don't know, I guess because of XANA it's hard for me to trust others… especially since they say they're from another dimension… that's a bit hard to believe after seeing what we've seen." She says.

"She's got a point Jeremy, after everything that's happened XANA can do almost anything. Even create whatever those things are." Ulrich agreed.

"Look, they passed all the tests, No XANA symbol in their eyes, no alteration of voice and they all showed a lot of emotion. Especially that sonic character, He seemed the most lively of the group." Jeremy said passing his food to Odd.

"Oh Jeremy, you really know how to treat someone!" Odd said beginning to chow down.

Yumi walked next to them, sitting next to Ulrich, "Hey everyone. What're we all talking about?" She asked, beginning to eat.

"Whether or not to trust the new visitors." Jeremy said. "Ulrich and Aelita bring up some good points, but even for XANA, if it was his doing this plan is to dragged out. It's been hours, XANA usually gets right to the point. Possesses or creates a person, Knocks out Aelita and virtualize her at the factory." Jeremy said, giving Odd a weird look.

"Yesh, if SHANA wash going to attack he would have done it by now" Odd said in a muffled voice, then swallowing. "Besides they don't seem all that bad. XANA could never pull off that kind of enthusiasm in someone! Ooh bread!" He quickly grabbed Jeremy's piece of bread and began to eat it.

"Well I trust them, so why not give them a chance. If XANA attacks soon why not let'em watch us on Lyoko, they might even want to help us out there for next time." Yumi said putting some food into her mouth, then beginning to chew.

Aelita grunted, "I don't see how you can trust them!" She said to Yumi, She slid her food over to Odd and stood up, "I have to go to the bathroom… see you in class Yumi." She said walking off.

Odd and Ulrich watched her leave, then looked at each other. Odd shrugged his shoulders and began to eat Aelita's food.

"Odd… You really have no stomach." Jeremy said standing up.

Aelita began to walk to her room, trying to think of why she couldn't trust the newly arrived five. She was so deep in thought she walked passed Jim without him knowing.

"H-Hey! Aelita!" He shouted, "Aelita stones! Hey get back here!" He shouted as she turned the corner.

Jim was about to start running when a nearby electrical socket began producing a gray like smoke. "What the…" He walked closer to it, "What's going on here…" He bent down towards it when it suddenly grabbed him. "Ahh! Hey what's going on—AAAH!" He shouted and flash grey. He stood up, a growl in his voice. He began to head towards Aelita's room.

She sat on her bed, holding her knee's still trying to think.

There was a Knock at the door.

"Come in…" She said in a sad tone.

The door opened and XANAfied Jim walked in, "Hello Aelita, why did you run into your room? That is not permitted during school hours." He said in a modified voice of Jim's, Aelita was so deep in thought she just heard Jims.

"Sorry Jim… I've just been a bit depressed…" She sighed.

"Well there's a way we can fix that…" He said walking over, "Just close your eyes and relax." He said.

Aelita did as he said, she closed her eyes, when suddenly she felt a sharp pain on her neck and passed out.

Ulrich, Yumi and Odd, sat at the table. Ulrich and Yumi stared at Odd, who was swallowing food so fast it looked like he wasn't even chewing it.

Jeremy ran back to the table, panting and looked panicked. "Guys! A tower's been activated and I can't find Aelita! She said she was going to the bathroom but I waited for ten minutes and she didn't come out! I peaked in for a moment but she wasn't there! I don't know where she is!" He said, almost shouting.

Everyone stared for a moment, and everyone was quiet. When he hear someone shout, "FREAK!"

Jeremy rolled his eyes and sat down. "I think we all should split of and look for her!" He said.

They all agreed, Odd gulped down his drink and they all stood up, "If anyone finds her call everyone on your mobile. If five minutes go by and none of us find her then it's safe to say XANA's already virtualized her." Jeremy said.

They scattered from the lunch room and began to look around.

Back at the Factory…

Tails was checking out the wiring on the super computer when the alarm for the super scan went off. Tails jumped at the sound and immediately looked at the screen.

"Tails? What did you do?" Knuckles asked sitting up.

"N-Nothing! I didn't do anything!" He said, reading the text. "It seems something called… a tower has been activated… Sonic maybe you should head up and see what's going on, see if anyone needs your help." Tails suggested.

Sonic jumped on his feet, "FINALLY something to do! If I don't come back… Tell my momma… I love her!" He joked, they all rolled their eyes.

Sonic jumped onto the ladder and began to climb up. He ran through the sewers and up the manhole. Looking around. "hmm… nothing out of the ordinary…" He walked around a bit in the forest when he noticed Jim holding Aelita, who hadn't noticed him yet. "Hmm… now that's a bit odd…" Said the hedgehog as he walked towards him.

XANAified Jim looked around, when suddenly a rock hit his head.

"Hey there big guy! Why don't you put the little girl down and fight like a man?" The hedgehog smirked, confident that the human would be no match for him.

XANA Jim raised an eyebrow, he had no idea what this creature was, but decided it was a minor threat and tried to shock him.

Sonic jumped out of the way and the bolt hit the tree, leaving a mark. "Wow! That was unexpected!" Sonic looked surprised. "Looks like this'll be more of a challenge than I thought!" He smiled, cracking his fingers. "heh…"

XANA Jim growled, dropping Aelita and lunged at the hedgehog at amazing speeds.

Sonic was caught off guard and was tackled to the ground, but recovered as he rolled on his back and pushed XANA Jim into a tree with his feet. He ran towards Aelita, shaking her a bit. "Hey, Hey Aelita! Wake up!" He said shaking her. "Wake u—AAH!" He was tackled again and hit a tree. "Ow…"

He was turned around and punched in the stomach, He gagged and was soon uppercutted in the chin.

"RRGH!" He hit Jim in the stomach and twice in the face, jumped up and drop kicked him away. "jeez! This guy is ruthless!" He said wiping a bit of blood from his mouth.

Aelita's eyes fluttered and slowly opened, she sat up rubbing her neck seeing the blue hedgehog. "S-Sonic?" She asked. "What… what's happening?"

"Hmm? Oh hey Aelita! Listen I saw this guy carrying you so I figured that can't be a good thing, soo- AAH!" A punched landed on his cheek and he spun around and fell on his stomach, next to Aelita. "Listen, if I were you I'd run, for the moment I'm just stalling for time." He smiled, "I'm guessing you need to get to the factory soo… yeah…" His feet were suddenly grabbed, "I'd find your friends and get there- FAAST!" He was spun and thrown into a tree, his back hitting the trunk. "OOOOH KAAAYYY… that one kinda hurt…" He said sliding down.

Jim growled, running up and throwing a punch. Sonic rolled and the punch hit the tree, breaking it in two.

"Jeez! What a powerhouse!" Sonic grabbed him with his legs and began to spin on his head, twisting faster and faster until finally letting him go and launching him away from Aelita. "Hello, I think you should run now." He said smiling.

"O-Oh… ok.. um… thanks…" She said nervously. She started running towards the manhole and climbed down. _He's… helping me… but… I guess he really is from another dimension. I can't believe I judged him and his friends so quickly._ She thought. Aelita grabbed her mobile from her pocket and dialed Jeremy's number.

"Jeremy!" She shouted.

"Aelita? Aelita where are you! We've been looking everywhere!" He said relieved.

"I'm in the sewers now, Jim was possessed by XANA and attacked me, but…" She paused, grabbing her scooter and waiting a moment.

"But what? Make this quick, I've got to call Yumi and Ulrich." He said.

"Well… You were right, all of you. Sonic saved me and is fighting Jim right now." She said, "Sorry I got so mad at you all." She sighed, riding on her scooter.

"It's ok Aelita, but we'll have to worry about apologies later. call Odd and tell him to get to the factory."

"Ok." She said, hanging up and dialing odd's number.

Back with Jim and Sonic.

No one had noticed anything until Jim came flying through the air.

"Hey! What's that up in the sky?" Someone shouted.

"It looks like a rock! And… it's getting closer!" Another person shouted. They gasped and looked around. "Look out!" He shouted, everyone scattered as Jim hit the ground with a loud thud, also cracking it a bit.

He stood up, dusting off some dirt, growling.

"J-Jim, are you ok?" Someone asked.

Jim turned around and roared, shooting a bolt of lightning at them. But the strike missed as the person was grabbed by… well… you know who.

"Hey, picking on someone who can't defend themselves against you isn't the most honorable thing to do." He said standing tall. "Why not pick a fight with someone who can easily beat you into the ground." He smirked as others watched and whispered

_What is that? What's happened to Jim? Why are they fighting? How did Jim shoot lightning out of his hands? Why's it blue? Why's it wearing shoes? Is it an animal?_

The questions continued but both of them ignored it, just as they were about to fight a hand held Sonic's shoulder back. He turned to see Shadow, with a small grin on his face.

"Hey shad's! Nice to see you at the party!" Said Sonic, smiling at his friend.

"One: I told you never to call me that. Two: I wanted a bit of action myself… you head back to the factory while I deal with him myself." Shadow stepped forward as sonic stepped back.

"Gotcha buddy, have fun!" Sonic said saluting the black hedgehog and running off into the forest.

"This is going to be fun…" Shadow smirked, XANA Jim clenched his fist.

Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Jeremy were all in the sewers. Ulrich, Odd and Yumi all on their skateboards while Jeremy was on his scooter.

"Aelita's going to meet us there!" Jeremy said, "The activated tower is in the desert sector so that's where you're headed!" Jeremy said as they climbed up the ladder.

The ran to the ropes that hung from the ceiling, jumping on them and sliding down. They ran inside the elevator and pressed the button to go down, the door closed and they began their descent.

The elevator opened up and Tails was reading Jeremy's book on virtualization and what not, Aelita was standing next to the super computer "Hey Jeremy this is a lot of stuff you have down here!" He said not taking his eyes off it.

"Oh… thanks tails, I didn't think anyone would ever read that. OK so there's no time to waste you four get to the scanners and I'll start up the virtualization process." Jeremy said.

They pressed the button and Aelita quickly ran into the elevator.

The elevator door opened once more and Odd, Ulrich and Yumi ran into the scanners, Aelita waited.

"Scanner, Odd." Jeremy began. "Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Yumi." He began to press the keys, typing as fast as he could. "Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Ulrich. Transfer, Yumi." He said, hitting a few more keys. "Virtualization!" He said pressing the enter key.

All three appeared in the world, landing on one knee. "Hurry up and send Aelita." Ulrich said.

"Already on it Ulrich… Virtualization!" Jeremy said pressing the enter key.

Aelita Appeared above them and fell next to them. "Hey everyone." She smiled.

"Hold on guys, I'm programming your vehicles now." He said.

The three vehicles materialized next to them, the overbike for Ulrich, the overwing for Yumi and Aelita, and the overboard for Odd.

"Sweet! Thanks Jeremy!" Odd said jumping on and taking off.

Ulrich hopped on the overbike as Yumi and Aelita jumped onto the overwing.

"Hey Aelita, what happened to you anyway?" Yumi asked.

"Oh… well… I went to my room and sat there to think… but then Jim came in… I was so deep in thought I didn't realize that XANA had taken control of him. So he knocked me out and tried to bring me here…" She sighed. "But then sonic came… he protected me… and I was so quick to judge him…" She sighed.

"Don't worry, let's just deactivate the tower and you can apologize later." She said, Yumi looked ahead and slowed down. It seemed this time XANA was determined to make them fail.

"J-Jeremy." Ulrich began.

"I know Ulrich… I know… it seems XANA sent us an army to deal with…"

In front of them, Tarantula's, Krabs, Bloks, even Roachsters all stood in a row, ready to fight.

"Aelita… you stay back let us handle them." Yumi said.

Aelita nodded jumped off and hid behind a rock.

"Yaahooo!" Odd shouted, charging the monsters, along with Ulrich and Yumi.

Yumi let go of the handles and took out her fans, letting the overwing go as fast as it wanted. She turned around and threw the arrows while a barrage of lasers were headed towards them.

Odd continued to shoot his arrows while Ulrich was blocking as many lasers as he could. Two hits, down goes two krabs! Thanks to Odd!

"Hah! Take that you smell ole krabs!" He laughed triumphantly. He looked at two roachsters coming his way, he aimed his hand and tried to fire at the roachsters but was out of ammo. "U-Uhh… Jeremy!" Odd was hit previously by the krabs making him lose 80 life points, and since roachsters did ten each and there were two… well…

They fired, hit odd and he was devirtualized. "Odd!" Ulrich shouted. He stood on his overbike and drove under a krab, holding his sword up.

He drove quickly and cut the krab in two, he snickered. "that's what you get for blasting my friend." Ulrich smiled, but wasn't paying attention. A mega tank opened up, charged and had already fired by the time he noticed, he didn't have time to dodge or block.

"Aaahh!" He was devirtualized.

"Ulrich no!" she sighed, there were three tarantula's and a mega tank. "Heeyaaah!" She shouted as she threw her fan, as they all fired. The lasers hit her as the fan hit a tarantula, she was devirtualized.

"Oh noo!" Jeremy shouted, "Aelita! Y-You're the only one left! Everyone's been devirtualized!" Jeremy was afraid, there was nothing anyone could do.

Sonic was climbing down the ladder, "Umm… am I late to the party?" He asked. Everyone turned, Jeremy couldn't take his eyes off the screen. "Hey, um… is everything alright?" He asked.

Jeremy turned around and grabbed him, "No! Everyone's been devirtualized and now the monsters are closing in on Aelita!" He sighed, "We're doomed…" Jeremy let go and sulked in his chair.

"Umm… why don't you just send me in?" Sonic asked.

"Wh-what?" He looked startled.

"Listen, sooner or later we'd have to go in anyway, why not now?" Sonic had a nervous smile on his face. "Come on, she's gonna get captured if we don't do something.

"….O…OK! sonic head down to the scanner room, I'll start it up!" Jeremy said turning back to his computer.

"OK, then." He walked into the elevator and pressed the button. It brought him to the scanners and he walked out. "oooh…" He looked at the three, "Hmm… eenie… meanie… miney… mo… catch a scanner… by the… tube… if it shocks you let it go…. Eenie… meanie… miney… MO!" He picked a scanner and stepped in.

Jeremy began pressing keys. "Scanner, sonic." He said, watching Sonic's T pose appear on the screen. "Transfer, Sonic." He continued, getting nervous. "I Hope this works…"

"What do you mean you hope?" Sonic said suddenly paranoid.

"Virtualization!" Jeremy said hitting the enter key.

"Whoooaaaahh!" Sonic shouted as he was being virtualized.

Back with shadow and Jim…

Blows were thrown, fists struck body parts and both seemed evenly matched. XANA had no experience fighting Sonic's gang of pals, he had no idea how to fight them.

"You know you're not too bad." Shadow grinned, "You're no match for me though…" He laughed.

XANA Jim growled and put his hands together, electricity began to surge through his hands and form a ball. He gave a loud shout, and glared at shadow.

He took a step back. "Whoa. That looks like it would hurt." His grin left his face and he readied for the attack.

"Hmm… I didn't think I'd ever have to use this…" Shadow said cracking his knuckles. He opened his palm and it began to glow yellow, he put it around his shoulder and began to speak. "Chaaooosss…" He began.

"Rrrraahh!" XANA Jim shouted, throwing the giant ball of electricity.

Just then shadow clenched his fist, "SPEAR!" He threw the yellow orb and it collided with the electric ball creating an explosion.

Smoke surrounded the blast area, XANA Jim was waiting for it to clear.

Shadow appeared from the smoke and punched Jim in the stomach, Turning around and roundhouse kicking him in the head.

"Nice try, but you have no idea what you're up against." Shadow said confidently, motioning XANA Jim to attack.

XANA Jim growled, and charged him.

Meanwhile in Lyoko…

Sonic's wireframe appeared in the desert sector, then his body. He fell and landed on the ground.

"Ooo…" He stood up and looked around, admiring everything. He looked different then on earth, instead of having just shoes and gloves he had on a red and black jacket that looked like something from a motocross biker. "Nice threads!" He said admiring it.

"Sonic! Stop admiring your clothes and go for Aelita!" Jeremy shouted.

"Oh OK well… what powers do I have?" He asked, still admiring his clothes.

"Well we did this in a rush, so you should have all your abilities like you did here on earth." Jeremy said hitting a few keys.

"Even my supersonic speed?" He said happily.

"Well.. that might have been altered a bit… but you're definitely faster than Ulrich when he's using his super speed.

"Sweet! Alright! Let's do this!" Sonic jumped up, looking for Aelita, when he noticed her pink hair he smiled, curling in a ball as he descended to the ground.

"Sonic? What are you doing?" Jeremy asked, "This is no time to mess around!" He said.

Suddenly he began to spin rapidly in place, dust being picked up and thrown behind him as he spun. "Let's just see if this place can keep up with sonic speed!" Said the blue blur as he suddenly jetted into the direction of Aelita.

The two tarantula's surrounded the pink haired girl, and out came from the middle… the Scyphozoa floated over to Aelita making it's creepy sounds.

"Jeremy! Please help!" Aelita said in a scared tone.

"Don't worry Aelita! Sonic's on his way, and at the rate he's going, he should be there… NOW!"

The blue blur literally flew by the tarantulas and the Scyphozoa, who turned around and watched him.

He skidded to a stop and went into a ball again, revving up and launching himself at them again. Hitting the tarantulas. They flew away and exploded in the air. Sonic skidded to a stop once more and ran up to the Scyphozoa, jumped up and spike kicked it in its bubbly head, causing it to screech and float away. "Get outta here you stupid land squid!" He shouted.

He quickly grabbed Aelita away from the metallic ball that was the mega tank, which he just figured was a metal ball. "You ok?" He asked smiling.

"Y-Yes…" She said looking at him, "This… is the second time today you've saved me" She smiled, "Thank you… and I'm—"

He put his finger on her mouth. "We'll discuss apologies later, why don't you go and deactivate those tower things and I'll cover you here." He smiled.

She nodded and took off. "Thank you!" She shouted running away.

"OK! So where are those nasty monsters at? Come on! Gimme all you got XANA!" Sonic shouted looking left and right. "Huh? Was that it?" He looked around, "That's all? Well that's a big let down…" He sighed.

"Um… sonic, there's a mega tank behind you." Jeremy pointed out.

"Mega tank?" He asked, "What's a mega tank?" He turned around and noticed that the metallic ball had opened, had an eye symbol on it and seemed to be done charging its attack.

"ooohhh… that's a mega tank…" He said pointing at it with a frown.

It blasted him and he was devirtualized instantly, but Aelita ran into the tower and the rings lit up white. She looked up as she began to float, did a simple back flip and landed on her feet. She placed her hand onto the floating screen and it read: "Aelita, Code: L.Y.O.K.O"

The screens fell, "Tower… Deactivate Jeremy." She said.

Jeremy sighed, lying back in his chair.

Sonic's scanner opened and he stepped out, his legs wobbly. "Woow… those scanners really take it out of you…" he sighed. "I feel like I just ran around the world twenty times, nonstop…" He held his head and walked out, and into the elevator.

"Tails, Knuckles, Amy all three of you step into the scanner, I need to scan you so you'll be immune to the return to the past's effect. Sonic, you should go get shadow..." Jeremy said as sonic walked out of the elevator.

"Gotcha buddy." He jumped on the ladder and climbed out, soon climbing out of the manhole that led to the forest.

Shadow watched as XANA Jim fell to the floor, and the spectre flew out of him, then disappeared.

"Hey shadow, head to the scanner room in the factor so you'll be immune to this… return to the past thing." Sonic said tapping his shoulder.

"Fine…" He was about to begin walking but noticed everyone was looking at them, scarred.

"Umm… Well I hope you all enjoyed the show!" Sonic said smiling nervously, "I'd like you to thank this fellow for helping us out with this 'fake' fight! I'd also like you to thank shadow our special effects artist! It was thanks to him that all this looked SOO real!"

Shadow had already left, sonic frowned.

Amy, Tails, and Knuckles all stepped into the scanner.

"Scanner, Amy." Jeremy said pressing keys. "Scanner, Tails. Scanner, Knuckles." Jeremy continued, then pressing the enter key.

The doors opened and they all stepped out. "aah.." Amy fell forward, "I can't even lift my hammer!" She said dragging it across the floor.

"My legs feel weird…" He said stumbling into the wall.

The elevator door opened and shadow stepped out. "Wimps…" Shadow said as he stepped into the scanner.

"Scanner… er… shadow." He said, hitting a few keys. "there, you're all immune to return to the past." Jeremy smiled, he hit a few keys and a countdown appeared on the screen. "Return to the past now!" Jeremy hit the enter button and a white globe consumed everything.

Everything restarted, sonic and the gang were in the factory, much to their dismay. It's not like they hated this world just disappointed they weren't back in theirs.

Aelita walked up to sonic, "Um… Sonic?" She began.

"Hmm? Oh hey Aelita." He smiled, "Can I get that hand shake now?" He asked, smiling.

She looked at his hand and giggled, "Sure, it's a pleasure to meet you. Sonic the hedgehog." She shook his hand with a firm grip he smiled.

"It's nice to meet you to Aelita! I hope we can be great friends!" He smiled as well.

"Me to sonic... Me too." She smiled with him and both began to laugh.


	4. Their first night on the town

_**Hey everyone thanks a lot for reading my story! I'm glad you all like it! It means a lot that you enjoy reading it so much! In the comments I read that I have some grammar mistakes. I know I make a lot of mistakes by accident but some of them (sometimes the spelling mistakes) are on purpose. To give the characters more emotion, to give you that feeling that they're actually real! I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I like writing them!

* * *

**_

A few days past and XANA had been quiet for the past week. The days were long and boring and since sonic and the gang weren't allowed to leave the factory they had to sit there and somehow entertain themselves. Even sonic, whose spirits are always high, who's always the first one to react and come up with an idea could think of nothing to do.

The blue hedgehog crawled across the floor. "I'm… so… BORED!" Sonic said, grabbing shadow's foot. "Shadow… I… don't think I'll last much longer!" he pretended to sob, "Help me shadow! You're my only hope! Fight me! I'll do anything!" He begged.

"No." He said bluntly, lifting up the hedgehog with his foot and tossing him against the wall.

Sonic landed next to Amy, "Hiya Amy." He smiled. "How 'bout you and I go on that date you've been begging me to go on." He winked, expecting her to jump at the chance.

"Sonic, I won't go on a date with you just because you want to escape boredom… I want you to go on a date with me because you can't stand being away from me any longer!" She said with a twinkle in her eyes.

Sonic's eyes rolled, and he slowly crawled away while she began to say things about how much he loves her. He noticed tails on the supercomputer, after studying Jeremy's book of notes he wanted to study the real thing, and Jeremy trusted him enough to do it.

"Taiills… buddyyy…" Sonic said standing next to him, "How 'bout you virtualize me on lyoko so I can have some fun?" He asked his arm around tails' neck.

"Sorry, sonic. Jeremy said I can't virtualize anyone without his permission, unless there's a XANA attack." He said hitting a few keys. "And I won't virtualize you just because you're bored. Why not read Jeremy's book of notes? If you read them then that way at least you'll have SOMETHING to do." He said without taking his eyes off the screen.

Sonic frowned, his chance to get away from boredom struck down by his best friend. The blue hero sighed, and then noticed Knuckles. He smiled and began to think up a way to trick him.

He jumped over to him, opening his mouth to speak words but before he could get anything out knuckles cut him off with a big fat. "No."

"Wh—you don't even know what I'm going to say!" The hedgehog protested.

"I don't care. You're going to try and come up with a way to trick me into fighting you or something to relieve your boredom, and I'm tired, so no." He repeated the hedgehog's least favorite word at the moment.

Since no one would help entertain the bored hedgehog he had no choice. He was going to leave the factory.

Not one to usually break the rules sonic felt uneasy leaving the factory after being told not to. As much as he hated it boredom got the best of the blue hedgehog as he quickly climbed up the ladder and out into the open. "Hmm… now where can I go first?" He said, looking around.

He jumped up and closed the manhole, making sure to dodge the school so he wouldn't be noticed he began to do a slight jog. Although at a slight jog he still manages to run up to 20 MPH!

He was careful to not let himself be seen. He slowed to a stop as he noticed that there was a trench coat that was just sitting on the ground in the middle of the forest. "Huh… well… this'll help me stay out of sight while in town!" He grabbed it and put it on, along with a hat that lay beside it. He buttoned up the jacket and pulled the collar to cover his quills. "Eeh…. This may not work…"

He dropped everything and began to think. "Oh well, guess I'll just run so fast no one can see me. It worked in the other universe." He tapped his shoes on the ground and took off, escaping the forest and jumping on top of a building, looking out over the people who were currently in the town. "This does seem like a peaceful place." He said smiling.

He heard a shout for help, looking over and seeing a man burst out of a store with a gun. A bag of money was in his hand.

Sonic sighed and shook his head, "Typical criminals… Oh! I need it to pay my sons medical bills!" Sonic said, mocking a criminal. "Whelp, let's do this quick." He smiled, jumped down from the building and burst towards the man, people thinking it was just a gust of wind.

"Hah! Man that place was loaded!" Said the robber, "No one's even trying to stop—MEEE!" His last words shouted as he was grabbed by an unknown force. He was dropped in front of the store and the money disappeared from his hands.

The clerk stood there as the robber tried to figure out where he was, the clerk holding a bat. On the counter the bag of money that had been stolen with a note reading:

"Glad to help! Sorry I couldn't stick around!

-Your friend."

Sonic smiled and began his trek across this new world, enjoying himself as he usually does when on a run.

About two hours had passed; newscasters all around the city are covering "Miracle stories" how at one moment the person was either being robbed or in a burning building and the next they were outside or safe from whatever it was that was going to harm them.

Sonic soon returned to the factory, after saving so many people he decided to have a break and greeted everyone, who, to his surprise were all waiting for him and they all seemed pretty mad, Including Jeremy and the gang.

"Umm…. Hi?" He said nervously. "Is… something wrong?" He smiled nervously as tails lifted a finger and hit a button on the super computer. The news came on.

"Today is a day filled with miracles," the woman began. "There have been reports of miracles, as I said before but these are no ordinary miracles these are life threatening miracles! People had reported being threatened by a gun, the person holding it was about to pull trigger and out of nowhere the gun holder's gun was twisted and turned and the person was unconscious!" She said.

Sonic smiled nervously.

"Another report of a building that was on fire, it was bursting with flames! Firefighters had cleared the area, knowing there was almost no way to save it! Unfortunately there was a poor soul stuck inside and there was no way to get to them! All seemed lost… but in the blink of an eye the person was snatched away from inside and brought out! But that wasn't the end of it! Suddenly a blue orb seemed to orbit around the building resulting in the flames that was consuming the building to disappear!" She said astonished.

Tails hit the button again which turned off the news.

"Care to explain these, 'miracles' sonic?" Jeremy barked.

"Well they sure are!" He took a step back as everyone took a step closer. "Well, hey! Would you look at the time! Looks like I've got to be somewhere—AAH!" he was tackled by Amy, then Tails. "Lemme go!" He shouted, "I ain't done nothin! You can't prove a thing!" He was struggling to get lose, but knew all was lost when knuckles began to hold him down.

Jeremy walked in front of the blue hedgehog that was being held down by his friends. "Sonic, I know you get bored easily, and I can see now that keeping you all in the factory is not the best solution… so I've discussed it with Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and Aelita. I've also talked about it with your friends and the decision is final. You're going to school with us.

Sonic stopped struggling, stopped speaking, and stopped moving all together. He just had a blank expression on his face.

Everyone was still, suddenly concerned for the blue hedgehog who had stopped moving.

"S-Sonic?" Amy asked.

Suddenly the hedgehog began to struggle again, and began to prevail as he got into a spin-dash. Spinning faster and faster and began to spin his friends along with him. They finally let go and were flung around the room, sonic jumped up and stood on his feet.

"A-Are you insane?" He nearly shouted, they all took a step back. "U-Us? Going to s-school?" He shuddered at the thought. "In case you haven't noticed! We're walking, talking, rainbow colored animals!" He pointed to himself and his friends. "How are you going to hide us in school? In plain sight?"

Jeremy smiled, "easily." Jeremy stepped to the side and revealed bags of clothing. "We've got wigs, we've got clothes, we've got bald caps to hide your spines, and then we place the wigs on."

Sonic gawked at him, as well as the idea. "This will NEVER work! We'd stand out to much!" Sonic continued to try and derail him from the idea, it's not that he hated showing himself in public but he felt clothing were to 'confining'

"It should, we tested it out while you were gone. Tails tried it, and with those big bushy tails I think we should be able to hide the rest of you." Jeremy smiled, knowing he was outsmarting the scared hedgehog.

Sonic looked around, to his friends and to Jeremy's friends. They all had a smile on their face and were staring at him. He was all alone in the effort to stay away from clothes, but he suddenly got an idea. One he would hope work. "W-Well what if instead of wearing clothes I go on a date with Amy?" He said desperately.

"Sorry sonic, that's not going to work." Jeremy said, "We all agreed that—"

"Now hold up a moment!" Amy protested. "I'm sure that if sonic and I go on a date that he'd be entertained for the day." She smiled, siding with him for the moment.

"Yes, it would." Jeremy said, "For the day." He looked at sonic, "For **A** day. Then afterwards he'd be free to do what he did today…" Jeremy smiled at sonic, who was out of options.

Amy gasped, "Is that what you were planning on doing sonic?" She walked over to him, her hammer in her hand.

"Throw him in the elevator and change him." Jeremy said.

"Gladly…" Knuckles smiled and cracked his knuckles, then grabbing sonic.

"Hey! Lemme go! Please! I'll do anything! ANYTHING!" He shouted and was thrown into the elevator, Amy and Tails followed sonic and Jeremy hit a button that closed the door.

Smacks and bangs could be heard from inside and everyone was giggling while hearing sonic scream and yelp.

"No! Stop it! Knock it off!" He shouted, "AAH! Hey watch where you're grabbing!" they heard.

"Sorry sonic" Amy giggled, the screams continued but then all was quiet.

The gang waited for something to happen, when out of nowhere the elevator door started to spark, slightly opening. It was opening more and more, sparks continued to fly as two white gloves were seen opening the door.

Everyone, including shadow watched with open mouths as sonic pulled the doors open, in the background you could see Tails, Knuckles and even Amy tied up with the clothes they were trying to put on him.

"I'll never wear clothes yah hear? NEVER!" He ran over to the ladder and jumped out, then into the sewers.

Yumi looked to her right to see that shadow was no longer standing there. Then suddenly sonic could be heard shouting in the sewers, a flash of light and shadow jumping down from the ladder with sonic in his hands, throwing him in the elevator and clothing him.

After done clothing him shadow threw him out as he was waking up. "Hugh… AAAH!" He looked at his arms, which had a long jacket over them. "M-My gloves? WHERE ARE THEY SHADOW?" He growled. "If I'm wearing clothes I'm at least going to wear my gloves!"

Shadow scoffed and threw them at the blue hedgehog.

The gloves smacked him in the face, "Thank you." He uttered.

Jeremy gave him a mirror, to see how he looked. "You wear clothes in lyoko, so why not here?" He asked.

"I don't know. The truth is I just never really liked clothing. But… I have to say I make a darn good looking human!" He smiled, his happy smile returning to his face.

"I would date you" Yumi joked, then looked to Ulrich.

He rolled his eyes, knowing Yumi was only joking.

Thirty minutes passed and the gang was dressed, they all looked like normal humans surprisingly.

"Now for a test," Jeremy brought in a small wind machine and aimed it at the group, turning it on.

Large gusts of wind began to blow towards the group who easily withstood the gusts but what Jeremy was trying to see if their clothes could easily be blown off.

"Well it looks like you're all ok if there was a windy day." He turned it off.

"Great… so when do we start school?" Knuckles asked pushing sonic out of the way.

"Well by tomorrow. I have to take a bit of time to hack into the city's files and register you five into the city's inhabitants." Jeremy hopped into the super computer chair, hitting a few keys that brought up the city's logo. "It's going to take a while to register you all into the city so why not go and try out your new look?" Jeremy said with a smile.

"OK… but don't be mad when I beat you all in looks!" the hedgehog smiled and hit the elevator button to go up. "I am definitely going to dominate this place…" Sonic flexed his muscles; Amy giggled while Shadow and Knuckles rolled their eyes.

Sonic had a blue jacket on, a red undershirt and his trademarked shoes. He kept his white gloves on because, well they're cool. He has brown hair and was white skin toned, as was all his friends. He snickered as he walked down the sidewalk and all the women's eyes were on him, as well as shadow.

Shadow had black hair with streaks dyed red and black jacket. He had a gray undershirt and ditched his gloves, as well as sonic he kept his shoes, along with everyone else. He paid no attention to the women who stared at him and continued to walk down the sidewalk.

Amy had on white jeans with red strips that went down the side; she had on a red shirt with a white strip that went across her stomach. She had brunette hair with a red headband on her head and all eyes were on her, she laughed as all the men waved at her. She waved back at them, sometimes blowing kisses.

Tails had a yellow jacket with blue jeans, a white undershirt and goggles on his head, like everyone else he kept his shoes he was getting mild winks from girls. He blushed when he saw them as he normally didn't get this kind of attention.

Knuckles had a red jacket, a white under shirt and green pants. Once again, he kept his shoes the same and some women were checking him out too! He flexed his muscles for them, they giggled.

They all walked down the sidewalk, eyes on them. Sonic enjoyed the attention while shadow ignored everyone. "Come on shads! Have some fun! Being human isn't so bad." He smiled, "You're getting some attention from the human girls." He pointed to some of the girls who were giggling at him.

Shadow blushed lightly but ignored them. "We're not here sonic… this is just a test. We need to make sure these outfits are believable enough so we can blend in at the school… as much as I resent the idea it's the only way to keep us busy while we're here…" Shadow said walking down an ally.

"Well you're a real stick in the mud." Sonic sighed, seeing a clothing store. "Well if we want to blend in why not shop for some threads to wear?" He pointed to the store.

"How are we supposed to buy clothing without any money?" Shadow asked.

"Well… with this money!" Sonic flashed a wallet filled with money, shadow's eyes grew wide.

"D-Did you steal that?" He asked surprised.

"Me? No, when we were in the last dimension I asked Chris (I hate saying this name) if I could have some money. He happily gave me plenty!" Sonic smiled, "Let's just hope this dimension accepts the same currency." Sonic looked around, and then found a dollar on the ground. "And would you look at that? Looks like they do! So we've got money to spare!" Sonic grinned as they walked into the store.

They all began to look for clothes, Amy shopping in the women's department.

They ended up leaving without anything, nothing suited their tastes. "Well that was a complete waste of time…" sonic said with his hands behind his head. They all agreed.

"How long were we in there?" Amy asked running up to sonic.

"I dunno, maybe an hour or two?" He looked around; the sun seemed to be setting. "I think we should be heading back guys."

"Hold on sonic, I want to look at some of these chocolates!" She said, unfortunately the blue hedgehog didn't hear what she said and they all walked away, she was mesmerized by the chocolates and stood there staring at them.

An hour or so passed and beforehand Amy had entered the store to check out the chocolates. She walked out holding a box and was munching on them. "Mmm…" She lightly moaned at the sweet taste of the chocolate.

She quickly noticed that her friends were nowhere to be seen. "S-Sonic?" She looked around, she wanted to go back into the store now, where she thought it'd be safe but as she went to open the door it was locked and up above it said closed. She had nowhere to go and didn't know the direction of the factory.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around. A big muscular man was standing there along with two others. "Hi there," He said in a deep voice.

"H-Hi." She said afraid.

A street light flickered on to reveal the man's face which was a bit scarred and frightened.

"'s'rong girl?" He took a step forward as she stepped back.

"N-Nothing, u-um I have some where to be." She turned around and tried to run but was grabbed by the arm.

"Sorry… but you and I are going to have a little 'quality time'." He gave her a wicked smile while the two others began to laugh.

"N-No! Leave me alone!" She shouted, struggling to get free.

The man grabbed her and turned her around, then grabbing both her arms. "What's wrong? A pretty girl like you should want some of this." The man pulled her close and his hand traveled down her back.

She was terrified, and with the last of her breath tried to scream. "SONIC! HELP MEEE!" She she shouted.

"Sorry girly but your boyfriend's not going to save you he—"A hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Who the—"He was turned around and grabbed by the collar and let go of Amy who took a step back

"She said 'let go'" The figure said in a dark tone. The white gloves shined bright in the street light, the blue spines slightly glowed as well.

"Who—WH-What? What are you?" He was suddenly hit in the stomach; he doubled over clutching his abdominal.

"That's none of your business…" He walked over to the frightened Amy and grabbed her hand, slowly helping her up. "You Ok Ames?" He smiled as she stood on her feet.

She blushed and hugged him, "Thank you for saving me!"

Sonic smiled as she hugged him, petting her head. "Hey!" The man shouted and sonic looked forward with an angry look in his eyes. "I don't mean to interrupt the sweet reunion, but if you don't hand her over there's going to be serious trouble for you little man." He said, unable to see the hedgehog in the dark.

He quickly turned around and roundhouse kicked the man in the head. "Listen up buddy, you leave her alone." The hedgehog warned. "If I hear you're messing around with her like this again I won't let you off so easy." He warned.

"Fine…" The man said getting up, "she ain't worth it, come on guys." Said the man, the other two flipped the hedgehog off.

"Hmph." Sonic smiled and turned to Amy. "You sure he didn't hurt you?" He smiled looking at her arms.

"No…" She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks sonic…" She hugged him tightly.

He looked at her, _she kissed me…_ he thought. He smiled, picked her up and began to jog back to the factory.

On the way to the factory she fell asleep in his arms. He stepped into the elevator and hit the button, waiting for it to reach the super computer floor. "Hey Jeremy." He said walking in with Amy in his arms.

"What happened to her?" He asked turning around, "She sure was out longer then you all." He asked.

"She… had a rough night… she fell asleep and some sleep is what she needs… How's the citizenship thing going?" He asked walking over to Jeremy.

"Ok, I've got you, Shadow and Tails in the system. In maybe two or three hours I should have Knuckles and Amy in the system, and then we just have to enroll you all in the school. Man… we've got to come up with some way to get you into the school without suspicion…" Jeremy said a bit disappointed.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something. In the meantime…" Sonic stretched, bent his back backwards and stretched his legs. "I'm gonna get some shut eye." He yawned and sat down, soon drifting off to sleep.


	5. Sonic's first day of school

**Hey guys! Listen… sorry for the long absence, I lost interest in this story when I stopped watching episodes of lyoko XD! BUT Reading all of your great comments and how you all like the story so much I've decided, "stop being so dang lazy and get to work! You've got people to please!" A while ago though I lost everything on my computer (damn viruses…) so it's great to be back and start working on the story again! I've been brainstorming ideas so here goes!**

**Listen I put in three Easter eggs and here are the hints!**

**One of them involves everyone's fake names (except for sonic). The other one has to do with sonic's dorm room number and lastly is the food that sonic eats**

* * *

The blue wonder was sleeping quietly when he suddenly felt a tap on his head. "Mm…eh...Wh...What?" He opened his eyes slightly to see what was happening. A blurred face with glasses was looking at him. He rubbed his eyes to get a clearer view and realized it was Jeremy. "Oh… hey Jeremy..." He yawned. "What're you doing up so early?"

The boy smiled with happiness. "Glad to see you're awake **Scion**."

The hedgehog blinked and looked around. "Who?"

"Scion, don't you know your own name?" He laughed.

The hedgehog jumped up, "Look, I don't know who Scion is, but my names sonic, Sonic the hedgehog! We went over this before Jeremy!" He pouted looking a bit upset with him. "Let's spell it together! S-O-N-I-C!

"Well as of today you're known as Scion!" Jeremy smiled.

"Wh-What? Why's that?" He was surprised, "You… Changed my name?"

"Had to, sonic the hedgehog isn't a normal name in our dimension." He jumped back into his computer seat and continued his work. "So you're going to go as Scion while you're here." Jeremy said as he started typing on the keyboard.

"Well… hold on…" He looked up at the sky and began to think. "Move the I… the N… The O and the C…. Wait! You just took my name and rearranged it! I thought you were supposed to be some kind of genius! That's not very creative you know…" The blue warrior sighed, "Well what about everyone else? What are their names?"

"Well… unfortunately we don't have excuses for their studentship. They can't attend the school and you were the only one I could come up with an excuse for… So for now you're going to be the only one attending the school until we can get you all into the school." Jeremy sighed, looking at him. "Tails' name and Amy's name can stay the same. Amy's name is… well Amy, tails' name is miles." He turned around and brought up the certificate.

"Knuckles name is Kaoru and shadow's name is Terios. But like I said only you're going to school. We'll keep brainstorming ideas for your friends." He clicked some more as Yumi walked down the ladder.

"Hey Jeremy, Sonic." She walked over to Jeremy and noticed sonic hadn't said anything. "Um… Sonic? You there?"

He didn't say anything, but then looked at her. "Oh you're talking to me? Sorry, you've got the wrong person. My name is Scion." He laughed.

"What? Jeremy what does he mean?" She asked.

He chuckled slightly, "that's his new name, and he's going to be attending the academy today! Which by the way starts in about an hour!" He looked back.

"Wh-What? School? In an hour? B-b-b-But I haven't had any time to prepare! I mean I need a book bag… um… umm…" He smiled nervously. "What else do I need?"

Yumi slammed her palm to her forehead.

"Hehehehe…. I've never gone to school before… I don't know too much… At least I'm dressed…"

"Hasn't tails taught you anything before?" Jeremy was astonished, he might not do so well if he doesn't know much."

"Nope, although I'm not as gullible as knuckles. I know my way around a few problems… Anyways he can teach me things later… Lemme just experience it for myself."

An hour passed and Yumi, Jeremy and Soni—I mean Scion were headed to school.

They walked to the principal's office and knocked.

"Come in." said principal delmas.

Sonic, Yumi and Jeremy walked in.

Jeremy looked at the principal as his head looked at the group. "Hello, who is this young lad?" He smiled.

"Sir, this is um… Scion." Jeremy said, "he was wondering if… he could enroll here for the rest of the year?"

"um… well I don't know… does he have the necessary paperwork?" He looked at the new student.

"Yes, here it is sir…" Yumi hands him the papers and he studies it.

"hmm… well everything looks in order… Ok then your room number is 1991" He smiled and stamped the piece of paper, then filed it.

"Oh and sir there are four other students who are coming as well but they couldn't make it today… can they enroll in the school as well?" Jeremy asked

"Well if they have the necessary paperwork then of course they can. Oh by the way, I put him in two of your class's yumi, and Jeremy two of yours.

"Oh thank you sir!" Yumi ran over and hugged him, then left.

"well... um… ok then…" He got back to work on his papers as the group left.

"Great sonic! You're a student at Kadic now!" She smiled brightly.

"heh… yeah…" though he didn't admit it he wasn't as excited as yumi and Jeremy, more nervous. Being a hedgehog posing as a human wasn't going to be easy.

Sonic took out his schedule and looked at it. "Hmm… looks like I'm with you first Yumi…"

"hey!" A voice shouted, "what are you kids doing over there?" The voice ran closer to them. "Oh… what are you two doing? Messing with the principal before class?" It was none other than Jim.

"oh no sir, we're just showing the new student at Kadic around, if that's alright…" Yumi smiled

"New student? I didn't hear anything about a new student…" A walkie talkie buzzed on Jim's side. "Jim Morales here… what is it?"

"Jim, we have just enrolled a new student, if you see him walking around don't be alarmed." The principal said on the other side.

"oh… well… I just met him sir." Jim said.

"Well treat him with respect! He's new here!" Jim grumbled, and then sighed.

"Listen; don't go hanging around too much with those trouble makers." Jim whispered while kneeling next to him. He stood up and looked at him. "you… look a little scrawny kid… what's wrong on a diet?" He asked.

"um… No… just run a lot I guess." Sonic didn't know what to say this was all so new to him and going to school was a brand new experience to him.

"A lot of running eh? Maybe you should try out for track and field kid, we need a fast runner." He smiles, "well… get on to class I won't have any more monkeying around. Go on, get!"

"Yes sir, come on Scion." Yumi said grabbing his arm and pulling him towards their class. "bye Jeremy." She smiled and walked away with sonic.

Yumi and sonic walked into the classroom, Yumi went to sit down but the teacher stopped sonic. As everyone was seated sonic stood there, a bit confused.

"everyone! I'd like you all to meet our newest student." She smiled.

Unfortunately for Yumi, Sissi is also a part of her class and she had her eye on a certain hedgehog.

"He's cute…" she mumbled to herself.

"Say hello to Scion class!" She said with a smile.

"Hello Scion." They all said; Sissi winked at him while yumi rolled her eyes.

Sonic, one to get over being nervous soon smirked with energy.

"Scion, why don't you tell the class something about yourself?"

"hmm… well… I like to run." He smiled, still a little nervous.

"Scion, take a seat next to Sissi and we can get started." She turned around and began to write on the board.

Sonic sat next to Sissi, who looked at him with lust in her eyes. "Hi." She smiled.

"umm… Hi there…" he slid slightly away from her while she got closer.

"My name's sissi… I'm the principal's daughter you know…" She winked again.

"eeh… heh… Nice to meet you sissi…" He tried to look at the teacher, although he still didn't understand anything she was saying.

The whole class period sissi stared at sonic while he was trying to pay attention to the teacher. His eyes wandered over to yumi a few times, for advice. She had none and mouthed "just try and deal with it for now" She smiled nervously.

Class ended and sonic took his things and left the classroom.

He was walking to meet Yumi and the gang when he was stopped by sissi.

"Hey! Scion!" She shouted.

"GEEGH…" he stopped and turned around seeing her.

"Hey there cutie… come here often?" She smiled and took a step towards him.

"Oh! Hey… umm… sassy right?" He took a step back.

"You're so funny…" she took another step forward. "Listen, next Friday the school is having a dance… I was wondering… if you'd like to go with me... you'd get VIP treatment since you'd be with the principal's daughter." She giggled

"You know that sounds like a lot of fun… but um… I'm… already going out with someone?" He said in a question.

"You are?" she was surprised, "who…" she leaned in close to him squinting her eyes."

"U-Um… yeah, yeah her name is Amy! And she'll be here tomorrow!" He chuckled nervously

Sonic ran over to Jeremy and the gang and looked red. "Man… she's like a leech…" he sighed.

"That's sissi for you… what did the princess want?" Ulrich smiled, "is she already head over heels for you blue boy?" He chuckled.

"Oh I can see it now! Headlines, blue hedgehog disguised as teenage boy marries selfish daddy's girl!" Odd laughed, as did the others.

"I don't think it's that funny." Aelita said, defending her new friend. "I mean what if sissi found out about him?"

Sonic pondered, "well… either she'd run away screaming and call the police… or she'd admire me and never tell anyone!" He smiled at the last one.

"I don't think so. Sissi is one to use others disadvantages against them. If she finds out that you're not really human she'd know that we must have something to do with it. I mean face it we do act a bit odd during school." Jeremy typed away at his computer. "While your friend tails and I come up with a way to send you home you can't get to close to anyone here." He adjusted his glasses and looked at him.

"I know that, but she might be a problem… I just hope Amy goes along with my fake relationship…" he was nervous, he was sure Amy would go along with it, but he was afraid of how far she would take it.

Lunch time came around; today's special was chili dogs. Sonic's eyes sparkled like a child eyeing a new toy.

The group sat down at a lunch table and odd and sonic were battling for the chili dogs. Sonic was tossing them in the air and swallowing them as if they were nothing. Odd was chowing down like there was no tomorrow.

The whole lunch room stared at them. "You gonna eat that?" Sonic asked Yumi.

She shook her head no and he grabbed it, tossed it into the air and swallowed it.

Sissi walked by and looked at them. "Listen Scion… a word of advice… I know you're new here and you need friends, but trust me these weirdo's aren't the ones you want to make friends with." She smirked at them.

Sonic looked at them, his mouth full with food. He gulped down his food, smacked his chest and looked at her in the eyes. His eyes' confidence returning he smirked at her. "What fun is it to be normal?" He smiled, "being normal is boring, being weird and out of place is where it's at!" He stood up and looked at her, she took a step back.

"You actually like them?" She was shocked, usually all the new kids flocked to the more popular students, such as sissi. She figured he'd be no different.

"I'm not your average person sissi, and if you don't like to steer away from your normalcy then you had better steer clear of me!"

"Wha—" She grunted, "come on Nicholas! Let's go Herb!" She shouted and they walked away.

"Heh…" The blue hedgehog smiled as she walked away and sat down.

"You showed her!" Odd said looking away from his plate.

Sonic was under the table, his hand reached up and snatched two of his chili dogs.

"H-Hey! Where'd my chili dogs go?" Odd suddenly realized. He looked at sonic, whose mouth was full.

"Someone *munch munch* must have taken them!" He swallowed the food that was in his mouth. "Oh well, your loss is their gain!" he laughed as did the others.

Lunch ended and so did school later on.

"Sonic you must have eaten more than Odd did today! That's rare!" Aelita smiled.

He chuckled. "I love me some chili dogs."

"I'll see you all later!" Yumi smiled as she waved goodbye.

"bye yumi, see you later!" Ulrich waved, the others did as well.

Sonic noted this, smiling. "You like her don't you?" He walked over to him.

"Wh-What? Me and Yumi? I mean… no… no we're just… really good friends."

Sonic stood by him, "Listen, it's ok to like someone. Don't be ashamed by it, but don't wait too long either…" He smiled and walked back into the boy's dorm while Ulrich stood there.

He soon walked back into the dorm as well.

Late at night sonic was changed into his night clothes, still looking human. Sissi was curious about the blue hedgehog so she sent herb and nicholas to see what was up.

"Sissi do we really have to?" Herb was scared.

"Yes! There's something wrong about him… usually all the new kids would come to me! But instead he went to all those weirdo's and Ulrich! It's like he already knew who they were…" She said to them, "search is room and see if he's hiding anything!"

"Fine…" They both left her with their heads held low and walked up to sonic's dorm door. They looked to their left and right and slid a card in to open the door. The door quietly opened and they saw the blue hedgehog sleeping with the covers on the floor. "man… what a pig…" he whispered to nicholas.

The opened his closet door and looked around, other than the covers there wasn't a lot there.

"Hey… what's this?" nicholas saw the chaos emeralds on his desk. He picked it up and looked at it, it glowed for a moment. Nicholas jumped and dropped it. It hit the floor.

Sonic's eyes shot open, he jumped did a front flip in the air and landed on his sheets. "Who's in here?" He shouted, seeing the two shadows.

"U-Uh! S-Scion! Hi! We um… came to give you your um… welcome to the school welcome!" Herb said nervously.

He frowned, jumped out of bed and walked over to nicholas who was holding onto one of the chaos emeralds. He had a frown on his still snatched the emerald and grabbed the rest of them. "Really? And is part of this welcome involve stealing from me?" He asked.

"What? Stealing? Pfff nooo… come on nicholas he's obviously welcomed… LET'S GO!" He grabbed him and they ran out of the room slamming the door.

"hmm…" He pondered, stuffed the emeralds under his bed and went back to sleep."

* * *

**How'd you like that guys? Listen I put in three Easter eggs and here are the hints!**

**One of them involves everyone's fake names (except for sonic). The other one has to do with sonic's dorm room number and lastly is the food that sonic eats, Enjoy!**


	6. Metallic monstrosity!

**Hiya guys! Chapter six coming up! I hope you enjoy it! :D**

The next morning the hedgehog yawned, he looked at the time.

"Uuggh… now I remember why I never went to school…" He moaned.

The clock read at 6:00 AM, much to his dismay.

He yawned and hopped out of bed and began to change. He then brushed his teeth and walked outside to get some breakfast.

His ear twitched and he looked to his right. A pink blur came to him at high speeds. "What the—AAGH!" Sonic shouted as he was tackled.

"SONIC!" She hugged and squeezed him. "Guess what? I get to go to school here now!" She kissed him all over and he pushed her off.

"Who's sonic?" He asked winking at her, "My name's Scion!" he said. She looked confused for a moment, and then understood.

"Oh yeah, sorry scion!" She smiled nervously.

Sonic stood up and dusted himself off, then smiled at Amy. "So they found out a way to make you a student here?" The hedgehog looked around as people were kind of staring.

"mmhm! And look!" She showed him her classes; you and I have three classes together out of the five!"

He looked at the schedules than at her, "how…did you get my schedule?" He asked snatching it from her.

She blinked, "umm… I found it…"

"Oh, ok then." He looked to his right, and after doing this he didn't notice Amy chucking a door lock breaker into the woods.

"ooohh SCIOONN!" A loud voice shouted. The hedgehog literally almost jumped out of his clothes and grabbed Amy.

"Is this your girlfriend?" Said a girl in pink, followed by a dimwit and a pimple faced kid. The girl everyone knows as sissy.

"Me and him? Boyfriend and girlfriend? I wi—" Amy's mouth suddenly was held tight.

"Of course! You know it sissy!" he smiled nervously with a confused Amy looking at him.

"Can't you tell we're just sooo in love?" He started laughing nervously.

"Hmph… whatever. Come on you guys." She flipped her hair back and walked away.

As soon as sissy was out of hearing range sonic let go of Amy's mouth and she gasped for air.

"G-Girlfriend?" She shouted with glee.

"Shhhhh! Yes, I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend… look I know it's kind of mean, but I'm trying to keep a low profile with these humans." He said.

Her smile turned into a frown for a moment, "Sure…" She sounded disappointed, but sonic didn't notice.

"Hey, come on we have to get to class Amy." He gave her a smile and her frown soon faded. He grabbed her arm and they ran to their class.

Class was as boring as ever, sonic fell asleep multiple times, and Amy just giggled.

Before they knew it class was over and Sonic's head was tapped by the teacher. "Ahem…" he said.

"hmm… what no… I don't like Phlegm…" He said in a drowsy voice. He looked up and noticed the teacher. He soon straightened himself out.

"Scion! How many times have I told you not to fall asleep in my class?" He asked in a violent tone as everyone was leaving.

"Uuuh…" He looked at his fingers and began to count. "well yesterday I think you told me to stop five times…" He counted with his fingers while the teacher rolled his eyes.

"Don't be a smart alack Scion! If you fall asleep one more time I'm going to have to give you a detention!" He shouted.

"Y-Yes sir!" he laughed nervously. "It won't happen again sir! Oh hey, look at the time!" He jumped up and ran out of the room.

Amy was waiting for him, trying to hold in her laughter.

Sonic smirked, "What's so funny Amy?" He smiled

"Oh nothing!" She giggled as sonic walked over to her.

"I heard over the announcements that our second class was cancelled for the day. So what do you want to do?" He asked her.

"why not go make some friends? Just because we aren't from here doesn't mean we can't make a few friends to remember." She smiled.

Sonic looked at her, "Sure, why not!" They walked around the school meeting new people, making friends with most of the students. Some of the guys hit on Amy, but she paid them no attention.

Meanwhile….

Jeremy was skipping gym class to be in the factory with tails, both trying to figure out a way to send the gang home, Odd and Ulrich were playing checkers while Yumi was reading a book. Aelita was watching Ulrich and Odd.

"Hmm… Your move Odd…" Ulrich smiled. _I've got this game in the bag…_ He thought.

Odd inspected the board, seeing which move he could make. "Ah HAH!" He shouted, he took his piece and did a triple jump around Ulrich's pieces. "King me!" The blonde boy smiled a big grin.

Aelita giggled as Ulrich mumbled and moved his pieces off the board, then placing a black checker on Odd's piece.

"Nice move, Odd." She smiled, "Ulrich, you're going to have to step up your game if you're going to beat Odd." She smiled.

"Aah, whatever, it was a lucky shot. I practically gave it to'em." Ulrich sighed.

"Your move Ulrich…" Odd had a confident look on his face.

Ulrich looked at the board, but noticed Odd had left himself wide open for a bunch of jumps. He smiled, "ooh Odd…." He smiled; He picked up his piece and began to jump odd left and right. "I win!" He smiled.

"WH-WHAT? OH! OH NOO! AAAHHH…" Odd hit his face on the board.

"You remember our deal? You can't steal my food at lunch anymore for three weeks." Ulrich smiled triumphantly.

"Yeah yeah…" Odd sighed.

Aelita laughed and walked over to Jeremy and Tails. "What's going on over here?"

"We're trying to see if we can use the scanner's to send tails and his friends home." Jeremy said looking at the screen.

"Why not use chaos control…" Said shadow coming down in the elevator, the doors opened and he stepped through, with his usual, 'I don't care' attitude. "It's what got us here in the first place… it's also what we used to get sent back to our world the last time this happened." He looked at the screen.

"That may be shadow, but from what I remember the reason it worked is because our world and their world were closely linked. This isn't, we're in a completely new dimension! But chaos control might be a key in helping us get sent back." Tails looked at him.

"Hmm… well you two keep at it. For now we're going to have to deal with staying here…" Shadow looked at knuckles playing checkers with Ulrich.

"Hah! I win Ulrich!" Shouted the red echidna, "I played this all the time when visitors came to the master emerald! I won every time!" Knuckles laughed while Ulrich had his head down.

"Will do shadow." Jeremy said looking at the screen as it suddenly began to go off. "The…The super scan's been activated!" Jeremy shouted.

Ulrich jumped up, "Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive! It never lies!" Jeremy began to hit some keys and found the tower that was activated. "It looks like it's in the mountain sector; Sonic's speed won't be very useful here, the paths are too thin for him to run on." Jeremy started to hit some keys. "Knuckles, Ulrich and Odd, you head down to the scanners and I'll send you to lyoko.

"Got it," They all said and ran into the elevator.

On their way down, Ulrich looked at Knuckles' gloves.

"Hey… um… what are those things for anyway?" He looked at the red being in wonder.

"Oh… well… I don't really know, I just like having them on…" He smiled at Ulrich as the elevator stopped. The three ran into the scanners.

"Virtualization!" Jeremy said hitting the key.

Knuckles appeared on lyoko, wearing a black suit with a master emerald piece on his chest. The knuckles of his gloves having a black line around them. His red shoes now black.

"Wow… I'm so bulky here…" He looked at his hands.

Two Bloks crawled up to them, looking at them.

"Aww, look at that. They came just to be devirtualized!" Odd laughed, "Laser arrow!" He shouted hitting them in their XANA eye. They exploded on impact.

"Hmm… that was a bit to—AAGH!" Odd was hit in the leg by a hornet which was in a pack of five. "Easy…" He smirked as knuckles jumped up grabbed one.

"Hah! RRAAGGHH!" He smashed its face in and jumped off, latching onto another. "This is fun!" said the echidna, He took control of the hornet and aimed it at the other. They collided as he jumped off. "It's just like smashing eggy's robots back home!" He laughed and looked to see krabs.

Aelita was soon materialized and landed behind the group. "Hi guys." She smiled.

"Hey Ulrich! You take Aelita, me and knuckles can handle these oversized crustaceans." Odd smiled.

"Let's go Aelita!" Ulrich said grabbing her hand.

"Ok!" She looked back seeing the two fighting the krabs.

"Laser arrow!" Odd shouted flying over the krabs and shooting them. "Darn! I didn't hit its eye!" Odd shouted.

"Don't worry! I've got it covered!" Knuckles jumped up in the air and landed on the krab. "RRAAAAAHH!" He shouted as he shoved his fist through the krab, causing it to lose its balance. "Hey Odd!" He shouted, grabbing him. "Heads up!" He chucked Odd up into the air, and he landed on the krab.

"Nice! Laser arrow!" He shouted hitting its eye several times. "Heh! Nice job knuckles!" they high fived each other and laughed. "Let's catch up to Aelita and Ulrich!" He shouted as he began to run.

"Good idea."

Meanwhile…

Sonic was enjoying the day around the school, hanging around with Amy. He and her never spent any time together back in their dimension.

"This has been nice, hasn't it sonic?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah… kind of… peaceful." He smiled back at her.

He suddenly heard a shout, "WH-what the?" He jumped up and looked around. The ground rumbled for second and metal tubes shot out from the ground, wrapping around Amy's body.

"Aaggh! Sonic!"

"Don't worry Amy, I've got you—AGH!" One grabbed his arm, then two more wrapped around his body. "L-Let go!" he shouted, Amy was being pulled into the earth. He growled and began to spin dash, pulling and tearing the tubes from the ground. He quickly grabbed ahold of her and pulled her from the tubes.

"I've got you, now let's get out of these disguises and help everyone!" He smiled.

"Good idea!" The duo threw their clothes on the ground, revealing themselves. "Aah… it feels good to be back in my dress!" Amy smiled at her read dress.

"Come on!" He grabbed her and ran to the school, but soon stopped, noticing a ball of metal tubes walking around like an octopus. "Wow… that thing is massive.. And it has the students!" He shouted.

"Hey! What are you two doing playing dress up?" A voice shouted, running to them. The voice turned out to be Jim. "Come on this place is dangerous! What are your names?" He said grabbing Sonic's arm.

He chuckled, and pulled his arm away. "Trust me, I'll be fine." Sonic got into a spin dash and revved up. Amy readied her hammer.

"Ready sonic?" She asked.

"Fire away!" He shouted.

"Foour!" She smacked the blue hedgehog with her hammer and he flew towards the ball, soon uncurling and spiraled into the tubed monstrosity.

He jumped up onto it and began to run, causing the ball to spin. "Let's see how fast I can make you roll!" The blue hero smirked and ran faster and faster.

The ball soon came to a full stop and grabbed all of the hedgehog's limbs and then started to pull.

"AA-AAGHH!" Sonic shouted. He tried his best to pull his body parts together but the tubes were too strong.

"Here I come!" Shouted Amy, who ran at full force and swung her hammer. The hammer hit with amazing force, but the ball didn't budge, and soon wrapped its tubes around Amy's body. "Let go of me you freak!" She shouted, trying to kick it.

"Hey! Hey look at that over there!" A student shouted, pointing to sonic and Amy.

Sonic was struggling to get free, but was unable to use his limbs. He looked around, then found a fire hydrant. "Hey… hey Amy! AMY!" He shouted at her, "I've got an idea! If you can use your hammer to smack the arms of this metal thing it'll drop me!"

"OK sonic! Raaah!" She shouted as she smashed the tubes holding sonic, but she couldn't reach her own as the metal tubes smacked the hammer from her hands.

"I've got it Amy!" He shouted grabbing the hammer. "This'll come in handy." He smiled, ran over to the hydrant. "Hey Amy! Get ready to get a little wet!" He swung the hammer with all his might, smashing the hydrant in the direction of the metallic monster.

Water gushed from the broken hydrant at amazing speeds, as well as the broken piece hitting the monster. Sonic wasn't done yet, he got into a spin dash and dashed off onto the gushing water, the speed of it carried him towards the monster. He soon uncurled and swung the hammer harder than the water was gushing. The slippery ground made the monster lose it's gripping as sonic smashed its side with the hammer. It flew into the air and crashed into one of the school's buildings.

Sonic smirked and he soon caught Amy in his hands. "You ok?" he asked smiling.

She smiled, "I sure am…"

There was a loud roar of cheering for the two.

"Wow! That was amazing!" A student said.

"Hey can I get your autographs!" A girl came up to them and she was holding an autograph book.

"U-Um…" The hedgehog took a step back.

"Hey, what are your names?" A teacher asked.

"Well, I'm—AMY ROSE!" She cut him off, enjoying the crowd's attention.

"Heh.. And I'm sonic, Sonic the hedgehog!" He gave them a thumb's up.

A roaring sound was heard. The crowd looked back at the crashed building, but there was no movement.

He watched the rubble, a rock dropped and a tube came from the ground and smacked the hedgehog in the chin.

"AAGH!" He shouted, another tube wrapped around him and began to squeeze. "A-AAGHH…." He shouted, it was getting harder to breathe.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted, she was smacking the tube left and right, but another grabbed her. The crowd scattered.

"You guys can do it!" They shouted. The crowd began to chant their names.

Jeremy was watching everyone's progress when the news flashed up on his screen.

"Carly decito here at Kadic academy, where it seems a struggle to save the school and its students and faculty has started. Two unknown beings, who call themselves Sonic and Amy gave began to fight the metallic monstrosity!" It began. "In the beginning it seemed like they had the upper hand! But now the two have been caught in its grasp and are unable to escape. The students and faculty have tried to help, throwing things at the monster holding the two heroes but it doesn't seem to be taking any effect." The woman sounded hopeless, watching in fear as sonic was beginning to lose consciousness.

Shadow looked at the news feed, studied it and looked at sonic. "I'll go help…" He said, as the room flashed white and he disappeared.

Jeremy looked back, then back to the screen. "Guys! You have to hurry up! It's getting ugly out there!" He sounded distracted. "Ulrich! Two hornets coming your way!" He said, "I'll virtualize your vehicles." He hit a few keys and the Overbike and Overwing soon appeared.

"Thanks Jeremy!" The two hopped onto their vehicles and began to drive off.

The hornets followed the, firing at their vehicles.

"Man, they get here fast!" Ulrich said, "Aelita. You go on ahead! I've got this covered!" He turned around.

"Alright Ulrich!" She said not stopping.

"Bring it on!" Ulrich shouted as they fired. He blocked several blasts and jumped back.

Knuckles is riding on the back of odd's overboard. "Let's get a move on! Come on!" The echidna was eager to get back into the game. "I'm ready to punch some robotic heads is! No wonder sonic never finishes eggman! This is so much fun!" He laughed and saw Ulrich finishing off the hornets.

"Hey Ulrich come on!" Odd shouted.

Aelita came to the tower, but was soon stopped by two mega tanks. "Uh… Oh…" They noticed her and rolled closer.

"Here I come Aelita!" Knuckles shouted as he jumped off the overboard. "Oh yeah!"

The mega tanks fired, and knuckles used his gloves' protections to hold the blast. "Hey! Make a run for the tower while I hold these things off!" He shouted.

"Right!" She said running to the tower.

Knuckles jumped out of the way of the blast and ran to the Mega tank that had just fired. "I bet with my strength!" He began as the mega tank shut.

"Knuckles don't! It's impenetrable!" Ulrich shouted.

"I can BUST. YOU. OPEN!" He threw his fist at amazing speeds and smashed the tanks shields right open. "HAH!" He punched the eye of X.A.N.A and it exploded.

"Knuckles! I've got good news and bad news." Jeremy said as Aelita ran into the tower. "The good news is that you can break through the mega tanks defenses! The bad news is it takes fifty life points away from you, So only do it when you absolutely NEED to." He said.

Aelita had already reached the top, placed her hand on the floating screen. The words "Code… Lyoko." Were printed onto it.

The metallic tube suddenly fell to the ground and sonic along with it.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted as she grabbed him. "Hey, Hey are you ok?" She shook him.

"Ughh…" He moaned, "amy… Oh… Hey Amy…" He smiled. "Did I win?" He asked lightly.

She giggled, "Yup, we won sonic."

"Return to the past now…" Jeremy said hitting the enter key, a white glob consumed everything and time was reversed.

"Hey sonic." Amy walked over to him, instead of tackling him at the beginning of the day.

"Hey, ready for class?" He asked her.

She smiled, "Yup." They walked to their class.


	7. Mixed feelings between friends!

**BAH BUM BUM BUM BAAH! Chapter seven is here!**

A week had passed; all of the gang was accepted into the school. Students were noticing knuckles, shadow and tails and they all had different reactions.

Tails, being the shy kid he is, isn't used to all the attention he's getting and he's been getting a lot of stares from pretty girls. Although he isn't their species he still blushed a little bit.

Knuckles loved the attention he was getting. He flexed as the girls came to him, some guys were amazed at how strong he was, unknowing of how strong he REALLY was.

A lot of the girls were flocking over to shadow, asking him out and admiring him, he turned them all down with a smirk, but they persisted. He simply read a book as they all pestered him, much to his dismay.

Sonic, already being there a week, he wasn't turning as many heads as he was before, but he didn't mind. The silence was nice for a change.

The blue hedgehog yawned in class, his elbow on the table and his face in his hand; he was bored in class again. He tried his best to keep his eyes open but boredom was an enemy he always had trouble facing, usually, it's a fight he loses many times.

It's a good thing Amy was in the class though, whenever he looked like he was about to fall asleep Amy would cough a little for him to awaken, which worked. Sonic's head shot straight up as Amy coughed.

"Now class…" The teacher began, "If we turn the page to page number 59 we can see…" He continued.

Sonic groaned quietly, Amy just giggled, although tails, who was in his class, turned the page to see things he already knew. He groaned, but was glad that sonic was learning something.

The class let out and sonic yawned. "Thank chaos that that's our last class of the day!" He laughed, Amy giggled along with him.

"I kind of agree with you sonic… I knew everything they were going over!" Tails sighed, "Anyway, why don't we grab a bite to eat before heading back to our dorms!" Tails smiled with glee.

"Sure thing little buddy." They were about to head off to a nearby restaurant when a voice stopped them.

"Hey! Um… A-Amy!" A voice called out.

The pink hedgehog turned to see a boy with brown hair running up to her. "U-Um… Hi Amy!" He gave her a nervous smile, "M-My name's Eric!" He held out his hand, hoping she would shake it.

"Um… Hi Eric." She smiled and shook his hand. "Glad to meet you!" She smiled.

He smiled when she smiled and took a step back. "L-listen u-um… Amy… You see there's a dance coming up… and I… well um you and I don't really know each other well so… um…" He scratched his head, sonic poked his head up past her shoulder, listening. "I-I was just wondering if you'd um… I know you and Scion are dating right now but um… I'd umm… l-liked to know if you would go with me!" He finally got out.

She looked at sonic, wondering what to say.

Sonic smiled nervously and shrugged his shoulders; he didn't know what to do. He just nodded his head, signaling her to say yes.

"U-Um… Eric? I'd love to go." She smiled brightly.

"R-Really? Wow! Thanks Amy! So I'll see you around the dance around 8?" He smiled.

"Sure." She gave him a hug and he walked away.

"Thanks a lot Amy! I promise you'll have a great time!" He walked away and went to tell his friends.

The pink hedgehog walked to sonic, "Why did you tell me to say yes? I thought we had to keep quiet around these people!" Amy looked at sonic a bit angry.

"W-Well… I mean… the kid obviously likes you! And he looked really nervous asking you out! Think about how he'd react if you had said no!" Sonic pointed to him and his friends, who looked very excited.

Amy frowned, "Yeah…" she sighed. "I guess one night wouldn't hurt… who knows we might just have fun. Are you going to come sonic?" She asked moving in close like she normally does.

"M-Me? Amy you know me, I don't go to these kinds of things!" He smiled nervously and took a step back. "Besides, I'm gonna take a closer look at this lyoko place to see what I can really do! I only got a taste of what I could do when I rescued aelita!" He took another step back.

Amy grumbled, "Tails? Are you going to come?" She looked at him with a glare.

"O-Oh… um… yeah I'll be coming… I'm actually handling some of the technical stuff." He nervously smiled.

"W-What? Well so much for keeping a low profile… are you at least going to be actually dancing?" She asked him.

"Oh yeah of course! I'm only doing a little bit in the beginning to make sure everything's working right I'll be on the dance floor by eight thirty Amy!" He smiled, hoping to calm Amy down a bit.

She sighed, "Well that's better than nothing I guess…" She rubbed her head.

Just when things seemed calm a there was a storm approaching… sissi…

"Hi there Scion…" She smiled, walking past him with her finger on his neck. "How are you?" She giggled putting her arms around his neck.

He groaned, grabbing her arms and putting them down. "yeaaahh no." He took a step back. "Look, sissi, I told you Amy and I are—"

"Taking a break!" She cut in, Sonic's eyes widened. "That's right you um… blue wearing freak!" She shouted at him. "I know how infatuated you are with her!" She said, making his situation worse.

"Infatuated?" Sissi said with glee, "oooh I knew you couldn't resist me Scion…" She moved in for a kiss but he zipped around her. He looked at Amy with anger, grabbing her by the arm and walking away.

"We'll just be a minute!" Amy smiled while being pulled away against her will.

"Amy! What do you think you're doi—"

"Look Mr. I don't want to go out with her, I have to go with Eric so YOU have to go with Sissi! Besides, we're 'faking' this right? So we have to make it look like we're a couple who breaks up and gets back together later!" She yelled at him.

"B-But Amy!" He tried to reason with her but she walked off, walking by tails and grabbing his arm.

"Come on miles, you and I have some shopping to do…" Amy grabbed tails' arm and pulled him away.

"U-Um ok then! Bye sissi!" He waved as he was pulled away.

Sissi raised her eye brow and shrugged, her eyes lit up as sonic or… Scion, walked over, his hand scratching the back of his head, in a nervous way.

"Um… Hi Sissi…" He said defeated.

"Hi… Scion…" She moved in close.

He put his finger on her head and pushed her away.

"I'm going to the dance with you Sissi… but nothing else…" He walked away, "I'll meet you there at 8 ok?" He looked back.

"OK! Just make sure to look sharp! I don't want to dance with someone who looks stupid!" She winked and ran to her dorm.

"Uggh… Shallow girls… what are you gonna do?" He shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

Later, in the factory.

The blue hedgehog stripped himself of the clothing he was forced to wear and sat down. Jeremy was on the super computer. "Hey there Mr. blue." Jeremy said, typing away at the keyboard. "What's up?" He turned around to the depressed hedgehog.

"Uggh… Amy's mad at me; I have to go to this stupid dance and worst of all… It's with Sissi…" He moaned

"Ooh… sorry about that sonic. But hey, you won't be there alone, I've decided to come along to the party with Aelita!" he smiled and blushed, thinking of dancing with Aelita.

"Well… you're going with someone you actually WANT to go with. I on the other hand am going with a shallow girl who can't think of anyone but herself…" He sighed. "Is anyone else going?" Sonic asked hopefully.

"Nope, not that I know of anyway." Jeremy turned around and started to type away at the computer again. "Knuckles said he wants to look around the town a little bit, Yumi and Ulrich were going to go but decided to spend the night at her place." Jeremy said, typing away. "I haven't heard much from your friend shadow though… He might go, but from what I know about him so far, I don't think he will" He sighed and hit enter. "There we go… all done." He turned around to sonic.

"All done?" He asked, "All done what." He jumped up and brushed himself off, looking at the blonde.

"I just started to update the scanners; we're going to start working on getting you guy's home soon!" Jeremy smiled at the hedgehog. "Come on, I'll help you get ready for the dance." Jeremy walked to the elevator, edging sonic to come with him.

"Uggh… but I don't want to go with Sissi!" he groaned and walked into the elevator walls.

"Don't worry sonic, everything will work out fine." Jeremy hit the button to close the elevator door and it slowly went up to the top.

Later…

The blue hedgehog stood at the door of the party, dressed in a black suit with a bow tie, still wearing his signature gloves that tied the suit together nicely.

"She had better get here sooo…oooo" Sonic's speech slurred when a girl wearing a pink dress walked up, a girl coming from this century wouldn't do that… so it was none other than…

"A-Amy!" Sonic looked at her, "Y-You look—Erm… You look nice Amy." He said trying to hide his affection.

She looked at him, "Thank you sonic." She said in an angry tone.

Sonic blinked and looked at her in a sad way. "Amy… W… What did I do?" He asked, "How did I hurt you so ba—"

"Hi guys." Eric walked in, "How're you two this fine afternoon?" He smiled, "ready to go in Amy?" He asked with a smile.

She smiled back and grabbed his arm. "With pleasure!" She smiled as they both walked in together, the music was blaring and soon quieted when the doors closed.

He sighed, "What did I do?" He looked up to see another girl, none other than the shallow princess herself, "Sissi…" he looked at her, "You look good tonight." He said with little effort.

"I know! I do look good don't I?" She twirled her dress a little. "You don't look to bad yourself Scion." She smiled and winked at him.

The hedgehog rolled his eyes. "Come on! We're not having any fun out here!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him in.

Inside the Dance…

Tails had just finished with the technical work and jim patted him on the back as a job well done. Tails smiled and walked into the crowd to find someone to dance a little and have some fun.

Sonic wasn't putting any effort into his dancing and yet he was doing pretty well, Sissi was showing off, trying to impress the hedgehog but had no luck.

Aelita and Jeremy were having a great time, both of them smiling and having fun, even though neither knew how to dance very well.

Amy was smiling and was having a great time with Eric, it seemed the night was going to go off without a hitch! But hey, that wouldn't keep things interesting now would it?

The song slowed down, all the couples got close and the lights dimmed down low.

"OK everyone, gather up because now it's time for a SLOOWW DANCE!" Said the DJ.

Sonic's ear perked a little, _Oh no… I don't want to slow dance! I've got to think of an excuse… _"U-Um… oh hey look at the time! Got to g—OOH!" Sonic was about to leave sissi but was pulled into her.

"You're not going anywhere handsome…" She smiled and laid her head onto his shoulder.

_Uggh… why me…_ the hedgehog thought.

He looked over and saw Amy and Eric, close together, Eric looked like he was having fun, Amy as well. He sighed, _what could I have done to make her so mad?_ He thought to himself.

"You know Scion… This type of music always makes me feel happy… Do you like to feel happy?" Sissi smiled at him, "Have you had fun tonight?" She rested her head on his chest.

"Y...Yeah… fun…" He grumbled, _if by fun you mean trying to figure out why Amy is so mad at me… then YEAH I had TONS of fun!_ He thought to himself again.

"Amy?" Eric began.

"Yeah?" She asked smiling.

"I've had a lot of fun tonight… have you had a good time?" He smiled, at her.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun." She smiled, "I'm glad I came with you tonight." She smiled. "Instead of my um… ex…" She said the term loosely.

"Amy… if I may… um… I know you and I don't know each other really but um…. I don't mean to sound harsh but um… I think you deserve better then Scion…" He looked at her, hoping he didn't cross any boundaries.

Amy thought for a moment, she wanted to yell at him but kind of agreed with him. She had been chasing after sonic for years now, with no response it was time to rethink her options. "You know… you're right Eric." She looked at him.

"I…I am?" He was surprised, expecting Amy to yell at him.

"Yeah… I mean I've been chasing after S-Scion for a while now… and when he 'said yes'… it just doesn't feel like he cares…" She sighed, "I guess I should find someone else…" She looked at Eric, "Thanks for being a good friend Eric. She hugged him.

"N-No problem Amy!" He hugged her back.

Sissi was having a great time, sonic on the other hand… not so much. He held her with little effort and looked bored being with her. His eyes half closed and he looked around at the crowd, tails had found a girl to slow dance with and Jeremy and Aelita looked like they were having a good time. He looked to see Amy with Eric, she seemed like she was having an OK time to.

He sighed, but noticed something at the corner of his eye.

A black smoke came from the electrical sockets

"Oh come on... now?" He said lowly.

"U-Um Sissi… I have to um… go to the bathroom… I'll be right back!" He smiled nervously

"Sure… I don't mind…" She smiled and winked.

"Eh…" He ran to the bathroom and sighed. "Oh thank chaos…" He sighed, "Now to find that black smo—

He was cut off as a loud scream filled the outside room.

"Darn…" He opened the door slowly, taking a gander outside. He saw the electric wires going after the kids.

"A hedgehog's work is never done." He smiled, stripping himself of his clothes. "Hey!" He shouted to the wires.

They sparked loudly and soon were after sonic.

"A-Amy! What's going on?" Eric shouted.

"I don't know Eric! But you should run!" She shouted.

"Ok, Amy let's go!" He tried to pull her away.

"I can't, I have to help everyone! Don't worry I'll be fine!" She said.

Eric nodded and ran to find help.

"Sonic I—"

"Amy! Listen you and I are the only ones at the dance! You need to find Jeremy and Aelita and head off to lyoko! I'll hold this monster off while you do that tower thing!" Sonic clenched his fist.

"But sonic…" She wanted to move closer.

"J-Just go! Don't worry Amy…." He turned around to look at her. "I'll be fine." He smiled.

She sighed, "OK…" She ran off to the factory, figuring Jeremy would already be there

She ran to the secret hole and climbed down. She started to run as fast as she could through the sewers. She finally reached the factory and sighed. "Down the elevator…" She ran into it and hit the button with her hand, going down slowly. The door opened and she saw tails. "Oh Tails!" She ran over to him.

"So where is Jeremy?" She asked.

"I don't know, but I know how to work this pretty well so I'll give it a shot!" He sat in Jeremy's chair and began to hit the keys.

"OK then… I guess I'll head down to the scanner things." She walked into the elevator and hit the down key.

Out of nowhere a bright light filled the elevator room and shadow appeared. "Hi." He said suddenly.

"O-Oh! Hi shadow!" She was surprised. "I guess you're here to help?" She asked.

"Yes…" He said, not moving.

"O…K…" She looked ahead as the doors opened and she ran into the scanner, as well as shadow.

"Oh shadow's there to? Ok then…" Tails hit a few keys and the doors closed.

"Um… scanner… shadow and Amy." He hit the enter key.

"Virtualization!" Tails said hitting the enter key.

Amy and shadow were catapulted to the digital world known as lyoko!

"Waaaahh!" Amy hit the ground with a thud as shadow landed on one knee.

"Hmph… so this is where they go…" Shadow looked around.

Shadow, just like sonic and knuckles had a different set of clothing on lyoko. Shadow had a black motocross like costume on with his signature red shoes turned black. His gloves were black with white lines all over them with a green chaos emerald logo on his chest.

"Hm… I don't look half bad…" He smiled.

"Ooh! I look nice!" Amy admired her clothing. She had on a new dress that combined her signature colors to create a new lookalike dress. Her Hammer hadn't changed much though, a few colors changed on it but for the most part, it looked the same.

"So… what do we do tails?" Amy asked.

"I um… I think we have to wait for Aelita… for now just try and take care of any monsters that come your way."

"Ok then tails…" Shadow said.

"So shadow… what do you think about this lyoko place?" She asked innocently.

"So far, nothing. We haven't been here long and nothing's been happening…" He walked around. "Nothing to do now but see what I can do in this world." He looked at his fist and clenched it. "hmm…" He focused and it started to glow. "hehehe…" He laughed and looked at a rock. "Chaos…" He put his arm around his neck. "SPEAR!" He spun around and threw it at Amy.

"Sh-Shadow what are you doing?" She ducked as the attack hit a hornet that was charging its laser.

Amy turned around and saw the hornet fall. "Oh… Um… thanks…" She walked away from the edge and walked nearby shadow.

"Sorry, if I gave you warning it would have moved…" He walked around a little more, "Hmm… so I can do that… I wonder if I can use chaos control or chaos blast…" He looked around as Amy stayed close behind him.

The elevator door opened up and Jeremy and Aelita walked through, panting. "T-Tails? What's going on… I know a tower has been activated but did you virtualize someone already?" Jeremy said as tails hopped from the seat.

"Yeah, shadow and Amy are already there." Tails said, "Sorry, They just wanted to get there as fast as possible." Tails looked nervous.

"No no! You did a good job tails! Aelita, head to lyoko, Amy and Shadow should meet you there… Tails would you like to go to lyoko?" Jeremy asked.

"U-Um! No thanks I don't really like to fight." He had a sweat drop on his head as he sat down. "I'll just help out here." He smiled and looked around the factory.

Meanwhile with sonic…

"C'mon you electro maniac! Gimme your best shot!" Sonic taunted the wires.

The wires smacked together and began to grow. Suddenly A foot stomped on the ground, as well as another! The wires began to form together to create a walking live wire!

Sonic took a step back. "U-Um…" He looked around.

The human looking wire monster threw an electric ball.

"Wow!" He jumped out of the way and looked around. "Nothing metal… man I'm running out of options." He sighed as a wave of electricity came his way. "Yaah!" He jumped away from it looking at the monster. "Grr… it's time to pay you back for the beating you gave me the other day!" He jumped up and got into a spindash.

The sent more shocks to sonic but they bounced off of his incredible spin rate. "Let's see you handle my buzz saw!" He burst forward at amazing speeds and sliced through the wired monster. It split in half and hit the ground. Defeated. "HAH! Sonic one, electrical monstrosity 0… Go sonic… it's your birthday, go sonic… it's your birthday. " He started doing the 'in your face' dance as a crowd gathered.

"U-Um… sir… I may not know you but it seems that thing isn't dead yet." Jim pointed out.

"What are you talking about? It's split in two! No one can survive… THAT?" He shouted the last words as two wired monsters grabbed him, sending electricity through his body. "gaaaaagghh!" Sonic shouted. "L-L-Let GO!" He spun again and launched the two monsters forward landing on his knees. "uuggh…" Sonic held his head. "Ouch…" He shook his head and looked at the monsters. "T-Two of them?" He jumped up. "This is too much."

"Hey sonic! Need a little help?" Shouted knuckles as he punched through the walls.

"Kn-Knuckles?" Sonic shouted surprised.

"Two against one isn't fair, am I right sonic?" Knuckles smiled.

Sonic nodded, "yeah… listen, as long as you don't touch the end of their wires you'll be fine."

On lyoko….

Aelita was running in between shadow and Amy, there was a large army of monsters.

"Sh-Shadow! There's too many!" Amy took a step back. "I've got an idea guys… when I say run, you run for the tower… ok?" Shadow said. He stepped in the middle of the monsters they were surrounded by.

"Chaos…. CONTROL!" He shouted as a light filled the area. Amy and Aelita closed their eyes because of the bright light.

"Shadow!" Jeremy shouted, "It worked! But I've got bad news! Every second that you use your chaos control technique you lose two life points!" Jeremy explained.

"Right… you two, run now!" Shadow said.

"OK shadow! Come on Aelita…" She grabbed her hand and pulled her away past the monsters.

"Time to finish you all off… CHAOS!" He floated into the air and crossed his arms and legs together.

Just as Amy and Aelita got passed the monsters Aelita looked back.

"BLAST!" Shadow shouted as a red explosion filled the stage

Shadow floated there, the ground below him obliterated.

"Sh-Shadow!" Amy shouted, Aelita! Go to the tower!" She ran after shadow.

He began to fall into the digital sea.

"Raaah!" She jumped and grabbed his hand, while grabbing onto the ledge of the jungle sector. "Don't worry shadow! I've got yah!" She held on. "You're ok!" She tried to pull herself up but no luck. "Aelita! Hurry! I can't hold on!"

Aelita nodded and ran into the tower. The rings lit up and she flipped onto the dock.

"H-Hold on shadow!" She held on to him as much as she could. He began to slip.

"Aelita." it said as Aelita placed her hand on the floating screen.

"Shadow!" Her hand slipped and shadow began to fall.

"Code… L.Y.O.K.O…" it read

"Return to the past… NOW!" Jeremy hit the enter key and everything was enveloped into a white glow and time reverted backwards…

Sonic walked out of the class room. He watched for Amy. "Hey Amy…" he smiled at her.

"What do you want sonic?" She sounded angry and walked away.

"Look… I… I don't know what it was I did but I want to apologize for it, I hate seeing you mad at me Amy… Please?"

She looked at him angrily. "I'm not just going to forgive you sonic… You'll have to earn my acceptance." She walked away and the hedgehog looked sad.

"I'll get your forgiveness Amy!" sonic said determined.

**Hey guys! I'm glad you've been liking the story! I'll admit it's pretty hard coming up with story lines to go off of! So if you've got any ideas of what should come next then go ahead and put'em in the reviews! But the next chapter is going to be focused around the lyoko warrior's… too much of sonic, am I right? Hahaha… thanks a lot for reading!**


	8. Girl troubles!

**OK guys! New chapter on the way! I hope you enjoy it! Here are some shout out's though, read them please…**

**BestCrossoverMovies: Hey bud, I'm really glad you like the story, but when you review or comment, ONLY do it once, you have to be patient man, you're spamming up the review page and more than half of the page has you, if you wanna talk to me, make an account and PM me ok? Don't spam up the review page, don't do that bro.**

**the new beast: Hey dude, I'm glad you enjoy it! I probably won't have silver and blaze in the story, I mean, I might, but I doubt it, I mean, how're they supposed to get there? O_o *look at Ultima's post answer below***

**Ultima: Same thing I said to the new beast XD. tell you guys what, if you guys can come up with some kind of scenario on HOW they were to get there, I MAY put them in, I didn't really plan on it, but maybe… JUST MAYBE…**

**the rest of you: You guys rock and I'm glad you're liking the story! That is all XD**

Sonic sighed, he watched as Amy walked away. "What did I do wrong?" He asked himself. "You stupid hedgehog…" he rubbed his hands on his face and began to walk to the factory.

"Was it her birthday?" he scratches his head and begins to think hard about what he might've done. "Hmm… I don't think it's her birthday…" He slowly slides down the rope leading to the elevator. "Was it something I said to her earlier?" He said pressing the elevator button. "Maybe…"

The elevator reached the bottom floor and sonic walked inside. "Hey Jeremy…" he sighed sitting down.

"Hey sonic, why the long face?" Jeremy said turning around.

"Amy's mad at me for some reason… and I don't know why!"

Jeremy looked over to him, "have you asked why?"

"NNNOO…" Said the blue hedgehog sarcastically, "I... NEVER… thought of ASKING her…" He raised an eyebrow at the blonde haired teen working at his computer.

"You know, sarcasm is the lowest form of insult" Jeremy laughed, typing away.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" He had his hands on his forehead, this is one battle sonic seemed to be losing.

"I don't know, I'm not experienced in that department, sorry sonic, but you're on your own this time." Jeremy said to the hedgehog.

"UUGGHH…. Fine, I'll just go to class…" He stood up and brushed off some dust and walked to the elevator, about to press the button when it soon opened.

"Hey blue dude!" Odd said with a smile and walked passed him.

"Hey Odd," sonic walked into the elevator and pushed the button, closing the doors and soon heading up.

"Jeremy! What's up?" He roped his arm around Jeremy's shoulder and looked at the screen.

"What do you want odd..." Jeremy looked at him.

He gasps, "Jeremy… are you accusing me of coming down here… just to ask you for something? I thought we were friends… I…" He sniffled, "Guess I… was wrong!" He walked away to the elevator, about to push the button but stopped. Jeremy was paying no attention.

"Nothin? Really? You didn't believe that performance? I thought it was pretty good…" He sighed. "Aaannnyywwaayy…." Odd zipped over to Jeremy, "Can you do me a favor?" He smiled innocently.

"What Odd…" He sighed as his head dropped down.

"You see… Today in math, there was this really cute girl, Jennifer, she asked me for help and when she got the answer right… she thought that I was… smart… hehehe…." He giggled. "And… then she asked me out on a date and wants me to… tutor her… ah heh heh…" He rubbed the back of his head. "So… I need help… making her think I'm smart. Heh…" He looked at Jeremy, who had his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine… I need a break anyway…" Jeremy stood up and walked to the elevator, Odd already being in it.

"Thanks a lot Jeremy, I owe you one." Odd smiled as the doors closed.

…Back in their dorms….

"OK odd… see this?" he handed him a small ear piece and a microphone. "Put that into your ear and I'll be able to hear everything that's going on, I can also talk to you with the microphone. Just make sure to hide it well."

"Huh… so… in my ear with this one…" He put it into his ear. "And then put this into my pocket!" Odd smiled, "Thanks Jeremy!"

"I'll keep in touch in my room; just tap your ear when the date starts." Jeremy said as he sat down.

"You're the best buddy, I'll head off now!" He said running out of the door.

"This'll be fun…" Jeremy said waiting for Odd's signal.

Meanwhile…

It was 8:00PM Yumi had stayed after school for a while to help out teachers and catch up on some work, although she had just finished up and was about to head home. She yawned and closed the classroom door.

She looked around and saw Ulrich "oh, hey Ulrich!" She smiled and walked over to him.

"O-Oh! Hi Yumi!" He said nervously, "How are you?" He said casually.

"I was just about to head home, but…" She looked at him, "maybe… we could grab a bite to eat?" She smiled.

"Oh… well… um… sure Yumi, sounds like fun." He smiled at walked with her. "So… what made you want to go eat so suddenly?"

"I dunno. I guess I just wanted to spend some time with you Ulrich." She looked at him and smiled, he blushed lightly. "I mean, with all this new stuff coming along… sonic and his friends, it just seems like we don't really see each other anymore." She looked at him.

"Y-Yeah…" he felt bad, mostly because he was trying to dodge her, feeling nervous whenever he was around her. "Well… I know this great place about a mile out, wanna head there?" He smiled

"Sure." She couldn't be happier and followed him without a second thought.

…back with odd and Jeremy…

Odd saw Jennifer, tapped his ear piece and followed her.

"Hey Odd." She smiled.

"Hey Jennifer! How are you?" Odd smiled nervously.

"I'm fine! I can't wait to start tutoring… shall we go to the library? We should have two hours before we need to head back."

'_Two hours Odd?' _Jeremy shouted into the ear piece.

'_Did I forget to bring that up Jeremy? Hehehehe...' _Odd whispered and laughed nervously.

'_ggrrrrr… I'll get you back for this Odd…'_ Jeremy growled.

Meanwhile…

The walk was quiet, both of them were too nervous to say anything. "Here we are." Ulrich looked at the restaurant.

Yumi looked at it; it looked nice from the outside. "wow Ulrich! This place looks great!" She admired it as they walked in.

"Ulrich! How are you today?" Said a waiter, "Would you like me to tell the cook to make the usual?"

"Thanks Kyle, I'm doing fine and no, I'm with someone today." He showed the waiter nervously.

"ooh hooo hooo!" Kyle laughed. "She is very beautiful Ulrich!"

They both blushed, "K-Kyle just come and take our orders!" His face was red as a tomato, as was Yumi's.

"Certainly my young friend." He walked over and gave them menus and they looked over it.

"So Ulrich… I'm guessing you come here often?" Yumi giggled.

"W-What? Oh yeah… I do… heheh… I just come when I'm feeling a bit down." He sighed looking out the window.

"Feeling… down?" She looked at him. "What do you mean urlich?" she put her hand near his. "Why… would you be feeling bad?"

"N-Nothing, forget I said anything." He smiled nervously; she didn't believe him but went along with it.

Back with Odd and Jeremy…

"And that's how you solve that equation!" Odd said pointing at a piece of paper.

"Wow! You're so smart Odd!" Jennifer smiled, "you must be the smartest boy in our class!"

"Me? Noo… Jeremy's much smarter…" Odd smiled nervously.

"No, compared to you, Jeremy's an idiot! I mean it you're really smart!" She moved closer and put her hand on his.

"W-Well… I guess I AM kinda smart…" He rubbed his nose.

"WHAAT?" Jeremy shouted.

Two hours later….

"Bye Odd…" She said in a seductive tone and walked away.

"B-Bye Jennifer…" he waved slowly.

Jeremy came walking in soon after. "Odd!"

_Uh oh…. _Odd thought to himself. "He-Hi Jeremy!" He smiled nervously. "How's it going buddy?"

Jeremy said nothing and walked up to him. "Odd I can't believe you actually think you're smarter than me!"

"I-I don't think I'm smarter then you! I know that! B-But I need her to think that! I'm really sorry Jeremy…" Odd begged. "One more chance! Please! I won't bad mouth you again! I promise!"

"….Fine…." Jeremy sighed, "I'll help you look smart. Ok? But, if you bad mouth me again, no more. Got it?"

"Yes! Yes! I promise Jeremy! No more bad mouthing! Thank you so much!" He smiled.

"C'mon, it's late Odd, Let's get outta here." They began to walk back to their dorms.

Meanwhile with Ulrich and Yumi…

They were finished their dinner and were walking back. It was silent…

"S-So um… Ulrich…?" Yumi looked over to him.

"Yeah Yumi?" He looked over to her.

"A-About what you said earlier..." She smiled, "What would you be feeling bad about?"

"N…Nothing…" he looked away, rubbing his arm.

"Please tell me?" she tried to look at him.

"I…I have to go Yumi, I'll see you tomorrow…" He quickly ran into the boy's dorm building. He sighed.

"Ulrich…" She sighed and began to walk home.

Meanwhile with sonic!

"It must have been something I said to her… I wish I could talk to her" He looked at the girls' dorm.

**Looks like EVERYONE'S having girl troubles! Keep reading! Sorry it's taking so long to write these guys, I've been having some trouble with things. Thanks for the support! :D**


	9. Troubling thoughts

**I'm really glad you're all enjoying the story! Like I said, I've been having writers block. So sorry if the updates aren't coming as fast as you'd like it. D: but don't worry I've got chapters 9 – 12 or at least the basic plot of them… all planned out! Get ready for some action that the last chapter was severely lacking… This chapter is the start of one of the main villians besides XANA, let's see who can figure it out before chapter 11, when our horrible villain arrives, and just so you don't guess, no it's not eggman, but he IS a familiar enemy. I've been contemplating whether or not to put him in, if you've got any ideas, PM me the ideas and I'll see what I can do… ENJOY! :D**

The group had been very awkward for the past few days, mixed feelings between sonic and amy, Ulrich and Yumi, Odd and Jeremy have been keeping up the charade with Jennifer for quite a while. Jeremy was annoyed with odd still, but let it slide as he seems to have found someone to keep him happy.

"Amy please!" Sonic followed her into the forest, "Tell me what I did wrong! I want to fix it!" Things had gotten worse between sonic and amy, so bad to the point she wasn't speaking to him. "Please amy, I'm begging you!" _'She must be really mad! She won't even speak to me… oh what did I do?_'

She spun around, an angry look on her face, sonic jumped back. "You should know hedgehog!" She shouted. "I'm not telling you anything! You should know by now! It's been two weeks!" She shouted again, her anger rising. She turned around again, lifted up the man hole and climbed down.

Sonic sighed, following her. Jeremy had called everyone to be there, it being lunch, it was the perfect time for them all to meet and discuss things.

The group entered the computer room and waited. Jeremy spun around in his chair. "Hello to you all." He smiled, "I know it's Odd I called you all here, but I've a valid reason for doing so." He looked around, seeing all the mixed emotions. For starters, Amy and sonic were on opposite sides, sonic looking depressed and amy as mad as ever. He noticed Ulrich and Yumi awkwardly standing beside each other, not even looking and in their general directions.

"I've noticed a lot of problems in this group, and you four are the main cause…" They all looked at Jeremy.

"US?" they shouted.

"Yes. You four." Jeremy had a serious expression on his face, while knuckles and the rest stepped away from the four. "you four need to get your priorities straight…" He turned around to the computer and started typing away. "Hmm?" He leaned in, "Oh why now?" he shouted, standing up. "Well this is just great; you four get off easy, Xana's launched an attack!"

"Sonic, Amy, Ulrich and Odd get down to the chambers, the attacks in the forest sector." He typed away and waited.

Sonic looked at Amy, who walked into the elevator. He sighed and followed her, as did Ulrich an Odd.

"Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Sonic. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Amy." He typed away, "Ready guys? Virtualization!" He hit the Key.

"Waaaggh!" Sonic fell on his face. "Uggh… today's not a good day for me…" He stood up, but was soon crushed when amy fell on top of him.

She hopped off, not even helping him up.

"I must've really made her mad…" He stood once more, but was again crushed by Odd and Ulrich.

"Sorry sonic…" They said awkwardly.

"Sorry sonic! I was in a hurry…" Jeremy apologized.

Odd and Ulrich helped him up, "Let's start looking around for the tower, Jeremy, how's aelita coming along?"

"She'll be there momentarily Ulrich. Virtualization!" He shouted as Aelita Virtualized in the world.

"Hi guys!" She ran over to them and smiled. "Let's start looking for the tower!" She followed Odd and Ulrich, sonic was left moving like a snail, slugging along with his head low.

Jeremy turned around, "you four get to school and see what kind of attack Xana's planning."

They nodded, leaving Jeremy and the rest to do what they do best. They exited the sewers and ran back to school and looked around. Everything seemed… NORMAL?

Shadow looked at the students, appliances, nothing seemed to be off. "hmm…"

Suddenly, an engine was heard. The group turned around to see Jim on mower. The group laughed.

"Is this the best you can do?" Yumi laughed.

"Hmph… this shouldn't take long… a bit of chaos energy should shut you down." His finger sparked with a mini chaos spear, just enough to wreck the motor. "Chaoss…" But before shadow could finish his attack, something metal struck his head. "Gack!" He clenched the back of his head. "Wh…what?" Metallic parts from all over the school flew towards Jim, Consuming him.

"U-Um…" Yumi took a step back. "Maybe I…. was wrong…"

The Metal monster grew larger and larger! It screeched a terrible screech, as the group clutched their ears. Taking a step forward.

Tails stood up, "I think I speak for everyone when I say…. RUN FOR YOUR FRIGGEN LIVES!" Tails shouted as the group scattered. As soon as they had scattered a metallic foot smashed the ground where they once stood.

The monster roared and the school watched as it pierced through the jungle and neared the school.

"Everybody evacuate!" Knuckles shouted, ripping his clothes off, shadow and tails did the same. "I always feel cooped up in those clothes…" Knuckles shivered. "Now let's see what this tin can can DO!" He ran up to it, his fists ready to punch the monstrosity, but stopped in his tracks when the beast jumped.

"What?" Shadow watched as it seemed to fly over them and land close behind. Next to Yumi.

It roared once more and sent a fist flying to Yumi, hoping to crush her. Knuckles quickly reacted and jumped in front of her, using all his strength to stop the fist. The fist collided with knuckles' hand as he was pushed back and into the ground. "Huurrrg!"

"Kn-Knuckles!" She took a step back.

"K-Kinda in pain here! S-Step back!" He shouted. She nodded and ran back. "Urrghh… aaghh…." He dropped to one knee. "Y-You call that a punch…" He mocked.

The beast seemed to laugh as it drew its fist back, the weakened knuckles sighed. It threw its fist yet again, and the weakened knuckles could do nothing but prepare for impact. Too weak to move and too weak to stop the fist once more he crossed his arms across his face and was punched by the metal monster.

"Aaggh!" He flew into the building and plopped onto the ground.

"Knuckles!" Yumi shouted, feeling bad he took the hit to save her.

The monsters step caused the earth to rumble, its large size overwhelmed even knuckles!

"That's it, I'm through playing around!" Shadow shouted, "Chaos…" his hand glowed yellow. "SPEAR!" The energy struck the beast, making it take a step back, but other than that, no damage was present. "N-Nothing…" He growled.

The group was pre-occupied themselves as they were fending off wave after wave of monsters. Although they were very sloppy, considering their emotions were all mixed and garbled. Amy had 80 points, Ulrich had sixty, Sonic had fifty, and Odd had the least amount of damage, 90 points still.

Sonic was doing his best to dodge the hornets, but his thinking of amy had him off his A game.

Sonic was suddenly hit in the back by a megatank, "Agh!" He rolled on the ground and tried to sit up "Urrg…" He jumped up and got into a spindash, as the tank began to charge up its attack. "Let's see just how powerful that attack is! Supersonic spin!" He glowed blue as the tank fired and he propelled himself in a powerful spindash! Their attacks collided and sonic was pushing with all he had. Their attacks were at bay, pushing sonic slowly away, but sonic gaining as well. "You're pretty tough! But I've pushed back stronger attacks… BEFORE!" He shouted as he was barely able to burst through the beam, shattering the attack and piercing the eye in the middle. "Hah! No robot has ever taken me down, and you're not gonna start it!" He smiled.

"Nice job!" Ulrich smiled, Odd smiled.

Amy was silent though, "c'mon, we have to find that tower…" She walked away.

Just as fast as he stood up, sonic was beat down. "man…" He followed her sulking again, but was stopped short. "Wh-What the." He tripped, "Hey, what's the big idea- AGGH LAND SQUID!" He shouted trying to get free. "lemme go!" he shouted as the tentacles wrapped around him.

Amy turned around to see sonic being grappled by the Scyphozoa. "S-Sonic!" Her friendly instincts kicked in, forgetting about all the anger she had towards him. Ran forwards, her hammer expanding. "Let go… OF MY SONIC!"

It began to sync itself with sonic. His memories were being read by the Scyphozoa.

"Let him go NOW!" She shouted, running up to it and smashing her hammer against it, knocking it senseless into the trees of the sector. It screeched and floated away, as sonic dropped onto the ground.

"Ugh…" He rubbed his head and sat up, the one holding him was the pink hedgehog herself. She smiled. "A-amy?" He looked at her.

"I'm glad you're safe!" She put him in a death grip hug. But her eyes opened up and she tossed him to the ground. "I'm still mad at you."

He gasped for air as he was thrown. "I… I know…" He said catching his breath.

"Sonic, Ten life points. Be careful." Jeremy said typing away, "And hurry up! Not time to mess around!"

"Sorry Jeremy!" Amy said, grabbing sonic and dragging him across the ground.

"Aggh- OW! Amy, I can run you know!" He caught his footing and jumped over her, scooping her up and grabbing aelita in the process. "Let's get this show on the road!" He sped off, "Ulrich! Get the lead out, it's time for sonic speed!" He rushed passed them, his speed was still drastically cut from the real world, but he was still faster than anything Xana could make!

Shadow was smacked into a wall. "I'm starting to lose my patience…" He stood up, Looking over at tails and Yumi. "That's it… I'm ending this!" His hands started to glow once more, "Chaos…" He smushed them together and slowly pulled them apart, a yellow orb appeared between them. "SPEAR!" His voice echoed as he threw the ball at the monster, it struck once more, and its armor was penetrated, but did not create a large hole. Shadow smirked, "Perfect…" He jumped up, and got into a spindash and launched himself at the monster, and easily going through it, now that the amor was broken. On the opposite side he pulled out the unconscious jim, without someone inside the machine, it seemed to be less in control, He floated there in his shoes and dropped jim. He flew in the middle of the monster. "Heh… Chaos…" He floated in a crouched position, "BLAST!" A red light filled the sky and the monster exploded, shadow left floating there, slowly floating to the ground. "Hmph…" He smiled at tails and Yumi.

"Aw right shadow!" Tails shouted, pumping his fist into the air.

Much to their dismay, they heard guns clicking. "aww crap…" Tails looked around.

"Almost there!" Sonic said stopping, "Head on in Aelita, we'll cover you."

She smiled and ran into the tower. She floated to the top and placed her hand on the screen.

_Aelita… code… L.Y.O.K.O _It read as the numbers and screens behind her fell.

"Return to the past… NOW!" Jeremy hit the enter key as the white light consumed everything…

They were all back in the room, Jeremy was walking around the room. "it… it doesn't make sense…" He pondered.

"What doesn't?" Odd asked.

"The fact that the Scyphozoa would go after sonic!" He pointed at him, "What link does XANA have with him?"

Sonic looked around the room. "Maybe… I have valuable information?" He smiled nervously. Jeremy stopped and thought about that.

(Flashback)

"_Hah! No robot has ever taken me down, and you're not gonna start it!"_

(End flashback)

"Hmm… I can't think of anything…" He lied, "you all get to class, and I'll figure this out later." He sighed and walked out of the factory.

Sonic walked up beside Amy. "H…Hey amy?" He looked at her, "Um… thanks for saving me." He smiled to her.

She was mad, but smiled back, "You're welcome sonic." She smiled, she wanted to hug him, but resisted, afterall she was still mad at him.

**Well here ya go! Next chapter is finished! Now I know it's a little early… I mean my other ones were like, months! Anyway, I'm glad to do this, consider it my early Christmas present to you all! Enjoy! And PLEASE review! I love reading comments from new readers!**


	10. The truth is revealed!

**Hey everyone! I felt like my previous chapter was rushed, so I wrote this one to make up for it! I hope you enjoy it… LOTS OF DRAMA ABOUT TO UNFOLD! :D**

* * *

It was an average day at kadic academy… well… except for Jeremy, Odd, Yumi, Ulrich and Aelita, who have recently met five new friends!

Sonic, the hyper active hedgehog!

Shadow, the exact opposite…

Amy rose, a sweet soul.

Knuckles, a force to be reckoned with!

And tails, the furry genius!

Things were still a little off between Amy and Sonic, but for the most part, their friendship was getting back on track. Amy was still mad at Sonic, who was still trying to figure out WHAT exactly she was mad at him for, but they were talking again, after Sonic's last close call on Lyoko…

_(Flashback)_

_"Wh-What the." He tripped, "Hey, what's the big idea- AGGH LAND SQUID!" He shouted trying to get free. "lemme go!" he shouted as the tentacles wrapped around him._

_Amy turned around to see sonic being grappled by the Scyphozoa. "S-Sonic!" Her friendly instincts kicked in, forgetting about all the anger she had towards him. Ran forwards, her hammer expanding. "Let go… OF MY SONIC!"_

_It began to sync itself with sonic. His memories were being read by the Scyphozoa._

_"Let him go NOW!" She shouted, running up to it and smashing her hammer against it, knocking it senseless into the trees of the sector. It screeched and floated away, as sonic dropped onto the ground._

_(End flashback)_

Ever since then Amy's slowly been talking to sonic more and more, which made him more than happy.

Ulrich and Yumi still had mixed feelings, both afraid of what the other thought of them. If only they would stop being such chickens and get together! Isn't that what everyone wants?

Although… this was going to be a day that none of them will ever forget… Sonic and Amy most of all. But hey, I'm blabbering on… on with the story!

0

"Odd! Hornets coming at ya!" Jeremy shouted.

"No problem Jeremy!" He smiled and jumped up as the hornets fired their deadly lasers. "Laser arrow!" He shouted firing several into the hornets, who soon exploded. "heh! Piece of cake!" He stood up and looked around. "Ulrich! You're up!" Odd motioned.

Ulrich smiled, "Super sprint!" He ran past kankralats with two swords in his hands, running past them and slicing their mid-section, causing them to explode. He smiled. "Aelita! It's all you!"

"Weee!" She shouted while on Odd's overboard, doing some flips and tricks. Landing on the tough mountain terrain and jumping off, running to the tower. Doing her usual things, she ran into the tower and placed her hand on the screen. "Tower… Deactivated…" She smiled.

"Good job Aelita!" Jeremy smiled, "Since Xana didn't really launch any kind of attack; I guess we don't really have to do a return to the past." Jeremy smiled, "I'll devirtualize you now." He typed a few keys and the group was devirtualized.

"Hey Jeremy." Tails walked out of the elevator, "That Xana thing attacked?" He looked at him, "Why didn't you tell us?" Tails walked over, scoping out the situation.

"Oh don't worry tails, I just felt like the five of us needed a little 'reunion'" he smiled, "It's been so long since the five of us worked together, it's either been you guys on Lyoko or just a few of us at a time…" Jeremy sighed, "I just wanted the group to connect again, like they used to."

Tails looked sad, "oh…" He felt guilty; He felt that somehow, the group coming apart was sort of their fault. "well, I'll be heading to class, just wanted to make sure everything was OK." Tails smiled and watched as the group came out of the elevator.

0

"Yeah! That was awesome!" Odd shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

"It was pretty fun." Ulrich smiled at Yumi, who blushed.

Aelita walked next to Jeremy, "Should we be going?" She smiled.

"Of course! C'mon, we're probably late for class…" Jeremy smiled nervously and followed the gang in the elevator.

School had been as boring as ever, sonic did what he could to not fall asleep in class and when he was drifting off to sleep Amy kicked him in the knee. He did what he could to not whelp, but looked at her with an angry face. She looked away with an innocent face, angry or not, she was having fun.

Time seemed to be moving incredibly slow for the group. In almost every class he was in sonic was thinking on what he could have done to upset Amy so badly for those few weeks. He was afraid to ask her, thinking she'd get furious again.

But it seems that Amy being mad at Sonic wasn't the only problem, a black haired girl that we knew ALL too well was up to no good…

"Oh Scion sweety!" She walked up to him, "How are you…" she placed a finger on his chest.

"U-Uuh… I'm um… fine…" He took a step back.

"Oh do you remember that magical night we spent dancing together?" She swooned. "It was the best night of my life…" She placed her hand on his back, and a small device was located on the back of his jacket.

"Yeah it was um… great…" he broke free from her hold and smiled, "listen, its lunch time and I'm STARVING…" He zipped away, unaware of the device on his back, "Amy! Hey Amy!" He caught up with her, smiling.

"I'll find out JUST where you're all are going…" She growled, "No one disses Sissi! Not even you Scion! Not even you!" She mentally shouted and walked away.

Later that night, Sonic waved goodbye to Amy, she smiled back. "Wow… Amy and I have been getting along a lot better…" He watched her walk away, "I never really noticed how… nice she looked." He smiled but quickly shook his head, "Wait, wait, wait… This is Amy! I… I can't like her like that… She's just a friend." He shrugged it off and went to bed.

0

The night was silent, Sonic and the gang slept like babies… except for a certain pink hedgehog…

A dark ghoul like mist came out of the outlet in Amy's room. It surrounded her body and entered her mouth, which was cracked open just a bit for her to breathe. She shuffled in her bed for a bit, but calmed down. It all seemed fine, but unfortunately for the group, their trouble had just begun.

0

The next morning Sonic yawned. Looking around his room. "Huh… something feels… odd about today…" He got up and started putting his disguise on. He took a look at the chaos emeralds. "I hope they don't cause some kind of disturbance in this dimension…" he put them in a drawer and locked it up. "Can't let these fall into the hands of that Xana…" He sighed. Walking out of the dorm, he noticed the familiar pink hair. "Amy!" He shouted, running over to her.

"Oh. Hi sonic." She said in an emotionless tone.

He slowly trotted to her after hearing that, "Um… are you ok? Did you not get enough sleep or something?" He asked worried.

"I'm fine. Come on, it's time for class." She slowly walked away, talking in a toneless voice.

He pondered for a moment, but just guessed she was a bit tired, even if she wouldn't admit it.

The whole day went through normally; the super scan hadn't picked up Xana's attack, and Amy's and Sonic's routine had gone through like usual, although her kicks were noticeably stronger, which made sonic wince in pain every time she kicked him.

Later, at the end of class, sonic walked up to her, "Amy… are you still that mad at me?" He sighed.

Something snapped, XANA lost some control, and the super scan immediately went off.

Amy turned around, her eyes bloodshot red, her hammer in her hand.

Sonic took a step back. "A-Amy?"

She growled, "am I still MAD at you?" She shouted, getting closer and closer. "Of COURSE I'm still mad at you!" she swung her hammer into the ground, causing it to crack. Sonic jumped back.

"C-Calm down Amy!" he was walking back, students began to look.

"Of COURSE I'm still mad! I have every RIGHT to!" She smashed her hammer closer and closer. She growled. "I'll show you JUST how MAD I AM!" She ran at him swinging rapidly, he jumped back and did his best to dodge.

Knuckles jumped in front of Amy, "Hey, hey, hey! Let's calm d—OWN!" He was smacked away by her hammer.

"RRAAGGH!" She ran at full speed, causing sonic to turn around and run away, but not at any inhuman speed.

"Amy!" Ulrich shouted, "This is obviously XANA's work…" he called Yumi and Jeremy, who were already on their way to the factory. "You guys! Amy's—"

"We know Ulrich. Odd's already at the factory, I can't believe my super scan didn't detect it…" He growled. "Are you on your way?"

"Of course I am!" Ulrich ran as fast as he could to the manhole that leads to the factory.

0

"Amy please! Can't we just talk?" Sonic tried calming her down. Her being under Xana's control stopped any rational thinking, but her anger towards sonic was too powerful for even Xana to control.

"No more talking sonic!" She was getting closer and closer, "I'm done talking to you! It's time to take ACTION!" She threw her hammer at sonic, which hit him.

0

"Ulrich, head down to the scanner, Odd and Aelita will meet you there." Jeremy said typing away.

"Wow, sounds like Amy's really off her rocker!" Odd said.

"She is Odd, she seems to be real upset at our blue friend… she hasn't told us why yet." He typed away, "aannd… virtualization!" Jeremy said hitting the enter key.

0

Sonic looked at Amy, '_I've got to lead her away from everyone… I think I have an idea to…'_ "H-Hey! Amy! You look positively ugly today!" He shouted.

She growled, "You'll pay for that!" She sprinted at him; he yelped and ran away into the forest.

"NYEEEH! Bet ya can't catch me!" He teased, although she didn't find it very funny.

She swung her hammer, knocking down several tree's and shouting, luckily, no one but sonic was around to see her, and not much damage was done to the school to cause suspicion, as far as everyone was concerned, it was just a small fight between Scion and Amy.

"Amy, please… tell me why you're mad at me! I want to fix it!"

0

"OK! Now that you're all in the Ice sector, head out for the tower, we need to end this fast!" Jeremy typed fast, bringing up their vehicles. "And… now!" He hit the enter key and their vehicles virtualized all at once.

"Great job Jeremy!" Odd said, "but it doesn't seem like we need them, look! It's just a straight run to the tower!" Odd smiled.

Jeremy gasped. "What?" He looked on the screen. Odd was right! "This… this seems suspicious guys just be careful." He typed away, hoping to find the trace of something. The screen alarmed. "Oh no… Guys! Get away from the tower! Move! Quick!"

"What's up Jeremy?" Odd shouted. Looking around.

Ulrich gasped, "Odd! WATCH OUT!" A foot came crashing down upon Odd as he instantly devirtualized. "Odd! Nooooo!" He shouted.

It was the one… THE ONLY… THE KOLOSSUS!

"That thing is HUGE!" Aelita took a step back, grabbing Odd's overboard she and Ulrich, who jumped on the overbike, began to speed away. "Jeremy, what do we do?" She begged.

"I… I don't know!"

The elevator opened behind him, and out came a weakened Odd. "Well… that was short lived…" He stumbled to Jeremy.

Ulrich was examining the situation, looking at the monstrosity. "…A...Aelita! I've got an idea!" He smiled. Tossing her one of his swords, "I'm going to create a distraction; there are two eyes of XANA on that thing! If I can get it to swing it's sword towards me, it'll get stuck in the ground, then you ride up on it, throwing my sword into its eye, then I'll ride up and finish the job!" He laughed, "This'll be easy! I know we can do it!" He revved up his bike, getting ready to charge. "Go!" Ulrich lurched forward at top speed, driving around the giant monster.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing Ulrich!"

0

Amy growled. "You STILL haven't figured it out yet?" She shouted, her hammer tight in her hand.

Sonic continued to take a step back, "N-No…" He said sadly.

"Are you really that caught up in yourself that you can't figure out why I'm so mad at you!"

Sonic gasped _'wh-what does she mean?'_

"Fine… you wanna know why I'm so MAD?" She sighed.

0

Ulrich swerved left and right, the Kolossus stepping close behind, trying to smash him. "C'mon big guy! You'll have to do better than that to smash me!" He teased.

The monster lifted its sword arm and smashed it into the ground, it knocked Ulrich off his bike, but both were unharmed. "Aelita! Now!"

"Right!" She rode the overboard and flew up onto its arm, meanwhile Ulrich jumped back onto his overbike and rode up the beasts arm.

"Hiya!" She shouted, shoving the sword Ulrich gave her into the Kolossus' arm.

Ulrich passed Aelita, riding up the arm further. But suddenly, a shot came from the sky. "Hornets!" He shouted, doing what he could to dodge their lasers, but his overbike was hit, he was sent flying and landed on the arm of the kolossus.

0

"Yes! PLEASE tell me!" Sonic begged.

Amy growled, "It's because you USED ME!" She shouted, she was getting close rand closer to sonic. "You used me like a towel to clean up some stupid mess you made!" She smashed the bark of a tree and growled. "You stupid, selfish, arrogant…. RRAGGH!" She swung her hammer into the ground as sonic jumped back.

Sonic was trying to remember, but for the life of him he couldn't think. "Wh-What? When?"

"With that stupid sissi!"

Sonic went wide eyed. It smacked him in the face, he remembered…

*flashback*

_"ooohh SCIOONN!" A loud voice shouted. The hedgehog literally almost jumped out of his clothes and grabbed Amy._

_"Is this your girlfriend?" Said a girl in pink, followed by a dimwit and a pimple faced kid. The girl everyone knows as sissy._

_"Me and him? Boyfriend and girlfriend? I wi—" Amy's mouth suddenly was held tight._

_"Of course! You know it sissy!" he smiled nervously with a confused Amy looking at him._

_"Can't you tell we're just sooo in love?" He started laughing nervously._

_"Hmph… whatever. Come on you guys." She flipped her hair back and walked away._

_As soon as sissy was out of hearing range sonic let go of Amy's mouth and she gasped for air._

_"G-Girlfriend?" She shouted with glee._

_"Shhhhh! Yes, I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend… look I know it's kind of mean, but I'm trying to keep a low profile with these humans." He said._

_Her smile turned into a frown for a moment, "Sure…" She sounded disappointed, but sonic didn't notice._

*end flashback*

"Y…You mean…"

0

"Super sprint!" He shouted running up the arm, Hornets shooting at him. He was dodging them the best he could, but he was getting hit nonetheless.

"Ulrich, forty life points!" Jeremy shouted.

"That's all I need!" He ran up to the giant eye and smashed his sword into its giant eye. "IMPACT!" He shouted as the beast began to topple over. "Yeah!" He was suddenly hit with two lasers and was devirtualized. "Aelita… it's all up to you…" he said.

"Ulrich!" She shouted. The Kolossus came crashing down and Aelita was thrown from it, tumbling onto the ground. She quickly grabbed the overboard and began to head to the tower, dodging the hornets lasers as best as she could.

0

"Yes! NOW you figure it out!" She shouted. "You KNEW how I felt about you! And just because you don't wanna talk to that stupid girl you USED me!" She threw her hammer at him, another appearing in her hand.

Sonic was stunned and began to feel very guilty. "A-Amy I—"

"No more sonic!"

0

Aelita ran into the tower, doing her usual flips and tricks.

She lifted her hammer up high, above sonic, who was frozen with guilt. "You're stupid!" She shouted, the hammer got higher. "You're arrogant!" It got higher, "And worst of all, YOU'RE SELFISH!" She got it as high as she could.

0

_C.O.D.E_

0

"AND I! HATE—"

Sonic's eyes were shaking, as was his body. He knew what she was about to say.

0

_L.Y.O.K.O._ "Tower… deactivated Jeremy…" She sighed as the screens behind her fell.

0

"Y—oo…." Her eyes fluttered and her hammer disappeared. She fell to her knees and fainted.

Sonic slowly crawled back. She looked so peaceful even when just a moment ago she was trying to kill him. He got to his knees and looked at her. "I…" He ran his hand through her quills. "I don't even know what to say…" He looked at her there, he couldn't help but feel extremely guilty.

0

"Should we do a return to the past?" Aelita asked.

"I don't think so, let's go and see what kind of damage has been done; maybe there isn't a need for it this time!" Jeremy jumped out of his chair, after devirtualizing Aelita.

The four ran out of the factory and up to the surface, heading towards the school.

0

"MISS ROSE!" An angry voice shouted. Jim to be precise. "We do not tolerate fighting at Kadic academy!" He stomped over to her. "You're going to be suspended for a week!"

Jeremy and the rest of them arrived to see what was happening. "Umm… maybe we SHOULD do a return to the past." Jeremy was about to take a step back.

"Wait…" Sonic stepped in, "Don't… don't do a return to the past." Sonic sighed, "I'm going to fix this… there's something I have to do." Sonic walked over, Jeremy was surprised.

_OK hedgehog… time to lie your face off!_ "W-Wait! Jim!" He ran over to him, "It's not Amy's fault! It's mine! All my fault!" He pleaded.

"Wait… what? How is this your fault Scion?" Jim was taken aback, Amy was watching sonic.

"I…. I have some pictures of Amy, in her most embarrassing moments, I was blackmailing her into doing things she didn't want to do… I told her if she told anyone I'd reveal all her pictures! It's my fault, I'm sorry…" He begged on his knees.

The whole group was gasping at the whole situation, Amy being more surprised than anyone.

Jim looked at Amy, then to sonic. "Huh… I actually believe you Scion! Fine! Then YOU'RE suspended for a week! You've got two hours to pack up whatever you need and leave, if you don't leave the school after the two hours I'll call the police!" Jim sounded proud. "Ahh yeah… tough love… you sure know how to show these students who's boss Jim." He said as he was walking away. "OH Amy! You're free to go!" He shouted.

"S-Sonic?" Amy ran up to him, "Wh-What are you doing?" She shouted.

Sonic smiled at her and hugged her. "I'm sorry Amy…" He hugged her tight.

"Wh-what?" She was surprised by the hug.

"You were controlled by Xana… and… you sort of broke free… and yet you… you should have seen yourself… you were so angry Amy… and it's all my fault." He broke the hug and looked at her, "I have some thinking I need to do, and I need to do it alone."

She looked at him, "B-But…"

The two hours had passed, Sonic had packed up his things and was about to leave out of the entrance of the academy. "Good bye you guys…" He held his suitcase in his hand and walked out of the doors. The group seeing him leave.

They all watched him leave, after he was out of sight they slowly went back to their dorms. Amy was still sitting there though. "But… Why… Why are you leaving?" She sighed, a small tear in her eye. She wiped it away and made her way back to her dorm.

* * *

**Thanks a lot for reading guys! I hope you like the next chapter _'return of and old nemesis'_** **I'm sure it's gonna be great! Please review, I love reading your comments! The plot thickens next chapter!**


	11. A New Foe!

**Hey guys! I've got some bad news... My computer crashed and I lost Microsoft word D: (along with a lot of other things) but fear not! I've downloaded a free (legally free), similar version called OpenOffice, ya know, the one FF suggests? So the story will continue! YIPEEE!**

**EDIT: welp, I got Microsoft starter soo… everything's fixed XD**

* * *

A few days had passed and the group was recovering from the impact of Sonic's absence. There've been a few XANA attacks, but nothing serious, they haven't had to do a return to the past since Sonic's leave. Though the XANA attacks have been minor, it's exactly what's gotten Jeremy and Aelita worried. He called for a meeting for the small group of friends, Amy being the only one who was absent.

"I'm sure you all know why you've been called." Jeremy looked over the group in his room as he spun around in his chair. "These XANA attacks are starting to worry me… They've been small scale, and have caused little to no damage to the school or outside world. He hasn't put up much of a fight in Lyoko either."

Shadow looked over the group, "Not to mention the fact that we've lost sonic… it would be a perfect time to implement an attack, considering we've lost a valuable member of the team." His eyes scanned the room.

"Shadow's got a point." Ulrich stood up, "and so does Jeremy." He looked to Yumi. They both looked away from each other.

"Not only that, but this XANA now has the capability to overshadow one of us… considering he's done it to Amy already, it's only a matter of time until Tails or one of us is taken over…" Shadow grunted, "Things aren't going our way…"

"I hate to bring this up now, but have you or Jeremy made any progress on sending us home yet Tails?" Knuckles looked hopefully.

"Jeremy and I found an old scanner and have been modifying it, but haven't been able to test anything with it yet, nor have we had the chance to see if it even works…" Tails sighed, "Sorry…"

Knuckles smiled, "It's ok tails, don't worry about it."

Something in Jeremy's mind clicked, "hey… Where's… um… Amy?" He asked looking around.

Shadow, Knuckles and Tails looked down at the ground, "She hasn't been taking Sonic's leave very well…" Tails said, "She's been going to her classes, but she seems like a zombie when she walks around to her classes."

Jeremy rubbed his chin, "Could she be possessed by XANA?"

"No." Shadow shot. "I've seen her like this before, it was for a short while, but it was a moment when she had thought sonic was gone… as in… deceased."

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"_Heh! Is that all you've got up your sleeve Egghead?" The blue hero smirked, "I think you're starting to lose your edge!"_

"_Oh contraire you blue Idiot…" The doctor hit a red button and clamps stuck to Sonic's feet._

"_H-Huh?" He struggled to get his feet free, "Oh no, this is bad!" He growled and looked up at his adversary._

"_It's been fun sonic, but fun has to come to an end sooner or later…" The doctor laughed, "GOODBYE SONIC!" He hit another button and the base began to explode, while the doctor left through the Ceiling._

_Amy, Shadow and Tails had been watching outside, watching the base and the fight, after sonic requested to fight eggman alone. They watched it begin to explode, and with no sonic in sight, they feared the worst. Amy had curled up on the ground, trying to hold in her tears. Tails looked over to her and tried to hold his own tears back. Shadow sighed and looked at the base with a saddened look._

_A bright light behind them caught their attention and there stood the blue hero, standing tall and proud. "Heh… it'll take more than that to kill me!" Sonic smirked and watched as his two friends ran over to him. "It's ok guys… I'm fine… I used a chaos emerald!" He pulled a blue one out._

_(End flashback)_

* * *

Jeremy looked over to his new friends and frowned, "I'm sorry… well…" He began changing the subject. "I suggest we start investigating what XANA's up to…" Jeremy hit a few Keys on his computer, "what…" he turned around with wide eyes. "Wh-What?"

Odd stood up, "What's up Jeremy?"

"A tower's been activated! How did it get under the radar?" He hit a few more keys, "urgh… now's not the time to worry about it, let's head to the factory now!" Jeremy got his backpack and the group ran out of the hallway, running by Jim.

"Hey! You Kids slow down!" He shouted.

"Sorry Jim!" Odd shouted as they turned down the hallway.

"I swear, I don't get any respect around this place…" He continued to patrol the hallways.

They arrived shortly at the factory as Jeremy jumped into his chair. "OK, here's how we're going to do this. Odd, Aelita and Knuckles are going to go to Lyoko. The rest of you will go to the surface and make sure XANA isn't causing any trouble…"

"Right." Yumi said, as her and shadow left.

"OK you three, get ready!" He hit a few keys and began the usual routine. "Virtualization!" He said hitting the enter key.

The three hit the ground and stood up. "Ok Jeremy, we're in." Aelita told him looking around.

Jeremy looked around for the activated tower, in the mountain section. "There doesn't seem to be any monsters… but, be careful guys, this could be a trap like last time." Jeremy scanned the screen for monsters.

Shadow, Ulrich and Yumi walked around the school looking for anything out of the ordinary. "Hmm… See anything?"

"Nothing." Yumi answered sitting down. "Guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens…" She sighed. Ulrich walked by her, contemplating whether or not to sit next to her.

* * *

Knuckles, Aelita and Odd walked down the slim mountain path, watching for any monsters that may come their way. There were rocks around them, plenty of places to take cover, or a place for monsters to hide.

"You guys, five hornets and four bloks coming your way!" Jeremy shouted.

Sure enough, they were surrounded. Knuckles looked to his right, "Hey, over there! Let's take cover!" Knuckles pulled Aelita over as Odd followed behind a rock.

Odd looked up as the hornets were firing at the rock, it slowly breaking. "Hey, I've got an idea!" Odd began explaining his attack plan to knuckles and Aelita.

"Wow Odd, that's a great idea!" Aelita complimented with a smile.

Odd smirked, "ready? GO!" He shouted. Soon Knuckles jumped from out behind the rock and ran over to one of the Bloks, Dodging its lasers.

"heh… RRRAAAAGGGHH!" He grabbed it, spun around and tossed it towards a hornet; they collided as the hornet exploded, and the Blok fell below and smashed into another hornet, both exploding on impact.

Knuckles ran towards the other two bloks and smashed them into each other with his extreme strength. Odd jumped out afterwards and over to Knuckles, who grabbed his legs, spun around yet again and tossed Odd towards the hornets.

"Laser arrow!" He shouted firing two arrows and landing on the third one. "Laser. Arrow!" He shouted firing several into the hornet as it exploded. With no land below him Odd began to fall, but without hesitation Aelita grew her angel wings, flew over to Odd and grabbed him.

"Wow guys! Nice team work!" Jeremy smiled, "Head to the tower!" He said hitting a few Keys.

* * *

Meanwhile, the ground had been trembling for a few minutes so the group stood up and watched. "Something's coming… get ready!" Shadow said.

Vines from underground burst and wrapped around Yumi's leg. "Agh!" She tripped and was beginning to be pulled underground.

"Yumi!" Ulrich shouted grabbing her hand. "I…I got you!" He held her hand tightly.

"SPEAR!" A voice echoed as a beam of yellow hit the vine, releasing Yumi.

She wiggled her leg out of the dead fine and stood up. "Thanks shadow… thanks Ulrich." She smiled at him. Ulrich couldn't help but blush.

"No time for messing around…" He readied another beam in his finger. "These shouldn't be too hard… Just little twigs…" He smirked, ready to fire again.

Suddenly, large vines burst from the ground again and wrapped his arm. "Gah… what!" He struggled to get his arm free when a vine wrapped around his torso. "GACK!" He struggled to get free once more.

"Shadow!" Ulrich shouted, he looked around, trying to find something he could use as a weapon. "ah hah!" He found a metal pipe that was from underground and grabbed it. "Let him go!" He ran over to shadow and swung the metal pipe with all his might and cut the vine that was holding his torso. "HAH!" He twirled and cut the other vine holding his arm. He jumped out of the way as shadow turned around and Fired his deadly chaos spear at the vine.

"This is going to be harder than I thought…" Shadow growled as he looked around, vines grew from all sides. Ulrich grabbed another pipe and handed it to Yumi. They were both standing next to shadow as he readied himself. "rrgh… CHAOS!—"

* * *

"AGGH!" Knuckles shouted being sent flying away as a mega tank rolled into him. He flipped and landed on his knee.

"Knuckles, that was twenty life points! Be careful!" Jeremy warned.

One more came from behind them. There was a mega tank in front and behind the group, Odd had his spears ready while knuckles did his best with his fists. The mega tanks began to charge up their attacks and fired. Knuckles and Odd dodged with ease. But the mega tanks quickly discharged and rolled quickly towards them both and they both held out their hands to grab them.

The mega tanks collided with their hands as they struggled to push them away. "Kn-Knuckles! I can't-keep them back!" Odd not having nearly as much strength as knuckles was losing the fight. Knuckles looked back at Odd and back to his mega tank, "Then this is where the road ends! RRRAAAAGGGHHH!" He threw his fist back and thrust it towards the mega tank, bursting through the mega tanks powerful dome. It blew up and Knuckles threw odd away.

"Knuckles! That punch cost 50 life points! What are you doing?" Jeremy shouted.

"Ending this NOW!"

Odd rolled away and watched knuckles launch another devastating punch to the mega tank, causing it to explode, and him devirtualize as well.

"Knuckles!" Aelita shouted.

"Don't worry about'em! Just get to the tower!" Odd demanded.

She sighed and nodded..

"Wh…What's this?" Jeremy looked at his radar. "Aelita! Watch out! There's a monster coming towards you!"

Aelita continued to run, "What is it Jeremy?"

Knuckles came up from the elevator and over to Jeremy. "What's going on?" He groaned.

"There's a new monster, but I don't know what it is!" Jeremy motioned for knuckles to look.

"WAAGGH!" Aelita screamed as she was smacked away from the tower.

"Aelita!" Jeremy shouted. A screen came up and said Aelita had just lost twenty life points. "Odd, Can you give me a visual?" Jeremy hit a few keys and began to see what Odd was seeing.

A blue foot hit the ground, as did another one.

Knuckles' eyes went wide. "N-No…"

"What is this thing Jeremy?" Odd took a step back.

"HAH HAH HAH HAAAH…." It laughed.

"I-It can't be! I-It's… IT'S METAL SONIC!"

Jeremy's eyes pupils shunk. "M-Metal sonic? What's that?"

"It's Sonic's Identical copy, in other words, you're fighting an evil version of sonic! Get shadow down here! He's the only one who can even stand a chance!" Knuckles grunted as he turned around and climbed up the ladder as fast as he could and began to run to the school.

"Time to DIE." Metal's engines roared as he sprung forwards past Aelita and to Odd.

"wh-what?—AAAGGHH!" He was grabbed by the throat and smashed into the rocky mountain behind him.

"Odd!" Jeremy and Aelita shouted simultaneously

Seventy life points were suddenly gone as Odd dropped to his knees. Digital rocks crumbled to the ground next to them. "a…aaghh…" Odd groaned as he looked up to metal.

Metal sonic laughed as he looked towards Aelita.

"_This was XANA's plan this whole time, He wanted knuckles gone so he could unleash this monster!"_ Jeremy's mind was racing as he was calling Yumi. "Yumi! Tell shadow to get here immediately!" Jeremy shouted

* * *

"Jeremy we need him here!" Yumi shouted.

"Don't worry, Knuckles is on his way to take his place, but we need shadow NOW! Knuckles said Metal Sonic has come to Lyoko!"

Shadow's ear twitched as he heard over the phone. "This is bad… I'm sorry, but I HAVE to go… Chaos… CONTROL!" He shouted as he disappeared.

"Shadow!" Ulrich shouted as he disappeared.

"Don't worry, I'm here!" Knuckles ran in and smashed through the thick vines surrounding them.

* * *

"I'm here, send me now." Shadow appeared in the scanner room.

"Right…" He hit a few keys and began the process.

"hah hah hah haah…" his arm turned into a machine gun and aimed it at Odd's head.

"O-Odd!" Aelita shouted. The sound of gunfire was in the area as Odd soon devirtualized.

Metal sonic laughed once more and turned to Aelita. "Life form, has been terminated…" He began to walk towards her as she fell to her back and inched herself backwards.

"New target in sight… Subject: Aelita…" He got closer and closer to her as she inched farther backwards "Objective…. TERMINATE…." He said as his eyes glowed a dark, evil red.

"Chaos… SPEAR!" Shadow's voice echoed as a yellow energy smacked into metal's arm.

Metal turned around and saw shadow. "heh…."

"You'll have to get through me first you trash can…" The two dashed towards each other and clashed with force that rumbled the air. They had each other in a hand lock that neither seemed to be letting up. Shadow made the first move and thrust his knee into metal sonic, causing him to fly up into the air. Shadow grunted, his rocket shoes activated and flew up into the air after metal sonic.

Although this would be a great chance for Aelita to get into the tower, she was frozen by fear and astonishment as she watched the two duke it out. Jeremy was watching with Aelita's view as shadow and metal fought each other.

Metal launched rockets towards Shadow who dodged them with ease. He grabbed one and threw it back to him, which exploded, costing him ten life points.

Shadow had eighty five life points while metal had seventy. He didn't seem worried though.

Metal flew towards shadow and grappled his torso and flew straight towards the ground.

"Gaagh!" Shadow shouted. The duo smashed through the thin rocky ground the sector was made of and began flying to the digital sea.

"Goodbye shadow!" Metal shouted as he let go and smacked shadow with his feet towards the sea.

Shadow was flying uncontrollably towards the digital sea, but did a back flip and pushed energy into his boots allowing him to stop, hovering above the digital sea. _He's just as much of a challenge as ever…_

"Shadow, You've got sixty five life points left!" Jeremy told him, metal had only lost ten while shadow lost twenty when they crashed through the rocky earth. Shadow flew back up and stood on the thin rock that surrounded them.

He grunted. _He's just as powerful as ever…_ He thought.

"Chaos… SPEAR!" he fired several at metal who dodged and flew to shadow and punched him in the stomach. "GAACK!" shadow grunted as five life points were lost, He was punched again in the face and took a step back, another five life points.

"RRAAGHH!" Metal launched his foot and kicked shadow in the chin, causing shadow to lift up into the air. Metal quickly flew above him and elbowed him into the ground.

"AAGHH!" he shouted as his body struck the earth.

"Shadow, those four attacks took twenty life points away! You're down to 45 now!"

Metal was beginning to take control of the fight as shadow was getting weaker and weaker.

"Shadow!" Aelita wanted to help but knew she was powerless to do so.

"Shadow, shadow… shadow…" Metal walked around shadow as he gasped. Just as he did with Odd Mecha's arm turned into a gun and put it to metals head. "Time to die…"

"Nooo!" Aelita shot a pink ball of energy towards metal, which hit him and caused him to miss his shot.

"RAAGHH!" Metal shouted as he flew towards Aelita, but was stopped short as shadow grabbed his leg and threw him into the mountain.

Shadow jumped up and grabbed Mecha with all his might. "Time to end this!" His body glowed red. "CHAOS… BLAASSTT!" The explosion was massive, the light blinded Aelita and consumed the area.

Smoke covered the area and shadow stumbled out. "Shadow!" Aelita said with joy. "is he gone Jeremy?"

Jeremy looked at the radar. "I can't tell, there's interference!" Jeremy continued to hit a few keys. "Shadow… You've only got five life points left…"

"I don't care… at least I got rid of him…" Shadow panted and looked up at Aelita.

"Wrong." Metals hand was shoved through shadows torso, he devirtualized soon after.

"N-NNNOOO!" He shouted as he disappeared.

"Shadow!" Aelita took a step back, and looked at the tower.

"YOU'RE NEXT!" He burst with incredible speed towards Aelita.

She screamed and ran as fast as she could to the tower. Just as metal sonic reached her, she ran into the tower. She was gasping, shaking with fear.

Metal laughed. "next time girl… next time…" Metal said.

"Code… Lyoko…" Aelita said as she placed her hand onto the floating console. She sighed, "that was to close…"

Jeremy hit a few keys, "Return to the past, NOW!" he hit the enter key and the white light consumed the area yet again.

* * *

The group was back in Jeremy's room, all of them a little shaken up. Shadow angrier than anyone else.

"I can't believe I just let myself get taken off guard like that…" Shadow growled.

"Don't worry, you were exhausted…" Aelita tried to comfort him.

"So I guess this means we can't go alone anymore…" Ulrich looked at tails, who shook his head no.

"XANA's got a new, dangerous ally… and from what we've seen, we're severely out-matched." Jeremy looked over to Odd who was saddened by how easily he was taken by Metal sonic.

"Don't feel bad Odd, if you had known he was coming as fast as he was you would have done a better job." Knuckles smiled at him.

"One thing's clear. We need sonic back as soon as possible, we're going to need him…" Yumi looked around, everyone agreed.

"C'mon. Let's get to class, we'll be late soon." Jeremy got his things, as well as the rest of the group. They walked out the door and went their separate ways to class.

**Man, THAT was a LOT of fun! I LOVE METAL SONIC. Such a bad ass. XD Anyway, I guess you could say a season finale is coming up in chapter 12, some big stuff is going to go down, so get ready for it! After that, I'll be busy coming up with some new ideas, so PLEASE PLEASE, I'd LOVE to hear what kind of ideas you guys would have for this. For the moment, you'll have to wait and see what happens in chapter twelve: CHANGES!**


	12. Changes

**Chapter 12. MY BEST ONE YET. Prepare to be amazed, happy, excited, BLOWN AWAY! Get ready for the best damn chapter yet! It's filled with action, suspense and surprises! So without further ado, Enjoy the season finale of Sonic meets Lyoko!**

**While reading this amazing chapter, I suggest finding some good music! It helped me write this amazing chapter!**

**I ask ANYONE who read this to PLEASE write their reviews, their comments; whenever I read them I just get a good bubbly feeling XD**

* * *

It was a stormy day at Kadic academy, the rain was pouring and the thunder was booming. Lighting was striking and children were running to their classes as fast as they could. The storm seemed to come from nowhere and that worried Jeremy quite a bit. Yumi and Ulrich were in Jeremy's room; in case of any emergency they'd run and warn the rest of the gang as soon as they could.

"Ok… I'm running the super scan now. We'll know if this storm is either something XANA came up with or just a freak storm in just a few moments." Jeremy sighed, "This is getting to be too much…" he sighed and slumped in his chair. Jeremy opened his eyes and looked at Ulrich and Yumi, who seemed to be avoiding each other. "You… two OK?" He asked.

"Wh-Who us? Yeah! We're fine Jeremy!" Ulrich forced a smile, as did Yumi.

Jeremy cocked an eye brow but rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the super scan. His computer began beeping and brought up the activated tower "Ah hah! I knew it! OK guys, there's a tower activated in the forest sector. Go warn the others. I'm going to pack up a few things here and head to the factory."

"Got it." Yumi answered and ran out of the room and Ulrich followed.

The thunder began to get louder and the lighting strikes fiercer.

Jeremy began to grab a few of his books and began to put them into his backpack, when suddenly his computer started beeping again. His head rose as he looked at his computer. "Wh…what?" He got up onto his chair and looked closer. "WHAT?" He quickly grabbed his phone and called Yumi.

"Yeah Jeremy? What's up?" She asked as she began to run towards Odds class.

"Yumi… T-Two towers have been activated! This one's in the Ice sector!" Jeremy shouted.

She stopped, "What? Two? How is that even possible?"

"I don't know Yumi, but this can't be good! XANA's got more power this time!"

She picked up her pace and began to run towards Odds class as fast as she could. She opened the door to his class, just as she did so the power went out.

"Ms. Ishiyama! What is the meaning of this?" Asked Mrs. Hertz.

"Mrs. Hertz, the principal asked that I escort Odd to him. It's very urgent." She lied, well… SORT of lied…

"Well… well fine, Odd, you're excused." She motioned for Odd to leave the room.

"Woohoo!" He jumped up and ran out of the class as fast as he could, slamming the door.

Mrs. Hertz rolled her eyes and went back to teaching. "and if you turn book to page 54…"

"So what's wrong Yumi, am I in trouble?" Odd asked.

"No you doof, Two towers have been activated!" She shouted.

"Wh-What? Two?" Odd jumped. "B-But that's impossible!"

"apparently not!" She answered, "Now c'mon! We have to warn the others!"

* * *

Ulrich had gotten ahold of Knuckles, who were running to warn Shadow and Aelita.

Jeremy was running tests to see if the super scan hadn't malfunctioned, he wanted to make SURE that there was a second tower activation. "This can't be right, it just can't be…" He hit more keys as the super scan began to beep once more. "No! NO! A third tower? That's outrageous!" Jeremy was astonished, XANA had never activated any more than 1 tower but now he's up to three!

The thunder got even louder than before and the lighting strikes became more frequent. A bolt struck a power line, causing the school's power to go out.

The group had all gotten together, even Amy, although she was still depressed. She was beginning to get frightened from all of the commotion. "This doesn't look good…" Tails muttered.

Ever since XANA escaped into the internet his power had gotten so much stronger, there seemed to be no limit to what he could do.

Yumi's phone rang. "Hold on second guys, this might be urgent." The group was about to head into the forest. "Jeremy, what's going on? The storm has gotten even worse than before!"

Jeremy didn't bother answering her, "Yumi… F… FOUR TOWERS HAVE BEEN ACTIVATED!" Jeremy shouted.

"What?"

Just then a lighting strike struck the ground near the group and blew them all away. Replacing the strike was a beam of light that sparked and grew.

"What's going on?" Ulrich shouted.

The entire school was watching the courtyard as the beam of light grew brighter and brighter. They ignored the rain as the students and teachers, even the principal watched the sky and the beam of light.

"Something's coming out!" Shadow shouted as a gust of wind blew across the ground. He used his arm to shield him from the fierce wind.

A large black charred fist mixed with Magma erupted from the left side of the beam; a black and red sword arm with the XANA symbol emerged from the right side.

"It-It can't be!" Odd was frozen with fear, unable to do anything but watch in horror.

Jeremy was watching from his window, not even paying attention to the super scan anymore.

A loud groan erupted and everyone clutched their ears to shield them. The groan shook and broke some windows and caused the ground to even crack slightly.

The beam exploded, sending small bolts of electricity all over the school. Emerging from the beam was the monstrosity known only as the Kolossus, XANA's strongest and fiercest monster.

"We-We can't fight that thing! Not here!" Aelita shouted.

The beast roared as the students and teachers ran for their lives. It slammed its gigantic sword arm into the cafeteria, cutting it in half.

"How is this even possible? XANA needs the scanners to virtualize something!" Ulrich shouted.

"That's not entirely true!" Jeremy came running towards them with his laptop. "XANA activated four towers which is what caused this storm! With all the power from the activated towers, combined with the power in this storm, he was able to manipulate it like a scanner! It sounds farfetched, but that's the ONLY explanation I can come up with!"

Ulrich looked up at the monstrosity. "How are we supposed to get past that thing, it's blocking our way to the factory! And we can't just leave it here! It's bound to kill people!"

"Not on my watch!" A voice shouted.

A golden light burst across the sky and flew directly into the giant monster. It roared as it took a step back that shook the ground.

"Is that—"Jeremy began but was cut off by Amy. "IT'S SONIC!" She shouted with glee.

"Heh!" He turned around and floated in the sky, shining brightly. "Jeremy! You guys deal with XANA, I'll teach this big bully a lesson he won't soon forget!" He flew back and burst forward yet again, launching another devastating blow to the monster, who stumbled backwards.

The students and teachers cheered as sonic flew around, fighting for their safety. "heh… Is that all you got?" He smirked. And dashed towards the beast once more, but this time it threw its sword arm up and smacked sonic into the air.

* * *

Jeremy and the others ran into the forest and head towards the factory.

"Hey, why was sonic gold?" Odd asked.

"He's super sonic!" Amy said in a dreamy voice.

"It happens when he's got all seven chaos emeralds, he's able to become super sonic! A powerful form that gives him super speed, super strength and a cockier attitude then before… He usually does it in the nick of time to… what a show off…" Knuckles smiled. "But without super sonic, I don't know where we would be." Knuckles looked back and laughed.

They opened the hole that lead to the sewers and jumped inside. "Are you sure sonic can handle the Kolossus by himself?" Jeremy asked.

"More than likely, regardless of that fact, considering there are four towers to deactivate, all of us should go to lyoko, and secure the area for Aelita." Shadow said as they walked into the elevator leading to the super computer.

"I'll have to send you all three at a time, so get ready to go!" Jeremy said as him and tails walked into the super computer room. "Good luck." Jeremy said as the door closed.

* * *

"This is Scarlet Garcia reporting live from Kadic academy!" Said the reporter. "Here at the academy a fight for the safety of this school and the residents of this city is going down as a golden hero fights off this giant monstrosity!"

"HAH!" Sonic shouted throwing a kick to the monsters face.

It stumbled backwards but retaliated by launching its fist towards sonic. It struck him and smashed him into the hard ground.

"AAGGH!" he shouted.

The crowd went silent. "URRGH… RAAAGGHH!" Sonic yelled. "AAAAAHH!" He had his hands on the Kolossus' fist. He flew directly up wards and pushed it up unto the air. "SLAM DUNK!" He let go, flew up, and spiked the monster into the ground. The crowd cheered once again, louder than before.

But the Kolossus stood up once more; XANA was determined to rid himself of the nuisance of sonic and his friends.

"You'll have to try harder than that if you want to get rid of me!" He smirked.

Lightning struck the Kolossus. It then launched its sword faster than before!

"Whoa!" Sonic flew out of its path in time, but looked back. "That's not good…" He built up energy. "Let's see how you handle my sonic speed!" He flew back and forth, striking the Kolossus each time. Each attack was stronger than the last strike.

"We don't know who this golden hero is, but whoever he is. We thank you!" She shouted looking up at the fight.

The Kolossus threw its fist towards sonic once more, he smashed his hands onto the top of its fist and pushed the fists trajectory out of his direction. Sonic flipped after wards and smashed his elbow into the monsters torso. The monster groaned and grabbed sonic. It began to squeeze him as hard as he could.

"A-Aacck!" Sonic's eyes were clenched as he struggled to get out of its grasp. One of his eyelids cracked open, he looked at the beasts face and then down to the humans he was protecting. "I-I won't… give… UP!" He burst from its clutches and up into the air.

* * *

Shadow, Odd and Ulrich were virtualized first. Yumi, Amy and Aelita were next. Knuckles was the last one in.

"OK guys, this is going to be our biggest battle yet, so every point counts! Stay on your guard! We can't afford any mess ups! Four towers is our target, and with four towers, XANA has monsters to spare." Jeremy urged. "Are you all ready?"

They all looked at each other. "Yeeup. Let's get this show on the road Jeremy!" Odd shouted.

"Great. I'll virtualize your vehicles now guys!" Jeremy hit a few keys and sure enough, their vehicles were virtualized.

Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita all jumped onto their respective vehicles.

The group was in the ice sector, they didn't have to ride very far. They stopped a few hundred feet away from the activated tower.

Guarding the tower was an army of monsters larger than any encounter ever seen before, and leading the group was none other than blue monstrosity himself.

Metal sonic.

"This… is where you lose." Metal sonic looked at the group of heroes.

There were krabs, Bloks, Megatanks, Hornets and even Tarantula's.

"He really pulled out all the stops for this one…" shadow looked at the army. "Then this is our stand… Get ready to FIGHT!" shadow clenched his fist. "When I begin, you strike! Ready?"

Everybody got into a stance to fight.

"Chaos… CONTROL!" Everything slowed down except for the group, who dashed towards their enemy.

"I can only hold chaos control for ten seconds! Do as much damage as you can!" Shadow shouted.

But even in chaos control, Metal sonic was still able to move, he burst forward, at a normal speed.

"Super sprint!" Ulrich shouted, running into the XANA army.

"Hyyaaah!" Yumi threw her deadly fans into the XANA army taking down several of XANA's monsters.

"URRGH… AAGH!" Shadow released Chaos control, ten of his life points lost due to Chaos control's limitations (a life point lost every second it's used).

"DIE!" metal zoomed past Ulrich and Yumi and went straight for Aelita, before he was playing around with them, now; he was here to end it all.

"Time for a KNUCKLE SANDWHICH!" Knuckles shouted as he smashed his fist into metal's face.

"RRAAAGGHH!" metal zoomed along the ice, rolled and landed on all fours. He looked up and picked up his speed.

"Take care of the small fry's! we'll handle metal!" Knuckles told Ulrich and the others.

"Right!" Odd shouted back, "Laser arrows!" He jumped up into the air and fired several into the mob of monsters, not aiming for any specific one.

Lasers were flying in every direction and the Lyoko warriors were doing their best to dodge them, with four towers needing deactivated they needed to conserve their points as best as they could.

* * *

Sonic and the Kolossus were still at each other's necks.

Sonic flew back and grunted. "This thing doesn't let up…" He sighed, "I'm not giving up yet! There's got to be a way to beat this thing!" Sonic looked down at the crowd watching him. "wow, I've built up quite the audience…" Something suddenly struck the golden hero, he missed this feeling. He missed the feeling of people cheering him on and people believing in him. Not just his friends, but everyone around him. He missed seeing the joy on people's faces. Sonic watched as people cheered him on and smiled. His expression grew to a confident one. "Hyaah!" He burst forward towards the Kolossus once more and launched a devastating punch to the monsters face.

A strike of lighting suddenly struck sonic. "AAAGGHH!" He shouted as he was shot into the ground. He groaned and slowly stood up, shaking off the pain. Sonic looked up at the colossus with determination in his eyes. He swore to himself he'd protect these people and that's just what he was going to do!

More lighting struck the colossus as it extended its hand, sonic readied himself for a bolt of lightning, but was surprised when the bolts of lightning struck the ground instead of him. The bolts of lightning turned into similar beams like the beam that brought the Kolossus. Emerging was monsters that originated from lyoko. "What? As if I didn't have enough to deal with!"

A Krab and Megatank emerged from the white beam the Kolossus created.

"It seems two new monsters have made themselves seen! We don't know what they are, but the golden hero seems determined to defeat them!" She said hopefully.

* * *

Metal sonic had his machine gun arm drawn, firing rapidly at shadow; who was racing by and was dodging all of the bullets metal had been shooting. From behind metal was knuckles who threw a hard punch to his face. He grunted, quickly looked at knuckles and grabbed his face. Metal took to the sky's and back to the ground, ramming knuckles into hard ice and flying forward dragging Knuckles across the icy ground. He finally tossed him away and fired a missile, hoping to finish him off.

"Chaos… SPEAR!" Shouted shadow as the yellow energy hit and blew up the missile.

"Knuckles, you're down thirty life points!" Jeremy warned.

"Got it!" Knuckles ran towards Metal and dug his fists into the ice-berg next to him. He grabbed a giant piece of ice and ran as fast as he could into metal sonic and smashed him against another glacier. Knuckles began to bash Metal sonic constantly with the piece of ice. "RAAAGGHH!" He was just about to smash again when metal's fist burst through the ice and slammed into knuckles' face. He slid across the ground.

Ulrich ran past several monsters with his swords, slicing left and right. "Yaaah!" He jumped up onto a Krab and shoved his sword deep into the eye of XANA. "Impact!" He shouted jumping off it. "Triplicate!" Ulrich turned into three and began to bring down more and more monsters.

Amy ran deep into the crowd and began to smack them away with her hammer, some she even crushed.

"WOOHOOO!" Odd shouted as he jumped off a Krab's head and fired dozens of arrows into the monsters, blowing up several in the process. "Yaah!" He jumped onto a Bloks head and scratched the eyes of XANA until it exploded. "Meow…" He licked his hand and laughed. "YEOW!" He was hit with a laser from a Kankrelot. "Why you little rat!" He punted it into the air and it exploded.

Shadow was charging up a chaos spear, the largest he's ever done. His hands were holding a large yellow ball that sparked. Metal was fighting knuckles and slowly getting the upper hand. His attacks were faster than knuckles' arms could block or dodge.

"UUGH…aagh…" Knuckles doubled over as Metal kneed him in the abdomen. He was down to fifty life points.

"DIE!" Metal kicked knuckles fiercely in the face, causing him to fall over to his back. Metal walked over and placed his foot on Knuckles' stomach and drew his gun. "I've had just about enough of you…"

"CHAOS! SPEAAARR!" Shadow threw the energy as hard as he could.

"Wh-Whaat? UUGGWAAAAAAHH!" The ball smashed into Metal sonic, launching him far across the map.

"I don't see him anymore on the screen guys! No one could survive that attack! You definitely devirtualized him! Great job!" Jeremy was ecstatic, with metal sonic gone, there was nothing to worry about! "Finish the job you guys! It should be a piece of cake now!"

Shadow smirked, walking over to Knuckles and helping him up. "You OK?" He had a smart alack face on.

"I'm fine… thanks shadow." He took his hand and stood up. "Let's finish this shall we?" Knuckles smirked as well.

Shadow and Knuckles both charged towards the crowd of monsters. Shadow noticed Aelita waiting for everyone to clear a path for her. "hmph… Let's speed this up!" Shadow dashed over to Aelita and scooped her up.

"A-Aah! Hey! What are you doing?" She shouted.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." He sent power to his jet boots and flew directly over the monsters, dodging lasers that came his way. "Do your stuff!" He flew to the ground and dropped her off. He turned around, his fingers glowing. "Chaos spear!" He swiped his hand as four beams rained over the monsters.

She looked up and nodded. She ran into the tower and did her thing.

C.O.D.E

L.Y.O.K.O.

Read the floating screen as others behind her fell into darkness.

"one tower down. Three to go Jeremy." She smiled and walked out of the tower. "C'mon! We've got to get to the desert sector and deactivate that tower! We can get there by using this tower! Follow me!" She said walking back into the tower.

The small group of hero's followed her.

"See? You just jump off, follow me!" She said with a smile as she jumped off.

Ulrich, Odd and Yumi knew there were no dangers as they had done it before. They followed without hesitation.

Knuckles and Amy on the other hand were a little hesitant to jump off…

"How about Jeremy just sends us—BAAAAAAAaaaacccckkk…" their voices disappeared as shadow pushed them off.

"Pansy's…" He jumped off and followed the group into the dark hole that lead to the other sectors.

* * *

Sonic was flying around in the air, being shot at by hornets. Being a great flier he was dodging them no problem, but more surrounded him and he stopped mid-air. "eeh…" he looked around. "This isn't good." Their lasers charged up and fired. "Oh hey! A penny!" He flew down quickly as all the lasers collided with the hornets, causing them to explode. "heh… I've always wanted to try that—AAAGH!" He was smashed into the ground by the Kolossus' giant fist. He groaned and stepped out of the small hole that was left from the fist, but as soon as he got out of the deep hole a mega-tank fired its deadly red beam. "AAAAHHGGG!" Sonic screamed as he flew into the air and smashed into a building and slid down onto the ground near the crowd. The crowd gasped in horror as they watched.

Sonic coughed. "I…I can't fight them all at once… Eggman's bots are flimsy… but… these monsters are so much more durable…" His arms shook as he struggled to pull himself together.

"You can do it Mr. Hero!" A voice shouted.

"H-Huh?" He looked over to the crowd that had gathered to watch, a child ran over to him with fear in his eyes.

"You can do it Mr. Hero! I know ya can!" He said innocently. "You're super strong! Super-fast! You can beat up any bad guy!" The child flexed his tiny muscles like a wrestler. The crowd behind him cheered the hedgehog on as well as the news reporter.

Sonic watched all of them and couldn't help but crack a smile. He pulled himself up and walked over to the child, kneeling down to his level. "You know what kid? You're right!" Sonic rubbed his hand over the child's head. "And don't worry! I'll show those bullies whose boss around here!" Sonic smirked, "And by the way! My name isn't Mr. Hero! It's Sonic! Sonic the hedgehog!"

The crowd went wild as sonic burst off in a magnificent golden light. "I told these people I'd protect them!" He burst through the mega-tanks powerful shield and a Krabs legs. They both exploded while sonic smirked. "And that's exactly what I'm going to do! I'll show you! I'll show you not to mess with Sonic the hedgehog! RRRAAAAHH!" Sonic's fist smashed into Kolossus' face, but sonic sent punch after punch, causing the monster to take steps backwards to avoid them.

The Kolossus threw its hand to smack sonic away, but Sonic's eye saw it coming. He turned around and grabbed and repelled the hand. With all his might he flew up into the air slowed to a stop and flew directly downwards. He launched a kick that smashed into the back of the Kolossus' head; it sent a shockwave throughout the small town and caused the Kolossus to fall over onto its face.

Sonic smirked, "How do you like them apples?"

The crowd was cheering as they watched their new hero defend them. But their cheering went into disgust as the Kolossus stood up once more. With all its wounds, and even a tower being deactivated the fight was beginning to take its toll on it, it was beginning to get slower and its attacks were weaker.

"You just keep getting back up to be smacked down!" Sonic grunted. "It doesn't matter; I won't let you hurt any of these people!" The gold hero tightened his muscles, getting ready to fight once more.

* * *

"Well you guys, it looks like Sonic's handling himself well fighting off the Kolossus and the monsters he's summoned! Just remember, the more we deactivate, the more sonic will be able to do!" Jeremy said into his microphone. "Keep it up guys!" Jeremy smiled. _Things are actually working out for us!_ He thought with joy.

The group was plowing through XANA's army like a hot knife on butter. And Although they were handling the armies with no problem at all they were still taking their fair share of damage.

Life points:

Ulrich: 80

Shadow: 55

Knuckles: 30

Odd: 45

Amy: 60

Aelita: 90

Yumi: 70

"Odd, Knuckles, make sure to be careful, you two are the lowest!" Jeremy warned.

"Metal got me pretty good…" He said as he was punching some Bloks.

"Chaos… SPEAR!" More yellow spears were sent into the crowd, clearing the way for Aelita.

"GO, GO, GO!" He shouted.

"Right!" Aelita ran down the opening shadow made her. She was running as fast as she could, but was hit by a Krab's laser. "aah!" She shouted rolling out of the mob.

"Aelita!" Odd shouted, he ran over to help her but was hit by a Krab and Block, devirtualizing.

"Odd—AAAGGH!" Knuckles was hit in the back by a mega tanks deadly laser and was also devirtualized.

"Odd! Knuckles!" Jeremy shouted. "aww no! we still have two more towers!" Jeremy grabbed his head and shuffled his hair in fear. He took a deep breath and sighed. "It's ok…" Jeremy looked at the screen, all the monsters in the sector exploded as Aelita put in the code lyoko.

"two more Jeremy!" She smiled.

"Right… Just be careful guys…" Jeremy sighed.

The elevator opened up and Odd and Knuckles stumbled out.

"uugh… Sorry Jeremy…" Odd apologized.

"It's alright Odd, but while you're both here you can give some moral support for the rest of the group." Jeremy smirked, "And look how well sonic is handling himself against the Kolossus!" He pointed to the small news feed window on the top left part of the screen.

Knuckles chuckled. "He's in his element, nothing can stop him."

* * *

The mega-tank turned to the crowd of people and charged its deadly red laser.

Sonic turned and watched, he growled and flew over to the crowd and held his hands out. The mega-tank fired and sonic did his best to block it. "Hah! When I'm super sonic…" He took a step forward, "Your laser-" He took a few more step forwards. "-Is NOTHING!" He picked up his feet and flew towards the mega-tank pushing the laser back into the Mega-tank. It began to spark as sonic grabbed its body and closed it shut. "Let's see if I can get a STRIKE!" He grabbed hold of the mega-tanks body and began to spin around. He chucked the mega-tank directly into the Kolossus. It exploded causing the monster to step backwards. "Bulls eye!" The hero smirked.

Sonic flew down and grabbed a street light. "Hyeaah!" He shouted as he cut into a Krab. He spun the street light and launched it like a spear into three hornets, causing them to explode. "hah haaah!" He gave a confident look towards the monster; he could tell they were weakening. "No doubt thanks to Jeremy and the others…" He muttered to himself.

Fewer monsters were appearing and the Kolossus was getting weaker. "You can't Keep this up and you know it!" Sonic taunted.

The monster groaned and created more monsters. Sonic watched. _"Hmm… something tells me that when he summons monsters his power gets drained…"_

* * *

They were at mountain sector, the second to last tower that needed deactivating. XANA's army was getting smaller and weaker, controlling the Kolossus and directing an army was too much for just two towers. The group was dealing with the monsters as if they were nothing, with only two members down it was still easier than the last army they went through. A few lost points here and there but the group was holding up just fine against XANA's decreased numbers and weakened monsters.

Life points:

Ulrich: 60

Shadow: 45

Amy: 30

Aelita: 70

Yumi: 40

The tower was quickly deactivated causing the remaining monsters to explode. The group suffered minimal damage as they head off to the forest sector. The fourth and last tower.

They stepped out of the traveling tower and walked across the grassy forest sector.

"Hmm… There's the activated tower… " Shadow pointed, "But there's no one here…" He walked around slowly.

"Do you think XANA ran out of monsters?" Yumi walked up to him.

"I Doubt it!" Ulrich chimed in. "Jeremy, do you see anything?"

"Not a thing Ulrich, it's like he just gave up!" Jeremy studied the screen. "Stay on your guard guys; I smell a dirty XANA trap!"

They progressed slowly towards the activated tower when suddenly the firing of lasers was heard, shadow turned around to see four of the deadly Mega-tank beams heading towards Aelita and the group. "Watch out!" He shouted, but was too late as the four were struck. "AMY!"

"Yumi!" Ulrich rolled over onto the ground, everyone but shadow lost fifty life points, devirtualizing Amy and Yumi.

"Oh noo!" Jeremy shouted.

Ulrich watched Aelita lying on the ground, Aelita was trying to regain her composure from the sudden attack from the small group of five mega-tanks.

"I've had JUST about enough of this!" Shadow grabbed his cufflinks, two gold rings fell off.

"Wh-what are you doing shadow?" Ulrich asked, slowly standing up.

"I'm ending this." The black hedgehog burst forward at intense speeds, he stopped dead center in the middle of the five Mega-tanks, who began to charge their deadly attack.

Small rocks rose from the ground as shadow crossed his arms over his face. His body began to emanate a red glow. The mega-tanks fired their attack as shadow's eyes shot open. "Chaos… BLAAAASSSTT!" his attack collided with the mega-tanks' attack. The power struggled for a moment, but Shadow's attack proved far more powerful as it pushed back and destroyed the mega-tanks. The glow from the blast consumed the area as Ulrich shielded his eyes.

"Great job shadow!" Ulrich stood up and went to congratulate him, but stopped short. "Sh-Shadow you're—"

"I know… I figured that would happen…" his legs began to devirtualize, "I guess taking off my cufflinks was too much for this frail body to handle… but hey, most of my chaos attacks come with a price." His body was disappearing. "Finish the job Ulrich…" His head and arms finally disappeared.

Ulrich sighed. "Well… now that all that's over…"

* * *

"Time to finish the job!" Sonic shouted, he flew at full speed towards the Kolossus and readied a punch that he was sure to finish the job, but sonic was cut short when a hornet tackled his face, blocking his face. "Aagh! Get out of my face you stupid bug!" He stopped mid-air to throw it away from his face. He looked back at the Kolossus and his eyes shrunk. "Craaap!—" SMASH! The Kolossus' fist smashed sonic into the ground. It lifted its fist and smashed again, it did several times until it was sure the hedgehog was dead. But just to make sure, several hornets and Krabs gathered around the small crater that was left from the Kolossus' attacks and began to fire.

* * *

"Sonic!" Amy shouted. "_I can't lose you again sonic! Please be OK!"_ Her eyes began to tear up.

Ulrich walked over to Aelita and held out his hand. "C'mon Aelita. Let's finish this once and for all…" He gave a weak smile as she grabbed his hand.

Jeremy's eyes went back to the screen, he was so distracted by the fight between sonic and the Kolossus he had forgotten to check the screen for monsters! "U-Ulrich! Watch out!"

"Wha—AAAH…." A blue metallic fist was shoved through Ulrich's chest. "AAH…UUGH…." He grabbed the hand as he began to devirtualize.

"You're pathetic…" Said the all too familiar voice.

"N…Nooo…." Ulrich groaned as he finally devirtualized.

"Ulrich!" Aelita shouted.

"Did you REALLY think that pathetic excuse for an attack would finish ME off?" Metal sonic chuckled.

Aelita watched in terror as metal sonic made short work of Ulrich, her last line of defense.

"Ulrich! NOOOO!" Jeremy shouted, he grabbed the computer screen. "This can't be happening! IT CAN'T!"

* * *

The crowd went silent as the monsters began to fire into the crater left by the Kolossus

Everything stopped, everything was still. The monsters stopped firing and the crowd watched the smoke filled hole.

* * *

Metal took a step forward to Aelita. "And so we meet at last…" He chuckled.

"St-Stay away!" She fired several pink energy balls, but metal swatted them away.

"With only 20 life points, and him having 40, she doesn't stand a chance!" Jeremy couldn't look. Suddenly, someone whispered into his ear. Jeremy looked at him and smiled. He began to rapidly type away at his keyboard.

* * *

The crowd was still watched the hole, some people were even crying. Their ray of hope seemed to have vanished.

Suddenly, a beam of golden light shot from the hole and up into the air. A golden hedgehog flew above once more. "I told you that I'd protect these people…"

* * *

"There's no point in struggling girl… You're end is inevitable…" His arm turned into the machine gun. "Say your prayers…" He aimed the gun to her.

"HEY METAL HEAD!"

He turned his head.

* * *

"AND THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M GOING TO DO!" Sonic began to swirl into a ball; a powerful spindash was being formed.

"Super Sonic Speed!" He fired forward, moving at the speed of light it seemed.

* * *

"You talk too much." A yellow fox held a red arm cannon, fully charged and shining. "Better luck next time!" He fired a powerful golden beam that zoomed across the landscape and directly into metal.

"N-No! NNOOO!" Metal put his arms up to protect himself, but it was no match for tails' mighty blast. "NOOOOOAAAAAAGGGHHH!" He was immediately devirtualized.

* * *

"Now I'll show you! RRRRRUUAAAAAHH!" He uncurled and flew straight through the Kolossus with his arm extended in front of him.

The monster let out a loud groan of pain as sonic swooped up into the air, and straight back down, back into his spindash. He seemed to be like a giant buzz saw as he went straight down into the top of its head and out the bottom of its torso. He landed on one knee and used his hand for support.

The monster let out another groan of pain and exploded sending a white light that consumed the city and could even be seen from space.

* * *

Aelita took a deep breath, watching the golden beam fly deep into the sector and out of her sight, she looked over to Tails.

Tails ran over to Aelita, and helped her up. "Hey!" He smiled at her. "Let's go get that tower!"

She looked at him and smiled brightly. "Yeah!" She and him ran as fast as they could towards the tower. He began to spin his two tails and took flight. He grabbed her hands and went faster than they could run. "In ya go Aelita!" He did a back flip and launched her into the tower. She dove in like a spear and tumbled onto the small rings.

* * *

The crowd chanted his name as sonic stood up, smiling at everyone. The sun came out shining over the city and shining onto the golden hero. Everyone ran out and tackled the blue hero, hugging him and congratulating him. He smiled at everyone and patted the little boy who gave him encouragement on the head.

"I knew you could do it Mr. Sonic!" He hugged him tightly.

"You helped me back there you know that?" He smiled back to him. Something struck him suddenly. "Listen everyone, I have to leave now… but don't worry! I won't be leaving for good!" Sonic knew his super form wouldn't last much longer, so he used what little time he had to wave goodbye and took off into the sky's, towards the factory.

* * *

C.O.D.E

L.Y.O.K.O

Read the console, as the screens behind her fell for the last time. "Tower, deactivated Jeremy." Aelita smiled, tails was outside the tower.

"Man. That felt awesome!" He smiled with joy as he felt himself devirtualize.

Everyone in the room with Jeremy was cheering and hugging. "We did it!" they all shouted.

Jeremy smiled brightly as Aelita and Tails came up in the elevator. "Great job Tails! You totally surprised him!" Jeremy hugged him and Aelita. They hugged back. He sighed, "Whelp. Better activate return to the past…" He walked over to the super computer and began to type in the program for return to the past.

"Return to the past… N—"

"WAIT!" Sonic burst in, being his regular blue self.

Jeremy looked over, "What?"

"D-Don't do it!" Sonic was panting, looking over the group.

"Wh-what?" Jeremy looked at him. "Are you insane? You just fought the Kolossus in the city!" Jeremy stood up.

"Jeremy I'm begging you! You have no idea what it felt like!" Sonic walked over to him. "Jeremy ever since I came here I've missed that feeling, people cheering you on, people chanting your name!" Sonic smiled sweetly. "I know it's selfish and a little self-centered Jeremy." He sighed. "But I'm a hero! And when those people were chanting my name and cheering me on… I felt like I could do anything!"

The group watched him. Shadow was looking at him as well, thinking.

"Jeremy, they don't know about XANA, they don't know about you guys, they don't know I'm Scion! Please! After this you can do however many return to the pasts as you like, but I'm BEGGING you." He got to his knees. "Let them remember this moment! Let them have that memory of a hero to hang on to! When their darkest days come, let them have hope for a hero!" Sonic had his hands together and BEGGED Jeremy.

Jeremy looked over to his friends, who looked back to him. "Wh…What do you guys think?" Ulrich and Yumi looked at each other. Odd looked over to Knuckles.

Jeremy looked over to shadow. "Well?"

"I say let'em remember." Shadow said.

"Well… that's one vote." Jeremy said. He walked back over to his chair and sat down.

"Me to!" Amy chimed in.

"Yeah! We say it's A-OK!" Odd held up a thumb's up.

Sonic's eyes actually began to tear up.

Slowly, one by one, his friends and new friends gave him the A-OK.

"If we're going to do this, I want the decision to be Unanimous." Jeremy said. Everyone turned their attention to Aelita who looked left and right.

She looked over to sonic and walked over to him. Knowing their rocky passed, Aelita had trouble trusting the blue hedgehog and his friends. Of course now she had no trouble trusting him. She smiled as she took his hand. "Sonic, we've known each other for a few months now… and I can say that I'd trust you and your friends with my life." She smiled. "So I say…. Yes!" She turned around and smiled.

Sonic got ecstatic; he grabbed her and gave her the tightest hug he could possibly give. "Oh THANK you Aelita!"

She gasped for air.

"Oop! Sorry!" he let her go and she took a deep breath. She laughed, along with everyone else.

Jeremy chuckled. "Well then… The decisions been made." Jeremy hit the backspace key on the keyboard. "Let's go back to school; I'm sure they're looking for students now." They all walked into the elevator, sonic being happier than anyone else.

The group slipped into celebration where people were hugging and telling each other about the new hero who had saved them.

Sonic walked in from the forest he had forgotten to put on his disguise and people immediately noticed him.

"There he is! The hero who saved us!" someone pointed over to him.

"W-wait wha—WAAAGHH!" He was tackled by the group of people and put on the top of the crowd. He began to crowd surf as they all cheered his name. He gave a thumbs up to everyone as he was dropped off near Scarlet Garcia.

"Are you sonic the hedgehog?" She grabbed his hand and shook it.

"U-Um… yeah?" He smiled nervously.

"Oh it's great to finally meet you! I'm scarlet Garcia and I would just LOVE if you would like to do an interview with me!" She shook his hand furiously smiling the biggest smile she had ever given.

"U-Um… sure! But I can't do it now…" He laughed nervously. "Why don't we just do it later OK? I'd like some time to myself if you don't mind." He was giving a big nervous smile.

"Of course Mr. Hedgehog! Please, anytime at all will be great!" She stood up. "There you have it folks! The blue hero who saved us all wanting to take a breather after his magnificent battle with the giant monster and its minions!" She smiled. "We await his great words and—" She stopped and looked around "Where'd he go…"

He was behind a tree and laughing. "Aahh… I love doing that…" He looked around and picked up rock, under rock was a deep hole hiding his clothes. "Gotta get back to the school…" He quickly dressed up and caught up with Jeremy and the others.

"Mr. Delmas all the students are here and accounted for sir!" Jim said into the walkie talkie. "Right, Ok then sir." He put the device into his pocket and grabbed a mega phone. "Everyone! Due to recent events, class has been cancelled today and tomorrow! On Friday there will be a dance to celebrate! Of course, it will be free of charge!" Jim smiled, "Go and enjoy yourselves!" He shouted.

The students cheered as they ran out into the courtyard, some headed to their dorms to just lie down. The small group of friends who had fought the battle went to Jeremy's room to sit and relax, they deserved it.

* * *

The days seemed to pass like seconds. There had been no XANA attacks during the week of celebration and the group enjoyed the relaxation and celebration. They had gone to parks, out to see more of the city. They played games and watched some TV. It was a week of pure happiness. They knew it was only temporary, but they enjoyed what they could.

Friday had finally come along; Yumi was going with Ulrich, Aelita with Jeremy. Tails was, once again, the technical stage hand. Knuckles and Shadow went to the party alone, but they didn't care.

The music was blasting; everyone was dancing and having fun. It was about half-way through the party that sonic had noticed Amy was nowhere to be found. "Hmm... where is she?" He climbed the stairs leading to the roof. "Amy?" He asked opening the door. He saw her sitting on the edge of the roof, looking into space. He smiled and slowly closed the door. Sonic walked over and sat next to her and looked up at the stars with her.

"They look amazing… don't they?" She looked over to him and smiled.

He smiled along with her. "Yeah… They do look nice…"

They sat in silence for hours it seemed when in reality it was just a few minutes.

Sonic sighed and looked at Amy. "Amy… I—"

"Why did you leave?" She looked up to him with tears in her eyes.

Sonic was taken aback; he didn't expect her to be so upset but understood nonetheless. "Amy, I left because—"

"Sonic… I was miserable without you!" She looked at him.

He sighed, "I'm sorry Amy…" He looked away from her for a moment. "I left… I left because of what happened a week ago." He looked into her eyes. "That day… Was an awful one."

She watched him. She knew what he was talking about, but didn't entirely understand.

"That day will forever be burned in my memory Amy… you had this look in your eyes… A look I've never seen you make. You…" He took a deep breath and looked at her once more. "It looked like you hated me… you were about to say it Amy…"

"I…I would never hate you!" She got closer to him. "Why would I ever hate you?"

"Because of the awful friend I've been lately… Just like you told me Amy, I was using you. I knew that you liked me, so I used it to my advantage to keep me from talking to Sissi." His expression turned to a sad one. "When I left for that week Amy… I thought about a lot of things… I thought about our new friends, I thought about this new dimension we're in and if we'd ever get to go back home." He looked out to the stars. "I thought about you a lot to…"

Her ear perked up as he heard her say that.

He looked at her with a smile, "I know it's weird of me, asking this now… but Amy… if it's alright with you…" He grabbed her hand. She looked down at her hand; her heart began to race as she looked up to him. "I'd like to know if… maybe…" he scratched the back of his head. "M-Maybe we could give us a try?" He began to blush as he looked at her.

She could hardly contain herself she wanted to jump and squeeze him to death. "Y-You mean… like…"

"Yeah…" His expression turned into a peaceful one as he looked at her. They both began to lean in until suddenly their lips met. It was a dream come true for Amy and for sonic a new beginning.

Their lips parted as they looked out over the city as fireworks flew into the sky and exploded.

They both watched and smiled. Sonic's arm rested on Amy's shoulder, it seemed like their timing was perfect. They stayed on the roof for hours until the party came to an end.

The students of Kadic Academy left the school auditorium talking about the new hero and other things going on in their lives.

The lyoko warriors went to their respective dorms and soon slept, getting ready for the challenges coming in the near future, XANA would only get stronger and they were ready to rise up and defend their city.

* * *

**HOT DAYUM. Longest chapter I've EVAH WRITTEN. Twenty pages on Microsoft word! And over 7000 words! All accomplished in two days! IT'S TIME FOR A BREAK… XD**

**I'm glad you all enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Chapter 13 will come in due time, but for the moment enjoy what you get**

**I ask ANYONE who read this to PLEASE write their reviews, their comments; whenever I read them I just get a good bubbly feeling XD. Take care all! It's time to part ways until the next chapter of sonic meets lyoko!**


	13. Familiar face

**And so, it is time to begin season 2 or chapter 13 of… SONIC. MEETS. LYOKO! By the way, I was kind of thinking of maybe a name change, what do you guys think? If so, gimme some suggestions!**

* * *

Sonic, Amy and Odd were sitting in a new classroom, an experimental teaching program issued by the principal himself. A new teacher was walking down the corridor to meet his new students. The large bodied teacher opened the door.

Sonic was half asleep, along with half of the other students who were chosen to sit in the boring gray classroom. His eye caught the door slowly opening and what walked in is a face he could never forget.

"Good afternoon children!" Said the voice.

_Eggman…._ Sonic growled, he wanted to jump up and shout his name but knew that if he did his secret identity cover would be blown.

"Is there a problem umm…" The teacher looked at his board with names and pictures of students. "Scion?" He finished.

"I'm fine…" He grunted. He looked over to Amy, who had a worried expression on his face.

"Good!" The large bellied teacher smiled. He walked over to the chalkboard and picked up some chalk. "Students, welcome to intro to mechanics!" Said the teacher. "My name is Dr. Ivan Kintober!" He smiled, "Here are your books for this class!" He walked around with the large stack of books in his hand; passing them along to the students he walked by.

Sonic had an angry expression on his face and his fist trembled. A pencil in his hand snapped in two from the sheer force of him squeezing his fingers together so tightly.

Amy looked over to him worriedly.

"Here you go Scion." Mr. Kintober smiled, "is something wrong?"

"No…" He slowly grabbed the book and put it on the desk.

Mr. Kintober stood there for a moment, "if there's something you'd like to talk about you can share with me after class Scion, I promise your secrets are safe with me." He gave a heartwarming smile and for a moment sonic almost believed it wasn't Eggman, but he knew better.

"I said I'm fine." He lowly growled.

"Well OK then…" Mr. Kintober passed the rest of the books out to the class and went back up to the board. "Now students, if you turn your books to page five we can begin our first lesson!" Ivan began.

Forty five minutes in class Mr. Kintober gave out a small worksheet for the students complete, he walked around to see how they were doing and stopped by Scion. "Um… Scion you're not taking any notes…" He frowned. "You're missing some valuable notes here Scion." He looked down at him.

"I don't… have a pencil…" Sonic looked at him dead in the eyes.

Mr. Kintober gulped, frightened by him.

"U-umm… excuse me sir…." Amy raised her hand, "I have an extra pencil!" She laughed nervously.

"Can you please lend it to Scion?" Mr. Kintober asked.

The whole class was watching them now. Odd looked at both of them with a worried face. "S-Sure." She slowly slid it across the table to Sonic.

"Thanks… Amy…" He took the pencil and put it on the paper.

The class ended roughly 15 minutes afterwards. "Have a great day children!" Mr. Kintober smiled as he had the stack of papers from the students. "You'll get these graded tomorrow!"

Sonic walked out of the class with an angry look on his face. Amy and Odd ran up to him.

"Yo Sonic, what was up with you back there! Looks like you just saw a murderer!" Odd and Amy walked next to him.

"I almost saw one..." He walked past them both and towards Jeremy's room. They looked at each other and frowned Images from Mobius began pouring into his head.

* * *

"_Sonic!" Amy shouted, here hands against the glass._

"_Let her go you oversized hard-boiled egg!" The blue hedgehog growled; his fists clenched._

"_How about… NO." His hand hovered over a red button. "You have two choices. Work for me sonic, and she'll live." Eggman snickered, "But refuse me…" He pushed the button._

"_AAAAAHH!" Amy screamed, and Eggman quickly released the button._

"_Well… My machine may have a… 'Malfunction'" He smiled_

_Sonic took a step forward, wanting to jump up and smash the glass. He didn't see any way out of it. He sighed and fell to his knees. "Fine…"_

"_Well, I'm glad you're seeing it my way…" Eggman smiled._

_Suddenly, some banging's came from the other side of the wall. "RRAAAHH!" Knuckles shouted, bursting through the metal. "Eggman! Where's the master emerald?"_

"_Knuckles! The glass! Smash it!" Sonic shouted._

"_What? NO!" Eggman tried to push the button but it was too late, the glass had been smashed._

"_Hah!" Sonic quickly got into a spindash and quickly burst through some of eggman's machines. "Knuckles, head upstairs, you'll find your master emerald there!"_

_Knuckles gave sonic a thumb's up and ran up the stairs._

_Sonic smiled as he watched knuckles ran upstairs to get his emerald. Sonic's smile turned into an angry frown as he walked over eggman at a slow pace. Amy watched him, still weakened, she sat on the ground. Sonic's face was enraged as he grabbed Eggman by his coat and looked him dead in the eyes._

"_S-Sonic! L-Listen, w-we don't have to make this ugly! C-C'mon!" He grabbed his hands and tried to pull them off, but they felt like deadbolts in steel._

"_I'm only going to warn you once eggman…" He pulled him closer until their eyes were mere centimeters away from each other. "Don't. Do that. Again." He growled. "Never threaten anyone… ever again… Or you WILL be sorry."_

_For the first time in Sonic's life, he saw fear in eggman's eyes. And not the kind of fear or cowardice he usually see's. He saw genuine life threatening fear. "O-Ok." Eggman slowly nodded._

_Sonic dropped him onto the ground and Eggman just sat there, looking blankly at the wall._

_Sonic jogged over to Amy and wiped off any dirt or pieces of glass she had on her. He picked her up and looked back at Eggman; he was still just sitting there._

"_What… did you do to him sonic?" She looked at him with sad eyes._

_He looked back at him and frowned, immediately feeling guilt. "I… I don't know…" He answered. Sonic began to walk out of the hole Knuckles had made. He took one last look back; Eggman had still been sitting there._

* * *

Sonic shook his head of those memories and knocked on Jeremy's door.

"Yeah?" he cracked the door slightly. "Oh! Hey son—IIIICC!" Sonic jumped in and shut the door. He looked left and right. "It's not safe to talk outside your door…" He walked over to Jeremy's blinds and pulled them down. He held his head up to the door, listening for any sounds.

Jeremy watched him sound proof the room, or at least make it as dark as possible. He flipped on the light switch and looked at Jeremy.

Jeremy blinked. "W…what was the point of Th—AAT!" Jeremy jumped to the back of his wall as sonic came in close.

"Jeremy, I need you to do some research for me." Sonic asked.

Jeremy took his finger and put it on Sonic's forehead. He pushed sonic away to the point where he could sit up. "First of all. Your breath stinks." Jeremy laughed. "Second, what kind of research?" He asked.

"I just… I just need you to look up all you can about Dr. Ivan Kintober." Sonic sat in a chair and sighed.

"Why?" Jeremy stood up and swatted away some dust that was on his clothes. He walked over to his computer and began to type away.

"I think an old nemesis of mine has come to your dimension…" Sonic growled.

Jeremy turned around. "What do you mean?"

"It's a long story… I don't want to discuss it right now… but I want to know everything about this Ivan Kintober that there is to know… how long will it take?"

"It should take a few hours, so just relax. I'm sure it's nothing. Like you said, you guys got here by a freak accident, there's no way HE could get here… unless he's some kind of super genius." Jeremy laughed.

"Yeah… super genius… well tell me if you find anything out…" Sonic walked outside his door.

* * *

It was late at night; sonic was jumping around the school's rooftop looking for Dr. Kintober's dorm room. He poked his head into different windows. "Ah hah… this looks like his…" Sonic slowly climbed into the window and started walking around. "Hmm…" He looked around the small room for pieces of evidence. Sonic walked over and saw some pictures of him at a college. "Huh?" He picked it up and studied it. "These certainly look real…" He growled, "Then again anyone can doctor a photo nowadays…" He placed it back on the table.

Sonic's eyes widened when he saw the man he hated so much lying in bed, sleeping.

"Eggman!" He shouted.

Dr. Kintober shot his head up. "WH-who?" He looked around with his night cap still on. "Wh-Who's there…?" He snorted and rubbed his eyes. He grabbed his glasses from the night stand. "WH-What?" He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing anything. "Sonic the hedgehog? What are you doing in my apartment?"

"You can drop the act Egghead, I know it's you!" Sonic growled.

"WH-what on earth are you talking about?" Dr. Kintober sat up.

"I told you to never come back eggman!" Sonic walked up and grabbed him by the color.

"Gerk! M-Mr. hedgehog! What is the meaning of this?" Dr. Kintober tried to pull himself away.

Sonic growled but felt his phone vibrate. He sighed and answered it with one hand.

"Sonic, I looked him up and he checks out. He transferred from teaching a college class just this week." Jeremy said hitting some keys. "So whoever you thought he was he isn't… hope I helped, see ya." Jeremy hung up and went back to his work.

Sonic sighed. "I…I'm sorry…" He put him down and sat on the end of the bed.

"It's alright Mr. Hedgehog." Mr. Kintober smiled and sat on the end of the bed with him.

Sonic laughed, "No way you're eggman; you're too nice." He sighed. "I'm really sorry for breaking in… you won't call the police will you?"

"Of course not, we all have our suspicions." Kintober stood up and walked over to his small kitchen. "Would you like something to drink Mr. Hedgehog? Some water or coffee?" he asked.

"No thanks… I'm just going to go. Again, I'm real sorry about this." He was about to jump out the window when he looked back. He shook off whatever he was thinking and jumped.

"Goodbye Mr. Hedgehog!" Shouted Ivan. He yawned, turned off the kitchen light and snuggled back into bed.

* * *

Sonic began to walk back to his school dorm. "Ugh… I'm just paranoid…" Sonic sighed "Calm yourself sonic… no way eggman could follow us here…" Sonic jumped up onto some tree's and flung himself into his room. He quickly got dressed into human pajamas and yawned. "Just get some sleep…"

The next day Sonic walked into the experimental classroom and smiled at his teacher. "Scion, having a better day today?" Mr. Kintober asked.

"Yeah, sorry I was such a jerk yesterday. I was a little upset…" He smiled at him.

"good! Um, scion. I was looking over your grades in this class, and it seems you're having a bit of trouble with the curriculum. Would you mind staying after class a few days?" He said nervously.

"Sure, no problem. I hope you can help me!" He laughed, "I'll try harder."

"Thanks, I hope you have a good time today in class."

* * *

**Booo this was borrinngg XD. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and PLEASE comment/review, I love reading them.**

**~SXR123**


	14. Decepted hedgehog

**Well hello all! It's time for a new, exciting adventure of sonic meets lyoko! I see we've got some new readers! Which just FILLS me with happiness! It just gives me all the more motivation to update the story and bring more exciting times! Keep commenting everyone, it really means a lot to me! :D**

**Well, I'm done babbling… enjoy the story! By the way, for those of you who caught onto the little easter egg I planted in the last chapter, good for you! You're a real sonic fan if you recognize the name! And for those who didn't, why not look it up? It's a great read!**

* * *

It was nearing the end of the school day. Scion, or sonic, was still in Mr. kintobers classroom studying with him on mechanics. Sonic yawned, he rubbed his eyes and looked up at the clock. "Well, that's the end of these problems… thanks for the help Mr. Kintober! See ya later!" he smiled and began to walk to the door.

Mr. Kintober smiled. "Sooner than you think scion…" He whispered.

Sonic walked to the door and grabbed the handle. He tried to turn it but it wouldn't budge. "hmm?" He tried again, "what the…" He turned around with an embarrassed look on his face. "Mr. Kintober, the door seems to be locked." He smiled.

"I know…"

"wait…what?"

Mr. Kintober pressed a button on his desk and sonic began to electrocute. "AAAAGGHHHAAWWWWHHHH!" The shock was so intense he was rocketed into the wall behind the door. He smacked into the wall and fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Everything was black and it felt like only a few moments went by. Sonic's eyes began to flutter as his began to open his eyes. His vision was blurry but soon corrected itself as he looked around the room. He tried to move his arms and legs but to no avail. He saw them in locks that wouldn't budge, no matter how hard he tried. He couldn't even see his own fingers; the machine was covering his feet and hands completely.

He was still dizzy as he looked around. "Wh…"

"Ya know sonic…" An all too familiar voice began. "I don't give you enough credit…" Eggman walked to the blue hedgehog a smile in his eyes sonic despised. "You're a lot smarter than you let on… do you know that?" He smiled.

Sonic growled. "I told you to never see me again!" He shouted.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… temper, temper sonic..." He laughed. "It's been fun tricking you all this time sonic… but I'm afraid that little game must come to a close…" He smiled and walked up close to sonic. "Do you have any idea how close you were to figuring me out?"

Sonic looked at him and began to think about the day he raided eggmans apartment.

Eggman laughed, "If you had continued to point out who I was, I would have given up… you could have beaten me right then and there… but thanks to your little friend, whoever he may be…" Eggman walked over to some machines. "Thanks to your friend, you gave up…" He began to tap his fingers onto keys and lights began to flash.

Sonic struggled to get free, but ultimately gave up. He grunted. "How did you even get here?" Sonic asked.

Eggman sighed; he turned around and looked at the blue hedgehog. "Have you any idea how much power and energy was being output during your battle with that giant monstrosity?"

Sonic looked at him and began to think back.

* * *

_Just then a lighting strike struck the ground near the group and blew them all away. Replacing the strike was a beam of light that sparked and grew._

_"What's going on?" Ulrich shouted_

_The entire school was watching the courtyard as the beam of light grew brighter and brighter. They ignored the rain as the students and teachers, even the principal watched the sky and the beam of light._

_"Something's coming out!" Shadow shouted as a gust of wind blew across the ground. He used his arm to shield him from the fierce wind._

_A large black charred fist mixed with Magma erupted from the left side of the beam; a black and red sword arm with the XANA symbol emerged from the right side._

_"It-It can't be!" Odd was frozen with fear, unable to do anything but watch in horror._

_Jeremy was watching from his window, not even paying attention to the super scan anymore._

_A loud groan erupted and everyone clutched their ears to shield them. The groan shook and broke some windows and caused the ground to even crack slightly._

_The beam exploded, sending small bolts of electricity all over the school. Emerging from the beam was the monstrosity known only as the Kolossus, XANA's strongest and fiercest monster._

* * *

Eggman grunted. "A LOT." He emphasized. "Between that stupid light show and the seven chaos emeralds, it was enough to power our planet for several days!" Eggman stepped away from sonic and over to a strange machine. "And as luck would have it, with the disappearance of you and the chaos emeralds, I figured it was as good a time as any to take over Mobius…" He laughed maniacally once more. "But without the chaos emeralds I had no idea what I was going to do… So I began to experiment with artificial chaos energy."

"A…Artificial?" Sonic was confused.

"Yes you imbecile." Eggman shot. "Fake, not the original, made by me!" He held up a green emerald. "What you see here, is the production of the first full powered artificial chaos emerald." He smiled but frowned soon afterwards. "Well. It was." He threw it at a wall next to sonic and it burst into pieces.

Sonic was shocked at how easily it broke.

"I had it, and with it, I was going to make more… But when I was beginning its testing phase to see if it was safe for my machines there was a slight… Malfunction…" Eggman sighed, "The emerald caused my machines to overload and activate chaos control… as did you and shadow when you were sent here… With the combined power of chaos control and your little fight, I was transported through that light that brought that monster you fought."

Sonic growled. "What are you going to do with me then egghead?"

"Nothing at the moment. I've left you unable to do anything. You're far away from my machines; I've made sure to leave a giant gaping space around you so you can grab nothing, even if you managed to get an arm free." Eggman smiled. "For now, I'm going to go back to teaching my classes… don't worry sonic… You'll be put to some use in time… Mostly for… experimentation… heheheheee…" He slowly closed the door behind him and locked it.

Sonic watched the door close in horror, his arch nemesis has him in his hands and nobody even knows that Mr. kintober is actually Dr. Eggman. _What is he going to do with me?_ Sonic asked himself. _Will everyone be safe?_ Was another question. _What happens if XANA attacks?_ Is a question he was afraid to answer. He sighed and looked around the room, hoping to find something eggman didn't check.

* * *

"heh heh heh… Time to deal with the rest of sonic's friends…" Eggman put on his kintober disguise once more and went to his class. He opened the door with a smile on his face. "Hello students!" He smiled. "Did everyone do their homework last night?" Eggman walked over to his desk and placed down some graded papers.

"Yes Mr. Kintober!" They all smiled.

"Good!" He smiled. He walked by the tables to collect everyone's homework. He stopped next to Amy. "Miss rose?" He pondered, "Is something wrong?"

She looked at him with fear in her eyes. "W-Well Mr. Kintober… Um… I haven't seen Scion since yesterday…" She worried.

"Well, he's probably skipping class; you know how some teens are right? We all have our wild phases. Don't worry about him miss rose, I'm sure he's just fine." He gave her a reassuring smile and collected her paper.

"Hah… yeah, you're probably right Mr. Kintober, thanks for your help." She smiled and handed him her paper.

"Now students, if you all turn your books to page forty three we can begin working on…"

The class ended an hour later. Mr. Kintober waved goodbye to his students. Amy and Odd were walking out of the classroom when Amy stopped outside the door.

"Hmm? Hey, is there something wrong?" Odd walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Odd… I'm really worried about sonic… and… and for some reason I have this gut feeling that Mr. Kintober is somehow behind it." She looked at Odd with fear in her eyes.

Odd looked at her and sighed, "Let's check it out then."

She smiled, "Oh thank you Odd!" She hugged him and smiled.

They waited outside Mr. Kintobers door but were surprised to not see him walk out. "That's weird…" Odd took a peek inside through the doors window. "What the… he's not even in there!" He opened the door and walked inside. "This is so weird…"

Amy was walking behind Odd and looked around cautiously. "This is weird…" She walked behind his desk. "What the… Odd look!" She pointed

"Wh-What? This isn't a desk; this is like some hi-tech command center!" Odd hit a few buttons and a door opened up. "Wh-what the…" He took a step back and looked at Amy, who looked at him.

"I'm starting to have my suspicions Odd…" Amy growled and walked in to the tunnel first and Odd followed. "This all seems so familiar…" She looked around at the machinery. A door near them was cracked open; they walked inside and saw a blue figure there. "S-Sonic!" Amy burst in.

"U-Ughh…" he groaned and opened his eyes. "A-Amy?" He looked up at her, tears were in her eyes.

"Sonic! Are you ok?" She ran over to him to shake him. "Odd! Find a way to get him loose!"

He nodded and ran over to the command console. He hit a button labeled release and sonic fell to his knees.

"Sonic!" She grabbed him and helped him up.

He was exhausted, he had no exercise, little movement and nothing to eat or drink. For a normal person this wouldn't be so bad, but sonic loves to run and move and without anything to eat or drink he didn't have much energy. "I…I'm ok Amy…" He smiled and gave her a weak thumb's up."

Odd ran over and put his arm over his shoulder, "C'mon sonic, we'll get you something to eat."

"You little fool's." A voice rang.

"Eggman!" Amy shouted.

"Took you long enough you stupid girl. I'm afraid you won't be leaving here though. And, with sonic as weak as he is… you can't possibly hope to stand in my way."

Sonic groaned, he looked around and saw the broken shards of the fake chaos emerald. "Hmm…" '_That emerald is still giving off some energy…'_ Sonic looked over at eggman, it seemed he had a gun in his hands, which was unlike him. Sonic smiled. "Hup!" Sonic Jumped out of Amy and Odd's arms and over to the fake chaos emerald.

"What the—"

Sonic brought in the chaos energy in and looked at eggman. He had a short renewed energy and smirked. "Take this!" He got into a powerful spin dash and burst towards eggman and smacked him into a wall. "uugh.." he groaned, "C'mon guys…" he stumbled onto his feet and ran out of the door. He ran outside of eggmans classroom and fell to his knees. Exhausted once more.

"Sonic!" Amy ran over to him. "Are you OK?" She helped him up once more.

"I'm OK Amy… H-Hurry… we have to get into the forest." He pointed.

"Right!" Odd ran over to them and put sonic's arm on his shoulder. They jet into the forest with eggman not far behind.

"I'm going to end this once and for all…" Eggman cocked the gun and walked into the forest.

Sonic breathed heavy. "I really need something to eat…" Sonic lied against a tree trying to regain his strength.

"Sonic, here. I got this from lunch." Odd gave him a small biscuit. "It's not much, but I hope it helps."

"That's perfect Odd!" Sonic snatched the biscuit and gobbled it down quickly. He wasn't at full strength, but he was getting there. He stood up and stretched. "oof… I feel much better now." He pat his stomach. "But I don't think I have enough energy to fight off eggman…" Sonic looked back. "And he's not using his usual weapons… he's got an actual gun this time. "I want you two to stay behind me.

Eggman navigated through the forest and over to sonic. "Well, well sonic. It seems our time has come to an end." He pointed the gun to them." Sonic took a step back and put his arms over Amy and Odd. "Just think, all those inventions I made, all those weapons and the thing to put you down is this tiny gun.

Sonic growled, he was still extremely weak. "What's with you Egghead? You've never used guns! This isn't like you!"

Eggman smirked, "If you want the job done sonic, do it right." He pointed and shot at sonic's foot.

"AAGH" sonic feel to his knee and gripped his foot.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted.

"Awww, what's wrong sonic?" Eggman pointed the gun to sonic's arm and fired again.

"AAAAHH!" Sonic fell onto his back. "M-My arm!" He gripped it with his other arm and grunted.

"Ohh, you look so pathetic sonic…" He aimed the gun at sonic's head. "But play time is over and I'm going to get rid of you once and for all…"

Sonic growled but suddenly stopped. He looked around and his ear twitched. "E-Eggman! LOOK OUT!"

"What?" Eggman turned around and was tackled by a familiar gray ghost. "RUUAAAGGHH!" Eggman grabbed his throat.

"Eggman!" Sonic stood up on one knee. "C'mon! Fight it! You're stronger than this thing! You're smarter than this thing!" Sonic cheered him on.

"AAGGH… GUUGHH…." Eggman dropped the gun and fell to his knees. "uugh…"

Sonic may have hated his enemy, but he could never want this to happen to him.

"S-Sooonniiiicc!" His voice began to warp and eggmans pupils disappeared. He stopped moving.

"Eggman..." Sonic knew there was nothing he could do for him.

Jeremy soon ran into the forest and was heading to the factory. He saw Odd and Amy on the ground. "You guys! A Tower's been—"

"We know Jeremy…" Odd looked at him with sadness.

"What happened?" He stopped and looked at everyone.

"Eggman's been XANAfied…" Sonic growled. "This means XANA is more powerful than before…" Sonic looked over the forest.

"Eggman?" Jeremy walked over to him.

"Someone smarter than tails."

Jeremy's eyes widened. "That's not good… Why couldn't you stop him?" Jeremy wondered.

"I'm too weak…" Sonic fell to his knees. He breathed heavily.

"Sonic!" Jeremy grabbed him. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing… I just haven't eaten anything for almost two days…" He smiled at Jeremy. "But Eggman's long gone. We wanted to follow, but under XANA's control who knows what he could do."

The group looked ahead of themselves.

* * *

The tower that had been activated was soon deactivated by the group of friends. It was too late to do anything, as eggman had already been virtualized by XANA on lyoko. All of Eggman's knowledge and experience fighting sonic and his friends was now his. Sonic was fixed up by a nearby hospital who were happy to treat him.

A return to the past was unnecessary since the only thing missing was Mr. Kintober. The school cancelled the class and soon went back to its original classing.

It was clear from here on out, things were going to get harder on the lyoko warriors, and the fighters from Mobius.

* * *

**Boy oh boy, what an exciting chapter! :D Poor eggman… Stay tuned for the next chapter! :D**


	15. Sonic's Interview!

**Chapter fifteen on its way! Enjoy it my friends! By the way guys, while trying to come up with idea for this new season I've already got the season finale all thought out! I'm gonna have a blast writing it for you all!**

**Coming up with this chapter was a bit of a pain though, I had NO idea where to start but as soon as I did I couldn't stop! I thank you all for your devotion to this and I'm glad you're having fun reading!**

* * *

The group of friends was in Jeremy's room. Sonic couldn't help but pace around the room, nervous and thinking. Amy and Tails watched him, worried about him. Shadow was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"Hey sonic, you gotta calm down dude!" Odd laughed, "It'll be fine." He smiled and walked over to Jeremy. "what're you doin' Einstein?" Odd looked at the computer screen as Jeremy was typing code onto his computer.

Jeremy continued to type and was looking at bits of research on his computer. "I'm typing up a program for Sonic and his friends; we're going to start finding a way to send them home. The only way to do it would be through the scanners…" Jeremy typed away.

Shadow's eye cracked open. "Find a way to send us home?" He walked over to him and put his hand onto the chair. "And how do you suppose we do that?" Shadow looked over to him.

"Well…" Jeremy turned around and faced the group. "I think it's time for sonic and his friends to take a trip to sector five."

Ulrich looked over to Jeremy. "Are you sure they can handle it?"

"Heh! It should be cake!" Sonic winked.

"Don't get over-confident." Jeremy turned around. "Sector five is very dangerous. There will be a few monsters you haven't encountered before and now that XANA has your nemesis' data on you, he'll know when to strike, how to strike and how hard."

Sonic scoffed. "Well, when you put it that way it makes it sound hopeless." He sighed and slumped onto the bed.

"That's not the worst part sonic." Jeremy began. "Sector five is very chunky; there are no long pieces of flat land, in other words. You'd be at a serious disadvantage." Jeremy shot a look to the blue hedgehog. "I don't think you should be the one to go, since you rely so heavily on your speed."

Sonic jumped up. "Are you insane? I don't need my speed to kick robot butt! I've been doing it for years now!" Sonic shouted.

"Sorry sonic, but I just don't think you should go." Jeremy sighed, "I know it's hard not being able to help, but you'll have to sit on the sidelines when we go to sector five." Jeremy stood up and walked over to sonic. "Please understand."

Sonic growled, "Well what about shadow? He's just as fast as I am! Why can't he stay like me?" Sonic stuck his tongue out at the black hedgehog.

"I don't need speed. I've got my chaos abilities to rely on." Shadow smirked and held out his hand, which began to glow yellow. "See?" Shadow laughed.

"Urggh…" Sonic growled and walked out of the room.

"Sonic!" Amy shouted, she was going to go after him but decided not to. She sighed. "Is it really that bad that sonic goes to that sector five place?"

Yumi walked over to Amy. "Yeah, you see how much he needs his speed? There's not a lot of flat ground for him to run on, the monsters would pick him apart there." Yumi sighed, "It'd be best if he stayed and helped Jeremy while we're at sector five." Yumi smiled, "He'll be fine. Don't worry."

* * *

The school day had finally finished and the group left their classrooms and began to head towards the factory. Sonic had a pouty look on his face and grumbled while he walked over to the manhole. Amy giggled and ran next to him. "Would you like if I stayed behind Sonic?" She smiled at him.

Sonic looked down at her and sighed, "No Amy, don't let me spoil your fun, besides, they'll probably need you there." He gave her a fake smile, he knew she knew it was fake but he gave it to her regardless.

"Okay then…" She frowned as they walked to the super computer room. "OK, so here's the plan you guys." Jeremy began. "Sector five is a place the four of you haven't been to, you need to listen to Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita. Sector five is like the heart and soul of Lyoko, it's also where XANA lives, so he'll be at his strongest. You need to be very careful alright?" The group nodded and walked over to the elevator.

Sonic sighed and began waving goodbye. "See ya guys… do your best." He watched the door close and sunk to the floor. "Well this sucks…" he moaned. "Got anything to do around here?" Sonic asked Jeremy.

Jeremy face palmed, "Sonic they haven't even left for two minutes and you're already bored!"

"I can't help it…" an idea perked up in his head. "You know. I DID promise that reporter I'd give them an interview…" He jumped up. "Mind if I go Jeremy?" He smiled, "at least it'll keep me out of trouble!" He smirked.

"Fine, Fine, I've got everything under control here anyway." Jeremy waved sonic away.

"Great!" Sonic laughed threw off his clothes and burst out at amazing speeds from the factory. "Scarlet Garcia here I come!" He burst down the highway, passing people and cars that waved at him. "Hi!" He shouted to them. He skidded to a stop at a map. "Herrmm…." Sonic looked up and down the map looking for the TV station. "Looks like it's around a mile… that should be an easy jog!" Sonic revved up his feet and sped off in the direction of the TV station.

"Bye Mr. Hedgehog!" some people shouted as he zoomed off. He jumped over cars, bushes, even people! He jumped on rails and began grinding one rail after another. He ran up a tree and stood on the very tip. "Aah! There it is!" He pointed at it and smiled. He jumped from the top of the tree and burst down the street once more. He ran up beside a building and began to jump from roof to roof. He jumped in front of the TV station and looked at the very large building.

It was tall and gray, windows on every side and a large antenna at the very top. There were people coming in and out of the building with telephones in one hand and a suitcase in the other. Sonic looked around and found it kind of boring, but shrugged it off. He opened the double doors and looked around in amazement. "Wooaaaaah!" Sonic saw a large desk and a women sitting at it with a phone in her hand.

"Yes… Yes I'll tell Mr. Cooper that his appointment's been moved to 4:30 tomorrow afternoon. Thank you, yes, have a very nice day." She hung the phone up and began to re-write the appointment.

"Hmm. That seems like a good place to start." Sonic smiled and walked over to the large desk. The desk was so tall that you could barely even see the top of Sonic's head. He expected her to notice him but to no avail. He grumbled and fumbled around in his pocket. He brought out a small bell, the ones you see at hotels and set it on the desk.

"Hmm?" The women looked up. "Wh…what the?" She watched him place the bell.

He pointed his index finger up and lowered it towards the small button that rings the bell and hit it several times. He then grabbed the bell and put it back.

The women had a confused look on her face. She leaned over the side and saw the blue hedgehog. She looked at him for a moment.

He had a smile on his face and jumped up onto the desk. "Hiya!" He said.

She jumped back and held up pepper spray to the young hedgehog. "Stay back!" she shouted.

Sonic looked at the small can. "Hmm… wonder what this I—" Before he could even finish his sentence the woman sprayed the can on full force into the large hedgehog eyes.

"AAWWWGHGHH! MY EYES!" He jumped back and hit the floor grasping his eyes. "THEY BUURRRNNN!"

The women suddenly realized her mistake. "OH MY! She ran over to him and picked him up. "I-I'm so sorry! Are you OK?" she shouted.

"OF COURSE NOT!" He rubbed his eyes as they began to water. "MY EYES FEEL LIKE THEY'RE ON FIRE!"

Everyone looked over at the two and began to laugh. Sonic's eyes were a burning red as he jumped from her arms and into the bathroom. "WATER. NEED WATER!" He shouted looking at the sink. He stuck his head under the faucet and turned the cold water nozzle to full. It blasted onto him at full force. The substance left his eyes and he walked out dripping wet.

The women stood their nervously. "ahh.. heheh… sorry…" She smiled nervously at the hedgehog as he walked over to her. He jumped up onto her desk once more and looked at her in the eyes. He got into a spindash on her desk and the water on his body shot out everywhere, soaking everything. He stopped and smiled. "All dry!" He smirked.

She groaned and wiped a bit of water from her face. "I guess I deserved that…" She sighed and sat back down. "Can you just tell me why you're here Mr. Hedgehog?" she asked.

"I want to have that interview with that Scarlet Garcia woman." He smiled innocently.

"Well... you need to set up an appointment for that kind of thing, I mean, you can't just come barging in here and demanding an interv—"

"Oh Mr. Hedgehog!" A voice shouted.

"O-Oh! Ms. Garcia!" The woman stood up, "it's nice to see you!" She smiled.

Sonic jumped off the desk and walked up to Scarlet.

"Oh it's great to finally meet you Sonic!" She took his hand and shook it vigorously.

Sonic blinked, "But… we've met before." He had a confused look.

"Oh of course we have! But that was different, are you ready to have your interview?" She smiled at him.

"Well I guess so, but that lady over there said I had to make an appointment or something." He pointed to her and the woman freaked out.

"N-No!" She ran over to them both and breathed heavily, "No, no! What I meant was, USUALLY you have to set up an appointment but since you're like, a hero, you don't have to! Aahehehe…" She said nervously as they both looked at her.

"Whelp, I believe it." Sonic smiled.

"I guess I do to! C'mon Sonic, Let's get you ready for your interview!" The women took a breath of relief as she walked back over to her desk. While Scarlet and Sonic walked over to an elevator. "you ready sonic? You're going to be on national TV!" She smiled at him.

"Yeah, it'll be nice!" Sonic was giddy with anticipation, he was actually excited for this.

The elevator door opened to reveal a room with red curtains, a blue carpet and two chairs across from each other. "This is where it'll take place Sonic!" She walked over and sat in the chair, as did sonic on the other chair.

"OK sonic, here's how it's gonna go. I'm going to ask you a few questions and you just answer them normally OK?" She smiled. "Whenever you're ready Sonic." Scarlet looked over to the camera's. "OK, Camera one and two on me, three and four on Sonic, I want five to get both of us in the shot." She directed, "you can take over from there!" She pointed at the director and gave him a thumbs up.

"Alright aaand… Action!" The director shouted.

"Hello everyone! I'm Scarlet Garcia from channel six! Here today with me is the hero you all know and love! Sonic the Hedgehog!" The camera switched to number three and aimed at sonic who waved at the camera with a big smile on his face. "How are you today Mr. hedgehog?" She asked smiling.

"I'm doing fine! A little bored, but doing just great!" He smiled brightly and she gave a nervous smile back.

"uuh huh.. well um… That battle with that beast was certainly a memorable one! It seemed like you were having a hard time out there!" She held out a pad and a pencil, ready to write down anything he ways. "Was it hard for you? Were you scarred?" She asked.

Sonic scratched his chin. "I guess I was a little scarred, but being scarred wasn't going to stop me!" He smirked. "It was a little tough, but seeing everyone's faces that day gave me the strength I needed!"

She smiled, "that's great Mr. Hedgehog!"

"U-Um, if you don't mind, could you call me Sonic? Mr. Hedgehog sounds weird." He laughed nervously.

"Of course. So um, sonic! How did you come to be? I mean, you don't look like any animal I've ever seen before!" She leaned in closer.

"O-Oh. Um…" He was unsure of how to answer this one, could he come up with an answer that wouldn't reveal his secret? "W-Well. I'm a hedgehog. I mean, it's in my name." He laughed, as did she.

"But, you're blue! I mean, are there even any animals that have a blue fur color?" She asked.

"I don't think so…" He scratched his chin.

"Well, where did you come from? Were you mutated? Or maybe you're an alien from another planet?" She began.

"Alien?" he blinked. _"I wonder if that would be passable…"_ Sonic scratched his head. "Uhm… I'd rather not say where I was from." He sweat dropped and smiled nervously. "if you don't mind, I'd like that to stay private for now."

"No problem Sonic." She began to write a few things down. "So, are you the only one of your kind here?" She shot.

"N-Yes! It's just me!" He smiled nervously. "Little ole Sonic the Hedgehog on his own in this big world of ours!" He fiddled around with a pencil.

Scarlet looked at sonic. "Hm…" She wrote a few more things down. "And what about your abilities? What can you do? It was amazing watching you battle that giant monster!"

"Well, I can run faster than the speed of sound… I can go up into a little ball and charge at my enemies. I can do other things, but the list is to long!" He laughed as did Scarlet.

"What about your color that day? You were a Golden color when you first arrived to help everyone."

"Oh that?" he pondered. "Well, that was my super form!" He began. "With it, I have increased speed, I can fly! And I have super strength!" He flexed his muscles.

"Could you maybe demonstrate it for us here?" She sat up in her seat, eager to see the super form.

"eeh heh… sorry… I can't really do it whenever I want." He scratched the back of his head nervously. "ya see I need some things to be able to do it and I didn't really bring them with me!"

Scarlet groaned. "Well, that's alright I guess." She smiled. "So, why did you risk your life to save us all Sonic?"

Sonic smiled, "I love to help others. Especially when I'm defending people from others who want to hurt them! I couldn't just stand back and let that monster destroy the school and city!" He gave her a thumbs up and smirked. "Not while I'm on watch!"

"That's great Sonic!" She smiled. "Well, it seems that that's all the time we have!" She shook Sonic's hand. "It was a pleasure talking to you Sonic! And thank you for protecting us against that beast and any other threat that comes our way!" She smiled. "Thank you all for watching! See you next time!"

"Bye! Sonic the hedgehog signing off!" Sonic waved at the cameras and bowed for them.

"Aaaaannnddd…. Clear!" The director said as the camera's shut off. "Great job Scarlet, Sonic." He smiled and walked off set.

"Great job Sonic! I had a blast!" She shook his hand.

"Thanks! You to! But, I have to get going now sooo… See ya later!" He winked and opened up the window.

"W-Wait Sonic? What are you doing?"

"Having a little fun!" He jumped out from the window from the top floor and began running down the side. He landed on the ground with firm feet and burst down the street.

Scarlet sighed. "what an odd character." She sighed, "But I think I've got everything I need for tomorrow when this airs…" She smiled. "Time to get to work." She walked off the set and into the elevator, hitting the button for her floor.

* * *

Sonic was doing flips, turns and all around having a great time. "That was great! I had a lot of fun!" He smiled while running back to the factory. He jumped into the elevator and hit the button for the super computer floor and began going to the floor. The doors opened up and he walked in to the Jeremy. He yawned. "Hey Jeremy, how's everything going?" He smiled.

Jeremy sighed. "Everything's going OK I guess…" Jeremy groaned.

Sonic stretched. "Find any useful information?" Sonic walked around the super computer with his hands behind his head.

"I don't think so… it sure wasn't worth the trouble we went through though…" Jeremy rubbed the sides of his head with two fingers. "I've got a headache…" he grabbed his headset. "Alright you guys, I don't think we're going to find anything right now. Cancel the process Aelita and I'll devirtualize you all."

"Alright Jeremy." Aelita closed the interface and waited to be devirtualized.

They were all devirtualized and headed up the elevator to meet sonic.

"So sonic, what did you do all day?" Odd asked.

"I found that Scarlet Garcia chick, we had a little interview and she said that it should be on TV tomorrow!" Sonic was giddy with excitement. "I can't wait to see it!" He smiled.

"Well I'm glad YOU had fun…" Jeremy sighed. "Let's just head back to Kadic… I need some sleep... and some medicine for this headache…" He rubbed his head as they all stepped into the elevator.

"Tomorrow we're all gonna watch my Interview OK? OK?" Sonic grabbed Amy and Jeremy's heads under his shoulder.

"I've never seen him so happy!" Amy giggled.

"Neither have I… and it's making my headache worse…" Jeremy groaned.

"Oh! Sorry Jeremy!" Sonic and Amy laughed as Sonic let his head go.

* * *

**Hmm, Scarlet sure seemed suspicious at the end there… I wonder what she's planning... And hey, what am I doing ending this chapter without letting ANYONE know what happened on the trip to sector five? That's got to be super important! Oh, but don't worry, you'll found out next chapter, think of it as a two parter! I hope you enjoyed reading! Next time, on Sonic Meets Lyoko!**


	16. Sector 5 Carthage

**Well, I'm sure you all wanted to know what happened AFTER sonic left the group for his interview with Scarlet… so here it is! :D Enjoy this chapter my friend! And keep the reviews coming! You also may notice one of the "new" monsters in this chapter! If you do then you've played of my favorite sonic games!**

**Jeez, an entire month to write this one? Shame on me. EDIT: it just dawned on me that I forgot to put knuckles in this story ^^; sorry bout that...  
**

* * *

_Before sonic's departure…_

Sonic sighed and began waving goodbye. "See ya guys… do your best." He watched the door close and sunk to the floor. "Well this sucks…" he moaned. "Got anything to do around here?" Sonic asked Jeremy.

Jeremy face palmed, "Sonic they haven't even left for two minutes and you're already bored!"

"I can't help it…" an idea perked up in his head. "You know. I DID promise that reporter I'd give them an interview…" He jumped up. "Mind if I go Jeremy?" He smiled, "at least it'll keep me out of trouble!" He smirked.

"Fine, Fine, I've got everything under control here anyway." Jeremy waved sonic away.

"Great!" Sonic laughed, threw off his clothes and burst out at amazing speeds from the factory.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "That should keep him busy for a couple of hours…" Jeremy turned his attention to the super computer. "Alright everyone, let's get ready for this. I'll be virtualizing you three directly into sector five." Jeremy began typing on the super computer. "Odd, Yumi and Ulrich, you three in first."

The three scanner doors opened. Odd, Yumi and Ulrich stepped in and turned around.

"Scanning." Jeremy typed on his keyboard. "Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Ulrich, Transfer, Yumi." Jeremy smiled. "Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Yumi." Jeremy hit a few more keys and hit enter. "Virtualization!"

The three friends appeared above the blue sector and fell to their knees below. "We made it here alright Jeremy." Ulrich stood up and looked around. "Go ahead and send everyone else." Ulrich walked around the spinning room and watched as the rest of the group virtualized.

"Alright you three, Listen to Odd and the others. Do what they tell you alright? There's a timer you have to press or this mission will be a bust!" Jeremy spoke into his headset. "A path should be visible in just a few moments! Get ready!"

The room's spinning began to slow down as sections began to stop and reveal a pathway. "GO!" Jeremy shouted.

The group dashed towards the pathway that led to a larger room. There were rectangular pillars floating in the air and small openings for monsters to come out of. "OK everyone, start looking for that timer!"

The group spread out and began to look for the elusive timer button that would stop the countdown and stop the area from kicking the group out of the sector for an entire 24 hours. Ulrich used his swords to latch onto the sides and climb his way up some of the ledges. Odd used his cat claws to run up the sides of the ledges and pull himself up.

"You guys have three minutes! So get to it!" Jeremy typed away at his keyboard, looking at his screen for monsters. "Guys! Monsters, heading your way! They're creepers, so keep on your guard!"

(Authors note: Not the creepers from minecraft. These creepers are snake like monsters that use their mouths to shoot lasers)

"Odd, Tails, deal with those creepers while we find the timer!"

Odd gave a thumb's up and ran next to tails. "Let's go tails!" Odd jumped up onto the wall and began to climb with his sharp claws, Tails followed while spinning his two tails together and taking into the air. Odd jumped up onto the ledge and held out his fist. "Laser arrow!" He shouted and fired several towards the creepers. Three out of the four he shot made contact, causing the monsters to explode.

"Hiiyaaa!" Tails fired his arm cannon several times and hit two more beasts, causing them to explode.

"Great job you two! Keep covering for the team!" Jeremy smiled and continued looking for the key.

"Hey! There it is!" Yumi pointed up to it. "How much time do we have left?"

Jeremy looked at the countdown. "Thirty seconds! Get moving!" Jeremy shouted.

Ulrich took a step back. "It's mine! Super sprint!" He shouted as he burst forward with intense speed. He began to run up a wall and jumped side by side.

"Ten seconds!" Jeremy grabbed the computer in fear.

"HYAAA!" Ulrich slapped the button with all his might. The rings around it glowed white and the button sunk into its slot.

Jeremy sunk into his chair. "Shooo… nice job Ulrich…" Jeremy wiped some sweat from his forehead and sat back up into his chair. "Alright, the key's been activated so start heading towards the data interface. Maybe XANA will have some info on how to get Sonic's friends back to their world.

The group walked over to the end of the room where a platform had been spinning around the giant sphere. They watched it pass once as Ulrich stepped out in front. "When I so go, we jump… OK?" He looked back at everyone. Everyone nodded in agreement and waited for Ulrich's signal. "OK… Ready?" They all bent their knees, "JUMP!" He jumped and the group followed him.

The platform swung around the sphere going in all directions. The moving platform slowed to a stop at a ledge. The group jumped onto the ledge and watched Aelita run to the edge of the ledge. A screen appeared and she began to place her hands onto it. "Alright Jeremy, I've accessed the Database. Get ready to begin downloading."

"Let's hope we don't get any viruses!" Odd quickly snapped in.

Everyone looked at him with a 'seriously?' face.

He frowned. "Well I thought it was funny…"

Ulrich rolled his eyes. "Alright Aelita, I'm ready!" Jeremy spoke into the microphone. "OK, now you all have to protect Aelita while she gets the files we need to send you home, or if they're of any use at all."

"Got it." Shadow gave a thumbs up and looked around and waited for something to happen.

Time passed and for a while nothing happened. But suddenly, Jeremy's screen started to flicker. "You guys! Heads up! Three mantas are headed your way!" He shouted.

Odd jumped up onto his feet and stretched. "Took them long enough…"

"How's the data download going Aelita?" Jeremy quickly asked.

"I'm not finding anything useful…" She sighed. "But I'll keep looking!"

The mantas were closing in on them fast. Their wings were a light blue color while their bodies were mainly white. Below their face a bright red laser charged up and all three mantas fired at once. The group jumped out of the way. Shadow took a step back and watched it fly passed them. "Leave this one to me…" His rocket shoes began giving off smoke and soon he took into the air, did a back flip and burst towards the flying manta.

"Jeremy! Vehicles!" Yumi shouted.

"Already on it Yumi!" Jeremy was typing keys and soon digital vehicles appeared next to the group.

Odd's overboard, Yumi and Aelita's overwing and Ulrich's Overbike. "All ready for you guys!" He smiled.

"Thanks Jeremy!" Odd jumped onto his board and watched the other two mantas fly overhead. "C'mon Yumi! We're gonna miss out on all the fun!" Odd burst towards the mantas as Yumi jumped onto her overwing.

She looked back at tails, "Hey tails, want a lift?" She brought out her hand with a smile.

"Sure would! I'll cover you from the back!" He jumped on the back of her overwing and cocked his arm cannon. "Amy! You cover Aelita down here OK?"

Amy nodded and watched for oncoming enemies.

"I'll keep an eye out for any enemies you might not be able to get OK Amy?" Ulrich drove around the air with this overbike. She gave Ulrich a thumbs up and waited.

"Wooo! This is great! We can just deal with these few monsters and be back before…" Odd looked up ahead of them. "H-Hey Jeremy?"

"Yeah Odd?"

"W…What are those things?" He pointed ahead of him towards a few black specs that began to get closer and closer.

Jeremy looked onto his screen and ahead of Odd and Shadow. "what the…" Jeremy typed onto his computer and tried to figure out what kind of monster was heading towards Odd and Shadow "O-Odd! I have no idea what those things are! But whatever they are, they're dangerous! So don't take them lightly!"

They flew past the group with insane speed and quickly did a U-Turn to turn their attention back to them. They were behind Yumi and Tails, who looked at them closely. "Wait a minute…" Tails muttered. "I know these things!"

The new monsters flew behind tails and Yumi with incredible speed; They were blue and had two wings on each side of their body. They had small guns for stingers on their bottoms and began to fire.

"They're buzz bombers! One of Eggman's designs! But, these seem much more dangerous…" Tails readied his arm cannon. "Be careful! I don't know what kind of changes he's made to these things!" Swerving left and right Yumi dodged the lasers as best as she could. Tails aimed his Arm cannon at the hornets and fired balls of energy towards them. They maneuvered better than they did when eggman programmed them and were more vicious than they had ever been.

Shadow burst forward with intense speed, an air battle between the manta and the ultimate life form had begun and shadow seemed to have the upper hand. It fired several lasers towards the black hedgehog who dodged them with ease. "Chaos… SPEAR!" He fired a yellow bolt of energy and it struck the wing of the blue manta. It spiraled out of control and exploded. "heh…" He smirked and looked behind him. Two buzz bombers were on his tail, he grunted and burst forward.

Amy was with Aelita and watched as two creepers, along with a tarantula were closing in on them. "Don't worry Aelita! I've got your back!" Amy growled. Amy's giant hammer appeared in her hands and she held onto it tightly.

The three monsters roared and began to fire their deadly lasers at the group.

"Hiyaa!" using her giant hammer she swung violently and continuously bashed away the lasers. She took a step forward as they started firing again. She jumped up into the air and got into a spiral, her hammer spinning along with her and ricocheting the lasers off her and back towards the monsters, hitting them several times. "YAAA!" She swung her giant hammer and smashed one of the creepers. She swung her hammer back and smacked both of the monsters off the ledge. She smirked. "Don't mess with me!" She winked at the falling monsters and looked back to Aelita. "How's it coming along?"

Aelita sighed. "Not so good… I still haven't found anything… W-Wait… I think… I think I might have found something! Keep them busy for just a little while longer!" Aelita's hands began to look frantically on the small screen.

Ulrich flew around the small ledge Aelita and Amy were on keeping more buzz bombers at bay while the group fended off the others.

Odd maneuvered around the large sphere with his overboard, he was fast enough to stay a safe distance from the buzz bombers. "Laser arrow!" He fired several and knocked one out of the air. "yeaaah!" he smirked. "One down two to go!" Odd did a loop de loop and went straight towards the ground and the buzz bombers followed with eagerness.

"HIIYAA!" Yumi tossed both of her fans towards two buzz bombers, one dodged while the other was struck in the wing and spiraled into oblivion. It fired a few times as it fell and stuck tails in the arm. "ARRGH!" He shouted.

"Tails, are you OK?" Yumi shouted.

Tails nodded and began to fire back at the two that were still behind them. "URRGH… Take this!" He charged up his cannon and fired a large energy ball that exploded next to the buzz bombers and caused them to devirtualize. "hah! Take that!" Tails laughed in triumph.

The group had finished off the rest of the buzz bombers and figured that their job had been finished. Jeremy's screen began to flash a violent red, causing him to look at the screen. "What the… You guys! ANOTHER new monster!

Amy looked over at the wall of where the ledge was connected and a door slowly opened up. Floating there was a large metal ball and under it were four jets that allowed it to float in mid-air. It had three shoots on the top of its body and a flame thrower on the front of its body. It was a dark gray and was beginning to creep in on Amy and Aelita. Its three shoots opened up and out fired several Missiles that flew in all directions, trying to find the lyoko warriors.

"Watch out you guys! I'm sure that if one of those hit you you're devirtualized!" Jeremy shouted into the mic.

The missiles were flying around the entire facility, distracting most of the lyoko warriors, keeping them away from it while it began floating over to Amy and Aelita. "Don't worry Aelita! I've got you covered!" Amy gripped her hammer and growled. "If you want her, you'll have to go through me first!" Amy charged with all her might towards the metal beast. It fired a missile, she quickly twirled and dodging the missile as it hit the ledge. She jumped up into the air and smacked the giant machine with here hammer. It flashed white and then blasted her with fire. "AAAGGHH!" She screamed as she flew back and hit the ground.

"Amy! You're losing points every second!" The fire had ignited Amy, and every second she was losing a life point. "Well, on the bright side you DID manage to damage it… but it's got a lot of points! 200 to be exact! Well, now it's down to 170…" Jeremy sighed

Amy stood up and whipped off the small flames that were on her digitalized clothing, thus, she stopped losing life points. "Jeremy, how many do I have left?"

"You've got 85 life points life Amy. Be careful." He quickly said.

She smirked. "I won't let this tin can get me down!" She ran towards it again, dodging two fire blasts and striking it twice more before jumping back away from its dangerous flame throwers. It flashed white twice again as it floated backwards.

"It's down sixty life points Amy! Only 110 more to go!"

The flame thrower on the front of it receded back into its body and out replaced a new nozzle.

She stood there and waited for something to happen. _"What's it planning…?"_ She thought to herself.

Suddenly, a flaming cannon ball fired out and smacked Amy in the chest and launched her into the air and exploded, causing even more damage to her. She fell and rolled onto the ground. She lied there for a moment but groaned and struggled to get up.

"Amy! That took 50 life points away from you! You're down to 35 now!"

She used her hammer to regain her balance and struggled to stay standing. The metallic monster fired more missiles into the air to continue distracting the other lyoko warriors. Amy's vision was blurred, the explosion was a lot for her to take in and she was having trouble regaining her composure.

The nozzle made a cocking sound; it was ready to fire again. Amy knew she didn't have the strength to bat it away so she was standing in front of Aelita to take the blow. The robot fired its fiery cannon ball once more. Amy closed her eyes and waited for it to hit her but after a few moments passed, nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see a figure standing in front of her.

"Hey Amy!" Ulrich turned to her and smiled; his sword in hand. "Sorry I couldn't help sooner! Don't you worry, I'll handle this thing!" Amy looked behind her to see Ulrich's machine colliding with one of the missiles and watched it explode. She looked over to Ulrich and smiled. She saw the two halves of the fiery cannon ball that son devirtualized

"Thanks Ulrich…" she sighed and fell onto her bottom to rest.

"Triangulate!" He shouted as two more of him appeared. "Attaaack!" He shouted as the three ran towards the metal monster as it fired three missiles. One struck his clone, the other two they dodged as they jumped into the air. "Impact!" Ulrich sunk his swords deep into the monster and it flashed white once more. They jumped away but his clone was shot with a quick flame thrower blast and devirtualized. Ulrich skidded onto the ground and sunk his sword into the ground. He waved his hand, signaling the beast to "bring it on"

The flamethrower gun transformed into the cannon fire once more and fired its deadly cannon ball. Ulrich smiled and grabbed the handle of his sword and began to run around it. "Super sprint!" he shouted as he began to rapidly run around in circles around his sword. The ball soon reach Ulrich as he was running around in a circle. Using the speed he accumulated Ulrich snatched the ball from the air and threw it back towards the beast he then took the sword out of the ground and launched it like a spear towards the beast. The cannon ball hit the beast, exploded and finally the sword sunk into its body, the metal monster flashed white several times and then exploded into pieces. Ulrich smirked and walked over to Amy and Aelita. "You two OK?" He asked, holding his hand out to Amy.

Amy smiled and took his hand, standing up. "Yeah… I'm ok… Just a bit tired." She looked over to Aelita who was still looking at the console. "Aelita, find anything?" Amy asked hopefully.

She sighed, "No, I don't think so…" Aelita groaned and stopped searching.

* * *

Two metal doors opened up and out of them walked the blue hedgehog himself. Sonic yawned and walked over to Jeremy. "Hey Jeremy, how's everything going?" He smiled.

Jeremy sighed. "Everything's going OK I guess…" Jeremy groaned.

Sonic stretched. "Find any useful information?" Sonic walked around the super computer with his hands behind his head.

"I don't think so… it sure wasn't worth the trouble we went through though…" Jeremy rubbed the sides of his head with two fingers. "I've got a headache…" he grabbed his headset. "Alright you guys, I don't think we're going to find anything right now. Cancel the process Aelita and I'll devirtualize you all."

"Alright Jeremy." Aelita closed the interface and waited to be devirtualized.

They were all devirtualized and headed up the elevator to meet sonic.

"So sonic, what did you do all day?" Odd asked.

"I found that Scarlet Garcia chick, we had a little interview and she said that it should be on TV tomorrow!" Sonic was giddy with excitement. "I can't wait to see it!" He smiled.

"Well I'm glad YOU had fun…" Jeremy sighed. "Let's just head back to Kadic… I need some sleep... and some medicine for this headache…" He rubbed his head as they all stepped into the elevator.

"Tomorrow we're all gonna watch my Interview OK? OK?" Sonic grabbed Amy and Jeremy's heads under his shoulder.

"I've never seen him so happy!" Amy giggled.

"Neither have I… and it's making my headache worse…" Jeremy groaned.

"Oh! Sorry Jeremy!" Sonic and Amy laughed as Sonic let his head go.

* * *

**And so we wait for Chapter 17! I'm sorry it took so long to write this one, I've been real busy for the past few weeks! BUT I FINISHED IT! And I'll have you all know that the final chapter for season 2 is almost finished! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THAT! Anyways, please review! See you guys later!**


	17. Zombification  Part 1

**WOOOOOOH SCARRY CHAPPTERR I'M SHAKING IN MY UM… feet? O_o**

* * *

It was one of those regular afternoons, the sun was shining and it didn't seem like anything could go wrong… but sadly, XANA doesn't take vacations and sadly neither can the Lyoko Warriors.

Sonic was slumped into his chair, snoring away as class went by, I mean, it's not like he REALLY needed to pay attention right? Naaah, he didn't think so.

"SCION!" A loud voice shouted.

Sonic Yelped. "YIPE! WUAAAGH!" He fell back from his chair and hit the floor. His hand searched for his desk as he slowly pulled himself up. "U-Umm… Y-Yea?" He smiled nervously at Mrs. Hertz, the science teacher.

"I will not have you dazing off in my classroom young man!" She growled and grabbed Sonic's fake ear.

"Yow! Lemme go!" He shouted as the class began to giggle and laugh as she pulled him to the door.

"You head straight to the principal's office! Mr. Delmas will deal with you!" She opened the door and pushed him out. Get!" She pointed.

Sonic grumbled. "Yeah well, I didn't wanna be in that class anyway! NYEEEH." He stuck his tongue out and walked away as she closed the door. He sighed and began to take a trip to Mr. Delmas' office. He stopped short and noticed two familiar figures walking together. He smiled and ran over to them. "Hey Ulrich! Hey Yumi!" He approached them and smiled. "What're YOU two up to?"

Yumi smiled nervously and blushed red. "W-What? W-We're not doing anything! We're just walking around the school waiting for everyone to get out! We finished our work early so we were allowed to leave." She smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

Sonic's eye brow raised slightly as he looked at her. "Uuuh… huh…" His head turned over to Ulrich who was looking just as nervous as she was.

"W-Well what are YOU doing out here sonic?" Ulrich took a step forward.

"O-Oh! Me? I was just um… I was just… umm…. On my way toseetheprincipal…. He said the last words quickly and with a mumbled town but Yumi and Ulrich's ears were easily able hear what the hedgehog said and began to giggle and laugh. "Yeah, Yeah! Laugh it up while you can! We'll see who laughs last!" He jogged away from the two and continued his path to the principals.

* * *

Near an electrical socket out came a gray ghostly tail in Mr. Delmas' room. It snaked its way up his chair.

"Hmm? What's that?" He looked down at the floor as he saw the gray ghostly tail. "WH-What in the world?" He jumped out of his seat and took a step back as the tail grew and took form of what seemed like a human. "What is going on here?" He grabbed a nearby lamp and held it up to it. "S-Stay away y-you… whatever you are!" He chucked the lamp at the gray ghost figure. It passed straight through it as it continued to get closer.

"N-No! NO! Someone! Please help me!" He was frozen in fear as he was up against the wall. "NOOOOOOOUUAUAAAAAHHHHGGG!" He shouted.

* * *

There was a knock at the door as it slightly opened. "U-Um… Mr. Delmas? Mrs. Hertz sent me here to see you…" Sonic walked in and closed the door behind him.

Mr. Delmas was sitting at his desk, his face was low. He made a low grumbling sound but made no eye contact with sonic.

"I um… I was sent here because I was acting up in class… or I guess… I was NOT acting up in class…" he chuckled at the comment. "I was kind of tired so… I took a little nap in class!" He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Mmm…." Was the only sound Mr. Delmas made at the comment.

Sonic blinked for a moment and looked around. "Are you um… Feeling alright sir?" He stood up and took a step forward to Mr. Delmas.

His head snapped up and made direct eye contact with sonic. His eyes were a pure glowing white, his skin had become a dark, dark gray color and his arms were stretched out. He began making loud moaning sounds as he took a step forward to sonic.

"Y-You're not Mr. Delmas… I mean, you ARE but… not in the head!"

"RRAAGGH!" Mr. Delmas jumped over the desk with inhuman speed.

"Hut!" Sonic twirled to the left as Mr. Delmas rolled and quickly stood up. "Eeeeyup. That's some XANA work right there…" He smirked. "Sorry to do this to you sir!" Sonic took a step back and began winding up a punch.

Mr. Delmas ran towards sonic with more insane speed and jumped once more. "HIYAA!" Sonic launched a devastating punch to Mr. Delmas' face. He was sent flying and hit the wall. He slumped to the floor and groaned, passed out. "Heh… You may be fast, but not fast enough for me!" Sonic gave a triumphant smirk and groaned. "Darn… this isn't good…" He opened the door and quickly shut it, the secretary giving an odd look. "You know… Detention…" Sonic frowned.

The secretary smiled and went back to her work. "Mmhm…" Sonic used the key he snatched from Mr. Delmas' desk and quickly locked the door without her noticing. _"I don't know how long this'll hold'em, especially with some speed like he's got… I've got to tell the others, fast, before this starts to spread!"_ Sonic thought to himself and began to walk out of the office. He looked back at the secretary, _"I just hope she doesn't open the door… I'd tell her not to, but that would lead to suspicion."_ He slowly walked out of the office and began to head towards Ulrich and Yumi. "You guys!" he shouted running over to them. He skidded to a stop and looked at them. "We've got a problem."

They both laughed. "Detention sonic? Now, it is pretty bad, but it's not really the biggest probl—"

"No. Not that." He had a serious look on his face.

Ulrich looked at him, "What's going on?"

Sonic scratched the back of his head. "I guess you could say we've got a little zombie problem on our hands…"

Their eyes went wide. "Are you sure? How did you figure this out?"

Sonic looked over to the principal's office. I was in Mr. Delmas' office and no matter what I said he didn't respond… now, that doesn't sound TOO out of the ordinary, but… then he LUNGED at me." He looked over to them. "And he was fast. Faster than most humans."

Yumi sighed. "This is bad… this has happened before and last time we barely did a return to the past…" She rubbed her temples.

Sonic looked over at the school. "Let's spread out and alert the others, we don't have much time before the secretary opens that door I locked him in… Or… if he's able to get out... He has speed; he's probably got some wicked strength too."

* * *

Jeremy was sitting in history class listening to the teacher speak about World War 2. Even HE was getting tired of it. Suddenly, his Cell phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out slowly and read the text

"Jeremy XANA turnd delm in2 a zomb hed 2 fctry" it said in its garbled text speech. Jeremy groaned _"this isn't good…" _Jeremy stood up in his chair with his hand raised. "U-Um! Excuse me! May I please be excused to use the bathroom?" He exclaimed.

The teacher looked at him. "Um… sure Jeremy… go right ahead…"

"Um… Thank you sir…" Jeremy face palmed and walked out of the room, more embarrassed then he had ever been before. "Why did I just make a big deal about going to the bathroom?" He asked himself. Suddenly he heard a loud cracking as he looked to his left. "The principal's office!" He ran over to principal's office and watched as Mr. Delmas began to break through the wood with his bare hands.

"What the?" Jeremy took a step back as he noticed the secretary on the ground near the door. Her skin began to grow a dark gray and she slowly stood up. "She… opened the door didn't she…?" He took a step back. She turned around and growled. "AAGH!" Jeremy turned and ran as fast as she could away from the both of them. The secretary lunged at him and fell on top of Jeremy who fell over near Ulrich and Yumi. "You guys! Hurry up and Ge—OW! GET AELITAAARR…." His last words finished with a moan.

"Jeremy!" Yumi shouted out.

"Forget'em!" A blue blur rushed passed them and blew them both away. "We've got to get tails and Aelita!" He grabbed them both by the arms and burst towards Tails' and Aelita's class. He stopped, threw off his clothes and opened the door. "Hi! Nice to meet you all! I need to borrow two of your students!" Sonic zipped next tails and Aelita and grabbed them both. "OK? Thanks Cool. Glad to have met you all!" The door shut with a slam and rattled the blinds that were on the door.

"W-Wai—" The teacher began but sonic had already closed the door. "I… uugh nevermind…"

"Shadow! Amy! Knuckles! Time to get moving!" Sonic shouted at the top of his lungs.

Amy's ear twitched as she stood up in her seat. "I um.. Need to go…"

Mrs. Meyer turned around, "Miss rose, this is not the time for a bathroom break! Sit down immediately!"

Amy frowned, "Sorry Mrs. Meyer, I really can't stay." She jumped from her desk and ran over to the door. "Sorry!" She opened the door and quickly ran out.

"M-Miss rose!" She shouted.

Amy quickly removed her human clothing to reveal her usual red dress. "Hi sonic!" She smiled running over to him.

"RAAGGH!" A familiar voice shouted. "GET OFFA ME!" A student was thrown far across the ground. The student flipped and landed on his feet. He stood up and hissed at knuckles. It was a zombified student.

"Knux! Don't let'em bite you!" Sonic shouted.

"Easier said than done sonic!" He tossed another student away from him.

Sonic took a step forward, wanting to help his friend but couldn't risk getting bitten himself. Suddenly, more students tackled knuckles to the ground "WAAAAGGHH!" He shouted.

"KNUCKLES!" Sonic shouted for his friend.

Knuckles slowly stood up, his bright red color going to a much darker one, his pupils were no longer visible and became a glowing white. He moaned and looked at his former friends. "RRAAAGGGHH!" He ran over to them as fast as he could, ready to bite and transform his new enemies.

"SPEAAAR!" A voice echoed. A bright yellow energy beam hit the ground near knuckles and blew him away. Shadow flew next to them and landed. "I see you need some help…" His hands glowed once more. He smirked. "You go ahead and look for Odd, I'll hold them off until then."

"Ooh this is terrible!" Aelita groaned, "Jeremy and Knuckles are zombies!" She sighed

"Don't worry Aelita, we'll be OK." Yumi reassured her.

Sonic growled, "C'mon! We don't have any time to lose! More and more students are being XANAfied every second we waste!" the group ran through the school, the halls, dorm rooms while they looked for Odd, they finally stopped and began to think.

Ulrich scratched his head, "W-…wait… why didn't we go to the cafeteria first?"

"Heeellllppp!" Odd shouted.

"Odd!" Ulrich shouted, "Hold on!" Ulrich ran ahead of the group and headed straight towards the cafeteria. He ran up to the door and looked inside. "No…" He looked through the glass and saw that Odd had already been turned. He groaned. "I can't believe this…" He slid down onto the dirt.

Sonic sighed, "I'm sorry Ulrich. But we don't have time to sit here… we have to get to the factory." Sonic grabbed everyone and was about to run towards the factory but when he turned around he looked over to see the grayed and white eyed shadow, along with an army of school students and teachers behind him. "Oh… this isn't good." He looked back at the cafeteria and growled. "C'mon! I've got an idea!" He held everyone tight and jumped onto the roof.

"How are we going to get past everyone sonic?" Tails looked over the roof with fear.

Sonic frowned. "Tails, I have an idea, but I need your help. When I give you the Queue, I need you to start flying with your tails alright?" He smiled, "I know you can do it buddy." Tails nodded and looked over the roof with as much confidence as he could muster up. "Alright! Is everyone ready?" Sonic shouted out. "Grab on as tightly as you can!" Everyone quickly grabbed ahold of sonic. Tails jumped behind him and grabbed his torso, Ulrich and Yumi grabbed his arms and Amy grabbed his abdomen. "Here we go!" Sonic revved up his feet as fast as he could and jumped off the roof with as much speed as he could. "Tails! Fly!"

Tails' tails began to spin rapidly as he struggled to hold up the four. "AGGH! Sonic!" Amy's grip suddenly began to slip. "I-I can't—" Just then a XANAfied student jumped on to Amy's legs from the trees. "Nooo!" She yelped in pain as the student bit her foot.

"AMY! NOOOO!" Sonic's eyes began to tear up slightly. "RAAGH!" With much dismay he kicked her off just as she began to turn into a zombie. "You'll pay for that…" He muttered. "Tails, see that manhole? Hover right above it!" Sonic pointed to the manhole that the group usually went into, the hole was slightly uncovered which made sonic smile. "Goood…. OK everyone! Hold on tight! Tails stop your spinning!"

He began to get into a spindash and burst towards the manhole, he hit it almost directly, causing it to flip up into the air, the four of them falling into the manhole and the cover spun and smashed into the hole, covering it. "heh… I still got it." He looked over the empty sewers, "Alright, no time for the scenic route!" He burst with speed down the sewers and quickly found his way to stairway leading into the super computer room.

"you guys go on ahead and start with the lyokoizing…" Sonic sighed and turned away, "I'll hold them of for as long as I can…"

Tails walked over to sonic, "I'm sorry sonic…" He sighed.

"But sonic, if you try and hold them off, you may be turned into one of them!" Yumi shouted, "You could end up like shadow!"

Sonic looked at her. "I know, but if I don't do SOMETHING to hold them off then you'll be here with less time to deactivate the tower. It's kind of scary… but, I'm sure you guys'll be able to do it in no time at all. Good luck." He gave a thumbs up and proceeded to the elevator and hit the button.

"Ok you three, head down to the scanner room, I'll start here… It's time we start fighting back!" Tails smiled at them.

"Right!" The three of them exclaimed and ran over to the elevator.

Sonic walked over to the entrance of the factory and watched as the horde of zombies were heading his way. "Time for a little payback…" Sonic clenched his fists and waited for them.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**A short chapter, but nonetheless, a chapter and ANOTHER 2 PARTER XD don't worry, the next part will focus more on the group and less on sonic XD. I'm trying to do that, instead of focusing on the sonic characters all the time, the OTHER characters need some spotlight to! I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review! :D**


	18. Zombification Part 2

**ZOMG IT'S PART TWO! The epic conclusion to the zombie arc! Enjoy it! Four more chapters until the epic season 2 finale!**

* * *

"OK guys I'm um… I'm not too experienced with this kind of thing… So I'm sorry for anything that may happen under my supervision." Tails said nervously over the microphone.

Ulrich and Yumi looked at each other. "Besides Aelita… we're the only ones left throughout the whole school…" Yumi looked away. "Jeremy, Odd… Everyone's been XANAfied."

Ulrich and Aelita looked over the desert area. "Tails?" Aelita began.

Tails quickly adjusted the microphone to fit his head. "Yeah?"

Aelita began to mosey around the desert section, kicking around a few pebbles and taking a good look around. "It seems a little… barren around here…" Her eyes scanned the near activated tower and around the area. "Think XANA's too busy trying to zombify everyone to notice we made it on lyoko?"

Suddenly, a missile flew directly beside her face and exploded on the ground near her. "WAAGH!" She shouted jumping backwards. Yumi and Ulrich quickly turned to the direction it was fired from.

A metallic laugh was heard. "I wouldn't count on it…" Metal sonic smirked as his arm went from missile form to hand form. "I, as well as my back up, came to deal with you pests…" Behind him stepped a Krab and two Bloks.

"Be careful you guys!" Tails said nervously _"I wish I could do something to help them… but I never asked Jeremy how he made those vehicles appear…" _Tails sighed he continued to watch the screen for any updates that the group may need.

Ulrich took a step back and growled. "Yumi, you and Aelita do what you can to get rid of the Krab and Bloks…" Ulrich grabbed his sword and suddenly split it in two. "I'm not going to back down to you…" He got into a stance and was readying himself. "Bring it on Metal."

Yumi nodded at Ulrich and watched as the Bloks and Krab stood in front of her. She swung out her fans and readied them in her hands. "Aelita, make a run for the tower… Ulrich and I will cover you here." She smirked. "If you don't get to the tower then we're all doomed anyway." Aelita nodded and began making her way to the tower. "Ready Ulrich?" Yumi looked back at Ulrich with a sweet smile on her face.

Ulrich nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be." He tensed up.

Metal laughed. "Oohh, this will be FUN." His arms transformed into pointed laser swords. "Let's see what you've got."

* * *

Sonic's fists were clenched as he stood at the entrance of the factory. His eyes were squinted as he watched for the soon to be approaching zombie horde. He watched the gray sky hovering over the town and the factory. He sighed as he couldn't see the moon or sun. "I can't believe I let her get taken just like that…" The hero groaned. "I wonder if these zombies are anything like those in the movies…" He pondered for a moment. "If they are, they must be attracted to meat." Sonic brought out a long salami. "Good thing I grabbed this from the cafeteria." He laughed for a moment. "Heh… it's got a funny name…" he snickered, but it soon died down as he looked around. "It's not as funny when there's no one to share it with…" He frowned.

Sonic's ear perked for a moment, it then twitched twice as he looked out in the horizon. "Well… Looks like the party's arrived…" He growled for a moment and stuffed the salami into his backpack. "All I've got to do is distract them long enough for the tower to be deactivated… Heh… I'm the fastest thing alive! How hard can that be?" He smirked. He got into a fighting stance and readied himself for the slowly approaching army. "Come and get me…"

* * *

"HYAAAH!" Ulrich shouted as he dashed towards metal. He jumped into the air and began to spin with the blades above his head, creating his own kind of spindash.

Metal quickly dodged Ulrich's attack, took a step on the ground and launched a kick into Ulrich.

"GAACK!" Ulrich shouted and rolled onto the ground. He stopped, regained his balance and took stance once more.

"Ulrich, you lost five of your health points!" Tails shouted.

"You mean life points?"

"U-Um… yeah!" Tails said nervously.

"RRAGGHR!" Metal gave Ulrich little time to as he flew towards him at a fast speed and launched his sword at Ulrich's face.

Ulrich crossed his swords together and blocked the powerful slice. "Hugh..." he groaned. They struggled for a moment but Ulrich managed to get the upper hand. He twisted to his right and kicked metal sonic in the head. He then ran towards the hurt metal. "Triplicate!" Ulrich split into three separate beings and surrounded metal. "Sword barrage!"

Metal, using his robotic reflexes and fast speed gave him sort of an edge against Ulrich's attack, but not by much. Ulrich's attacks were landing, strike after strike. Metal was able to dodge most before he became fed up. "RAAAGHH!" He blasted two of Ulrich's clones with lasers that came from his hands he then took flight and grabbed the real one.

"He-Hey! Lemme go!" Ulrich struggled to free himself from metal's grasp but to no avail.

Metal stopped in mid-air and flew straight up. "Time for a pile-driver…" He smirked as he slowed his ascension and began his descent. They were flying down at a speed unthinkable in the lyokoverse. "Brace for Impact kid!" Metal let go and quickly launched a kick to his abdominal.

Ulrich screamed he burst through the tough desert sector earth and smashed into a lower platform. For a moment, he just lied there, trying to concentrate. Ulrich groaned. "U-Uuhgg…" He rolled over and struggled to regain his composure. "T-Tails… H-How much?" was all he could manage at the moment.

Tails looked over the screen. "It looks like you lost 25…. 20 for the crash and 5 for the kick metal gave you before he let you go." He sighed. "I really wish I could help you right now, but it doesn't seem like there's anything I can really do!" Tails groaned.

Ulrich coughed and slowly stood up. He looked over head to see metal smirking at him. "H-How much does he have left?"

Tails looked at metal Sonic's card which was displayed on the screen. "After that sword attack you gave him, he's got 80 points left."

Ulrich sighed. "That's not good… ten more than me." He ran over to a hill to get back onto the platform he was originally fighting on. Ulrich growled. "I can't let him get the best of me…" He readied his swords.

Yumi watched as more monsters began to appear. "Hiiyaa!" She started running forwards. She jumped, tossed both of her fans and hit the eye of XANA on both of the Blok's. She tumbled under the Krab as her fans came back and sliced off its legs. Yumi then began to twirl in place and burst through the top of the Krab. She landed on its head, back flipped off and watched it explode. She smirked and looked ahead; Yum saw that a mega-tank and two hornets were surrounding her. Yumi gasped, "Don't worry Aelita! I'm coming for you!" Yumi dashed off towards Aelita, trying to get there as fast as she could.

* * *

Sonic watched as the menacing group came closer and closer. At the front of the group he saw the familiar face of his rival shadow. Sonic chuckled. "Shad's playing for the other team right now… But… I mean besides being a zombie… something's off about'em." Sonic pondered for a moment what it was but ignored it for now.

The horde of zombies coming closer and closer to the blue hero, their white eyes shined without pupils, their faces were gray and ugly and their movements slowed to a slow walk. Sonic was ready. "Time to make way for SONIC speed!" He jumped up into the air, revving up his legs and burst off straight towards the horde. He came closer and closer to them and just as one of them leaped forward to him he smirked and jumped over all of them. Landing on a building over top of them.

The entire horde groaned at the hedgehog as they began to look for a way up. "Sorry, did I tease you a little bit?" Sonic laughed; but suddenly he heard a loud thud behind him. He turned his head to see none other than shadow behind him. Sonic frowned and turned to his rival. "I didn't think this is how one of our fights would ever start shads…" Sonic got into a stance. Shadow roared and started running over to sonic with his hands reached out in front of him.

Sonic turned and launched a quick jab to the back of shadow's head. The jab connected and shadow tumbled over himself. He swung his head around and groaned. Sonic took a step back and readied for another lunge. _"Even for shadow being a zombie, this isn't how he fights… especially since he's under XANA's control…"_ Sonic took another step back and growled. "Let's see if you can keep up with me shadow!" He smirked and rushed past him. He looked back, expecting zombified shadow to be following close behind but was surprised when he saw shadow struggling to try and keep up with him. "OK, what's the deal shads! You should be right by me right now!" Suddenly, it dawned on him. _"Wait… XANA must not know how shadow does his attacks! He can't tap into his chaos energy!"_ Sonic smirked. "Well, that makes this job a whole lot easier." Sonic jumped up and revved up his legs again, he burst with speed off the building and over the giant horde and began to run towards the town.

* * *

Ulrich and metal were exchanging blow after blow, sword colliding with sword and kicks smashing against kicks. Ulrich tumbled over onto the ground and struggled to stand up. _"I can't believe Sonic had to fight this guy! He's insane!"_ Ulrich stood his ground and looked over to metal.

Metal had 65 life points while Ulrich had a measly 50 pointes left. Metal began to walk over to Ulrich. "What's wrong? Can't take the POUNDING I'm giving you boy?" He smirked and brought out his laser swords once again. "I must say, you've done well in keeping up with me… but…" he began to chuckle. "I've been going easy on you."

Ulrich took a step back from the statement.

"I've got to admit, you've done a pretty good job at landing a few hits on me."

"_I have only ONE chance… a new ability that Jeremy was developing for me. It's not finished, but it SHOULD give me the edge I need on him… the only problem is that it'll take away life points as long as I'm using it, so I've only got ONE shot at this."_ Ulrich took a step back and clenched his swords.

Metal began to laugh. "Well boy, it's time I end this…" He raised his sword up high. "HYYAAH!"

Ulrich's eyes flashed, "Hyper sprint!" Ulrich suddenly burst with speed and launched a powerful strike onto metal sonic.

"GAAGH!" He turned around as metal began to watch Ulrich move. The sudden strike caused his hearing to be impaired for a moment, but he was able to hear part of Ulrich's next move "—plicate!" He growled. "You got ONE lucky shot in punk! This sword, barrage trick WON'T work twice!" A multiple of Ulrich's were dashing around Metal, each strike sending five points of damage to the metallic powerhouse. "RAARGGH!" He blasted one, it disappeared. He turned around, "AAAGGRRHH!" He sliced another in half and saw another Ulrich running towards him. "heh… gotcha!" He fired a powerful beam of energy that destroyed the Ulrich. "hmph…" Metal laughed. "That takes care of that. Now to deal with his friend."

Suddenly, the metallic monster was silenced as a sword was shoved through his chest. "GUUACK…"

Behind him was the slowly devirtualizing Ulrich. "It's called quadtruplicate… both hyper sprint and that move take away life points… but getting rid of you was worth it… you shouldn't get so confident metal… it always leads to peoples downfalls…" Ulrich smirked.

"GACKK… Y-YOU… WORM! NNNNNOOOOOooooooo….." Metal soon devirtualized along with Ulrich.

"Ulrich!" Tails shouted. Tails quickly turned around as the elevator doors opened. Ulrich came stumbling out of it.

"H-Hey tails…" Ulrich stumbled over to tails and leaned on the chair. "I got rid of metal for ya…" he chuckled. "How's Yumi holding up?" He looked at the screen as tails began to type at the keyboard.

Tails leaned in close to the screen to look at Yumi's progress. "It looks like she's having a little trouble; she's down to sixty life points!

Yumi and Aelita were back to back, surrounded by hornets and Bloks. "Yumi… What do we do?" Aelita whispered in a shaky voice.

Yumi looked for an opening as the monsters began to charge their lasers. She looked up above her and noticed the small hole that the hornets had left open. She looked over to Aelita. _"Aelita… Hold on tight!"_ Aelita looked at her but nodded. She jumped on her back as Yumi looked up into the sky. "HYYYAAAAAH!" She brought out her fans and instead of throwing them she used them to help her push herself up high into the air. "Go Aelita!" Yumi spun like a top in the air as they began to descend. "YAAH!" She tossed Aelita with all her might.

Aelita screamed and tumbled onto the ground, she looked back at Yumi. "Yumi!"

"Just go!" She shouted, she launched her fans as the monsters fired onto her and devirtualized her. The fans hit three hornets and two bloks, but there were still plenty to chase Aelita.

"Yumi!" Ulrich shouted, "Oh no… Aelita's all alone!"

* * *

Sonic began to pant; he had been running for what seemed like hours. He looked around for a place to hide from the zombie horde. He found an alley way and leaned up against the wall. "uugh… Dead end… that's…. *pant*…not good…" He sighed as he turned around. "Oh… Fudge." He took a step back as the zombies began to get closer to him. He looked up at the tall buildings. "I… can't make it up these walls…" He panted and bumped against the end of the alley.

* * *

The elevator doors opened with a loud hiss as Yumi slowly walked over to the group. "It was the only way I could get her out of there…" She sighed. She facepalmed as she felt bad of her decision. "I didn't see any other way…"

Aelita began to run as fast as she could, she looked back at the monster as they chased her with fast speeds. She did her best to dodge the lasers raining down onto her. She looked ahead and saw that she was nearing the tower. "I'm almost there!" She shouted.

* * *

The zombies began to get closer and closer as sonic was pressed up against the wall. He looked left and right as he saw some familiar faces and some new ones as well. He saw Amy, who stepped out of the crowded zombies and began to walk over to sonic. "Oh no…" He frowned sadly.

Aelita ran as fast as she could, she dived into the turret as the monsters all fired at once. She tumbled onto the white rings as she smiled. "Great!" She smiled

* * *

"YAGGH! Amy! C'mon, snap out of it it's me!" Sonic waved his hands out in front.

"Ssssoooonnniiiiiiicccc…." She moaned with an evil smile on her face.

Sonic gulped, "Not exactly the response I was expecting…" He shook as Amy and the horde neared him. "C'mon Amy! D-Don't bite me!" Sonic began to reach into his backpack.

* * *

Aelita began to float and flip up onto the console, those white rings also lit up.

* * *

"S-Stay away Amy!" Sonic held his hand out.

Amy's mouth was watering, she came close and lunged.

Sonic grunted. "If you wanna eat something, EAT MY SALAMI!" He stuffed the long salami into her mouth as she bit down hard; sinking her teeth into the salami, for the moment there was a pause.

The horde looked at each other and then to sonic. "eeh..heh…"

* * *

Aelita placed her hand onto the console; her name came up onto the screen.

AELITA.

* * *

Amy growled and spit the Salami out of her mouth, she roared and jumped onto sonic. "YAAGH! AMY GET OFF'A ME!" He shouted.

* * *

C.O.D.E

* * *

Amy grabbed sonic's arm and opened her mouth up wide. "Amy stop!" He shouted.

* * *

L.Y.O.K.O.

* * *

Suddenly, right before Amy took a bite out of sonic, the whole group suddenly flashed back to normal. Most of them fainted while Amy looked at sonic. "Um… shonec?" She said muffled. "Wash my mouf doin wiff yer arm?"

Sonic sighed. "Don't worry about it Amy…" He looked at her and smiled. "I'm just glad you're alright." He hugged her with a smile as she hugged back.

* * *

"Tails, the tower was deactivated!" Aelita said with a smile. "You better activate a return to the past!" She smiled.

Tails sighed and slumped into the chair. "Shoo… well, at least there's SOMETHING I can do." He laughed, as did Yumi and Ulrich. Tails began to type in the code for return to the past. "Ahem…" Tails began. "Return to the past, NOW!" Tails pressed the enter key as a white bubble consumed the area as time went backwards and back to sonic's time in class…

* * *

Sonic was slumped into his chair, snoring away as class went by, I mean, it's not like he REALLY needed to pay attention right? Well, the thought about it for a moment. He yawned and leaned up, looking at the board as the teacher turned around.

"Scion, nice to see you actually paying attention for once!" She smiled.

Sonic smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "I'll make sure that's a regular thing Mrs. Hertz!" He sat in his seat and looked over to Jeremy he gave him a smile.

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! The next chapters are going to be focused on characters that haven't gotten many lines by themselves and chapter 22 will kick off the season 2 finale! I don't know how much longer I'll be able to keep coming up with seasons for sonic meets lyoko, so, unless I can continue to come up with ideas than I've only got TWO more seasons planned! But hey, that's still a long way to go! And trust me, the finale's are gonna be a doosy! 3 more chapters until the season 2 finale!**_


	19. Shadow's promise

_**Next chapter of sonic meets lyoko! Shadow's chapter! Enjoy it friends! :D Not much else to say XD**_

* * *

Shadow was laying in his bed a journal in one hand and a dark pen in the other. The black hedgehog was writing down a diary of his time spent in this new dimension. Let's see what he's saying shall we?"

"_It's been three months since our unfortunate transportation here to this new dimension… The children we encountered on our first day continually to help in our quest to find our way home. Although, following recent events I doubt that our going home will do much good here in this dimension."_ Shadow continued to write as he put the tip of his pencil to his mouth, thinking about what else to put down. _"This, XANA, is continuing its constant threat to the safety of this planet and its people… and although my promise to Maria was made on a different world, does it still apply to the humans of this dimension? Are they worth protecting?"_ Shadow sat up and looked out the window, watching the students currently at gym run around on the soccer field and play around. He watched as birds flew around and planes in the sky flying at top speed.

His ear perked up at a noise coming from outside his door. He watched as a girl in the all too familiar pink low cut shirt and red skirt bully one of the younger male students.

"What is this?" She held in her hand a red note. "Is this a love note?" She smirked.

"G-Give it back! Please!" The boy jumped up as high as he could, trying to reach the note, but to no avail.

Sissi chuckled, "Is this a note to me?" She looked down at him. "Well?"

"No! It's to someone else! Please give it back to me!" He reached up for it.

Sissi growled. "Sorry, but all love notes NOT addressed to me are to be shredded!" She gave an evil smile and proceeded to tear up the note, chuckling in the process."

"Nooo!" The boy watched as his note fell, torn to pieces and onto the ground. "I spent all night writing this note…" He sniffled as Sissi laughed and walked away.

Shadow's usual frown and low eyebrows went to an all-time low. He quickly pulled out his journal and quickly wrote in: _"The answer to that question; is not looking good." _Shadow tossed his journal over to his bed and walked out to help the young child. He stood over him as the child sadly began to pick up the small, shredded pieces of the note.

Shadow knelt down and began to pick up the pieces with the boy. "Are you alright?" Shadow said softly.

The boy sniffled as a few tears hit the floor. "Yeah…" He rubbed a few tears from his eyes and the pieces of the note in his hand. "Thanks a lot for helping me pick these up though…"

Shadow stood tall and handed the pieces of paper to the boy. "Don't worry about it." He looked over as Sissi was walking away and then back to the boy. "Was that letter addressed to a girl you like?" He asked.

The boy nodded. "Yeah… I finally worked up the courage to ask her out… doing it by a note was the only way I could do it…"

Shadow looked at the boy and had a slight, sad expression on his face. "Well. I think you're brave enough to ask her out on your own." Shadow smiled lightly and put a hand on the boys shoulder. "If you could stand up to that girl then I'm sure you've got it in you to talk to the girl you like so much." The boy listened to the small lecture and began to smile at shadow.

"Y-You really think so?" The boy smiled.

Shadow smirked and nodded. "I do." Shadow gave a slight smile and began to walk away. "I know you can do it, good luck." He gave a thumb up and continued walking way.

"Th-Thank you! Um…" He tried remembering his name.

"Terios!" Shadow shouted.

"Thank you Terios!" The boy shouted back.

Shadow smirked and put his hands in his pocket. _"With a boy like that, this dimensions humans may just be worth saving… but people like that sissi girl…"_ He was bumped into suddenly by none other than sissi.

"Hey!" She spun around. "Watch where you're going you idiot!" She shouted.

Shadow shot her an angry look, a scary one at that.

Suddenly, the unshakeable Sissi took a step back in fear, looking shadow in the eyes. "Why don't you…?" The hedgehog growled.

"I-I…" She was speechless.

He eyed her for a moment and started walking off. "Pathetic." He said as he walked off.

Herb and Nicholas watched as their leader had been stunned by this dark person. "Are you OK Sissi?" Herb moved next to her.

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine…" She mumbled as she watched him walk away. Sissi had never been scared like that before; Terios being angry at her shook her up. "I'm gonna go lie down for a bit… you two stay away from me got it?" She pointed at them both and walked away to her dorm.

Nicholas looked at Herb and back to Sissi. "Wanna go watch some TV?" Herb groaned and nodded.

Sissi opened her door and walked inside her room. She sighed and sat down on her bed. "That stupid… Terios…" She muttered, throwing a stuffed toy across the room. "Calling ME pathetic… Who does he think he is?" She grabbed another stuffed bear and held it close to her. There was a short silence. She held the bear out in front of her. "You don't think I'm pathetic… do you teddy?" She looked down at the lifeless teddy bear as an electrical socket near her sparked. "WH-What's that?" She jumped up and tossed the bear away. "S-Somebody! Help me!" She shouted as a gray spectre pulled itself from the socket of her computer. She lunged for the door but was caught as the spectre jumped onto her. Her body began to resonate with a gray color and she soon sat still. She slowly began to sit up and her eyes glowed the X.A.N.A symbol glow. "Pathetic, huh?" She stood up and suddenly began to start growing. "I'll show you Pathetic!"

* * *

Jeremy was at the Super computer, working on a code that could send sonic and his friend's home when he was suddenly interrupted by the super scan alarm going off on his computer. "Uh oh…" He quickly grabbed his phone and quickly phoned Yumi. "Yumi, there's a tower activated! Make sure to warn every…" Jeremy was cut short as a news story came up on his screen.

* * *

Shadow turned around quickly to see the gigantic Sissi roaring in the sky. "Terios!" Her voice echoed. "Come here and let me show you who's pathetic!" Her eyes had large XANA symbols on them as she walked around, crushing the roof of the school and into some of the empty classrooms.

"Geh…" Shadow grunted and burst from the hallways. He looked up to her with a glare in his eyes. "Here I am!" He shouted.

Knuckles, Amy and Sonic ran up beside shadow to help him. "Hey shads!" Sonic scratched his nose and pointed at shadow. "Think you can handle this by yourself?" He walked beside him.

"Hmph…" Shadow smirked and threw off his clothes. "You obviously don't remember who I am…" He smirked at the three. "You three go while I hold her off."

Knuckles and Sonic both looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "We'll finish before you know it! Good luck!" They all began to run out of sight when Amy turned around and looked at shadow, his hand began to glow a bright yellow.

"W-Wait shadow!" Amy turned around and ran over to him. "You have to be careful, I mean, she may be taken over by that Computer thing, but it's still her! You can't hurt her TOO badly… and your chaos attacks are too powerful!"

Shadow turned to her. "What?" He saw her running away and groaned. "Then what do I do?" He looked up to see Sissi roar and began to step in the direction he was in. He grunted and jumped back, just in time as her foot crashed into the earth.

"RAAAAAHH!" She threw her fist in shadows direction, He quickly side stepped as her fist hit the ground. "Hmmp!" He jumped up onto her arm and began to run up as fast as he could. He jumped up and launched a ferocious kick to her face, causing her to step back. While shadow was still in the air she swung her hand and smacked him onto the ground. He bounced and rolled onto his side, struggling to get up. "She… packs a punch…"

* * *

The group of teens were already in the mountain sector; Odd, Yumi, Amy, Sonic and Aelita were on their way to the tower while Ulrich, Knuckles and tails stayed back to help evacuate the area.

"Alright guys, this doesn't look like a major attack, so if everything goes well we should be able to launch a return to the past soon. Jeremy smiled and typed in the code for their vehicles. Odd's overboard and Yumi and Aelita's overwing. Sonic picked Amy up and began to lead the way.

"So how far off are we from the tower Jeremy?" Odd asked, doing a few tricks on his board.

Jeremy hit a few keys on his board and zoomed in on the towers location, "not too far off Odd." Jeremy smiled and looked on the map for monsters. "It looks like you guys are clear, but keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

Sonic looked overhead and noticed the all too familiar hornets and buzz-bombers. He skidded to a stop as two Mega-tanks rolled out of nowhere in front of them and two Krabs came out from the mountains behind them. He let Amy down and smirked. "Looks like we've got our work cut out for us…" He smiled as the group huddled together.

Odd, Yumi and Aelita jumped off their vehicles and huddled together with sonic and Amy. "Let's make sure to get the job done!" Odd looked back at sonic, who looked back at Odd. Both of them smirked. "Go!" They all shouted as they charged their opponents.

* * *

"GUAAGH!" Shadow rolled back and hit a tree.

Sissi laughed and stomped over to the black hedgehog. "Who's pathetic now, huh?" She had her hands on her hips.

Shadow slid onto his knee and coughed. "S-Still you…" He managed to say.

Sissi grew angry once more. "AAAGH!" She swung her hand and swatted shadow onto the schoolyard. He rolled and couldn't stand anymore. "Darn it… if I could… just fight back…" He looked around him to see all the students hiding behind dumpsters, hiding in classrooms and behind large poles. "L-Look at them… Hiding like cowards…" Shadow watched as Sissi began to come closer. "If I could fight back… I would be able to stop her…" He struggled to lift himself from the ground. _"Maybe these humans aren't worth saving… Maybe I should just end her now… Maybe Maria's promise doesn't cross-dimensions like I do…"_ Shadow managed to sit himself on his bottom and look up at Sissi.

But, deep in school crowd, a lone boy stood up and looked over to his fellow students. "Hey! What are we doing here?" He shouted. "While we're here, sitting here and acting like little kids; a hero is out there trying to protect us!" He pointed over to shadow, the other classmates watched as shadow looked at Sissi, and they couldn't help but feel guilty. "A great person told me that if I have the courage to stand up for myself, then I'll have the courage to stand up for anything!" The boy thrust his fist into the air. "Who's with me?" He shouted.

The classmates looked at each other and then to the boy. At first, no one spoke up. But then a girl with blonde hair stood up and walked over to the boy. He immediately blushed. She stood next to him and grabbed his hand while it was in the air. "I'm with you!" She smiled and blushed at him. She turned to her classmates with an angry expression. "Who else?" She shouted.

Slowly, one by one, the students all stood up and raised their fists in the air. They all shouted and began to charge towards Shadow and the enlarged Sissi.

Shadow watched as Sissi raised her leg and was about to crush him, he closed his eyes waiting for it to come but began to slowly open them when he heard her grunting. "W…What?" He watched as all the students began to jump onto Sissi and climb onto her.

Two feet stood in front of him and held a hand out. "Hey Terios." The boy smiled and held out his hand. "Do you need some help?"

* * *

A yellow beam hit the earth near sonic, who back flipped and landed on his feet. "Heh, is that all? Just because you have a larger selection of monsters or in this case, badniks, doesn't mean you've got any more advantage than before!" He smirked and spindashed towards one of them. "Hah!" He jumped on top of it and smashed it into the other, causing them both to explode.

"Laser Arrow!" Odd fired his arrows towards the hornets that dodged them as best as they could. Odds arrows were scrapping them though causing them minor damage. Odd smirked and had his sights locked on a hornet flying directly towards him when he suddenly hear Yumi shout.

"Hyaah!" She launched her deadly fans and cut both of the hornets in half; she grabbed them with a smirk as they returned.

"Hey Yumi! They were totally mine!" He grunted.

"Sorry odd! Should have been faster" Yumi walked over to the Krabs that had surrounded Aelita. "Why not pick on someone who can kick your butts?" She smiled and held her fans out; Yumi looked over to Aelita with a smile. "You go with Sonic; we've got this covered Aelita."

Aelita smiled and nodded to her, she ran over to sonic. "Hey! Think we can head for that tower now?" She grabbed onto his arm.

"Hmm?" He turned to see her. "Sure thing! Let's go there at sonic speed!" He grabbed her up and jumped onto a closed Mega-tank. He looked over to Amy, who was smashing her hammer into its powerful armor. "Ya know Ames, I don't think that'll wor—" Suddenly he noticed the Dents in its armor. "Well… I'll make sure never to get you angry…" He sweat dropped. "But, I'll deal with this pinball for you. Just a moment Aelita." He smiled and began to rev up his powerful legs, the closed Mega-tank began to roll as sonic ran on top of it like circus performer. "Aaannd… Off you go!" He jumped of and kicked the Mega-tank off the edge of the mountain sector earth and watched it fall. "Let's get going!" He jetted off into the direction of the tower.

* * *

Shadow watched as the boy he had saved from Sissi before came to save HIM from her now. He grabbed his hand and managed to pull himself up. "You…" Shadow began.

"I never got to tell you my name." He smiled and shook shadows hand. "I'm Mark. It's nice to meet you Terios!" He smiled.

Shadow smirked, "It's glad to finally meet you Mark… but you can call me shadow… that's my real name." He smiled and shook his hand back. He watched as a bunch of the students began to climb onto the giant Sissi. "Did you get everyone to do this?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah. It was all thanks to your advice Shadow." He smiled, "If you hadn't come to help me and give me that advice I might've run just like the rest of them…" Mark frowned and looked over to the enlarged Sissi. "Well," He turned his head back to Shadow. "I'm gonna go help the rest of them… Thanks a lot Shadow!" He ran over to Sissi and jumped onto her leg and started climbing up it.

Shadow watched as all the students jumped onto Sissi and started throwing her off balance. "It just goes to show that standing United against one Enemy is better than being separated… I underestimated these human's courage and bravery…" Shadow looked at his hand. _"That's a mistake I won't make again…"_ He clenched his hand and looked back up to the unbalanced Sissi. _"With them climbing onto her, she isn't as balanced as she was before… If I concentrate I can make a non-lethal chaos spear that SHOULD cause her to fall onto her back..."_ Shadow's hand began to glow yellow and shake. "C'mon…" He opened his hand as a small orb of energy floated within his hand.

"ARRAAAGGH! Get off-a me you worthless pieces of trash!" Sissi shouted trying to throw the kids off of her. "I'll show YOU who's pathetic!" She shouted.

Shadow smirked and threw his arm behind his head and threw the small orb of energy towards Sissi. "Take that!" He shouted.

"Huh?" She shouted as the beat struck her forehead. "AAAGGHH!" Sissi began to stumble and started walking backwards uncontrollably. "NNNOOOO!" She tripped and fell onto her back, crashing into the earth. The students who didn't fall off grabbed her arms and legs and began to hold her down. "L-Let go of meeee!" Sissi struggled to get up, she grunted and jerked but the students held her down tight.

Shadow smiled and walked over to Mark. "You all did great… thanks' a lot for helping me." Shadow sighed and sat down, feeling exhausted.

* * *

Sonic dashed left and right, two hornets had caught up to the two of them as they made their way to the tower. Sonic looked behind him for a moment and skidded to a stop. "You go get to the tower, I'll deal with these pests…" He smirked as he set her down.

"Will do. Good luck!" Aelita ran off in the direction of the tower, which was not far off.

"Alright you freaks, let's get this show on the road!" He jumped up and kicked one of the hornets on their XANA symbol, causing it to explode. While he was falling the other hornet shot and hit him in the arm. "Agh!" He rolled on the ground and quickly stood up. "So you want a piece to eh?" He rolled up into a spindash and charged toward sit, bursting through it. "Hah!"

Aelita ran into the tower and slowed to a walk as she stepped onto the rings. She slowly floated upwards and did her usual flips as she landed onto the upper rings. She placed her hand onto the invisible console.

Aelita.

C.O.D.E

L.Y.O.K.O.

It read. The tower shut down and all the screens of data behind her fell into the dark abyss below her. She soon walked out of the tower and met up with everyone. "Well that wasn't too bad!" She smiled and stood next to everyone.

* * *

Sissi suddenly began to shrink, she groaned as her body returned to its natural size and the students started getting off of her. "Are you alright Sissi?" Mark held out his hand to her.

"Mmm?" She murmured sitting up. "I…What happened?" She groaned.

Shadow sighed and laid back. "You were kind of possessed."

Her head poked up. "Possessed? Did… Did I do anything bad?" She looked at some fallen trees and dents made into the earth. "I guess I did huh?" She frowned and sighed.

The students all surrounded her with, "It's alright" and "it's not like you meant to". Shadow watched as the students quickly forgave her and assured her that everything was alright. He smiled warmly at them. _"These humans are just like the ones from my dimension… forgiving, caring… brave and courageous…"_

* * *

"Alright guys! Return to the past… NOW!" Jeremy hit the enter key and the white bubble consumed the entire area…

* * *

Shadow was laying in his bed a journal in one hand and a dark pen in the other. The black hedgehog was writing down a diary of his time spent in this new dimension. Let's see what he's saying shall we?"

"_It's been three months since our unfortunate transportation here to this new dimension… The children we encountered on our first day continually to help in our quest to find our way home. Although, following recent events I doubt that our going home will do much good here in this dimension."_ Shadow continued to write as he put the tip of his pencil to his mouth, thinking about what else to put down. _"This, XANA, is continuing its constant threat to the safety of this planet and its people… and although my promise to Maria was made on a different world, does it still apply to the humans of this dimension? Are they worth protecting?"_ Shadow sat up and looked out the window, watching the students currently at gym run around on the soccer field and play around. He watched as birds flew around and planes in the sky flying at top speed. He smiled as he re-wrote everything he had already written before.

His ear perked up at a noise coming from outside his door. He watched as a girl in the all too familiar pink low cut shirt and red skirt bully one of the younger male students.

"What is this?" She held in her hand a red note. "Is this a love note?" She smirked.

"G-Give it back! Please!" The boy jumped up as high as he could, trying to reach the note, but to no avail.

Shadow poked his head out to see the familiar sight he had already seen before. He frowned.

Sissi chuckled, "Is this a note to me?" She looked down at him. "Well?"

"No! It's to someone else! Please give it back to me!" He reached up for it. But his eye caught shadow poking his head out the door, he had a serious expression on his face and something shook up inside of the boy. "Rrrghh… Gimmie it back!" The boy jumped up as high as he could and snatched the note from Sissi. "Leave me alone Sissi! Go away!" He turned and shouted to her as he held the note strongly in his hands.

Sissi took a step back and frowned. "Fine! I didn't want that stupid note anyway!" She flipped her hair towards him and began to walk away.

The boy panted and looked over to shadow. He ran over to him and smiled. "Hey um… thanks a lot!" He smiled.

Shadow blinked, "Thanks? For what?"

"For helping me! I don't know why, but for some reason when I saw you I got this sudden rush of energy!" The boy grabbed his hand and shook it. "So thanks again! My name's mark! What's yours?" Mark smiled innocently.

Shadow smirked. "My name's Terios. I'm glad to meet you." Shadow looked down at Mark's other hand. "Is that a love note?"

Mark quickly let go of Shadow's hand and blushed. "Y-Yeah… see, there's this girl I like and I don't I have the courage to talk to her… so I spent all night writing this note instead…" He frowned.

Shadow smiled and placed his hand onto his shoulder. "I think if you've got the courage to stand up to a bully like Sissi than you've got the courage to talk to this girl you like."

Mark looked down at his hand and then to Shadow. "Y…You think so?" Shadow nodded. There was a short silence. "Well… then can you hold onto this note for me? If I don't have the heart to talk to her myself I'd like to have a backup plan." Mark chuckled and handed shadow the note.

"I'd be happy to hold onto it for you." Shadow smiled.

"You promise you won't read it? Or tear it up or anything like that?" He was putting his trust into his new friend.

Shadow took his hand and crossed over his chest, where his heart would be. "Cross my heart."

Mark smiled happily. "R-Really? Thanks a lot! I owe you one pal! I'll talk to you later!" Mark turned around and began to run out of the building. "Thanks again!" He shouted as the double doors began to close and he ran out.

Shadow watched him run off, _"You owe me one? Hmph… you've already repaid me kid."_ Shadow walked over to his bed, grabbed his journal and sat down. _"The answer to that question is most definitely a yes. These humans are definitely worth saving. Especially Mark."_ Shadow looked out the window once more, seeing Mark and the girl he was going to ask. He smiled as he saw the girl hug him and him hugging back. _"Definitely Mark… Good job."_ Even though mark couldn't see it, shadow gave him a thumb's up for a job well done.

* * *

_**Well, wasn't that a touching chapter? I had a hard time coming up with a story for this one, but once I figured it out it just POURED from my head! XANA seems to be losing his touch eh? Or IS he? The only way to find out is by waiting for the next exciting chapter of Sonic Meets Lyoko! Two more chapters to go before the season finale! And lemme tell you, it's gonna be a DOOZY!**_

_**KEEP REVIEWING! I love reading them and it gives me that drive to keep this series going! So please keep it up! :D**_


	20. Feeling the pressure

_**A new chapter of Sonic meets lyoko! Enjoy it guys! :D**_

* * *

It was a normal afternoon for the Lyoko team. Odd, Jeremy, Aelita and Amy were all sitting at the lunch table. The rest of the room was watching the disgusting sight as Odd chowed down on the rare, steak day, meal.

"AWWMMM…." Odd took a large bite out of his steak, ripping off the meat. He humbly hummed while chewing it.

Jeremy's eye twitched at the sight. "U-Um… Odd…?" Jeremy began. Much to Jeremy's dismay, Odd had no answer; he continued to chew his meat with a big smile on his face. "Ahem… Odd?" Jeremy said sternly. Still, Odd gave no response and picked up his steak for yet, another bite. "ODD!" Jeremy quickly shouted.

Odd spit out his food, "W-what?" He coughed a bit and hit his fist against his chest. He looked across from him to see a steak bit covered Amy, who no doubt was starting to lose her cool. She grumbled and grabbed her napkin. "Eehheh… sorry…"

"Oh you will be…" She mumbled as she wiped the steak bits off her face.

"Odd, it's a little hard to keep your appetite when you're eating like a pig…" Aelita leaned over and picked a few pieces of steak off of Amy's clothes.

Odd smiled nervously, "Sorry… but this is so rare! Steak day at lunch! It only happens like, once every semester! ONCE. EVERY. SEMESTER." He emphasized. "I've got to enjoy what I can! You never know when this day will come again!" He picked up another piece and began biting into it.

Amy rolled her eyes and placed her chin into her hand. "It's been pretty quiet hasn't it?" Amy looked over to Jeremy, who was, obviously, on his computer.

Jeremy nodded as he typed away on his computer. "Yeah."

Odd leaned over Jeremy's shoulder and looked at his plate, then to his computer. There was a gulping sound, "Hey Jeremy, watcha workin' on?" He said as he put another fork full of food into his mouth.

Jeremy sighed and pushed his glasses up and pushed Odd's face away. "I'm working on some programming for the return home machine tails and I are going to start building soon." Jeremy wiped a few pieces off food from his screen.

Amy looked over to Jeremy. "Return home machine?" She was curious.

"Yeah, sorry for bad name, me and tails kind of came up with it on the spot." He scribbled some notes down next to him as he looked at the complicated coding. "Do you have any better names in mind?" He peaked over his computer screen.

"You're saying you two are making a device to send all of us home?" Her eyebrow rose.

Jeremy nodded, "yeah. We're working on the blueprints and coding now. I don't know when we'll have it operational, but if it continues at this pace…" There was a pause. "We may be able to send you guys home in just a few months, give or take a few." He looked over to her.

There was a moment of silence between the group; Jeremy had just realized the impact his words just had. Even Odd had stopped eating for a moment to imagine Sonic's friends going home. "W…Well it's still plenty of months off right Jeremy?" Aelita spoke up.

"Hmm? O-Oh yeah. We don't know how long it'll take, so who knows how long you guys'll be here." Jeremy looked over to Amy.

"Well that's a relief…" Odd mumbled as he took a bite of his steak.

Amy looked down at her food with a sigh. "Odd, you can have the rest of my steak; I'm not hungry right now." She pushed her plate over to him and stood up. Odd was about to reach over and grab her steak but stopped as Amy stood up and walked off. He looked over to Jeremy and Aelita and slightly frowned.

"I guess this was more of a touchy subject then we originally thought." Jeremy said.

"I didn't know them going home could feel like this…" Aelita sighed as laid her elbow onto the table. "I mean, we all knew they'd be going home… but who knew they'd leave this big of an impact on us…" She lazily poked her steak with her fork and cut off a small piece, placing it into her mouth.

Odd swallowed his food and looked over to Aelita. "Well, we all knew it'd come sooner or later…"

Jeremy adjusted his glasses and watched Amy leave the cafeteria. "Who knew it'd be so soon?" Jeremy sighed. Just then, his computer began to beep. "Great… XANA attack…" Jeremy sighed. "Alright, let's gather everyone up and get a move on!" Just then a giant pillar of earth crashed through the cafeteria, pushing over tables and breaking the lights on the ceiling.

"NOOO!" Odd felt to his knees. "WHY XANA?" He shouted, "Why did you have to attack on steak day? Don't you have any decency at all?" Odd hit his fist against the ground and cried over his ruined steak day.

Jeremy sighed, "C'mon Odd. Let's get out of here!" He grabbed the purple shirted teen and with Aelita, began to make their way out of the cafeteria. "Uh oh." Jeremy stopped as pillars of earth began to surround them. "We're trapped!" Jeremy looked around and growled.

Amy ran into the scene, bearing her hammer. She jumped up and bashed away a pillar. "C'mon you guys!"

Odd pulled himself together and ran out from hole they were trapped in. The group ran into the forest and reached the infamous manhole leading to the sewers. Jeremy pulled out his Cell and dialed for Yumi. "Yumi, where is everyone?"

"We're stuck in a classroom! Th-The whole room could collapse at any moment! And we're trying to keep it up!" In the room with them was tails, knuckles and Ulrich. The group; along with other students, were doing their best to keep the ceiling from caving in. Above it were rocks that, if not held together, could collapse and crush everyone in the room, even knuckles was struggling to hold it up.

"Kh…" Knuckles groaned. "H-Hurry it up guys! I don't know how long we can keep this up!" He shouted.

Jeremy looked at the group. "Looks like we're on our own…" Jeremy frowned and looked over his group of friends. Just then the elevator door hissed and shadow walked out. "Let's get started." He motioned for the group to join him in the elevator.

"Alright you guys, it's up to you to deactivate the tower. Shadow, where's sonic?" Jeremy looked over to him.

"Doing his best to keep people outside safe from the rocks," Shadow hit the button to head down to the scanner room. "Let's get this done fast." He walked into the scanner and waited for it to close.

Odd and Amy followed. Odd had an upset face on "My poor steak…" he mumbled.

The group of three soon arrived on lyoko, in the ice sector, and was waiting for Aelita, who soon arrived. "Alright." She smiled. "Let's hurry up, we don't have much time!" She pointed in the direction of the tower.

"We don't have time to mess around." Shadow's boots lit up and he started floating in the air. "Odd, you and Amy get on your overboard, I'll carry Aelita to the tower as fast as I can." Shadow quickly explained as the overboard materialized next to Odd.

"Gotcha!" He gave a thumbs up and jumped onto the board, "C'mon Amy!"

She smiled and jumped onto the board and held onto Odd's waist. "Let's go!" Odd shouted, the overboard soon took flight and burst off into the direction of the tower.

"Hmph…" Shadow picked up Aelita and flew into the direction of the base. "Odd… there aren't any monsters around…"

"You think XANA just gave up?" Odd looked back.

"Odd! Watch out!" Aelita shouted and pointed in front of him.

"Wha?" He turned his head to see the infamous machine used to fight sonic in their battle on the death egg, it looked just like robotnik used to dress and the face that had eggman's famous moustache was replaced with the XANA symbol. Out of its arms fired two rockets that flew directly into Odd's overboard. "WHAAAAGGHH!" Odd and Amy fell onto the ground and looked up.

Amy growled. "Why weren't you looking ahead of us?" She shouted.

"Careful you guys! That thing's got 200 life points!" Jeremy quickly stated.

Shadow growled and set Aelita down. "Alright, Aelita, you go hide. We'll handle this outdated machine…" Shadows hand lit up in a bright yellow. "Hmm?" He looked down at the monsters feet as two, Silver Sonic's came from behind it. "Wh-What the…" He took a step back.

Their eyes glowed red and the jets on their backs fired, causing them propel forward into Odd and Amy.

"WAAAGH!" Odd tumbled onto his back and quickly got on his feet. "Hey! You know, you may look like sonic but you sure don't act like him!" He growled. "Fine, we'll play by your rules! Laser Arrow!" he fired, but the silver sonic quickly dodged and smacked into him again. Odd spun in place and fell to the ground. "Uggh..."

Amy rolled onto the ground and looked up at the silver sonic replica. She growled and stood up, her hammer in hand. "I'll teach you not to mess with me! You fake sonic!" She gripped it and was ready to swing. "Ya!" She swung down and missed as it jetted into another direction, turning around and smacked into her once more.

Shadow growled and looked back. "Not good…" He looked up at the infamous eggman machine and watched as one of its arms shot towards him, he jumped back as it crashed into the ice below him. He grunted as he landed and burst forward with speed. "Chaooss… SPEAR!" He threw the yellow energy as he jumped. It struck the metal monster, but it recoiled and launched its arm into shadow's face.

"AGGH!" He shouted tumbling back. "This is tougher than I thought…" Shadow stood up. "Fine, you wanna dance? Let's dance… Chaos… CONTROL!" Everything became an inverted color and everything slowed down except for Aelita, Amy and Odd. "G-Go! Inflict as much damage on your opponent as possible!" Shadow grunted.

Odd and Amy smiled, "Laser Arrow!" Odd shouted, firing as many arrows as he could. Amy Jumped up and bashed the silver sonic as many times as he could. "Let's see you handle this!" both of shadow's hands glowed a bright yellow. "Chaos… SPEAR!" He fired a large ball of energy, the same one he used to send Mecha sonic flying away the day the Kolossus appeared in the real world. The ten seconds passed and shadow released chaos control, falling onto the ground, he was exhausted.

The arrows Odd had fired hit the silver sonic all at once, causing it to explode. Amy's as well. The chaos spear shadow had fired hit the giant metal monster, causing it to slide and collide into the tower. Shadow was kneeling onto the ground; he was exhausted and couldn't even stand. "I over did it…" he gasped. The metal monster soon regained its composure and walked over to Shadow

"Shadow! That attack you gave it, along with your others brought it down to 100 points!" Jeremy shouted.

Shadow sighed, "If this were the real world I would mop the floor with this thing…" Shadow sighed; he knew his powers here were very limited. He looked up at the metal monster. It lifted its foot up and hovered it over shadow. "O-Odd… Amy! Get Aelita to the tower!" He pointed, "I'll keep this thing busy…" The monster stepped down, but shadow quickly stood up and grabbed its foot. "HRRK!" He held on tight. "H-Hurry up!"

* * *

Back in the real world, the gang could feel the roof giving in soon. Knuckles used all his strength to "I… I don't know how long I can keep this going…" He grunted.

"Just hold on knuckles!" Yumi shouted, "I'm sure… they're almost done!" She suddenly began to feel herself getting closer to the ground. "N-No! Not yet!" She shouted.

* * *

"G-Get going!" Shadow shouted.

"C'mon Aelita!" Yumi's overwing appeared in front of them, the three jumped onto it as it sped off. "Good luck Shadow!" Amy shouted.

Shadow could feel the pressure getting heavier. "Good… now that their gone… HRKK…!" Shadow slowly began to stand with the little strength he could muster up. "Chaos… BLAST!" His body glowed a deep red and suddenly a large explosion filled the air and soon as it came, it disappeared. Shadow and the egg machine was nowhere in sight.

* * *

"I… I can't hold on…" Knuckles fell to his knees, the roof started cracking and pieces started falling.

"No Knuckles!" Ulrich shouted.

* * *

"Go Aelita!" She jumped onto the handle bars and dashed into the tower. She started floating up into the air.

* * *

Knuckles could feel the weight getting heavier and heavier, he tried his best to hold on but couldn't keep himself situated.

* * *

She placed her hand onto the console…

AELITA.

CODE…

LYOKO.

"Return, to the past… NOW!" Jeremy hit enter and a white, blinding light filled the area, reversing time once more…

* * *

"AWWMMM…." Odd took a large bite out of his steak, ripping off the meat. He humbly hummed while chewing it.

Jeremy's eye twitched at the sight. "U-Um… Odd…?" Jeremy began. Much to Jeremy's dismay, Odd had no answer; he continued to chew his meat with a big smile on his face. "Ahem… Odd?" Jeremy said sternly. Still, Odd gave no response and picked up his steak for yet, another bite. "ODD!" Jeremy quickly shouted.

Odd spit out his food, "W-what?" He coughed a bit and hit his fist against his chest. He looked across from him to see a steak bit covered Amy, who no doubt was starting to lose her cool. She grumbled and grabbed her napkin. "Eehheh… sorry…"

"Oh you will be…" She mumbled as she wiped the steak bits off her face. She sighed, "That was a close call." She looked over to Aelita.

"Yeah!" Odd shouted, swallowing a piece. "I didn't know if we'd make it in time." He chewed.

"Well. Everything's fine now." Jeremy said bluntly, "All that matters now is that we're all safe and we defeated XANA again." He smiled over to Aelita, who blushed.

Amy looked outside, "But… I can't help this feeling in my stomach… Like… something bad is about to happen… something… really bad…" Amy looked down at her plate. "Something that'll change our lives forever…"

The group of friends looked over at Amy and to each other, for some reason, they had this feeling as well. Even Odd…

* * *

_**Next chapter is first part of the season 2 finale! I hope you guys enjoy them and PLEASE comment & review! I love reading them and it gives me that drive to keep on writing! Check out next week for the season 2 finale:**_

_**What does the future hold?**_


	21. What Does the Future hold? Part 1

_**And so begins the three part season 2 finale of sonic meets lyoko! I hope you enjoy this one just as much as the first season finale!**_

* * *

It was a quiet day in kadic academy. The animals were roaming, students were in class and birds were chirping. Well. It was quiet for the students. Deep in the nearby forest and inside an abandoned factory a war goes on for the survival and safety of the planet. The lyoko warrior's vs the mighty XANA, able to control any machinery he chooses.

If the lyoko warriors had lost this war, humanity as we know it would become a thing of the past.

"Odd watch out! Metal's on your tail!" Jeremy shouted to his friend.

Odd was on his overboard, maneuvering around the small monsters XANA had placed to slow him down. Without his overboard metal sonic, a robotic duplicate of sonic, would catch him with ease. The last time Odd and metal fought metal easily over powered Odd. Then again, metal got the jump on him, this time it won't be the same.

Odd looked back at metal sonic who was flying at a fast speed. "Your time has come!" Metal's arm transformed into a machine gun and he fired immediately. Odd maneuvered around the bullets as best as he could, doing loopy loops and backflips. "Laser arrow!" He fired several at metal who dodged them with ease.

"Is that the best you can do worm?" Metal laughed and increased his speed to catch up with Odd.

"Jeremy, I could use some help over here!" Odd shouted.

* * *

Sonic was running towards the factory his phone in one hand and in the other, the powerful chaos emerald. Amy was riding on his back to make sure they both got there as fast as they could.

"Jeremy, I hate to say this, but it sounds like you guys are getting creamed on there." Sonic was maneuvering through the forest.

"It seems that way." Jeremy said hitting a few keys. "We need you here as fast as possible sonic."

Sonic looked in his hand at the shining emerald. "I have an idea." He said on the phone. "Jeremy I'm going to bring the chaos emerald onto lyoko." He said sternly.

"What? Are you insane? We have NO idea what kind of effect it'll have on the scanner, OR lyoko!" Jeremy shouted.

"Look, either we take the chance or lose to XANA! It sounds like everyone's on their last leg!"

Jeremy looked at the screen; everyone was below half their life points. Even Aeilta. "It doesn't matter Sonic! We can't take this chance, it's too risky! I have to examine what kind of effect it'll have." Jeremy was clear but sonic wouldn't listen.

Sonic sighed, "Sorry to do this Jeremy!" Sonic shut off the phone, jumped down the ladder and saw Jeremy at the controls.

"What are you talking abou—OOUUUTT!" Jeremy was flung out of the chair and onto the floor. "No! Stop!"

Sonic had figured out how to materialize himself as well as others and was hitting the keys as fast as he could.

"Sonic M-Maybe we should listen to him, I mean; we don't know what it'll do."

Sonic jumped on the ladder and slid down to the scanner room. "Amy you know me, if I always thought before I acted we wouldn't have gotten out of messes worse than this one." He smiled, "don't worry, we'll be fine!" Sonic put Amy in the scanner and got into the other one, holding the emerald in his hand. "I'll see you on lyoko Amy." He smiled.

She smiled weakly back, but was having regrets about this, she felt uneasy about taking the emerald onto lyoko.

The doors closed slowly.

The process began and Jeremy couldn't stop it. "No, No, No!" Jeremy tried as many combinations as he could, but it was too late.

Suddenly, the scanners shook.

"Sonic?" Amy shouted.

"Don't worry Amy! We'll be OK! AAGH!" Sonic felt a burning sensation in his hand. The emerald felt red hot and was burning as he dropped it. Sonic looked at the emerald in fear, it had begun to shine brightly and seemed to start vibrating. It was bouncing around on the floor.

"Sonic!" Amy was frightened, she felt odd, and it was as if her body was beginning to disappear.

"Amy!" Sonic smashed his fists against the metal doors. "Don't worry Amy! I'll get us out of here!" He put his fingers between the cracks and tried to open it, but to no avail. He grunted and smashed his fists against the door again. "Amy!"

"Sonic!" She did the same. Amy had tears in her eyes, she wanted it to stop. She wanted to get out as fast as she could but it was clear that not even sonic could save her now.

The chaos emerald shined brighter and brighter and within an instant, Sonic and Amy disappeared, as well as the emerald. It seemed like chaos control all over again. The scanners surged with energy. The energy crackled outside of the wires and was sent into the super computers hard drive.

On lyoko, Metal was still chasing Odd when suddenly…

A loud explosion was heard and a ripple of energy moved through all sectors of lyoko. It moved passed Odd and Metal. Metal's rocket boots and entire body malfunctioned and he fell into the digital sea. Odd's overboard devirtualized and he began to fall into the digital sea. The ripple caused all the monsters to devirtualize and be blown away. It pushed the lyoko warriors in all different directions.

"AAAHH!" Everyone shouted.

Yumi was blown over the edge of Lyoko and grabbed on the side; Odd fell behind her and grabbed her leg. "Uagrh…" Yumi struggled. Knuckles and shadow's points were low and they were devirtualized as well. It was Ulrich, Odd, Yumi and Aelita.

"Yumi! Odd!" Ulrich grabbed her arm. "Aelita! Hurry! Get to the tower!" He shouted.

She nodded and ran as fast as she could.

Yumi looked below. At Odd and The digital sea. She looked up at Ulrich and smiled. "Thanks Ulrich…" She smiled weakly. She could feel her grip starting to weaken. "I don't…" she began, trying to pull herself up. "I don't think we'll make it…"

"Shut up! You'll be fine! She's almost to the tower Yumi!" He tried to hold on but he could feel her slipping as well.

"It was great being friends Ulrich." Odd shouted, "I'm gonna miss you buddy!" He knew it as much as she did.

"No! You're going to be OK! Hurry Aelita!" He shouted, looking over to her. She had been running as fast as she could.

"I'm trying Ulrich!" She shouted.

Ulrich looked at her, she was too far away. He looked at Yumi and Odd. "Yumi…" His grip was getting looser.

"Goodbye…" She said as her grip finally failed.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. Yumi and Odd were falling in slow motion. Ulrich watched them fall with tears in his eyes. He felt powerless, the girl he loved and his best friend falling into the digital sea.

Aelita dived into the tower and flew up to the top as fast as she could.

Yumi and Odd three fourths of the way to the digital sea they looked at each other with fear and frowned. They waved each other goodbye as well and grabbed hands.

"Code…."

Odd hit the sea first.

"Lyoko…"

Yumi followed.

"NNNNOOOOO!" Ulrich shouted.

"YUMI! OOODDDD!" Jeremy screamed. "NOOO!"

Aelita fell to her knees inside of the tower. "I… I was too late… too slow…." She began to cry with her hands in her face.

The elevator door slowly opened. Tails ran in, looking at everyone's faces, he knew there was bad news.

"What happened?" He asked.

Knuckles went up to his friend. "Sonic, Amy, Odd and Yumi…" he looked at tails. "Are gone."

Tails looked at everyone and started laughing. "Hah! Nice joke you guys! You almost got me!" He smiled, expecting everyone to start laughing with him. But the longer he laughed, the more they stared at him with sad eyes. His laugh slowly died and his smiled turned into a frown. "C-C'mon! Th-This is a joke… right?" He had disparity in his voice. "Right?" He begged.

Shadow nodded his head no. even he was upset.

Jeremy was hitting the keys for return to the past. "Return to the past… " He sniffled. "Now…" He hit the enter key.

Days passed; Odd, Yumi, Scion and Amy had been reported missing. The police searched all they could have, but to no avail. Obviously. The groups spirits had been cut in half… it could only get worse from here…

* * *

Two lone scanners sparked. A door hissed and cracked open with an eerie fog rolling out from its opened doors. A blue hedgehog collapsed onto the floor as the door opened completely.

"Uu…urggh…" Sonic groaned, his vision was blurry, but it soon corrected itself. Sonic looked around and saw another scanner door open up. Amy fell out and collapsed onto the floor as well. Sonic's eyes widened. He was still weak but was able to get up. "Amy!" He stumbled over to her and got onto his knee. "Are you OK?" He shook her a little bit.

She groaned and used her strength to open her eyes. Her head was pounding and it hurt to look around. She saw familiar red and white shoes and looked up to see her hero standing before her. "S-Sonic…?" She mustered up.

Sonic sighed. "I'm glad you're OK Amy." He smiled and sat on his bottom. "Let's just rest here for a few moments OK? Then we'll go see Jeremy and the others and see just how long we were in those things." He smiled to her and looked back at the scanner. His eye caught something though. The light that was on inside of the scanner was flickering and soon burnt out. His smile turned into a frown as he looked around the small room.

Amy sat up and rubbed her head. "Sonic? Is something wrong?" She looked over to him.

"I… don't know…" He stood up and walked into the scanner, grabbing the chaos emerald. The hero looked around, the room seemed rusted, broken, there were cracks in the metal ceiling and everything seemed aged. Sonic had a stern look on his face. It was of worry and of concern. "C'mon Amy." He helped her up. "Let's go find Jeremy and the others."

"Alright." She grabbed his hand and they both began to go up the rusted ladder. She looked at the ladder. "S-Sonic…"

"I know Amy." He said sternly "Pay them no attention." He smiled at her and they began to climb the ladder. They soon arrived at the super computer room and looked around. Sonic's pupils shrunk when he looked around. He walked up into the room in sadness and fear.

The room was a dark blue, no lights on, the metal was cold. But not the familiar coldness he had once known. He walked over to the super computer and touched its screen. "The… the computer screen…." He felt cracks along it. He looked at it with fear. "It… it doesn't look like it's been used… for weeks…" He wiped off a large layer of dust. Sonic looked at his finger and saw the thick layer of dust on his glove. "Th-this isn't right…"

Amy walked up behind him and looked at the screen. "WH…what's going on here?" She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Amy… how long do you think we've been gone?" Sonic looked at her.

"A-A few months maybe?" She hoped.

Sonic looked into her eyes. He saw uncertainty. "I hope so Amy… I hope so…" He walked over to the elevator and hit the button. It sparked and he took a step back. "Whoah!" It creaked and its brakes failed. The elevator fell several floors below and crashed. A loud crash filled the factory and dust came floating up the shaft.

Amy took a step back as she saw it fall. Sonic was motionless. "It… just fell…" sonic waited for a moment. He looked back at Amy.

There was fear in her eyes. "Sonic… I don't want to go up any further…" She held his arm.

Sonic sighed. Neither did he, but he knew they would have no choice. "We have to…" Sonic grabbed the rusty Ladder and began to climb it. Going through the factory like this was heart breaking. He looked around the factory. The supports were failing, the elevator was ruined, the ladders were rusted and the factory looked as if it were going to fall apart.

Amy was close by sonic, afraid of what might happen if she were to be left behind.

Sonic walked outside of the factory and looked around. His fears were realized as he looked over the sky and the streets. The sky was a dead brown one. There were battle ships in the sky and armored vehicles on the roads. The familiar monsters of lyoko were roaming the area but instead of causing havoc they were just paroling the area.

"What… What happened…" Sonic looked in horror. He looked at his hand which held the chaos emerald.

Amy was near tears when she saw what the outside looked like. "Sonic… What's going on?" She looked up to him in fear.

"I… I can't believe…" Sonic began to walk on the sidewalk, watching hornets, krabs, Bloks, tarantulas. Every monster that was on Lyoko had been virtualized and is patrolling the area. Sonic wanted to rush up and take them out but he knew better than to start a fight where he was clearly out matched and outnumbered.

Sonic looked at peoples saddened faces. Suddenly their attention turned to him. He was starting to hear their whispers.

_Hey look… it's sonic…_ One began. _Look, he's even got a little girlfriend… He must be SOOO happy now that he abandoned us…_

Sonic stopped, as well as Amy. They both looked around. "HEY!" Someone shouted. Sonic looked at him. "Thanks a lot!" He shouted as he threw something at sonic.

Sonic moved out of the way and grabbed Amy. "Hey, what's the big idea?" Sonic shouted.

"Where were you Mr. Hero?" A woman shouted. "YEAH!" Everyone was shouting at the couple and throwing things. Calling sonic things like; failure, jerk, abandoner.

Sonic growled and ran past the monsters and civilians and up an apartment building. They continued to throw things at him as he ran past everyone. It hurt him to know that he had let them down, but he had no idea by how much. Sonic ran into the apartment building and took a breather. He sighed and put Amy down. "You OK?" He asked her.

She looked at him and then at the ground. "What's happening?" She yelled. "How long were we gone sonic? Everyone hates us!" She frowned as was near tears.

A door opened behind them.

"It's been a long time since I heard your voices…" A figured stepped out.

Sonic looked at him with horror. "A… A…" He walked over to him. "U-Ulrich…?" He walked over to him and touched his face. "You're… so much older now…"

Amy was frozen in fear.

"Ulrich… wh-what happened to you! To Jeremy, to everyone! To everyTHING?" Sonic begged.

Ulrich had an angry look on his face. "Twenty years happened."

Sonic was frozen. He couldn't move. Ulrich walked into his apartment, leaving the door open.

"S-Sonic…" She walked up to him. "Are… Are you OK?"

There were small tears in his eyes. "T-Twenty years…" Sonic fell to his knees. "I've been gone for twenty years…" Sonic was devastated, being gone for so long makes everything that has happened even worse.

"Well? Are you going to come in or what? We have a lot to discuss you two." Ulrich said sitting down in a chair.

"Sonic… are you going to be OK?" She looked at him, seeing her hero in tears was devastating. She grabbed his shoulders and helped him up, "C-C'mon. Let's get into Ulrich's apartment. Sonic nodded, unable to speak.

* * *

"ALRIGHT PRISONSERS!" A voice shouted, knocking on giant metal doors. "Lunch time!" It shouted again.

A black hedgehog opened his eyes slightly a tube opened up from the ceiling and out fell 'food'. It plopped onto the floor, no tray, nothing to stop it from touching the disgusting ground. "Hmph…" He scoffed. He walked over and grabbed a handful, shoving it into his mouth. "Do what you must." He muttered, swallowing. He walked over to his corner and sat down. This had become the routine he'd come to know for the last twenty years. Most people would go insane, but shadow was more level headed than that. He had spent the last twenty years perfecting his use of chaos abilities. Unfortunately he couldn't use chaos control to escape the room; XANA had made his use of chaos control outside the chamber null and void.

The chamber was dark, no windows and no glass. Just a small light bulb on the ceiling, it was barely enough light to read a book, if there was one.

A yellow fox had no smile. It seemed he had no emotion either. With lunch hundreds of books fell from another tube. Tails had read every single one. After he was done reading them the same tube sucked them all up and dropped more down. XANA knew there was no escape for the yellow genius. He provided him with knowledge of the outside world, newspapers. This had also become a routine. Tails just sat there and read books all day long. For twenty years.

The red echidna lied there. All around the walls were scratch marks and small dents in the wall. It was all around. There were weights in his room. With no hope of being rescued the once proud protector of the master emerald could do nothing but train himself. He knew it was hopeless to try and break down the thick walls XANA had put between him and the outside world. It was the only thing to occupy him.

All three rooms were constantly under surveillance. Cameras on all sides, there was no way for XANA not to know what was going on in their rooms if one of them had tried to escape. For the first few years, they did just that. They were punished severely. They soon knew it was impossible for them to escape. They couldn't even talk to each other.

Everything seemed hopeless.

* * *

Ulrich looked at Sonic and Amy. He sat there staring at them, eyeing them both. The room was silent, except for the small sounds of sipping from Ulrich when he drank some of his coffee. Amy sat quietly in the chair. She looked around room, only slightly. She occasionally looked over to sonic, she was still worried about him after all. Sonic just sat in his chair. He didn't move, he didn't look around; he just stared at his feet.

Ulrich sighed and put his coffee down. His usual easy going smile had disappeared from his face. He had on an angry expression. He looked at Sonic and Amy, mostly sonic. "OK then. That's enough of that." He looked over them both. "I've decided that neither of you are fakes. And that you aren't under XANA's control." Ulrich looked at sonic. "XANA's gotten better at faking emotions, but the one you've got on right now is nowhere near what he's capable of." Ulrich's expression changed slightly.

Amy wanted sonic to get up and start asking questions, but in this condition she knew he hadn't the heart. "U-Ulrich…" She began. "Wh-What's happened? What's going on here?" Amy shouted.

Ulrich sighed. "Like I said, twenty years happened." He looked at her seriously.

She looked at him in fear. "B-But… how… how were we gone for so long?" She asked.

"Heck if I know." He began, picking up his coffee. "All of this started when sonic recklessly brought his chaos emerald into the scanner." Ulrich shot a look at sonic.

He didn't move.

Ulrich frowned. He was at least expecting some kind of reaction from sonic, the proud hero. But nothing, he was afraid the news he would deliver next would destroy him.

Sonic's head perked up. "Wh-Wait." He looked at Ulrich. "Wh-What happened to everyone." He had a serious look on his face.

Ulrich was afraid he'd ask that. "S-Sonic…" He tried to hold back his tears. "When you jumped into the scanner with the chaos emerald… when it failed and you two disappeared… it had a… side effect…" He began. "When you were sucked into the scanner, the intense energy from the chaos emerald surged through and was too much for even the super computer to handle. In turn, it overloaded the super computer and caused it to release the energy all throughout lyoko."

Sonic's eyes widened. "W-what does that mean?" Sonic was trembling.

"The energy was so intense; it caused shadow and knuckles to devirtualize… It was like a shockwave, it destroyed the monsters and threw Odd and Yumi over the edge of lyoko." Ulrich said sternly. Recalling these moments were beginning to affect him. Sonic looked at Ulrich with fear. As much as he didn't want him to say it, he knew what was coming. "I tried to save them. But Aelita couldn't get to the tower in time…" He looked away, wiping small tears under his eyes.

Sonic's eyes were shaking, tears rolling down his face. He didn't want to look at himself in the mirror anymore. "H-How long…" He asked.

"How long… what?" Ulrich looked at him with a confused face.

"How long did it take for… for XANA to take control?" His face was red from being so upset.

Ulrich looked at sonic sternly. He looked away and out the window.

"HOW LONG?" Sonic shouted. Amy jumped back at this, she had never seen sonic like this.

Ulrich looked at him angrily. "One month."

It felt like a punch in the face for sonic. He fell back into his chair. His hand up against his eyes he began to smush the skin between his eyes.

"Our numbers were cut nearly in half. The ripple got rid of metal sonic… but we were overwhelmed. He had all of your battle data's, knuckles', tails', even shadows. He knew how you were going to fight. We put up the best fight we could… For a while we were able to keep XANA at bay, but that day he devirtualized Aelita… He continued to activate tower after tower. Shadow, Knuckles and Tails fought the monsters. But…" Ulrich looked at sonic, it didn't look like he could he could take much more. "They were captured by XANA… for a while everyone was hoping you'd come to save them, like you always did."

Sonic stood up and walked away from them both.

"You never did. People lost hope… at the end of the month XANA took control, first kadic, then the city, the state and finally he took control of all of the world's computers. No one could stand up to him. It was total domination. There were those who attacked his base, tried fighting his monsters." He looked away.

"Where… What about Jeremy and Aelita?" Amy asked. "Are they OK?" She frowned.

Ulrich looked at Amy. He shook his head no.

"What happened to them…?" Sonic looked at Ulrich. He was suffering, but he had to know everything. Maybe he could do something, assess the situation and maybe try a counter strike. Something…

"For a few years… They lived with me. They had gotten together, not officially, but if they had the chance they would have. About six years ago…" He began.

* * *

"_Jeremy, can you go down to the store and get some groceries?" Aelita asked with a smile._

_He smiled, "Sure thing." He grabbed his coat and opened the door. "Ulrich! I'm heading out! Be back in a half hour!" He shouted and walked out the door. Twenty minutes later he had groceries in his hand and was walking back to the apartment. "Maybe I'll make it back in time to see that new special that's coming on tonight!" He smiled. He suddenly bumped into a hard metal exterior. He looked up to see a krab looking down on him. _

"_You! Human! You are out past curfew!" It said in a robotic voice. "If you do not resist arrest your fine will be minimal and you will be released in a matter of hours" It stated._

"_What? But I was just getting some groceries!" He said to it._

"_Cease and desist human!" It shouted charging up its laser._

_Jeremy growled. "I've had enough of this!" He jumped out of the way of the laser and ran over to a broken pole. "Take this!" He jumped onto a mailbox and stabbed the middle of the Krab's eye. He jumped out of the way as it exploded. He grabbed his groceries and began to run back to the apartment. "This is bad… why did I do that?" He thought to himself._

_He opened the door and shut it quickly "Aelita!" He shouted. "We have to get out of here… I did something bad! Real bad!" He shouted._

_The door exploded behind him and he was launched over to Aelita. Floating in were two hornets and a Blok._

"_Jeremy!" Ulrich and Aelita shouted. She growled. "Leave him alone!" She grabbed a lamp and smashed one of them. The other shot her in the arm and she fell to the floor._

"_Ugh… Aelita!" Jeremy shouted, he got up and ran towards the hornet. "RAAGGH!" He jumped up to tackle it, but was shot by a laser in his stomach. "AAGGH!" He hit the back of Ulrich's wall and fell onto his knees. "A-Ae..lita…" He collapsed onto the floor._

"_J-Jeremy! Aelita!" Ulrich looked up at the Blok and surviving hornet._

_Aelita struggled to get up, clutching her arm. "Jeremy… AAAGGH!" She ran and smashed the hornet into the wall. "Leave him alone!" She shouted once more and started pushing the blok out the door. It charged up its laser and shot her dead on. She hit the same wall as Jeremy and fell on top of him. Her hand trembled as she reached out and grabbed his._

_The blok walked over to them slowly, charging up its laser. "For attacking the police force, you two are automatically sentenced to extermination. Do you have anything to say in your defense?" It asked._

_Jeremy's eyes cracked open. His eyes were blurry and he was weak. With the last of his strength, he spit onto the robot. "Give that to XANA…" Jeremy smiled._

"_J-Jeremy!"_

"_Very well Human." The Blok fired two times._

_Ulrich stood in fear. He wanted to help, but there was nothing he could do. "Do you have any objections human?" The blok turned to Ulrich. He shook his head no. "The blonde haired human's fine will be sent to you. Make sure to pay it." It said before releasing a claw to grab the two bodies._

_Ulrich was in tears. He fell to his knees._

* * *

Ulrich was in tears once more. Talking about it hurt, he lost his two best friends that day.

"U-Ulrich…" Sonic was wiping tears from his face, as was Amy. "I-I'm so sorry…" He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to react.

"It's all your fault! You stupid hedgehog!" Ulrich shouted.

Sonic took a step back. "I lost everything! THEY lost everything! All because of YOUR stupid mistake!" Ulrich stood up shouting at him. "If you had just listened to Jeremy… if you had done what he said! We wouldn't be in this stupid mess! All because you were too arrogant to listen!" He shouted once more. Sonic could do nothing but accept it, he was right, he wasn't going to try and fight back.

Ulrich was steamed. He looked angrily at them both. "You know what? Just get out!" he shouted. "I can't stand to look at you two anymore! ESPECIALL Y YOU!" He pointed to sonic. "Leave! Now!" He pointed to the door.

"U-Ulrich! Please—" Amy began.

"Shut up! Just leave, both of you!" Ulrich pointed once more, demanding them both to leave.

Sonic stood up, looking at Ulrich. "I'm sorry… C'mon Amy…" Sonic walked out of the apartment. Amy followed, looking back at Ulrich. Ulrich slammed the door shut and sonic put his head against the wall. He turned around and slid his back against the wall onto the floor. His knees were up and he was squeezing them. "All my fault…"

"Sonic?" She walked over and sat next to him. "Are you OK?" She put her hand on his knee.

Sonic sniffled. "I let everyone down… I have no right to call myself a hero anymore…"

Amy was shocked. "Sonic?" She shouted. "This isn't like you! This isn't the sonic I know!" She stood up and looked at him with anger. "What's gotten into you sonic? Things may look bad, but I know you! You can still come up with some way to win! To beat XANA! Save the world again just like you always do!" Amy stood over him and continued to preach. "You're Sonic the hedgehog, since when has eggman, or any villain been able to keep you down?" She pointed at him. "Don't give up sonic! Things may look bad, but there must be something you can do!" She got onto her knees. "Please sonic. You're this world's only hope…" She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Please…"

Sonic looked at Amy. She was on her knees, pleading with him. _"Look at yourself sonic… Sitting here crying and groveling like a baby…"_ Sonic looked at his hand was the lone shining chaos emerald. _"I've still got a chaos emerald left…"_ He looked out a nearby window and in the distance a large base could be seen with the XANA symbol floating above it. _"Having all of Egghead's IQ must have given XANA the smarts he needed to use the other six…_" Sonic stood up. "I've got a plan Amy." He smiled.

Amy smiled with joy, "I knew you'd think of something sonic!" She jumped with glee and hugged him.

Sonic chuckled and rubbed her head. He stepped away from her and walked over to the window. "It's a long shot… Amy, I want you to stay here. I don't want you getting hurt." He looked back at her.

"Like heck I will!" She growled. "You're going to need all the help you can get sonic! Whatever plan it is, you know you can't handle it alone!" She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm with you all the way sonic, besides, we are dating now." She winked.

Sonic's face grew red and he laughed. "Y-Yeah…" he smiled at her. "OK then Amy." He looked out over the window and frowned. "I've got one chaos emerald. XANA's got the other six… the only way I can even think of standing a chance against XANA would be getting Shadow, Tails and Knuckles out of XANA's grasp." He squeezed the emerald. "I'm going to use the emeralds power to break into XANA's base and find them. I'll save them and we'll make our escape!" Sonic looked over to Amy. "It's a long shot Amy. But I know we can do it!" He grabbed her hand and squeezed.

She nodded with a smile. "You got it sonic. We can do it!" She hugged him tightly. "We'll beat XANA and save the world, just like you did last time!" She nuzzled her face into his fur. "As a team."

Sonic put his hand on the back of her head and rubbed it. "You got that right Amy. For Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, Yumi… Eggman…" He clenched the emerald. "We'll avenge you, no matter what. You can count on it." Sonic growled. They looked out of the window and at XANA's base. "We're coming XANA…" Sonic growled once more and clenched the emerald once again.

* * *

_**A long and dangerous battle is ahead of the two heroes! Sonic and Amy vs The XANA Army! How will it turn out? Will they be able to stand up to the powerful rouge program? Will they rescue their friends? Find out in part two of the epic adventure, SONIC MEETS LYOKO! PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT!  
**_


	22. What does the Future hold? Part 2

_**PLEASE COMMENT/REVIEW  
**_

_**Oh man, oh man! Part two of the epic three part finale you guys! Can you believe it? I CAN'T! I'M GOING INSANE! Just kidding. Enjoy it you guys!**_

* * *

The sky was a brown nasty looking sky. There were hornets and manta's flying all around the sky, Krabs, Bloks and Kankerlots patrolling the streets. It was late at night and monsters were patrolling the area, looking for anyone who was out past curfew. With his speed sonic was easily able to maneuver past the lights the monsters were shining.

"OK Amy… XANA's base is right up ahead… There's no way we'll be able sneak in, so we have to go for a direct approach." He growled. "It's going to be dangerous and I have NO idea what's going to happen Amy." Sonic looked at her. "Amy I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you. Are you sure you want to come along?" Sonic looked at her with worry in his eyes, it's not that he didn't want her to come along; he just didn't want her to get hurt because of him.

Amy smiled and squeezed Sonic's hand. "I'm ready sonic. I'll follow you anywhere."

Sonic smiled weakly. "OK then…" Sonic looked at XANA's base. His body began to glow a light blue. Sonic's light speed attack was charging up. "As soon as I burst in Amy, you rush and start bashing some monsters!" Sonic looked over to her.

"Gotcha sonic!" Her Piko Piko hammer appeared in her hands and she gripped it with all her might.

Sonic got into a spindash and finished charging up his attack. "Ready Amy?"

"Ready sonic!" she got into a stance and awaited Sonic's attack.

"GO!" Sonic burst off at the speed of light and tore through XANA's base like a hot knife in butter. "Now Amy!"

Amy jumped in with her hammer and bashed a Blok with her hammer into a wall. "IT'S HAMMER TIME!" She shouted.

"C'mon! No time to waste Amy!" Sonic jumped over her. "Get on my back!"

"Right!" She jumped on his back and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Sonic looked around at the monsters surrounding them. "OK Amy… Any monsters we pass you smash them with your hammer." Sonic took a small step back and looked around one last time. "Let's go! Hold on tight!" He burst forward with amazing speed, jumping from side to side with Amy on his back. He ran up the side of a wall and grabbed Amy by the legs. "HYAAH!" He threw her towards a group of monsters.

"RAAAH!" She spun with her hammer out and hit several monsters on her descent.

A Krab jumped in front of her with its laser charging. "Yipe!" She jumped backwards onto a Blok as the Krab fired. It fired again at her and hit the Blok she was standing on. "NYEEEH!" She stuck her tongue out as sonic jumped in front of the Krab and backflip kicked it into the air.

"C'mon Amy! No time to play around!" she jumped onto his back and they sped off once more.

* * *

A TV turned on in every house around the world. Most people were still awake and watched as their channel turned on with a video of Sonic and Amy.

"Huh?" A woman stood up and watched the TV. "Is… that?"

A family gathered around the TV, everywhere around the world people sat by their TV's. Watching the blue hero fight for them once more.

XANA began broadcasting the footage across the world. Confident in his own abilities and monsters he knew he would win. There were hundreds of thousands of security cameras around XANA's base he felt that the public deserved a reminder of his power and what happens to people who cross him.

* * *

"Amy, I've been seeing some human workers around here!" Sonic began, "XANA must keep them around for maintenance on machines and stuff like that!" Sonic dodged a laser and skidded to a stop. "Maybe they'll be able to tell us where prisoners are held!" He looked up at her. "What do you think?" He was breathing heavily.

Amy looked at him. "I think it's worth a shot Sonic!" She smiled, "Let's do it!" She gave him a thumbs up.

The blue hedgehog smirked, "You got it Amy!" He burst forward with more speed, running up the side of a wall and jumping off onto a bridge. "There's one!"

A man looked over at the two. "AAGH!" he shouted and started running away.

"Get'em Amy!" Amy jumped from his back and into the air. Sonic jumped up grabbed her hand and spun like a top. He launched her over towards the man who was running away.

She tackled the man and grabbed him. "OK you!" She growled. "Where are the prisoners being held?" She shook him.

"I-I don't know! Honest!" He was obviously lying.

"C'mon! Don't play dumb!" She smashed him against the wall. "I've been trapped in a limbo for twenty years dude! Don't make me mad!" Her eyes glowed red and you could almost see fire in her eyes.

"O-OK! H-Here's a map! P-Please don't hurt me!" The man gave Amy a map and was almost crying.

"Jeez. What a cry baby..." She groaned. "Sonic!" She shouted, "I've got a map!"

"Great job Amy!" He smiled and ran over to her. "You lead me in the right directions OK?"

She gave sonic a big thumbs up. "Gotcha sonic! Let's head on O—OUUUUTT!" She was smacked off of Sonic's back and hit a wall.

"Amy!" Sonic looked up and took a step back. "N-No."

"We meet again hedgehog…" The foot floated down and landed onto the metal bridge.

Sonic was trembling; he took another step back as he looked at his metallic counterpart. "Wh-What are you doing here metal face?" Sonic growled.

"I'm here to kill you of course. This isn't Lyoko anymore, I'm not limited to just devirtualizing you anymore…" His hand turned into a gun. "Ready to die?"

"HAH!" Amy smashed her hammer into the back of his head. "Leave Sonic alone!"

Sonic jumped up and kicked Metal passed Amy and into a wall. "C'mon! We've got to get out of here fast!" She jumped onto his back and they sped off.

Metal growled. "You won't get away from me that easy hedgehog!" His jets burst with fire and he took flight. "I'll kill you both!"

Sonic looked back at metal sonic. He growled. _"This is bad… I didn't expect to see him here! XANA must have made tons of upgrades! It's a good thing I've got this chaos emerald…"_ Sonic clenched the emerald in his hand and burst forward, using its power.

They passed several monsters, dodging dozens of lasers and did their best maneuvering around everything. Metal was close behind them. "You won't get passed me Sonic!" Metal's arms turned into rocket launchers. "I love having upgrades…" He began to fire rocket after rocket. Sonic was able to dodge them but was beginning to tire out.

He moved left and right, each time a missile getting closer and closer to his feet. "O-Oh NOOOOO!" A rock blew up next to Sonic's feet, throwing him from the ground and into a wall.

"AAGGH!" Amy shouted as she hit the wall and tumbled onto the ground.

Sonic groaned. "Uggh… H-Huh? Amy!" He jumped up, stumbled backwards a little and began to run over to her. Suddenly, a large metallic tube shot from behind and grabbed one of Sonic's arms. "ARGGH! What?" Another shot and wrapped around his other arm. Both began pulling back. "AGGH!" Sonic put two feet firmly onto the ground, trying to pull himself free. "N-No!" Another tube wrapped around Sonic's waist. "urghg… n-noo…" he fell to his knees and continued to struggle. "Amy! R-Run!" He shouted.

Amy groaned and pulled herself to her knees. "Uggh… Wh-Wha?" She looked back at sonic, who was struggling to get free. "Sonic!" She stumbled onto her feet and was about to run over to him when two metal feet fell behind her.

"Greetings pink one." Metal sonic stepped closer towards her. "Amy Rose, Pink hedgehog." He began. "XANA has ordered me to kill you…"

Amy took a step back. "RAAGGH!" She took her hammer and swung it towards metal.

Metal's hand swung up and grabbed the hammer mid swing. "heh… that's quite an arm you have there." Metal smashed his fist into Amy's stomach.

"GACK." She groaned and fell to her knees.

"Amy!" Sonic grunted. "Leave her alone!" He shouted, struggling to get free.

Amy clutched her stomach and looked up at metal sonic. She breathed heavily. She stumbled onto her feet and limped onto her side.

"A-Amy! Just run! You can't beat him!" Sonic used all his strength to try and free himself, but the metallic tubes were too strong. _"Amy! Please!"_ Sonic begged in his mind.

She ran over to him and began to punch his metallic torso, but with no energy her punches were just bouncing off him. She stopped and slammed her fists onto him, resting and panting on his body.

"hmph…" He launched his fist up in the air and uppercutted the girl. Amy was launched into the air as metal's arm turned into a gun.

"NO!" Sonic shouted.

"Buh bye." A loud, single gunshot echoed throughout the facility, afterwards everything went quiet.

Amy flopped onto the ground and lied there.

Sonic's pupils shrunk. "AAMMMMYYY!"

* * *

The world watched as Amy flopped onto the ground, Ulrich, Scarlet, people they had never even met before watched her. There was no movement.

* * *

The metallic tubes released their grip on sonic, as to humor him. Sonic stumbled onto his feet and ran over to Amy. "Amy!" He shouted sliding next to her. "A-Amy!" He grabbed her head and looked at her stomach. There was a small hole which was stained red. Sonic looked up at Amy's eyes.

"S-S-Soni-ic…" She looked up at him.

"A-Amy…" He sniffled. "A-Are you… OK?"

She smiled weakly to him and grabbed his hand. There were small tears in her eyes as she looked at her hero. "S-Sonic…" She breathed heavily. "Are… you OK?" she breathed.

He was taken aback. "O-Of course I am!" He smiled at her. "Y-You know me! Hehe… n-nothing can get me down…" he wiped the tears from her eyes. He chuckled weakly. "B-But… what about… you?" He squeezed her hand.

She coughed violently, "I…I don't… think…"

Sonic's eyes began to tear up. "D-Don't say that Amy… Y-You're going to be OK… Alright?" small tears began to drip from his face. "W-We're going to find Shadow and the others… W-We're gonna get outta here… and—"

Amy put a finger to Sonic's mouth and nodded her head no. "D-Don't… Lie to me Sonic…"

Sonic's hand shook, he was shivering. "Wh-What do you mean… I-I'm not lying Amy!" He held her tightly. "Y-You won't… Die here! I… I can't…"

She smiled once more at sonic. "It's alright Sonic…" her grip on Sonic's hand began to weaken.

* * *

"Amy…" Ulrich watched the two. The entire world was watching, crying along with sonic, they couldn't bear to watch this. But they were drawn into it, unable to look away from their screen.

* * *

"Sonic…" She coughed again. "It's OK…" Her grip weakened again. "Just… Don't let him win O-OK?" She smiled weakly at Sonic. "I…"

Large streams of tears began to pour down Sonic's face. "C-C'mon Amy…" He sniffled. "D-Don't… say these kinds of things…" He nodded his head no, even though he knew what was coming.

"Sonic…" She used what little strength she had left to lean up to Sonic's face. "Sonic… I… L…" She began to say.

He leaned in and stopped her from talking, kissing her. _"I know what she's going to say… I… I can't hear it... I don't want to… not like this…"_ He broke the kiss and looked at her.

"S-Sonic I… I'm glad we were able to spend some time together… I… even if it was only for a short… time…" She coughed again; bits of blood came from her mouth. "I'm glad we went to this new dimension…"

Sonic's face was wet with tears. It couldn't end like this, it just can't! "P-Please Amy… Y-You can't…"

"Goodbye… Sonic…" Her body went limp, her eyes lost their pupils. Sonic felt her grip go as her hand hit the floor.

"A-Amy!" He shook her. "C-C'mon Amy! Stop playing around! W-Wake up!" He shook her some more. "P-Please! It's not funny anymore!" He held her body close to him. "Please Amy! Please!" He held her close to him and squeezed her tight. "Y-You can't…"

"HAH HAH HAH HAH! You're too much sonic!" Metal walked over to the blue hedgehog. "That was quite the show! But I'm afraid that your time is over." His arm turned into a gun once more, the same he used to kill Amy.

"She…She's gone…" Sonic's arm unraveled as he set Amy down and closed her eyes slowly.

"Hmm?" Metal watched sonic.

Sonic's arm twitched. "Amy's… Dead…"

Metal sonic laughed again. "Yes. Your little girlfriend is gone… and you're the only one left and soon, you too will be just as dead as she is." His gun cocked and pointed at his head.

Sonic's head snapped up, his body shrouded in a dark aura and he grabbed Metal's arm. "YOU… KILLED HER…" Sonic said in a loud voice.

"Wh-What?" Metal took as step back. "What's going on?"

"RAARGGH!" Sonic ripped Metal's robotic arm clean off.

"AAGGH!" Metal gripped his robotic socket and looked up at sonic. "what-what's happening?" Metal took a step back.

Sonic's body was enshrouded by a dark, negative Aura. His spines went from an ocean blue to a dark indigo. His eyes glowed a shining white and he was overwhelmed with power. He took a step back and burst forward with unimaginable speed. "RAAAGGH!" He launched a punch and tore through Metal Sonic's body. He looked back, took his arm and thrusted it towards him. The sheer force of wind sonic accumulated blew what was left of Metal Sonic to pieces.

Sonic grunted, clenching his muscles together. He growled and shouted. He gripped the chaos emerald in his hand, which had a black aura around it as well. Sonic floated in the air and burst down the hallways. Corridor after corridor, Hallway after hallway, he stopped at three large black walls. Sonic was beginning to regain control of his emotions and knew that his power-up wouldn't last much longer. "RRRAAAGGGHH!" He burst into one of the cells and looked down to see his best friend.

"S-Son...ic?" The yellow fox stood up.

Sonic grunted and burst through the two walls that separated Knuckles and Shadow. Sonic clutched his face; his pupils reappeared for a quick moment. Sonic didn't have much time left. He growled and grabbed Shadow, Knuckles and Tails. "We're leaving." He said quickly and burst through the ceiling of their cells and exploded the ceiling of XANA's base. Sonic flew far away from XANA's base. He floated down and landed on a nearby roof, setting his three friends onto the rooftop

Sonic's regular blue color reappeared and he turned away from them.

"Wow Sonic!" Knuckles shouted. "You were awesome back there! You blew metal to pieces and you—" He looked over to his blue friend. "O-Oh…" Knuckles frowned. "Sonic…" He took a step forward but shadow put his arm in front of him.

"Let me handle this." Shadow walked over to his rival and stood next to him. "Sonic?" He put his arm on his shoulder.

Sonic's face was once again covered in tears. "I-It…" He grabbed shadow and hugged him. "It's all my fault Shadow!" He shouted, "I just… I just sat there and let it happen!" He lightly hit his fist against shadow. "She's gone! Dead! And it's all my fault!"

Sonic fell to his knees. "It's not fair… Why… Why did she have to die? Why wasn't it me?" Sonic shouted again and pounded his fist against the ground. "It should have been me!"

Shadow knelt down to Sonic's level. "I know how you feel sonic." Shadow looked at him seriously.

"It's… Not fair shadow…" Sonic cried.

Shadow sighed, he looked over to XANA's base in the distance. "I know it's not." Shadow stood up. "But crying about it won't bring her back Sonic… you know that."

Sonic sniffled and wiped his tears away with his arm. "I-I know…" Sonic sniffled once more. "I… I just can't believe Amy's… Gone…"

Tails walked over to his friend. "It's OK sonic…" Tails smiled. "I've been working on a plan to fix everything… even Amy's death." Tails smiled at him.

Sonic looked up at tails. "Wh…what?"

"Sonic, I'm going to be honest with you." The yellow fox began. "With brute force, there's no way we can beat XANA. Even with all of us together." Tails sighed.

"Wh-What?" Sonic jumped up. "The four of us are an unbeatable team! We should be able to take care of XANA!"

Tails nodded his head no. "No, we can't do it. We don't have enough power. It's us four against XANA's growing army. His fortress is usually impenetrable; your entry was pretty much just a big fluke." Tails smiled. "Or maybe it's just like eggman, no matter how hard he tried to keep you out of his base, no matter how he prepared, you ALWAYS found a way to make him mad." Tails chuckled and placed his hand on Sonic's shoulder. "But, just because we can't beat XANA with sheer force doesn't mean we're done for. It just means we need another plan and luckily for us, I do! Follow me inside and we'll start discussing the plan!" Tails opened up the door leading into the building onto the roof.

The three looked at each other and shrugged, following tails into the hallway. "Tails, what's this plan you were going on about?" Knuckles asked.

"oh, it's actually kind of simple!" He smiled. "A return to the past!" He shouted.

Everyone looked at the fox with a confused face. "Tails, Jeremy said that a return to the past has its limits. It can only back maybe a few days. Plus, Jeremy said that a return to the past can't bring back anyone who was devirtualized in the digital sea or anyone who was… killed…" Sonic frowned.

"Oh sonic, sonic, sonic, sonic…" Tails walked over to him and placed an arm on his shoulder. "Back then, twenty years ago, Jeremy would be right!" Tails snickered, "But twenty years in the future and under XANA's rule no less, technology has advanced so far it's almost laughable!" Tails smiled at sonic. "Back then the super computer didn't have the power or the resources to do a return to the past SO powerful! But XANA… Twenty years of progress has given the world technological advances that are ridiculous!"

Sonic looked at tails in amazement.

"Although…" Tails sighed, "The biggest problem is the only super computer powerful enough to initiate such a powerful program would be the one XANA is currently living on."

The group looked at each other. "What do you mean Tails?" Shadow stepped forward.

"I mean, to do such a thing we'd need to storm XANA's base again, but like I mentioned before; Sonic's entry an hour ago was a fluke. XANA's probably patched up the whole and corrected the error that sonic used to get in. Even if it was unintentional, XANA knows what's going on in his facility at all times. XANA accounted for all of our attributes." He pointed to shadow. "He made his base to fortify against shadows chaos attacks," He pointed to Knuckles, "His base is strong enough to withstand one of Knuckles' devastating punches," He pointed to himself. "And anything I make he'll be able to counter, I hate to say it but he's too smart for even me…" Tails looked at sonic. "And now, he's got any data he needs from you to protect against your overwhelming speed sonic."

Sonic growled. "I don't think so." He squeezed the emerald. "We're going to do it tails." Sonic growled again.

"B-But sonic…"

"No buts! As long as I'm still breathing I won't let XANA get away with all of this! I've let these people down for twenty years!" Sonic smirked, "It's time to make up for lost time and fix this once and for all!"

The three smiled at the blue hero and then to themselves.

There was a stepping noise behind them. "You four are going to need some help." A voice said.

"Ulrich?" Sonic shouted, he ran over to him.

"Hey sonic…" He frowned. "Listen… I…I'm sorry about…" He looked at sonic, who looked back.

"It's alright…" Sonic looked away. "But, I'm guessing you heard our little plan?"

Ulrich nodded, "you're darn right I did. And sonic, XANA aired the whole thing worldwide. People know you're back and they want to help." Ulrich put his hand on Sonic's shoulder. "That was probably the bravest and dumbest thing I've ever seen anyone do. And yet you walk away from it… mostly alright…" Ulrich frowned. "But hey, you're sonic the hedgehog, nothing scares you."

Sonic smiled weakly. "Thanks Ulrich…"

"Don't mention it." Ulrich looked back. "Well, if you four are going to accomplish this, you're going to need a lot of help. I want you guys to follow me. I know some people who may be able to help you four out with this whole plan of yours."

* * *

Ulrich led the group of four down into a manhole near his apartment. They climbed down a few stairs to reach a familiar sewer way. "You four are going to meet your army." Ulrich smirked. He began walking down the sewer way and looked around, there were some old busted security camera's lying around.

"XANA is blind here, but he didn't seem to care anyways. XANA's actually been a little careless lately when it comes to security, but hey that just works in our favor." Ulrich smiled and reached a large door. Next to it was a small keypad that slid out as Ulrich approached the door. He hit a few numbers and hit enter. "Sonic? Meet the Lyoko Warriors!" The door slid open.

Sonic stepped in and looked around the base. There were computers around and people sparing with each other. There were small lights on the ceiling which shined brightly. Everyone turned to look at the blue hedgehog. The room went quiet. At first, Sonic wondered why, but he quickly understood.

Everyone was giving him a dirty look, as well as some sympathetic ones. He frowned as he looked around. Sonic took a deep breath and sighed. "Hi everyone." He looked around.

"Well, well, well…" A large foot stepped out from the shadows. "It looks like we're meeting on the same side today Sonic…"

Sonic watched the large figure step out from the shadows. Those long arms, large belly, shiny bald head and giant mustache were unmistakable. "Eggman…" Sonic growled.

He took a step forward in anger but Ulrich held him back. "Don't worry sonic." Ulrich smiled, "He's on our side.

Eggman was certainly aged, his usual brown mustache was beginning to turn white, and his body was more wrinkled then it was back then. "It's great to finally see you Sonic." Eggman smiled and walked over to the blue hedgehog.

Sonic was growling at his nemesis.

"Hey you! Show some respect to our leader!" A man stood up and pointed at sonic. "You have no right to be looking at him in that way!"

"Settle down now, he's got every right to look at me this way. I can't say I blame him." Eggman smiled at sonic.

"For what you did to Amy…" Sonic growled. "You almost killed her…" he clenched his fists. "AAGGH!" He punched eggman in the face, who stumbled back and gripped his cheek

Everyone stood up and pointed their weapons at Sonic. Shadow, Knuckles and Tails readied to defend themselves and Sonic.

"Stand down everyone!" Eggman shouted, rubbing his cheek. "I deserved that."

Sonic breathed heavily. "You deserve more than that!" He shouted.

"I know…" Eggman walked back towards his nemesis. "I understand you're upset sonic…" Eggman kneeled down to his level. "What I did back then… I understand what I did wrong..." He had a straight face on. "But right now, we can't be fighting."

Ulrich looked at Tails, "I didn't know they had this kind of relationship… I knew Sonic hated eggman… but I've never actually see him physically hurt him…"

"Sonic and Eggman go WAAAY back, before I even know Sonic." Tails watched them.

"I'll never forgive you eggman… Remember that." Sonic growled, "But… this is bigger than what we have between us right now."

"I understand." Eggman stood up and looked at his followers. "Everyone, you all know of him. Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm going to be up front with you all… He is our ONLY shot at standing a chance at fighting XANA."

Everyone jumped up. "WHAT?" They shouted. "But Sir! We can't team up with this… deserter! He just left us all for dead against that monster! Even though he told us he'd protect us!" A man shouted.

"I'm sure Sonic didn't leave on purpose. I mean, look at him." Eggman pointed at the hedgehog. "It doesn't look like he's even aged a day these past twenty years. Now look at his friends, they certainly look a lot different, don't you think so?" Eggman smiled.

Everyone looked at the blue hedgehog, then to his friends. "You know… he DOES have a point…"

"Sonic hasn't aged a day since his disappearance. It's obvious something abnormal happened to him to stop his aging process and, in a way, removed him from time for twenty years." Eggman looked back at sonic. "How did this happen anyway?"

Sonic looked at eggman and at the group of people. "Amy and I were stuck in some machine..." Sonic said, "I can't really explain it all too well. But, I do know someone who has a plan!" Sonic shouted. He pointed over to his yellow best friend. "He has a plan that will fix everything! Tails! The floor is yours!" Sonic stepped away.

Tails nodded and smiled at sonic. He stood up to everyone and began to discuss his plan.

Sonic watched his friend explain the plan to the group of rebels. He watched his best friend and began to notice how grown up everyone had become. Everyone was fairly taller than he was, even eggman had grown. His mustache had begun to grow white hairs and his body looked older and frailer then it used to be. He looked at the ground and begun to think about Amy and his last moments. He knew what she was about to say but he couldn't bear to hear it, not at that time. Now he may never hear her say it.

"Alright everyone! Our attack starts tomorrow! Get some rest and prepare yourselves! We've got a busy day tomorrow!" Tails shouted. "We'll discuss strategies and battle plans before the attack begins!" Tails looked over to sonic, he gave a saddened look but looked back to the rebels. "Sleep well everyone." Tails sighed and walked away out into the shadows.

* * *

It was a dark night, the stars could barely be seen from all the smog, smoke, light and pollution in the air. The white fluffy clouds had been replaced by black flat and ugly clouds. Sonic was outside the manhole, looking up into the sky, still grieving over his loss of Amy. "Amy…" He sighed. "I wish I could have helped you…" A tear slid down his face.

The manhole opened again and from it appeared the large bellied man. "Hi sonic." He pulled himself out of the manhole and walked over to sonic. "Are you alright?" He sat next to the blue hedgehog.

Sonic sighed. "it's none of your business egghead."

Eggman sighed and looked up at the sky with Sonic. "Sonic, if you and I are going to be working together tomorrow, we need to find some common ground. I know you hate me and I'm sure you'll probably always hate me." Eggman sighed. "But right now, this is bigger than us. I wouldn't be asking your help sonic if I didn't need it." Eggman looked at his nemesis. "We have a bad past sonic, but that doesn't mean we can't make up for lost times. Working together now to stop XANA's rule. Is that not what you and your friends were doing in the beginning?"

Sonic watched eggman intensively. As much as he hated to admit it, he was right. "yes… but…" Sonic sighed.

Eggman frowned. "I saw what happened to her sonic." Eggman looked at sonic sadly. "I'm… Sorry…"

Sonic looked away. "I know… It's hard to deal with it… to think just a few hours ago she was right next to me… and now she's…" Sonic sniffled.

"It's hard to deal with… but with Tails' plan, she'll be brought back. I know it'll work sonic, your little friend has outsmarted even me a few times." Eggman smiled, "You and your friends have always been a thorn in my side. But now we have to set aside our differences and work together." Eggman extended his arm out to sonic.

The hero looked at eggman and down to his hand. There was a long silence. Sonic looked away for a moment and then back to him. He growled. "You're still my enemy eggman… how can I trust you?" Sonic began showing his teeth. "After everything we've been through, out of all the times you've tried to help me and ended up tricking me… why should I believe you?" Sonic stood up to his enemy.

"Because right now, I'm looking at the only person who's able to stand a chance against that stupid computer program, you're the world's last hope. That small glimmer of light that has always grown too outshine the dark. You're sonic the hedgehog, fastest thing alive…" Eggman watched sonic with strong eyes. "You're our last shot."

He looked over to XANA's base and then back down to Eggman's hand. "I guess… I've got no choice…" He grabbed his hand and squeezed it. They both gave a strong shake and looked at XANA's base.

"We'll win sonic. We may not be able to overthrow XANA. But I'm sure we'll be able to finish Tails' plan before we start losing the fight." Eggman smiled. "We may not be able to put our past behind us for long sonic, but at least we can do it right now, where it counts." Eggman opened up the manhole. "I'll see you tomorrow sonic…" Eggman yawned and began to climb down the small manhole. "Good night." Said the large man as the manhole closed.

Sonic sighed as he watched Eggman leave. "I hope you're right Egghead… For Amy's sake…" Sonic breathed heavily and walked down the manhole himself. He found his way to an empty bed and fell onto it. "We'll see what happens tomorrow…" Sonic yawned. "We'll see what happens…" His eyes slowly fell to a close and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_**And so ends part TWO of the three part EPIC finale! It's been a blast writing part two as well! Part three is coming up! The final part in this epic finale and the final part of season 2! Everything's heating up! Get ready for the epic final fight against XANA in season 2! PLEASE COMMENT/REVIEW!  
**_


	23. What does the Future hold? Part 3

**The third and FINAL part of the epic season finale has begun! Hold onto your hats everyone it's time for SONIC MEETS LYOKO: What does the future hold? Part three! Enjoy it everyone!**

* * *

The sun had begun to rise, but deep down into the sewers in a small HQ, the resistance; filled with orphaned teens whose parents were murdered by XANA, Sonic the hedgehog and Dr. "Ivo" Eggman Robotnik.

The resistance had been planning an attack on XANA's base of operations.

"We are going to be splitting up into three teams alright?" Tails laid down a large piece of paper. "Thanks to some inside men, we've got XANA's entire base right down here onto this piece of paper." Tails took the ends of the paper and hooked it up to the machine he had set it down on. He hit a few buttons and the machine began to whir. But the whirring soon died.

There was a long pause.

"…..STUPID PIECE OF JUNK." Tails kicked it; a blue light began to flicker and sprung out into the area. "This. Is XANA's ENTIRE base." The light flickered but slowly began to spin. "We are going to be split into three teams, as I said before. The alpha strike team, the beta Diversion team and finally the gamma sabotage and plan initiate." Tails turned to a group of teens. "You are the strike teams. As soon as we make contact inside of the base you are going to cover team beta and gamma until they get the enemy's line of fire." He directed and pointed them into the directions of the weapons area.

Tails walked over to a cabinet and grabbed small square devices; "These, are electromagnetic short circuit devices or you could call them EMP's. They are powerful and are capable of stop one of XANA's monsters in its tracks." He hands one to each soldier. "This is all we've got. Use them well, use them wisely. We're surrounded by nothing but electrical devices. XANA's bound to have turrets, if you are a good enough aim then throw it at the turret."

"Team Beta and Gamma… your job is the most important. Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and I will be a part of team Gamma. We are in charge of initiating the plan and activating a return to the past. Beta is with us solely for, well their name… Diversion. We are to strike down any enemy we see, quickly, fast, and smoothly. If we're discovered beta will begin to run interference and make sure to draw the attention away from us. We are their targets. If we are taken out, the mission will be a failure and all hope will be lost…" Tails sighed.

The group was silent.

"If we are successful… some of you… may not be born. Some of you… may never exist…" Tails looked over to his allies. "If we fail. Most of you… may die…" Tails sighed. "Regardless of what happens… most of you may not make it out alive." Tails walked over to them all. "Are you all willing to accept this?" Tails looked over everyone.

Everyone shouted. "We are the resistance! We are the light that shines through the darkness! We are the light that shines through XANA! We will be victorious!" They held their weapons up into the air. "We will not back down!"

Tails looked at sonic, who was smiling with his confident look.

The blue hero smirked; he felt his old personality returning. "Then what are we waiting for!? Let's crash this computer program once and for all!" He held his fist up into the air. Listening to everyone cheer. "Alright! LET'S GO!" Sonic shouted and thrust his fist into the air.

* * *

Several black figures could be seen dashing in the night sky, flying across rooftop after rooftop. The group of teams stayed close and made their way to XANA's base. Skidding across wires and jumping down onto the lighted street below.

Sonic, leading the charge gripped the bright chaos emerald into his hand. It was their only chance of victory. _"I'm not gonna let them get away with this Amy… JUST YOU WAIT!"_ He looked above the approaching base and readied himself for a battle that he wasn't ever going to forget.

The group slowed to a stop and arrived at the foot of XANA's megabase. Tails looked up at the large base and to his blue friend. "Are you ready sonic? After this… there's no going back." Tails worried about his best friend. 20 years is a long time to be gone.

Sonic smirked. "Heh… This tin can's going down. I did it to eggman. I took back Mobius from eggman's rule before… I CAN DO IT AGAIN! We'll show this creep the REAL power of sonic speed!" He jumped up into the air and began his spindash. His body slowly began to glow blue.

Everyone took a step back. "So… Eggman… um… Do you think sonic can do it? Do you think he'll break through?" Tails looked at his former nemesis. "I know XANA, and everytime the resistance has tried to break into his base it was always harder for them. I remember XANA used to televise whenever someone broke into his base… he was cocky that way… but he knew that there was no way he would lose…"

Eggman laughed lightly. "If there's anything I've learned from facing sonic, it's not to underestimate him."

Sonic burst with unimaginable speed and struck the base with all his might, but, to everyone's dismay, it hadn't done a thing. But sonic hadn't given up, he was still hurling at intense speeds.

"Sonic has always been a nuisance to me… But he's always been the one to pull off the unimaginable… He's always had the power to do what I thought was impossible. Time and time again, I always have him right where I want him, but he always pulls off an incredible feat that leaves me in the dust and him smiling back at me." Eggman sighed and rubbed his head. "But I know better than to count that hedgehog down for the count whenever it involves his friends. He won't give up tails. Don't worry."

"_I WON'T GIVE UP! RURGGH!"_ The emerald began to glow brighter and brighter. The metal began to crack. _"I won't give up! Not with the world counting on me! With Amy counting on me! I WON'T BACK DOWN!" _The sound of bending metal filled the air and everyone watched XANA's impenetrable fortress' wall being bent and creaking. An explosion of power was heard as sonic entered the base with a sonic boom. He uncurled and landed on the ground with a thud. He stood up and looked over everything. "ATTAAACK!" He shouted with his finger pointing out over room.

The group burst through the gigantic hole sonic left and began to fire at every monster in sight. "Let's go everyone! Into standard formation!" Eggman pointed over to ground. "Let's go go go!" He shouted. "Team gamma! Team beta, get ready to initiate the plan!" Eggman flipped a switch and pressed a button on his controller. A blue blur sped through the whole sonic made. "It's time to show this program why I'M known as an EVIL genius! HAHAHAA!"

The metal feet hit the floor with a clang. The all familiar mecha sonic revealed himself! "Greetings doctor. I am ready to receive orders."

"You built your own metal sonic?!" Sonic shouted.

"MECHA sonic…" Eggman smirked. "Mecha, go along with sonic! Do as he tells you!" Eggman pressed a button on his chest. A small metal backpack opened up behind and began to transform. Eggman rose into the air an appearing around him was the machine sonic had not seen for years. "Like my improvements sonic? The eggwalker comes once more!" Eggman stomped onto to the ground and thrust its giant fists towards some monsters. "FIRE MISSILES!" The fists opened up and dozens of missiles shot out from its fists. "Get going sonic! We'll be fine!"

Sonic looked over to his nemesis and smirked. "Great job egghead! Thanks a lot! C'mon, let's go!" Sonic pointed into the direction that they were going and ran ahead to scout out the area.

"You heard'em, team gamma and beta head out!" Tails shouted. The group of teens and friends ran forward as team alpha continued to wreak havoc onto XANA's home front.

"OOOH HO HO HO HOOO!" The doctor laughed triumphantly. Missiles were firing left and right, crushing and destroying monsters that team lyoko struggled so hard to overcome. Eggman was in his element, some of his old ways felt as if they were returning. "This is what I've been missing ALL these years…" The eggwalker stomped onto the ground, leaving large dents in XANA's home front. "You NEVER should have released me you stupid program!" Eggman began typing in a combination, "Primary weapon… FIRE!" A large weapon opened up on the front of the eggwalker, a giant blue laser shot out, destroying several monsters and leaving a large hole around the area. "And this is JUST the beginning…" Eggman chuckled.

"Remind me never to make boss mad ever again…" One of the soldiers whispered to his friend

* * *

Groups Beta and Gamma were running down corridors as fast as they could, following the path that Tails specifically mapped out for them. Sonic looked over to his left, seeing his robotic counterpart. "So um… Mecha… or I guess I'll just call you Metal. Is that alright?"

"Affirmative."

Sonic blinked. "U-Uh… OK… this is like… the first time you and I've ever been on the same side. Am I right?" He looked awkwardly to his counterpart.

"Affirmative."

"Uuh… huh…" He looked ahead for a moment and the groups slowed down after seeing a corridor in two separate directions. "OK buddy, which way?" Sonic looked to his yellow friend.

Tails examined the map. "Hmm… Looks like we're going to the right." He pointed down the right corridor. "We should be nearing the super computer room soon. Soo…." Tails looked up at the corridor and squinted his eyes. "This isn't right…"

Sonic looked over his shoulder. "What isn't?"

"This is too easy sonic…" Tails looked around. "I know that if we head down that corridor we'll be going towards the super computer… but that's why this is too easy, I mean, obviously XANA knows we're in the base… why hasn't he made any attempts to stop us?" He looked up to the blue hedgehog.

Sonic pondered for a moment. "What about you metal, any ideas?"

"I assume it is to let our guards down. To show that we have nothing to fear and when we are ambushed, we are to be overwhelmed." It said blankly.

"Yeah… that's one way of putting it." Sonic chuckled nervously.

A soldier ran up to them, "So what do we do then?"

Tails looked over to Shadow and Knuckles.

"I suggest we head on forward. We know it's a trap, but it's the only way to the super computer, XANA made it this way for a reason. One route, one direction, and the road we need to take if we're going to win." Shadow looked over to sonic.

"I'm with Shadow." Knuckles smiled. "Besides, I've been meaning to give XANA's monsters a good POUNDING for keeping us locked up in here." He smashed his knuckles together and chuckled.

Sonic smiled and pointed off into that direction. "Then let's go!"

Just then, Mecha Sonic's voice echoed throughout the corridor. "Do you really think it'll be THAT easy?!" The voice chuckled. "You may have beaten me last time hedgehog, but you caught me off guard… that won't happen again…" He growled. "Don't think your silly plan, whatever it may be, will work…"

"_He doesn't know? Then if he doesn't know…"_ Sonic looked over to Tails and nodded.

"_Then we have the element of surprise! They don't know what our actual plan is!"_ Tails smiled.

"Follow this corridor to your doom hedgehog…" The voice echoed one last time. Sonic looked over to Shadow. He nodded. The two groups began to slowly walk down the corridor, waiting for the ambush that was sure to come.

* * *

"Keep going! PUSH THEM BACK!" Eggman shouted. The eggwalker stomped on more of XANA's robots, their lasers unable to pierce his powerful armor, "OOH HO HO HO HOOO…." The troops of the Lyoko Warriors were fighting with everything they had, bullets were flying and XANA's monsters were putting up as much of a fight as they could muster, especially with Eggman and his powerful armor. "Alpha team! This area is secure! Move to the next sector!"

* * *

Both teams walked slowly down the corridor, being on guard for anything that may happen to them. Suddenly hundreds of lights opened up and shined in on the group. The sudden light adjustment caused everyone's eyes to close and slowly open as their eyes adjusted to the light. The groups looked around and saw that they were surrounded. Sonic frowned. "Looks like it's our final stand…"

The entire room was shrouded with badniks and monsters from Lyoko. Mega-tanks, Creepers, Tarantula's, Krabs, Kankerlots, Bloks, and Hornets surrounded one side of the room; the other side was filled with robots from Sonic's world. And smack dab in the middle was the metallic monster himself, Metal sonic. "Let the fun begin…" He said with a smile. "CHAARRGEE!"

Sonic jumped into the air. "AATTAAACCKK!" He pointed, getting into a spindash and charging metal.

The carnage began as both sides attacked the last hope of the entire planet.

"Bring it on sonic! Time for a rematch!" Metal's supersonic jets fired and he flew towards sonic at top speed.

The clash sent out a shockwave that shook the room, Sonic was sent flying towards the ground; he quickly recovered and landed on the metal ground with a thud. "Is that all you got metal?" He revved up his feet and burst throughout the entire room. Metal quickly followed the hedgehog with as much speed as he could muster up.

"Chaos… SPEAR!" Several powerful yellow beams of energy were sent throughout the entire room, hitting several badniks and monsters. Shadow's shoes lit up and he flew into the direction of a Mega-tank. He got into a spin dash and burst through its powerful shield. "Hmph… I'm not handi-capped by Lyoko's rules anymore…"

"RAAAAHH!" Knuckles' fists smashed into several monsters. He ran past several monsters, throwing his powerful fists and smashing Bloks, Kankerlots and Tarantulas. He looked to his right as a Mega-Tank was charging up its laser. "heh!" He jumped over and began to close it shut. "Let's see if this works!" He grunted as he shut the Mega-Tank's shield tight. There was a muffled explosion and Knuckles let go. The monster's shell fell open and out came smoke that was once a mega-tank. Knuckles chuckled.

Mecha sonic flew through the air shooting down several monsters and flying through several Krabs. He fired several missiles throughout the room and heavy gunfire onto the enemies. He spindashed through several badniks and stopped at a Mega-Tank.

Sonic rolled onto the ground and looked up at Metal. He quickly spin dashed and collided with the Metal monster, smashing him into a wall. "Hiya!" He kicked metal in the face and dashed away.

Metal's jets fired onto the wall and burst forward, "DIE HEDGEHOG!" He grabbed sonic's face and smashed him against a wall.

"GAK!" Sonic grasped his neck, trying to get free. "L-Le…G-o…" He gasped.

"hehehe… Don't use up all your air sonic…" Metal laughed.

Sonic gathered his strength and kneed Metal in the stomach, Metal's grip loosened as sonic put his feet on his face and pushed him away. Sonic gasped for air and looked up at the metal monster. "y…You're as evil as ever metal face…" He sighed. "But sorry to say I don't have time to mess around with you…" The hedgehog smirked. "Mecha!"

"What are you going on about Hedg—HOOG!" Metal was smashed into a nearby wall.

"Mecha, I need you to hold off Metal Sonic for as long as you can! I'm counting on you." He smirked, winked and sped off.

"Affirmative." Mecha Sonic watched him run away and turned to his Metal counterpart.

"I am going to send you to the trash heap…" Metal grunted as he pulled himself from the wrecked wall. "C'mere you imposter!" His jets burst with flames and he flew towards Mecha sonic.

"I will not fail!" Mecha Sonic's jets burst and he flew towards Metal.

Sonic ran up to tails and grabbed him, "C'mon tails, we've got work to do!"

"Gotcha!" Tails got out of Sonic's grip and began to fly behind him, "I'm going to need you to cover me while I get this set up!"

Sonic nodded back to his yellow friend as they both slowed to a stop once they reached the main computer. "Woah…." They both said. Sonic grunted, "C'mon! No time to waste!" He grabbed Tails' arm and burst forward, "OK buddy, where do we go?"

"Over there! There's the computer panel!" Tails pointed. The two ran over as fast as they could. Tails sat down in the chair and plugged in the device. "OK then. The code is here on this device. I'm uploading it now and then we just have to input the command for Return to the Past." Tails smiled at sonic. Tails quickly took out an EMP and slapped it onto the computer. "This is to keep XANA from interfering with my work." Tails began typing in codes on the keyboard as fast as he could.

Sonic looked around, "Looks like we've got company…" He watched as monsters and badniks. The hero smirked and smashed his fist into his palm. "I won't let them touch you."

The badniks and monsters rushed towards the two, sonic revved up his feet and burst forward with insane speed. He grabbed a small pole on the ground and used it to tear into several monsters. Bloks and Kankerlots were destroyed in the process. "Hiyaa!" He jump up into the air, spun and launched the small pole into the eye of a Mega-tank. "hah!" He launched a flurry of kicks into several badniks, causing them to explode. Sonic breathed heavily. "man… this is a lot tougher than I thought it would be…" He wiped some sweat from his forehead. He got into a spindash and burst through several monsters, skidding to a stop. The amount of monsters in the room was near zero as sonic finished off the few he was fighting with.

"How's it going over there Tails?" He looked at his yellow friend.

"Almost finished! I've just got to put in these last few codes and… DONE!" The fox jumped for joy, "Now all I've got to do is put in the code for return to the pa—"

There was a sudden explosion that threw sonic and tails to the ground. The hedgehog rubbed his head and stood up, "Wh-what?!" It was quiet for a moment before the head of a familiar robot rolled in. "Mecha sonic!" Sonic ran over to his head and picked it up. "You ok dude?!" He shouted.

Its eyes flickered for a moment and the bottom of his head sparked. "I-I" it began. "I-I h-ave F-Faile-ed y-you…" its voice had slowed down near the end before its eyes glowed a bright red that quickly faded.

"Mecha Sonic! Mecha!" Sonic shouted.

Tails looked over to his friend. "S-Sonic?"

There was another explosion, this time it was near Tails. "Tails!" Sonic turned around to see Metal sonic holding him.

"Trash doesn't' deserve to be among XANA's presence." Tails grabbed Metal's arm, gasping for air. "Hmph…" Metal swung his arm back and launched the fox with amazing speed until he slammed into the wall and hit the floor.

"Tails!" Sonic took a step forward towards his friend and looked back at Metal. "RRRRGHH!" He growled.

Metal looked towards the small computer. "Well, looks like your operation's been cancelled…" Metal lifted his foot up to smash the small computer.

"NO!" Sonic smacked into the robot with his spindash, launching him into the wall. "No matter what happens I'm not going to lose!"

Metal sonic stood up and laughed, "You're only delaying the inevitable hedgehog."

"We'll see about that metal face… I'll make you pay for what you did to Amy…" The hedgehog growled.

The two burst forwards and clashed, sending a shockwave throughout the room. Metal kicked sonic in the gut, the hedgehog was sent flying back but turned around, landed on the wall and pushed himself off. He sent a devastating punch into metals face the caused the robot to spin in place. "Hiyaa!" Sonic spun around and side kicked the robot away from him. The hedgehog landed on the ground, got into a spindash and followed the evil robot.

Metal was flipping in the air but soon corrected himself, he powered his jets and flew directly into the hedgehog, stopping his spindash and holding him into the ground. "Face it sonic! I outclass you in every way! I learn from my mistakes and I'm able to adapt!" He squeezed the hedgehog's neck. "You're FINISHED!"

"GRRK.." Sonic grunted and grasped at metal's cold hand, trying to pry it off of him, gasping for air. Metal picked him up and launched his fist into sonic's gut. "GUURK…" Sonic spit up blood.

"You're so pathetic…" Metal tossed the hedgehog.

Sonic rolled onto the ground and lied there. "I… I don't think-" Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his back. "AAAGGHH!" Sonic screamed as metal had smashed himself into his back. Sonic lied there once more.

Metal walked to his side and kicked sonic onto his back. "Two hits and you're down for the count. Oh how the mighty have fallen…" Metal picked the hedgehog up once more, this time by the fur on his chest. "I don't get you sonic. What gives you the strength to keep fighting? Why do you bother?"

Sonic's eye lid cracked open, he looked at Metal's face with pure hatred but began to think about what he said. Sonic's life over the past few months seemed to flash before his very eyes

* * *

_"Y-Yes…" Aelita said looking at him, "This… is the second time today you've saved me" She smiled at him._

* * *

_The slippery ground made the monster lose its gripping as sonic smashed its side with the hammer. It flew into the air and crashed into one of the school's buildings._

_Sonic smirked and he soon caught Amy in his hands. "You ok?" he asked smiling._

_She smiled, "I sure am…"_

_There was a loud roar of cheering for the two._

* * *

_"Amy's mad at me for some reason… and I don't know why!"_

_Jeremy looked over to him, "have you asked why?"_

_"NNNOO…" Said the blue hedgehog sarcastically, "I... NEVER… thought of ASKING her…" He raised an eyebrow at the blonde haired teen working at his computer._

_"You know, sarcasm is the lowest form of comedy" Jeremy laughed, typing away._

* * *

_"You can do it Mr. Hero! I know ya can!" He said a small chlid innocently. "You're super strong! Super-fast! You can beat up any bad guy!" The child flexed his tiny muscles like a wrestler. The crowd behind him cheered the hedgehog on as well as the news reporter._

* * *

_"Because right now, I'm looking at the only person who's able to stand a chance against that stupid computer program, you're the world's last hope. That small glimmer of light that has always grown to outshine the dark. You're sonic the hedgehog, fastest thing alive…" Eggman watched sonic with strong eyes. "You're our last shot."_

* * *

The blue chaos emerald appeared in the hedgehogs hands. "Because I'm Sonic!" He gripped the emerald with all his strength. "Sonic the Hedgehog!" He used all the strength he had left to smash his fist into Metal's torso. His fist penetrated Metal's strong armor, causing the robot to let go of the hedgehog in an effort to get his hand out. "RAAAAHH!" Sonic grabbed what he could and ripped his hand out from Metal's torso.

"RAAAAEEUUGHH!" Metal gripped his chest and stumbled onto the ground. "I promised these people, this planet, that I would protect it with my very life!" Sonic looked at the circuitry in his hand and smiled at metal. "Gee, these sure look important." He smiled, tossing them to the ground. "And I certainly don't plan on being beaten by the likes of you!" Sonic's body glowed a bright blue color, the same color as the emerald he was holding. "I'm the fastest thing alive Metal!" Sonic soon got into a spindash, powering up as much as he could. "Face it metal face! YOU'RE OBSOLETE!" He burst forward faster than he had ever gone before.

"NNNOOOOOOOO!" Sonic burst through Metal sonic's Steel exterior and through his body, causing the robot to fall into pieces. "TH-Th-This can't be happening!" Metal's upper body struggled to stay activated. "I-I-I C-Can't L-Lose to you!" His voice was messed up, at times it would sound normal and others it would sound very low or high. "I-I was Designed to be the U-Ultimate fighting machine!" Metal's body soon stopped moving and began to twitch. "H-Hooooowww…." His eyes beamed red and soon disappeared.

Sonic panted. He looked over to Tails who was struggling to stand up. Sonic smiled, knowing his friend was still alive. "Tails!" He ran over to him and supported his friend. "Are you alright buddy?" He smiled warmly to him.

"C-C'mon sonic… g-go activate it…" Tails pointed to his computer.

"Not without you Tails." Sonic walked over to the computer, his best friend in his hands. Sonic sat him up on the chair he was using before. "OK tails, I'm putting in the code now.

Sonic slowly began to type out the code for a return to the past. He looked at tails. "You ready buddy?" He smiled.

"Ready." Tails smiled back.

"Then let's DO IT! Return to the past…" Sonic pressed the enter button. "NOW!"

The computer's mainframe began to glow white and suddenly a beam shot out from the top, it sent a shockwave so powerful it blew the roof off of XANA's entire base. It sent Sonic and tails into a wall. Sonic rubbed his head and looked up into the sky, the brown clouds that enveloped the sky before had become a dark gray and were swirling around it.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted, the entire room, along with the facility were shaking. "What's going on?!"

"It's a return to the past sonic!" Tails shouted with a smile.

"B-But it's never looked like this before!" Sonic stood up, preparing for the worst. "Are you sure this is going to work?!"

Tails looked at his best friend, "Sonic, I'm not entirely sure how this is going to affect everything! This was our only shot at putting this back to normal! I KNOW for SURE that it's going to send us back twenty years… but I'm not sure WHEN exactly!" Tails pointed up at the pillar of energy.

Suddenly, a white wave exploded from the pillar, sending another powerful shockwave colliding into Tails and sonic, along with everything else. "WAAAGGHH!" Sonic hit the wall again. Sonic looked around the room and noticed that Metal's body was no longer there along with some of the machines in the room.

"It's starting!" Tails shouted, "It's sending out shockwaves that's sending us back in time!" Tails laughed, "I can't believe this!"

Monsters all around the city and even the world began to disappear. "Tails! How many times is this going to happen?!" Sonic looked at his friend with worry, afraid something may come from this.

"I suspect it to happen two more times sonic! Before the FINAL jump!"

Just then another powerful white wave of energy burst from the beam, blowing off the walls in the room. Sonic held up his arms and held his ground to protect himself from the overwhelming force. Lightning strikes struck the ground; it seemed as if the world was in turmoil.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted.

"Don't worry!"

The final shockwave was sent out and was also the most powerful, it blew apart buildings near them and tore apart XANA's base even more. Sonic and Tails rolled on the ground and watched as the pillar began to shake and began to grow. "It's never been this intense before!" Large amounts of wind was being emitted from the giant beam, forcing sonic to hold his arm over his eyes just to see what was going on.

"Here it comes sonic!"

Just then the beam shrunk back into the computers mainframe and the all familiar white dome exploded from it. This shockwave far outmatched the first three as it blew sonic and tails into the air. "WAAAAOOOOOHH!" Sonic shouted as he was consumed by the familiar whit dome, along with the rest of the world…

* * *

Sonic's eyelids flickered and slowly opened. "Wuughh… m-my head…" He looked around and blinked a few times before noticing where he was. "Wh…where am I?"

The school's nurse looked at the hedgehog with a smile. "You're in the infirmary."

Sonic looked around the room and saw some machines and a computer. "The… Infirmary?" He sat up and looked around, then to the nurse. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Sonic shook his head no. "huh… well you suddenly collapsed in class." She smiled at him. "A friend of yours took you in here and then left."

Sonic watched her walk over to the window and look outside. "Well, anyways. It seems you're alright, so if you'd like to leave now you can go ahead." The nurse turned around and smiled once more at the blue hedgehog.

"Th-Thank you!" Sonic smiled and jumped out of bed and ran out the door. He ran out of the school as fast as he could and looked around. "Amy!" He shouted, running all around the school as fast as he could he stopped as he noticed a familiar pink hair wig. "AMY!" He ran over to her.

The girl stopped in her tracks and turned around. "S-Sonic?!" She smiled, tears were in her eyes.

"Amy!" Sonic grabbed her and hugged her tightly, Amy did the same and they both stood there.

They stood there for what seemed like an hour before the rest of the group began showing up. "Amy, I'm so sorry I couldn't help you… I…"

She smiled, "Don't worry about it. It's over now… and… I'm back with you all…"

They both let go of each other after noticing their friends, both of then began to get red. Sonic looked over to Jeremy, Aelita, Odd and Yumi. He frowned. "I…" He took a step forward. "I'm so sorry you guys I…"

Jeremy smiled, "At least we know now that bringing the emeralds onto Lyoko is something we just can't do. The scanners have their limits." Jeremy walked over to the blue hedgehog. And put his hand on his shoulder. "I forgive you sonic."

Sonic smiled at him and looked at the rest of them. "Odd, Yumi… It was my fault you guys… well… you know…" He frowned. "I was just… I was being stupid… arrogant… I just didn't want anything to happen to you guys… but instead I just ruined everything." Sonic frowned and looked at the ground.

"Hey man, don't worry about it! The fact of the matter is that we're all safe and at the end it was all thanks to you." Odd gave him a thumbs up, as well as Yumi.

"And who knows, maybe what you did saved us all! Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't stepped in when you did. I don't know if we would have been able to beat Mecha Sonic on Lyoko." Yumi walked over and hugged the hedgehog. "We all forgive you sonic." She smiled.

Sonic looked last to Aelita, someone whose trust he had lost before. "Aelita—"

"Don't even start." She smiled at him, "I know you were just trying to help… Even if it was a little rash," The group all came together and hugged, except for shadow anyway.

"One day, XANA will be destroyed… and we'll all be able to take a good long rest…" Jeremy looked at the sky. "We came close to losing… and after seeing everything that's happened; we know for SURE that we CAN'T let XANA win…" Jeremy looked to his friends. "I know that with you guys, we'll be alright."

"Yeah we will." Sonic smirked, "We're an unbeatable team! No matter what!" Sonic shoved his fist into the air, as well as the rest of the group. They all cheered with joy and soon had to split up to go back to their classes…

It was the end of a chapter in sonic's life that he won't soon forget… Until next time, stay tuned for Season 3, of SONIC MEETS LYOKO!

* * *

_**Well you guys, it's been a lot of fun. I was wracking my brain on how I was going to get this to end. And lemme tell you that the next season will, unfortunately be the last of Sonic Meets Lyoko. I'm sorry it's gotta end but don't worry, I may just make a sequel…**_

_**For those of you asking for new characters, I'm still sorry to say that I WON'T be adding anyone new. Nine characters is enough to work with and it's tiring trying to fit them all in at once.**_

_**I beg of you all to PLEASE REVIEW! My past few chapters have been receiving less and less reviews and it's kind of been a little demotivating. I really do like writing these chapters but it feels like they're not being read. I really enjoy reading all of your reviews so if you can PLEASE PLEASE review. It brings me a lot of joy to read them.**_


	24. Teaming up!

_**Hey guys! It's good to be back! Here comes the first chapter for season 3 of "Sonic Meets Lyoko"! This will be the third and final season of the story. What's going to happen this season? The only way to find out is to read the chapters! Reviews are VERY appreciated! Please don't be a shadow reader, when I read the reviews it gives me that little push to keep going! So please, review and tell me what you think! I'd love to know!**_

* * *

Kadic Academy, a boarding school for Kids whose grades stem from grade 6th up until 12th grade, this is the school where the heroes of the Lyoko world reside. A few months ago, the small group of friends were welcomed by five newcomers from another dimension.

Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles and Shadow, all were from the planet Mobius and were transported to earth because of Chaos Control. A powerful technique that is capable of time travel, stopping or slowing time, and traveling to alternate realities. The group brought with them seven powerful items, the chaos emeralds. These powerful artifacts hold the keys to one of two realities:

Total annihilation or peace around the world.

Just a few days ago, the group of friends had recently saved the planet from the tyranny of XANA, a rouge computer program that was designed to protect Aelita Schaeffer and its creator, Franz Hopper. Sonic the hedgehog, dimensional traveler, had tried bringing a chaos emerald into the Lyoko world to use its amazing power to help turn the tides in a battle between XANA's monsters and the Lyoko Warriors. The hedgehog had accidently set off a chain reaction as he, along with Amy and the Chaos emerald, failed to virtualize on Lyoko and had sent out a shockwave that caused Odd and Yumi to fall into the digital sea.

They were catapulted 20 years into the future and there only option of getting back to their original time was to team up with 20 year old versions of their close friends and to defeat XANA by activating a return to the past, sending the blue hero spiraling back to his own time, along with the rest of his friends.

The group of friends has since then been relaxing and enjoying a week of no XANA attacks… Let's see what they're up to shall we?

* * *

"Sonic!" A yellow haired teen shouted, "Give me back that chili dog!"

"Sorry Odd, you snooze you lose!" Sonic the hedgehog, a being capable of moving at supersonic speeds, ran all around the super computer room, a fresh chili dog was in his hands.

"C'mon Sonic! I swiped that from the lunch room before we left the school! I was starving!"

The hedgehog jumped down and walked over to Odd, "Alright then, we'll split it. How's that?" Sonic tore the chili dog in half and handed odd the one of the halves.

Odd groaned, he hated sharing his food. "Fine…"

The rest of the group was waiting inside the room as well, waiting for Jeremy to finally show up and tell them why they were here in the first place. Suddenly, the elevator door hissed and soon opened up to show the blonde child prodigy himself. "Hello, everyone. I'm glad you could make it." Jeremy walked out of the elevator as the doors soon closed shut.

"Would you mind telling us why we're here in the first place Jeremy?" Ulrich stood up from leaning on the wall and walked over to his friend, who soon sat in the super computer chair and spun around.

"I was just about to get to that Ulrich." He smiled and looked over everyone; he saw Sonic and Odd munching on the chili dog halves and sighed, "You two are hopeless…"

Sonic shoved the rest of the chili dog into his mouth, "Shorry Jerermee" Sonic said in a muffled voice, he quickly swallowed and smiled, "Those are my favorite."

"You're not the only one you know." Odd said, swallowing his half as well.

Sonic gave a nervous smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"Ahem…" Jeremy acted as if he were cleaning his throat to get their attention. "Can I continue?"

Sonic bowed, giving Jeremy the floor.

The prodigy rolled his eyes, "So, as you all know… recently we dodged a very large bullet. We were given a chance to see what the world would be like if XANA were to take control of it. So now we know that there is no way we can let XANA take control. Even if there was the slightest possibility of that being an option before last week, it is no option now."

Ulrich and Odd looked towards each other, along with the rest of the group.

"Ya got that right!" Sonic gave a thumb's up, along with one of his signature smiles.

Jeremy slightly smirked, "I'm glad you all agree." Jeremy then frowned and looked towards the super computer, "I've also got some news regarding you and your friends sonic."

Sonic's ear perked up at this statement, "Really? What kind of news?"

"It's about you returning to your world, along with the rest of your friends." Everyone looked towards Jeremy at this point. "Tails and I have been doing a lot of work but we're still writing up codes… We have been dabbling in design. What the machine is going to look like once it's finished." Jeremy took out a large piece of paper that had been sitting on the supercomputer's chair. He walked over to the wall and placed it up for everyone to look at.

"I'm still unsure of how it's going to be done, but since tails has had experience building this machine before then we've at least got that advantage. Now, regarding to the whole 'send you guys back home' thing, I'm still not sure how exactly it's going to be done. I mean, I thought we could use the scanners or something to send you all home, but I don't think tinkering with the scanners would be a good idea…" Jeremy scratched the back of his head. "So as of now, I'm not sure WHEN we'll send you guys home, but as of now… it could be a year or so…." Jeremy said this with mixed emotions, he knew he didn't want to send sonic and his friend's home, but he knew he had to. So he was happy and sad while saying this, as was everyone else.

Suddenly, an alarm started going off. "Huh?" Jeremy jumped over to the super computer and looked into the monitor. "The scanner alarm… Something's coming out of the scanners!" Jeremy hit a few keys on the keyboard to make sure he wasn't making any mistakes. "OK, guys! We need to get down to the scanner room!"

Sonic jetted towards the ladder and immediately jumped down, while everyone else ran into the elevator to follow.

Sonic landed on the floor below, the scanner room. He watched as the middle scanner sparked and hissed. The elevator soon reached the scanner floor and opened up. Sonic stood in front of everyone as the scanner doors cracked open and soon opened all the way. Out of the scanner fell the large fat man everyone knew and hated.

"Eggman." The hedgehog walked over to his nemesis and pulled him up by the collar.

"S-Sonic… Nice to see you again…" Eggman managed to muster before he fainted.

Sonic had a serious face on before looking back at his friends; they looked back at him with confusion and slight fear… _"This is going to be a long day…"_ Sonic thought to himself.

The large man groaned, rubbing his shiny head Eggman sat up on the cold floor he was resting on. He looked around and noticed everyone standing around him, staring at him. Standing directly in front of him was the blue rat, as he preferred to call him, sonic. "Hello again hedgehog…"

"Glad to see you're awake fatty."

Eggman frowned; there was no need for that kind of comment. "That was uncalled for…" Eggman slowly stood up and brushed the dust off of him. Eggman looked around the room, seeing everyone staring at him, even shadow. "What? Is there something in my teeth?" Eggman put his finger in his mouth and began to rummage around for anything out of the ordinary.

"Stop playing Dumb Egghead." The echidna shouted.

"Yeah, that's knuckles' job." Sonic snickered,

"Hey!"

"I guess you're all wondering why I'm here, yes?" The genius looked towards Sonic with a smile.

Sonic raised an eyebrow, "Congratulations, you can read minds."

"I do practice in my spare time… but that's beside the point."

Odd walked up next to sonic, "How do we know you're not some ploy XANA made to distract us or let our guard down!" The blonde boy pointed.

"Well you ignorant worm, why would you bother trusting me? Since I've been in that stupid Lyoko world, XANA knows of my past with this blasted hedgehog." Eggman pointed towards sonic. "But, I'm here to tell you two things."

"And those would be?" Jeremy spoke up.

"I'm glad you asked. First of all, I, obviously, escaped from XANA's control…" Eggman smiled triumphantly.

"How are we supposed to believe that?" Ulrich stepped in.

"Simple, I'm standing right here in front of you, my eyes are devoid of that symbol and my voice sounds—"

"As annoying as ever." Sonic quickly spoke in. "It's him guys, no doubt about it."

Eggman grunted at sonic's insult, "If there's anyone who would know me, it's sonic. Trust him as much as you distrust me." Eggman smiled.

"So, doctor." Shadow looked towards the large man, "What is the second thing you seem so eager to tell us about?"

Eggman sneered, "I'm glad you asked… I wish to join your little… Group, to fight against this blasted virus."

Sonic growled, "What makes you think we'd even consider… I know it's the real you, but how do I know you're not trying to sabotage us in an attempt to kill me or anyone else?" The hedgehog walked up to Eggman and grabbed his collar. "Why should I trust you?!" He brought his face next to Eggman's with a scowl on his face.

"Because siding with me is the only way any of us will ever forsake this dimension." Eggman smile, "My mechanical expertise will allow you some help during all of this. Not only that…" Eggman stood up tall and looked over everyone. His eye twitched.

"I want some revenge on that blasted machine!" He shouted and smashed his fists onto the wall. "NO one takes over MY body and gets away with it!" The genius growled, "It was humiliating! Getting taken over by that… THING. But, no one gets the best of me for long. I managed to escape its programing and control with my overwhelming genius." He smiled, "Not even your computer virus stands a chance against me."

Sonic smirked, "Fine."

"Now… we've got some work to do, don't we tails?" Eggman walked over to his new partner and held out his hand. "with my help, we'll be able to finish this machine in just a few months or so." Eggman smiled.

Tails looked over to Jeremy and then to Eggman, "Jeremy works with us, alright?" Tails held out his hand as well.

Eggman looked over to Jeremy, "Sure… why not." The genius chuckled and grabbed Tails' hand, squeezing it tight. They both shook and then let go. "Now, the rest of you leave… go to class or whatever it is you do at this time. I need some peace and quiet when I work and with the rest of you around… it's nothing but distractions and bad memories." He looked over to sonic, who was still wearing a smirk.

"See ya later eggman…" Sonic waved as he stepped inside the elevator and stood next to everyone else. "Just remember eggman… double cross us. And you'll regret it." Sonic said as the door closed.

Eggman watched doors closed. He looked to Tails and Jeremy. "You know, sometimes I wonder about him…" Eggman scratched his head and looked towards the super computer. "Alright then… let's get to work!" Eggman clapped his hands and cracked his fingers.

* * *

_**And so starts the first chapter of the final season! It's been a blast writing you guys and it means a lot that you've been with with me this whole run! I started this whole story up again around chapter 1 and I was disappointed that I had just let it sit there... well, anyway. Read, review, give me some feedback! anways, until next time... take care!**_


	25. The Final Fight - Sonic's farewell

_**URGENT NEWS: Well you guys, I've been thinking about this for a while now. I regret to inform you that this will be the finale of Sonic Meets Lyoko. I've loved doing this story so far but I've started losing interest in it. Don't worry though, I'm not gonna just give you a shitty finale and call it quits. I'm going all out for this chapter. If you all are angry for making this decision I don't blame you, but I really do hope you enjoy the final chapter. Honestly, it's actually my favorite. Out of all of them I think this will be my favorite chapter, this or chapter twelve.**_

_**It's been a blast writing this for the past year and a half. And I'm glad you all stuck with me for so long… so without further ado, here it is. Sonic meets lyoko, series finale. I hope you all enjoyed the ride. Because I have :)**_

* * *

The days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months. The group of friends had been enjoying their times together and even fighting off XANA's attacks. Tails, Eggman and Jeremy had all collaborated and worked together, trying build the portal that would send sonic and his friend's home.

The Kadic academy's school year was just about to finish up. After this, they'd all be graduating and moving onto the next grade. Everything seemed perfect, well, except for the XANA attacks. But recently, XANA's attacks have been both less and less lethal and less frequent. It went from every other day to happening every other week. Finally, XANA's been inactive for a month. It's got Jeremy severely worried and with just a few days before the portal device is finished, they've got a lot on their plate.

What happens next; was just the beginning.

Sonic was looking at the schools lunch menu. His finger tapped his chin and he continued to scan today's special.

Chili-dogs.

"I… I just don't know what to say." He looked at the chili dogs that lay before him. "I don't know which to choose. I mean, each look like they were prepared with such special care and skill."

The lunch lady looked over the hedgehog dressed as a boy. "Kid, just take one. You're holding up the line."

"Are you insane? A chili dog can't just be 'chosen' by the flick of a wrist! It's got to be endowed." A word sonic himself didn't even know he knew or what it meant for that matter.

The woman rolled her eyes, "Look. You've got five seconds to pick one before I make you go to your table WITHOUT one."

The hedgehog gulped, "Oh look! Here's the perfect one for me!" He snatched the chili dog with a nervous smile and headed back to his seat. "Mean, grouchy old lady…" He mumbled as he took a seat.

Amy smiled at her boyfriend, "What's wrong Sonic?"

He sighed and looked at his lone chili-dog, "Nuthin…" He pouted as he took a small bite.

Jeremy was sitting next to Amy, typing away at his computer. Suddenly, an alarm went off. "And there it is. FINALLY, XANA is sending out an attack again." He looked over his friends, "You guys know what to do right?"

Amy and Sonic looked towards the blonde. "Actually, I kinda wanna sit this one out." Sonic quickly spoke.

The two looked at the hedgehog with surprise, "What?"

"Yeah, I've been going to Lyoko almost every time there's an attack. I really just want to relax for a little. I know it's important and all, but I don't think you need me to go this time, right?"

Sonic had a nervous smile. His actions were a little selfish, but nevertheless he was right. Jeremy sighed, "That's fine." He pulled out his cellphone and called Ulrich Odd and Yumi. "You guys, XANA's finally launched an attack."

They all agreed to meet up at the factory and discuss the plan later. Aelita had just returned from getting her lunch, "Hey everyone. Did I miss anything?" She smiled innocently.

"Yeah, XANA's launched an attack. C'mon Aelita." Jeremy stood up and waited for her to set down her tray.

Aelita sighed but knew she had to go. "Sonic, you can have mine if you want."

Sonic smirked and bent over to her tray, "Don't mind if I do!" He snatched the chili dog from her tray and placed it onto his. "It's a good day for me today." He smiled and took another bite into his chili dog.

* * *

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Jeremy looked over to his friends who had gathered at the factory. Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita and Amy were there to be sent to Lyoko and to shut down the activated tower.

They all nodded and stepped into the elevator. "Odd, Ulrich and Yumi are being sent first, Amy, you and Aelita will be sent next." Amy saluted as the door closed. Jeremy began to type in the code for virtualization but as he did this, something felt off. Why would XANA suddenly launch an attack now? Not to mention, there hasn't been any kind of news story relating to any kind of attack.

Whatever XANA was planning, Jeremy knew he had to be ready for it.

"Transfer, Odd. Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Ulrich." Jeremy began, typing in his codes. "Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Ulrich." Their wireframes soon were full of color on the computer screen. "Virtualization!" Jeremy hit the enter key and the three warriors were soon felt a rush as their bodies were transported onto the virtual plane.

They were in the desert sector. "So far so good Jeremy." Odd looked around and without a monster to be seen, he quickly relaxed. "Alright, send the girls!" He shouted up into the sky.

"Roger that, Odd." Jeremy quickly typed in the code for virtualization. Aelita and Amy stepped into their respective scanners and awaited virtualization.

A short time passed and they both appeared on Lyoko. "Hey Odd." Aelita smiled to him.

"Hello girls. Glad to see you made it ok." Odd smirked and looked ahead.

The group looked ahead as well and could easily see the activated tower in the distance. "Looks like XANA's losing his touch." Yumi quickly spoke.

"I wouldn't count on it." Ulrich pointed over to the tower and watched as two lone hornets came from behind it.

"We're not gonna let a few hornets scare us now guys, are we?" Odd jumped ahead and started jogging towards them.

Yumi smirked, "He sure is lively today." She began to walk ahead with Ulrich following behind.

"Um, Jeremy. Could you virtualize our vehicles for us?" Aelita asked ever so nicely.

"Sure thing Aelita, gimme a few moments." Jeremy typed away at his keyboard and soon enough, the vehicles appeared on Lyoko next to them.

Aelita thumbed him up, "Thanks Jeremy!" She jumped onto the overwing with Amy jumping on as well. Odd jumped onto his overboard while Yumi and Ulrich jumped onto the overbike.

The ride to the tower was short and while everything seemed easy, Jeremy knew better than to look at this as an easy victory. "Keep on your toes everyone. I don't trust this one bit." Jeremy frantically looked around on the screen. He looked in every direction he could.

"C'mon! Relax Jeremy! I'm sure XANA is just showing us he's still around." He slowed to a stop as the hornets readied themselves. "Alright you freaks, gimme all you got!" Odd jumped off the board and began to hop around with his fists up, as if he was trying to fight them. Strangely enough, the hornets didn't fire. They just floated there, waiting for Odd to make his move.

"Be careful Odd…" Jeremy said in a low tone.

"Well if you guys aren't going to fight back!" Odd aimed his arm towards them both. "Laser Arrows!" He fired three, both hitting dead on and caused the hornets to explode. "Hah! I still got it!"

The others quickly arrived and hopped off their vehicles. "Well that's it then. Aelita, head on into the tower." Ulrich sighed and got off his bike. "This is kind of disappointing. I was actually hoping for a little action today." He leaned against the bike as he watched Aelita run into the tower.

Amy on the other hand was actually starting to get a little worried, "I don't know. This doesn't seem right, don't you think?" She looked over to Yumi who was starting to feel the same way.

"Hey, don't worry about it. We took down the kolossus didn't we? What else could XANA throw at us? Plus we've been taking down all of those monsters from Sonic's world. What else could XANA possibly show us now that would affect us?"

Aelita did several flips and tricks as she floated up onto the platform. She placed her hand on the floating console and watched her print fade away. The screen went blank and showed the words:

Aelita.

Code – L.Y.O.K.O.

Aelita smiled as she watched the TV screens behind her fall into the dark abyss below. "Alright Jeremy. Tower deactivated." She jumped from the high platform and soon appeared outside.

"Whelp. That's the end of that!" Odd smiled, "That was pretty boring. Maybe XANA really is losing his touch."

Jeremy watched the screen. _"Maybe he's right… I mean, the tower's been deactivated…"_ Jeremy sighed, "I must have gotten worried over nothing…" Jeremy let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly, an alarm began going off…

* * *

Sonic was enjoying himself, with his friends leaving the table, he took it upon himself to take the chili dogs on their plates and finish them all. "Oooh… It's great having friends…" He laughed lightly to himself and rubbed his stomach.

There was suddenly a crack of lightning.

"Hmm?" Sonic looked out the window, "That's… odd…" He sat up and walked over to the lunchroom's window. "Why is it getting dark out so… soon…" His words were slowed to a stop as he looked up to the sky.

* * *

"What's going…?" Jeremy looked over the screen, "The… The digital sea?!" He immediately shouted.

Back on Lyoko, the group of friends felt the earth underneath them violently shake, causing them to fall onto their backsides.

Amy rubbed her back, "What's going on…?" She looked around and quickly noticed the tower, "Wh-What?! T-The tower's red again!"

Everyone looked back to the tower, "What?!"

"You guys!" Jeremy's voice echoed, "GET OUT OF THERE!"

They all glanced at each other for a quick moment, "C'mon let's get to our vehicles!" Ulrich and Yumi jumped onto the overbike. Odd jumped onto the overboard while Amy and Aelita jumped onto the overwing. Just before they took off, a loud, glass shattering roar was heard.

It was one that Amy recognized.

"Oh no…"

"Go, go, go!" Ulrich shouted to everyone. Their vehicles took off as a large pillar of water burst up from behind them, consuming the land they once stood on.

Jeremy couldn't believe what was happening; He looked at the super scan with sheer disbelief. "That's it, I'm de-virtualizing you all now." Jeremy quickly stated.

"Please hurry!" Odd shouted as he dodged pillars of water.

* * *

Sonic, along with the rest of the school stepped outside of their classrooms and watched the sky. "This isn't good…" The hedgehog stated.

The clouds that were high in the air began to swirl. Lightning constantly struck and the wind continued to pick up speed. Sonic looked around frantically, "Maybe it would have been a good idea to go to Lyoko anyway…" He pondered for a moment. Just then Shadow came up from behind.

"Sonic." He simply said, "I think we should go to the factory."

Sonic looked to his friend, "I think you're right."

Suddenly, another crack of lightning roared across the sky, causing both hedgehogs to look up in surprise.

A black ball fell from the sky and smashed into the ground next to them. Both of them jumped back and readied themselves. The ball soon opened up, revealing the Mega-tank, but instead of attacking; there was a TV screen where the Eye of XANA would be.

* * *

Odd did several tricks on his overboard, dodging giant pillars of the digital sea as it sprouted from its usual resting place. "Jeremy, it's getting pretty hot out here!" He quickly braked as he saw a pillar of water shoot out in front of him, nearly hitting him and his board. "Woaah!" He flew to the right as the pillar changed direction and aimed for him.

"All right! That's it! You've been de-virtualized!" Jeremy sighed and leaned back into his computer. He was completely frustrated. The super scan had been going off continuously, meaning that multiple towers were being activated, including the one they just deactivated.

Suddenly, a news screen popped up onto one of the desktops. "What's this…?" He leaned in close to get a closer look at the sudden newscaster.

Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, Amy and Aelita soon appeared in the elevator and walked up to Jeremy. "Jeremy, what's going on?" Aelita ran over to him.

"I don't know…"

* * *

Sonic and Shadow watched the Mega-tank. The screen flickered for a moment, turned to static and then back to black. Soon, red eyes glowed from the darkness and out of it stepped a blue, metallic hedgehog.

"Metal…" Sonic muttered

* * *

A news van suddenly pulled up and out came the familiar woman, Scarlet Garcia. She ran over to the Mega-tank with her news team. She quickly fixed her hair and looked down at Sonic and Shadow, who she thinks at the moment are students. "Alright, is my hair OK?"

"You look great Scarlet." One of the camera men complimented.

She smiled, "Alright, thanks."

"We're live in three, two, one…. Go!"

She put on a concerned face and slightly stepped out of the way of the Mega-tank "Hello everyone! This is Scarlet Garcia, reporting to you live from Kadic academy! A school where the strange things occurring seems to center! I'm standing in front of a mysterious black ball that fell from the sky!" She moved out of the way completely as the camera zoomed in. "This strange ball has a Television screen on it, what it's going to be used for is, at the moment, unknown to us!"

The storm that had brought the Mega-tank was still raging into the air with lighting strikes still cracking across the sky and the wind still being as violent as ever.

"Here we have two students who seem to have been near the ball when it landed!" She grabbed Sonic's arm and brought him over.

"H-Hey!" He shouted.

"Excuse me, son. What's your name?"

Sonic blinked for a moment, "U-Uh… S-Scion."

"Scion, what did you see as the ball was falling from the sky?"

Sonic looked at her with a puzzled face, how did she know it was a ball when it landed? "I saw it um… fall?" He was a little nervous. "Um, excuse me but how did you know that this thing was a ball before it hit the ground?"

Scarlet looked at him, "Because this isn't just happening here."

Sonic's pupils shrunk. "That's DEFINITELY not good."

Just then, the TV on the Mega-tank's face showed an intensely bright light which caused Sonic, Shadow, Scarlet and her crew to shield their eyes. "Greetings Humans!" Metal spoke in his robotic voice. The group watched the screen, "I am metal sonic! Strongest of all XANA's warriors!"

Metal's robotic eyes narrowed, "As you all may have noticed, the sky above you does not seem as friendly as they have been currently this day. This is because…" He paused with an evil smile on his face, "This is the end of your freedom as you know it."

Sonic grunted and took a step forward. "My master has told me to inform you all of this! So that you may attempt to pathetically defend yourselves against his INFINITE army!"

* * *

Jeremy and the gang watched the news screen on the desktop. Listening to Metal Sonic's speech.

"My master has also ordered me to send a message to Jeremy belpois, Aelita Schaeffer, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich stern, Yumi Ishiyama and Sonic the Hedgehog…"

Jeremy clenched his teeth.

"My master has been gathering the energy he needed for this strike. You have no chance of victory. The towers you need to deactivate so desperately have all been completely isolated. Without ANY land for your 'Key' to walk on, you cannot reach your precious towers. You also may have noticed the sheer number of towers TO deactivate." Jeremy quickly glanced over to the super scan. It was still going off.

"Even if you had found a way to get to these towers, say your vehicles it would take years to deactivate them all… Not only that, my master is now taking matters into his… own hands…"

Amy gasped, "I… Knew it…" She began to shiver.

"What is it, Amy?"

Ulrich looked to her with slight concern.

"The monster that was attacking us on Lyoko wasn't one of XANA's…"

An image popped up onto the screen showing the monster that had been attacking the warriors on Lyoko.

* * *

Sonic's face was frozen with fear, "It… can't be…"

The loud, familiar roar filled the air.

Dr. Eggman had stayed in his classroom. Watching the news with his students "It's… the god of destruction…"

All three of them spoke in unison, "Perfect Chaos."

* * *

"My master is no longer sitting idle by and watching you defy his will any longer. It's do or die time. In just a half hour, the **global **invasion of this planet will begin. Use your last minutes sparingly." Metal's laugh echoed before the screen flickered once more and shut off.

Shadow looked at Sonic and Sonic looked to Shadow. "Time to go Shadow."

Shadow nodded. They both tore off their disguises and looked towards Scarlet. He handed her a walkie-talkie "Listen Scarlet, it would be best if you left as fast as you can. I also need you to hold on to this. My friends may need your help in all of this madness."

The news woman looked at him in disbelief. "I-You-Sonic-"

"Can you do that for me? Please? I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Scarlet looked at him with slight concern, "Yes, of course." She smiled, "Alright! You heard the hedgehog, let's get a move on!" The news crew shouted in unison and quickly jumped into the van, "Good luck, Mr. Hedgehog!" Scarlet shouted as the van drove away.

Sonic smiled and watched her drive off, "Sonic!" A familiar voice shouted

"Tails!" Sonic jogged over to his best friend. Beside him was Knuckles who looked just as worried as sonic.

"C'mon, we've got to head to the factory and discuss a plan with Jeremy." Sonic looked over to Shadow with a serious expression. They both nodded and followed Sonic and Shadow.

This was it. This was the big one.

* * *

The group of four soon arrived at the factory where they soon found themselves in the super computer room. They all gathered around the chair that Jeremy was sitting in. He had been silent for a few minutes and was obviously trying to think. They all gave him the time he needed and made sure to keep quiet.

"I…"

They leaned in close.

"I don't know what to do…"

There was silence. They all looked at Jeremy with utter surprise. "I've thought of every possible angle, anything we could have done. If the land had just been destroyed we could have used the vehicles to get Aelita to the towers, but with XANA actually, physically there… I don't know what to do. If there was still land I'm sure sonic or shadow could zip Aelita from tower to tower faster than XANA could strike them down… but there's no land!" He buried his hands into his palms.

"Not to mention the sheer number of towers being activated! There's like, a limitless number of towers in lyoko! I stopped looking at the superscan after it passed 100! Four towers were bad enough, but this is ridiculous!"

Jeremy slumped into his chair and continued rubbing his face. "Deactivating the towers isn't an option anymore. The only way to beat XANA now would be to actually destroy him. But I haven't come close to finishing my virus program and there isn't nearly enough time to even attempt to finish it…"

Everyone was beginning to lose the confidence they once had.

"It's hopeless. XANA's won."

"No he hasn't!" Sonic suddenly shouted.

"I refuse to be beaten by him! If your virus program isn't finished… then I'LL be your virus program!" Sonic slapped his fist against his chest with a small smirk.

Jeremy looked at him with a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

"XANA's actually, physically on Lyoko now right? This means he's now able to be attacked!"

Jeremy began to think, "But he's BECOME the digital sea! One touch and you're devirtualized for good!"

The words hit home and sonic felt a little discouraged, "That… may be true…" He pulled out a chaos emerald, "Then again…" He clenched his fists.

Jeremy looked at him, "Sonic. I know what you're planning and there's no way it'll work."

"Super sonic is the only chance we've got Jeremy and you know it."

"Sonic, what about what happened just a few months ago?! Do you want to repeat that?!"

"What choice do we have?!" Sonic shouted.

There was suddenly a loud explosion outside. They all glanced up to the stairs. The group quickly hurried outside to see what was going on. When they made it to the manhole, what they saw was horrendous. Mega-tanks, hornets, Krabs, Tarantula's and Kankrelats all wreaking havoc across the school and they could only suspect the same was going on in the city. Jeremy looked over the destruction and then looked to sonic.

Sonic looked back with a small tear in his eye, "It's the only chance we've got."

Jeremy groaned, "I don't want anyone else to get hurt… Fine, let's do it!"

"I think it would be best for me to deal with these pests first…" Sonic clenched his fists, "Let's do this!"

The emeralds all suddenly appeared around sonic and caused him to start floating in the air. Sonic looked over the destruction and growled, "That's the end of this XANA!" Sonic's fur began to glow and his eyes started changing colors. "IT'S SUPER SONIC TIME!" The power of the chaos emeralds burst through the air, sending a powerful shockwave throughout the forest and school.

"Go sonic go!" Amy shouted.

Sonic burst forward with unimaginable speed and began to tear through the monsters within instants. People being terrified and under attack were suddenly freed from their attackers, as well as recognizing the golden aura that passed them by. Sonic floated up into the air and looked around, "I can't save everyone…" He sighed and floated back to his friends.

"Shadow, I need you to stay here and protect Jeremy and Aelita."

Shadow looked at his former rival with a smile, "I'd be glad to."

Sonic turned to the rest of his friends, "The rest of you need to spread out and start evacuating the city!"

"Right!" They all spread out and went on their way through the school.

Sonic turned to Jeremy. "Let's get this over with." Sonic grabbed ahold of Jeremy, "Chaos… Control!" The two glowed brightly for a split second and soon disappeared. They both reappeared inside the super computer room.

"With the chaos emeralds inside your body instead of outside, maybe the scanner will be able to contain all the energy. Since all the energy is flowing inside you and not flying outward in all directions like before." Jeremy began typing code into the super computer while sonic transported inside.

He looked at the scanner with slight hesitation. Last time he had entered it with chaos energy he had been trapped inside for nearly 20 years.

"Like you said sonic. It's our only option." Jeremy's voice echoed in the room.

"Right." Sonic stepped inside and turned around.

"Transfer, Super sonic!" Jeremy began hitting the keys with precision.

"Scanner, Super sonic!" He watched Sonic's wireframe flash gold on the screen and watched its spines shoot straight upward. He watched Sonic's 3D model on the other screen flash gold as well and watched it spin.

"…VIRTUALIZATION!" He pressed the enter key with all his might.

"WOOAAAHH!" Sonic shouted as he felt overwhelmed with the familiar presence.

* * *

Inside the desert sector of Lyoko, XANA had begun firing beams of energy throughout the air. Perfect chaos' power felt incredible and XANA was enjoying every second. Suddenly, the sky flashed colors for a second XANA stopped his rampage for a second and looked up.

"Hey XANA!" XANA looked towards the voice and had no time to react as sonic smashed his fist into perfect chaos' face. The monster roared in pain as sonic zoomed past it.

The golden hero slowed to a stop and turned around to face the monster. Sonic looked at his hand, "Hmm. I guess in my super form, the digital sea doesn't affect me." Sonic smirked, "Then this should be a piece of cake."

"Sorry to disappoint you sonic, but that's not the case!"

Sonic frowned, "I had a feeling that would happen…"

"Don't be too disappointed sonic, it's amazing how powerful your super form is on lyoko! Your attack and defense stats are at 99%! Before this, it wasn't near that!" Jeremy was astonished, even during their final battle, sonic and his friends continue to surprise him.

"So, that's the good news." Sonic looked down to XANA with a fierce look in his eyes, "What's the bad news?"

Jeremy continued typing, "Your attack and defense stats are phenomenal, but you're not invincible. I'm amazed at the fact that you didn't immediately devirtualize when you struck him in the beginning, but what did happen was that you DID lose a life point."

Sonic pondered for a moment, "You mean I just lost one?"

"Yes. But don't take this lightly. XANA's got 1000 life points, which completely outshines your high defense and attack and your measly 100 points."

Sonic scoffed, "He's such a cheater…" Sonic sighed and looked up at the sky, "So give me the long story short version of this explanation."

"Long story short, every second you touch XANA you lose a life point. Your attacks need to be fast and powerful if you're going to deal enough damage to eliminate him. This is all up to you sonic. XANA's materializing his monsters in the real world as we speak."

Sonic fixed his eyes on XANA, looking at all the details XANA was able to copy directly from the real perfect chaos. "How much damage did I do to him with my first strike?"

Jeremy looked at the screen for a moment, "Seems like you took 20 points away from him."

Sonic pondered for a moment, "What would happen if I were to devirtualize while touching him? Even in my super form?"

"I can't say for certain, but you'd most likely be wiped from existence. Just like usual." Jeremy sighed, "This is the end game, Sonic. No matter what happens, the struggle against XANA ends here. Whether we win or lose."

Sonic looked down to XANA, examining him. The green eyes were still present but where Chaos' brain once was, there was a ball with the Eye of XANA on it. There were large spikes on XANA's back that got smaller the farther down his back went. The beast roared with anger as it looked up towards sonic.

"This is it. It's time to end this!" He filled himself with energy and burst forward, ready to throw another powerful attack…

* * *

Tails flew high above the school and looked around for anyone in mortal danger while Amy and Knuckles were on the ground, waiting for Tails' instructions.

"Tails, what are we doing?" Knuckles' voice came in through the walkie-talkie in Tails' hand.

"We need to find a place to get everyone in the city to, a place we can keep an eye on everyone and away from XANA's monsters!" Tails gazed above him and watched as a hole was opened up in the sky. Hornets, Krabs, Mega-tanks, Bloks and so on were falling from the sky and wreaking havoc everywhere they landed.

"What about the factory?" Yumi suggested.

"Yeah, I think it's plenty big enough! And we know that place inside out! It should be perfect for keeping everyone safe!" Ulrich added in.

Tails pondered for a moment, "Alright then! Sounds like a plan!" He switched his walkie-talkie to private mode and began to speak, "Hey; is this Scarlet Garcia?"

There was a slight hesitation before a voice began to speak, "U-Um… Yes. Who am I speaking to?"

Tails smiled, "This is Miles 'Tails' Prower, Sonic the hedgehog's best friend!" He began, "He told me he had given you a walkie-talkie in the event that we needed any help from you! Can you still give us help?"

"Of course I can!" She quickly retorted, "If Sonic needs my help then you can bet I'll lend a hand!"

The fox could feel a bigger smile appear on his face, "Alright then! I need you to get the word out! Send it out over the radio, television, twitter, ANYTHING! Tell them that if you want safety, then you need to come to this address immediately!" Tails quickly gave Scarlet the address of the factory.

"Alright! You can count on me!"

"Thanks a lot Scarlet! You're a life saver!" A confident smile grew on Tails' face. He switched off private mode and put it back on public, "Alright you guys, whenever you save someone make sure to tell them to head to the factory!" Tails put it back on private mode and sent a signal to shadow.

"I'm here. What do you need?" Said the black hedgehog.

"Shadow, we're going to be sending people your way! Let them into the factory and protect them with everything you've got!"

Shadow looked at the factory for a moment, "Are you sure this place is big enough for everyone?"

"It's the biggest place in the entire city. It has to."

Shadow sighed, "I guess you're right. Alright then, send them here. I'll make sure none of XANA's monsters get passed me." He smirked. _"This should be fun…"_ The hedgehog cracked his knuckles and noticed people running over to him already, along with a Krab chasing them not far behind.

* * *

Sonic dashed by XANA and fired attack after attack onto XANA. He dashed one last time as he heard the monster shout out in pain. He turned with a smile, but it soon faded as he watched XANA fire a beam of energy that hit him dead on. "GAAAGH!" He spun violently in the air but soon came to a stop. He rubbed his head and looked up, "Jeremy, what am I at?"

"You're at 93 Life points! You've also brought down XANA down 100 points! He's down to 880!"

Sonic smirked, "if this keeps up, I should be able to deal with XANA without much trouble at all!"

XANA gave a powerful roar that sent a shockwave throughout the Lyoko world.

"What's wrong XANA? Getting mad?"

Suddenly, watery tentacles shot out from below sonic, from the digital sea and began chasing him.

"Waah!" Sonic burst forward and dodged the tentacles, "This is new." He looked back as he was flying. He smirked as he burst forward with insane speed and got into a spindash. He plowed through XANA's face and out the other side, uncurling and looking back to see his damage, "How much that time Jeremy?"

Jeremy smirked, "Fifty points of damage! And now you're down to 91!"

"Alright! You're through XANA!"

* * *

"Chaos… SPEAR!" Shadow fired a beam of yellow energy that plowed through several monsters. Dozens of people were swarming into the factory trying to get to safety. Shadow hovered above them all, his hands glowed. "None of you monsters will get through me!" He smirked. "SPEAR!" He threw another bolt, blowing up a Krab.

"You can handle the small fries…" A voice echoed; Shadow immediately knew who it was.

"But can you handle me!" Metal sonic burst from under the bridge, leaving a gaping hole and cutting its support. "HRAAH!" Metal spun and roundhouse kicked shadow into the factory.

"Ugh… this isn't good…" Shadow grabbed his walkie-talkie, "Knuckles, I need you to take over at the factory for me, Metal's here."

"Roger that!" Shadow growled and flew up, "Alright then." His hands glowed, "let's finish this. Once and for all."

"You read my mind, ultimate life form…"

The two of them dashed at each other, grabbing each other's hands and pushing on each other. "Forget it, Shadow! You can't win!"

"Wrong." Shadow began to spin in the air, grappling onto metal in the process. Metal, unable to get himself situated, spun along with shadow. "Take THIS!" Shadow fired metal into a building, "Chaos…" his hands began to glow brightly until a giant yellow orb hover above his head. "SPEAR!" He threw it with all his might and watched it explode onto the rubble metal had landed in. Shadow smirked, "Hmph."

"Don't celebrate too soon!" Metal came bursting from the ground below and launched a devastating punch into shadow's jaw, causing him fly high into the air. Metal smirked and flew higher, catching shadow as he began to peak. "Down you go!" He flipped and drop kicked the black hedgehog until he smashed into the rocky earth below.

People were still running into the factory but some had been watching the fight between the two.

"So much for the ultimate life form," Metal landed onto the ground, changing his arm into a gun and pointed it to the hedgehog's head. "You tried so hard… and yet you failed."

"Not on my watch! HRRAAAHH!" Knuckles plowed metal in the face with his powerful fists.

Metal was launched away, tumbling on the ground in the process.

"You alright shadow?" Knuckles grabbed his hand, pulling him up.

Shadow rubbed his head, groaning. "I'm alright… that attack knocked the wind out of me. It seems he's gotten even stronger than before."

Metal sonic stood up and began to walk over to them, "If you thought that was enough to finish me off, you're sadly mistaken…"

Shadow looked at knuckles, "You need to protect everyone else. I'll handle him."

Knuckles was shocked, "Are you sure? You said he was stronger than before!"

The black hedgehog smirked, "True, but it's nothing I can't handle. Now get going!" Shadow dashed forward and plowed into metal sonic, sending metal and himself away from the factory. "It's time to finish this metal!"

Metal kicked him over, "I couldn't agree more shadow."

* * *

Blow after blow, sonic dashed past and through XANA, giving him everything he had. Several cries of pain roared from XANA as he could do nothing from Sonic's near invincible power. But the lower XANA's life points got, the stronger his defenses got. Sonic floated up and looked down at the Perfect Chaos Reincarnated.

"Jeremy… what am I at?"

Jeremy glanced at the screen. "You're down to sixty five life points."

"And XANA?"

"He's down to six hundred seventy."

Sonic smirked, "This is gonna be close." He clenched his fists, "Time to blast through with sonic speed!" He rolled up into a spindash and began to glow. "This is it!" There was a thunder crack as sonic burst forward with insane speeds. "Sonic boom!" He shouted as he plowed through the ball eye of XANA where Chaos' brain would be.

XANA shouted in pain as he doubled over and dissolved into the digital sea.

Jeremy jumped up and looked at the screen. "X-XANA… he's… he's…"

Sonic quickly uncurled and floated above the sea, looking down.

"You did it! Sonic I can't believe you did it! XANA's gone!"

Sonic was silent, looking down at the digital sea.

"C'mon! Celebrate! It's over! XANA's not on the screen anymore!"

"This isn't over Jeremy."

Jeremy fell silent. He looked at the TV screen, "you're right…"

Just then, a giant mouth burst from the water, "GAAH!" Sonic reacted and tried to climb up into the sky, but the mouth slammed shut on him before he could do so.

"Sonic!" Jeremy grabbed the monitor.

"J-JEREMY! H-How many—" There was static, "Life points do we have?!"

Jeremy looked up at the screen, "XANA'S got two hundred life points left! B…but you…"

"JUST TELL ME!"

"You've only got twenty-one, and it's getting lower."

"Then it's time I end this!" Sonic shouted and burst through the watery mouth, stopping his life points from getting any lower.

* * *

Shadow flew back and hit the wall. "Uggh…" He groaned and looked up to metal.

"Well, Well, Well… How the might has fallen. Shadow, the ultimate life form, yielding to me."

He coughed, "it's not over… till it's over…"

Metal grabbed shadow by the neck and held him up, "Your time is up Shadow. It's been up for a very long time."

Shadow smirked, "I don't think so…"

Metal looked at him with curiosity and then heard to clinks. "W-what the… Y-you're inhibitor…"

Shadow's eyes grew red and he grabbed metal, digging his fingers into his metallic armor. "Chaos…"

"W-Wait! You'll die!" Metal took a step back.

"BLAST!"

A bright light engulfed the sky.

* * *

Sonic watched XANA below him, it looked like he was charging up one of Chaos' powerful beam attacks. Sonic looked up into the sky, "Jeremy; if I don't make it out… Tell Amy…"

Jeremy sighed, "I will…"

Sonic clenched his fists. "Bring it on XANA!" He burst forward with his fists ready to deal the final blow.

XANA roared and fired a powerful blue energy beam.

Sonic's fist clenched, "Now I'll show you! RAAAAHH!" He threw his fist forward and began to plow through the energy, splitting the blast in two. Sonic's life points began to dwindle as the blast struck him. "HURGH…" he propelled himself forward. "This is it!" He gave one last push and plowed through XANA; finally hitting the floating ball that floated around inside.

XANA roared in pain once more and began to glow.

Sonic was still inside XANA.

There was an explosion that sent shockwaves throughout all sectors of Lyoko. Suddenly, the screen glowed white and then shut off.

"Wh…what…?"

Jeremy began hitting keys, "Nothing… the super computer is…"

* * *

Suddenly, all the monsters attacking suddenly shut off and collapsed onto the ground.

Odd, Aelita, Ulrich and Yumi all began to look around.

"Does… this mean…?" Aelita began.

"Yeah! Sonic won!" Odd jumped up into the air.

Everyone began to cheer.

Knuckles watched the light engulf the sky and went to follow its source, "Shadow! Shadow, where are you?!" He flew in the air, looking down. He gasped when he flew into a field and saw a charred hole. He flew down to find an unconscious shadow. He smirked, "you always push yourself to your limits. He looked on the ground and saw bits and pieces of metal sonic, along with half of his broken head.

Knuckles laughed and picked him up. "C'mon, let's go find the others." He put him onto his back and began to walk over to the factory.

* * *

After a time, everyone gathered inside the factory, waiting for Jeremy to come out. He had texted his friends to wait for him outside while he works on the super computer. Aelita was the only one allowed inside.

"What do you think's wrong?" Yumi looked at Ulrich.

"Think something happened to sonic?" Odd jumped in.

Knuckles walked in with an unconscious shadow on his shoulder, "Hey guys. Someone's been sleeping on the job." He laughed at his joke before looking over everyone's face, "Alright, What's going on?" He set shadow down and looked over everyone.

Ulrich looked to knuckles, "I'm not sure. Jeremy hasn't come out of the factory." Ulrich sighed.

"We did it you guys!" An excited Amy shouted as Tails lowered them down.

Their smiles disappeared as they looked at everyone. Silence consumed the air.

Footsteps could be heard from inside the factory and soon out walked two figures, a pink haired girl and a blond wearing boy.

"Jeremy!" Amy shouted, "What's going on here?"

Jeremy looked at Amy with a sad look, "I'm sorry, Amy but…" He held out a white glove. "This was all that was left in the scanner."

Everyone gasped.

"No…" Amy took a step forward. "I can't believe…" She sobbed for a moment.

Shadow groaned and stood up, "What the heck is all the noise…" He looked over to Jeremy and saw the white glove in his hand. "Oh…" He sighed and looked away, crossing his arms.

Just then, a bright light consumed the clam sky. The group looked up in horror as they thought sonic had failed in his mission to kill XANA. "No! It can't be!" Lightning was striking the ground, the wind was roaring and a familiar sound could be heard…

"LOOK OUUTT! GANG WAAAAYYY!" A blue streak flew across the sky "HEDGEHOG COMING THROOOUUUGGGHHH!" the blue streak flew above their heads and crashed into the street behind them along with the chaos emeralds.

Shadow chuckled, "He never ceases to surprise me…"

"It's Sonic!" Everyone shouted. The group wasted no time running over to the small crater their blue friend created.

"Ugh… Last time I try something like that…" He sat up and rubbed his head before looking up to see a pink hedgehog tackle him to the ground once more. "Woah! Amy!"

"We thought you were gone sonic!" Jeremy shouted.

Sonic chuckled, "yeah, that happens a lot." He smiled, "But I'm here now aren't I? So, did I win?"

Jeremy couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah sonic. You won."

Sonic sighed deeply, "eeeyup. I knew it." He smiled.

* * *

The group cheered, and there was even a celebration afterwords. Since the super computer would not turn back on, there was no return to the past. The present was stuck as it was. A press conference with sonic speaking on behalf of his friends was soon arranged. Jeremy and the rest of the gang were behind sonic.

"Hello everyone! My name is Sonic! Sonic the hedgehog!" He smiled to the cameras and people crowded around him. "As you all know, today, an attack on the world was launched by the same monster that attacked you several months ago!" Sonic looked back to Jeremy with a smile. He looked back towards the crowd, "I can tell you today that the monster that attacked today and several months ago has be defeated!"

As soon as sonic was finished speaking, the crowd cheered again, screams of joy echoed throughout the area.

"But I couldn't have done it alone!" He turned and motioned for his friends to come forward. "These great heroes fought with me to defeat the menace that attacked us all!"

The group stepped forward and bowed to everyone.

Sonic smiled brightly and turned to Jeremy, "Jeremy, the Mic's yours." Sonic handed the mic over and stepped away.

"Thank you, Sonic. The menace known as XANA was a rogue computer program on what was once the super computer in the old factory near here!" He began, "He was capable of taking over humans and controlling anything that ran on electricity!" Jeremy looked over the crowd, "But now he's been defeated and it's with a heavy heart that I must also be the one to tell you that our new friends, Sonic and the rest of his friends, are going to be leaving today as well.

Sonic coughed, "WH-What?!" The rest of the group followed.

Jeremy turned around and smiled, "Yeah, I finished the machine a few days ago. I just didn't want to say goodbye yet." He sniffled.

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and Aelita looked at each other with surprise. "They're going home?"

Jeremy nodded and then looked back to the crowd. "If you'll all follow me to the factory, we'll begin saying our goodbyes!" Jeremy stepped off the stage and began walking to the factory.

The walk to the factory was short. The group was anxious to reach the factory as it seems as so they'll be saying their final goodbyes.

As they reached the factory Jeremy stood in front of a large tarp. As the group approached the tarp they admired the large contraption under the tarp. Jeremy smiled and turned to everyone. "This is the trans dimensional portal device that Dr. Eggman, Tails and I worked on together."

Tails took a step forward, "But we were nowhere near finishing it a three months ago!"

Jeremy smiled, "Yeah, I know. I asked Eggman to help me and he was happy to help."

The large doctor smirked, "I was beginning to get bored here. Your friends kept you busy enough so that you wouldn't disturb us." He twirled bits of his moustache in between his fingers.

Tails grunted a little but then looked to Jeremy, "So it's… really finished?"

Jeremy nodded and then pulled the tarp down. The portal device was a large arch that looked sort of like an enlarged scanner. "Eggman found the schematics for the Scanner on the super computer and was able to use its transportation function to Lyoko." Jeremy walked over to the controls and hit a few keys. "Eggman won't tell me how he did it, but he managed to directly link our worlds together when I switch this on."

Jeremy looked back to his friends, who at the moment had bright smiles on their faces, "The only problem is that it's a one way trip. Once you guys go in, there's no coming back."

Sonic smiled, "Well. That's certainly familiar." He took a step forward. "Alright then." He turned to his friends, "I guess this is goodbye to everyone."

Sounds of crying could be heard from the crowds behind them. "We don't want you guys to go! We just started getting to know you!" and other phrases could be heard.

Amy, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow all looked to each other and to the rest of the team.

They all knew this day was coming, but they had no idea it was going to be this soon.

Sonic smirked, "C'mon you guys; you aren't turning chicken are you?" He held out a hand to everyone.

A certain black hedgehog smiled, "I guess I'll be the first." He took a step forward and stood behind the blue blur, hands crossed and standing up straight.

"If Shadow's going first, I guess that makes me second!" Knuckles shouted and bashed his knuckles together. He ran over and placed an arm over Sonic's shoulder.

Tails and Amy laughed and ran up to the group of three. "Count us in, Sonic!" They said in unison.

Sonic smiled and turned to Jeremy, "Alright Pal, We're ready to go home." Sonic walked over to Jeremy and held out his hand. "We had a rocky start, but in the end we became good friends."

Jeremy sniffled and grabbed the hedgehogs white glove, "Best friends." He said back.

The rest of the group ran over to sonic and his friends.

"Wait!" Odd shouted, "If you're leaving then… Take this back with you! It's a CD I did a few months ago. I want you guys to have it so you can remember me!"

Sonic looked at the CD with slight surprise but snatched it, held it up into the air and inspected it. "A CD huh? I'll have to give it a listen when we get back to Mobius! I'm sure the people back home would love to listen to some earth tunes!"

"You might be disappointed." Yumi shot in, causing everyone to laugh. She walked up to Shadow and handed him a wooden sword. "I was using this to fight off XANA's monsters when he was attacking so it's a little worn out but, I'd like you guys to bring it with you, to remember me by." She smiled and bowed to the black hedgehog.

"Hmph. Using a wooden sword to fight off monsters? Pretty stupidly brave of you." He looked at Yumi who had a slight frown, "But, I'm sure it's all you had." He took the sword and held it up in the air, "I'll make sure this is put up in display." He looked down to Yumi whose frown turned into a smile. "Thanks." She bowed again.

Ulrich grabbed a soccer ball and walked over to Knuckles, "This is the team's soccer ball. They gave it to me when we made it to the play offs. I want you to have it instead Knuckles." He handed the ball to knuckles.

He took the Ball into his hands and lightly tossed it up and down. "Huh… I've never played soccer before… Maybe while I'm guarding the Master Emerald I'll have some fun with it! Thanks a lot Ulrich!" He put it under his arm and gave Ulrich a thumbs up.

Jeremy walked over to Tails and held his black laptop in his hands. "Here you go Tails, I want you to have my laptop."

Tails looked at it in awe, "N-No way! Y-You're giving this to me?!" He cautiously took the laptop from Jeremy. "But—"

"I want you to have it. A little gift to remember me by, keep it safe, Tails." He smiled and hugged the yellow fox.

Aelita ran up to the blue hedgehog, "Sonic."

Sonic smirked, "Aelita."

She held in her hands a small toy that looked something like an elf. "This is something very close to me." She held out the toy in her hands, "his name is Mr. Puck."

Sonic looked at the toy with fascination.

"I know it's not much but… I'd like you to have this."

Sonic held out his hands as Aelita lowered the toy into his hands. He looked to her with surprise and delicately held the toy, "Are you sure?"

She nodded, "I know you'll keep it safe sonic." She smiled and took a step back.

Sonic looked to his friends, sadly they had no memento's to give back to the group. "Well, this seems a little unfair." He reached into his 'pocket' and pulled out a shining gold ring. "This is one of the rare power rings that appears in my world not very often. I've kept it with me as a good luck charm this entire time. It doesn't serve me much of a purpose anymore since I've absorbed tons of power rings before this one."

He handed it Aelita.

"That IS one of the brightest shining one's I've ever seen though."

Aelita held it up and showed it to everyone.

"There's a memento for you guys to remember US by." He smirked.

Jeremy looked to the group of five multi-colored animals, "We're going to miss you guys."

Sonic sighed, "We are too."

Eggman pushed passed them all, "I'M NOT." He hit the start button and jumped into the portal as soon as it opened. "SEE YOU LATER SUCKER'S!" He disappeared.

There was an odd silence that soon erupted into laughter.

"I guess this is goodbye for us." Sonic walked over to Jeremy one last time and held out his hand.

"It sure is." Jeremy grabbed Sonic's hand and gave it a firm shake.

Sonic tried letting go for a moment but it seemed Jeremy refused to do so. He couldn't help but smile as the rest of his friends began walking over to them. Sonic looked back to his friends and motioned for them to come over. The two groups met and a big group hug was soon formed. "See you later, Team Lyoko." Sonic said.

They broke away and sonic and his friends walked over to the portal.

"See you later, Sonic Team."

"I hope we can meet again soon you guys!" Tails was the first to step through the portal.

"Goodbye!" Knuckles jumped in next.

Shadow saluted goodbye, "Adios." He walked in.

Sonic Grabbed Amy's hand and waved goodbye. "See you." Sonic gave a final thumb's up and Amy smiled as they walked in together.

Team Lyoko looked to each other. Jeremy walked over to the portal and shut off the machine. "Goodbye." He said with a slight sob. He wiped away some tears and looked back to his friends. "I guess we should head on home you guys." Jeremy realized that the crowd was still behind them. He smiled nervously. "Thank you all for coming! But I think it's time for everyone to go back home!"

The crowd soon dispersed and Team Lyoko all walked back to the school together…

* * *

_**And so ends my longest running FanFic ever (So far). 25 Chapters, 38 favorites, 27 follows, 97,420 words and 162 reviews (to date). It was a blast guys. I'm sorry I had to end it so abruptly and I'm sorry it took so long to finish writing this. I've had serious writers block regarding this story and there was no way I could have come up with ten more chapters and then this finale. I hope everyone who's read this story enjoyed it and had fun reading it.**_

_**I'm also glad I was able to start up the Sonic and Code Lyoko crossover section, and that there are a few fanfics that followed my own. I started this fanfic when I was just starting out here and writing it has helped me a lot. Out of "The Betrayal of Haruhi Suzumiya" and "The Mistakes of Haruhi Suzumiya" this is definitely my third favorite fanfic. Thank you all again and I wish you the best.**_

_**~SXR123**_


End file.
